


Small Package, Big Problem

by BlackHunter666



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 158,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephie finds her life turned upside down by the simplest of things - five TF toys. She learns about the true worth of friendship as she tried to adapt to sharing her home with five little tiny autobots and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being sick. I hate it with a passion; it always turns me into the worst sort of person. Even sick though, I still have a life and slowly I drag my sorry body out of bed and into the shower. The warm water only made me feel marginally better but at least I now felt ready to face the world and head down the street. 

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

After doing my shopping and grabbing everything I would need, I wandered into my favourite store on an impulse and browsed the aisles, remembering something my mother had once told me. When ever I was feeling low or sick, she would advise me to go do something a little self-indulgent. It was her advice the brought me here to this store and I managed a faint smile as I walked, looking for anything that took my fancy at all.

I finally found exactly the right thing and stopped, casting my gaze over the racks of things before making my choice. Grinning to myself again, I selected five items and held them lightly, balancing and judging how they made me feel.  
'You'll do just nicely.' I uttered, turning away from the rack and heading for the checkout with my purchases.

The woman behind the counter gave me a slightly weird look as she rang up the items and bagged them up before taking my money but I didn't care, I had better things to do with my life than care about what other people thought of me. I shrugged her off and took the bag, a faint spring in my step as I left the store.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home, I gently set the five boxes on my sofa and knelt, looking them over.  
'Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee.' I breathed, lightly tracing my hands over each box in turn before making my choice. Having seen the first Transformers movie quite a few times, I had a mental list of my favourite characters and it was this list I followed as I picked up the first box. My hands were shaking just slightly as I picked Ratchet up and carefully peeled the backing away from the plastic, opening it like it was the most precious of jewels. I slowly released the ties holding him in the tight plastic and lifted him out, holding him lightly in one hand. Setting the box aside, I shifted my grasp and held him in both hands, my keen eye for detail sweeping over him. Although he wasn't perfect in my eyes, he was as close as anyone could get and that was good enough for me. Pulling out his instructions, I made short work of transforming him and setting him lightly on the coffee table, again sweeping him for the details. Satisfied that he was as good as I hoped, I turned back to the rest of the figures waiting and picked up the next one, smiling more as I opened the next box and lifted Ironhide out. He soon joined Ratchet on the coffee table, Optimus, Jazz and finally Bumblebee eventually joining the line.

Gathering up the boxes, I set them in the cupboard and returned to the couch, slumping down and stretching out. I rolled over and looked at the five mechs as I tried to relax, my head pounding again. Without thinking about it, I reached over and lightly picked Ratchet up, my hand sliding under him as I brought him over and set him beside me.  
'I know you'll guard my rest kindly Ratchet.' I uttered before easing off to sleep, my dreams filled with stories I would eventually get around to writing, all revolving around the Autobots.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

I woke again a few hours later and raised my head from where it was lightly resting against Ratchet and blinked slowly. I cast my gaze over to the other Autobots and stared, blinking again. I wasn't sure if it was the cold medicine or what but the four on the table almost looked as if they had moved closer to the edge, as if worried I was going to hurt Ratchet. Shaking my head slowly, I lightly set him on the table and rose, my cat rubbing around my ankles.  
'Okay Fluff-Ball, I get it. Dinner time.' I groaned, stepping over her and heading for the kitchen. She meowed impatiently and padded after me, rubbing around my ankles again.

I fed her first and dug a frozen meal out, sticking it in the microwave and taking a couple painkillers. Waiting for my food, I wandered back out to the living room and crouched, staring at the five Autobots again. Again, it looked as if they had moved, gathering around Ratchet as though receiving a report or checking he was in good health.  
'I'm losing my mind, I swear.' I sighed, turning away from them and returning to the kitchen.

Grabbing my meal, I returned to the living room and settled on the couch, keeping one eye on the five toys as I ate and wondered if I truly was cracking. Sure, I'd read stories of this kind of thing happening before but that was all fiction and fantasy, never in the real world like this.  
'I don't know what's happening but I'm hoping it's nothing bad.' I sighed, finishing my dinner and taking my plates into the kitchen before crashing back onto the couch and flicking the TV on. I watched the news for a while before groaning and switching it off again. I wasn't feeling up to putting up with anything so I headed for bed, leaving the five little Autobots safe on the coffee table.

Fluff-Ball was already on the bed when I stumbled in and changed into my pyjamas before crashing into bed.  
'Night Fluff-Ball.' I uttered before rolling over and drifting off to sleep again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

I wasn't feeling much better when I staggered out of bed the next morning and straight out into the living room. Fluff-Ball wandered over into the kitchen for breakfast, finding the biscuits in her bowl from the night before. I sunk onto the couch and looked at the Autobots, still waiting patiently for me.  
'Morning guys.' I groaned, lightly running my fingers over them before rising and heading for the kitchen. I wasn't that hungry but I knew I had to eat something, even if it was just soup and coffee. 

Digging a can of soup out of the pantry, I made short work of heating it up before returning to the couch again and sinking into the dent I'd worn in it over the course of the last week. I almost died of shock when I looked at the guys and realised they had moved again. Not only had they moved but my cold and flu drugs were now leaning up against Ratchet's fender when I knew they had been sitting beside the tissues last night.  
'Oh yeah, I'm well and truly losing it.' I grumbled, taking the pills and swallowing the morning ones down as I ate, watching them closely.

Finishing my meal, I set my dishes off to the side and stretched out on the couch, burying my face in the cushion again. I'd never felt so low in all my episodes of being sick, I just wanted to hide away and forget about everything until I was feeling better. I barely had time to relax before I heard something that had me snapping up out of the pillow and whirling to look at the Autobots.

My jaw dropped as I looked at them and one looked right back at me. Groaning softly, I sat up and leant forward, wondering if this was just a crazy hallucination. Not wanting to frighten the mech standing tall before his friends, I leant back and slowly reached towards him. He stepped back a little and stared up at me, optics blown wide.  
'It's okay Jazz, I won't hurt you. My name is Stephie.' I coaxed, smiling faintly. He grinned faintly but kept backing up. He took cover behind Optimus and transformed, staying exactly where he was. Shaking my head in disbelief, I reached over and lightly picked him up, holding him close for a moment before laying back down and drifting off to sleep again, wishing I knew what was going on.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

When next I awoke, Fluff-Ball was curled up behind my knees, purring her little heart out. I smiled faintly and set Jazz back on the table, ignoring the changes in position the other four had gone through and rising. I made a light meal and returned to the couch, ignoring the Autobots as I ate and had my next set of pills. I could feel someone watching me and smiled faintly, reaching out to lightly run my fingers along all five Autobots.  
'How do I make you understand I'm not going to hurt you?' I mused, finishing my crumpets and setting the dirty plates under the coffee table to deal with later. Sighing softly, I tenderly picked Ironhide up and lay back, scratching Fluff-Ball behind the ears before dropping back to sleep again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

I spent the entire week on the couch mostly, only getting up occasionally to get something to eat or wash a few dishes and each time I drifted off to sleep, I would lightly enfold one of the five in my arms and sleep more peacefully than I ever had before getting them. Perhaps there was some merit to my mother's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Bouncing out of bed, Stephie grinned and threw the curtains open, opening the window too. Now that she was back to her old self, she could look at things in a new light and try to make sense of what'd she'd seen while sick. She dressed quickly, pulling on her favourite jeans and a black tee, ran a brush through her hair and tied it back in a pony tail. Feeling more human than she had in a long time, she wandered out into the living room and knelt beside the coffee table, lightly running her fingers over the Autobots waiting there just like every day.  
'Good morning my special friends and what a lovely day it is.' she grinned, Fluff-Ball running over to her. She picked her up in one arm and rose, heading through to the kitchen.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

She spent most of the day cleaning and refreshing her home, chasing away the nasty flu bug and turning over a clean page. She washed all her dishes and vacuumed the place from top to bottom, did several loads of washing and changed the blanket on the couch. She didn't stop until everything was clean but then she turned to the five little Autobots still on the coffee table.  
'I don't know if what I saw when I was sick is real or not but you all need a wash, I don't want to get sick again.' she sighed, gathering them up and wandering into the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, she set them down on the vanity, shut the door and opened the linen cupboard, dragging out a thick towel and hanging it over the shower rail before grabbing out two washcloths and her special antibacterial soap. Whistling to herself, she filled the basin and added a generous squirt of the soap, whirling it around until it foamed nicely.  
'Anyone want to volunteer to go first?' Stephie asked, looking them over again. She wasn't expecting an answer but she certainly got a reaction. Ironhide gunned his engine and whirled around, shooting off the vanity. She lunged to try to catch him but she was too slow and he dropped. 

She looked away in horror until, on hearing a splash turned back to look. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face when she found him, nose down in the toilet bowl. She reached in and fished him out, returning to the vanity.  
'Looks like you just volunteered Ironhide.' she chuckled, reaching over and closing the toilet lid before dunking Ironhide into the water and scrubbing him off. She was careful not to put him right under but she did need to get right into all the little crevices so she did the best she could before plucking him out again. She grabbed the towel from the shower rail and laid it out in the bathtub, smoothing it out as best she could before lightly depositing Ironhide on it and turning back to the sink.

Before her very eyes, Ratchet rolled forward slightly and transformed, looking up at her.  
'You want in next?' she asked, offering him her hand. He nodded and placed his hand on her finger, making his way to the sink. He sat down on the edge and looked back at his friends before slipping into the sink with a little splash. He stood up amidst the bubbles and looked around for a moment before something appeared in his hand. Stephie took a step back, staring at him as he proceeded to wash himself. Leaning in a little more, she realised he was now holding a small cloth and was scrubbing off, seeming to be totally relaxed under her watchful gaze. He turned back to where his friends were waiting their turn and waded over to the side, scrabbling up to poke his head over the lip. He trilled out a series of metallic clicks and whirrs, waving them over.

She didn't know what to think as Optimus, Bee and Jazz transformed and walked over to him, slipping into the water and pulling out cloths of their own. She heard the scrabbling in the tub and turned, kneeling beside it.  
'You want back in?' she asked, watching Ironhide try to climb out. He looked up at her and nodded before backing up and taking a running jump towards the edge. She reached in and grabbed him gently, carrying him over and setting him in the sink with his friends. Ratchet trilled again, splashing Ironhide quickly. Ironhide trilled back and pulled out a cloth, splashing Ratchet quickly before they all settled down and cleaned up. Stephie leant comfortably on the edge of the sink watching over them and occasionally flicking the water at them. They would splash right back, optics lighting up as they played and washed. As she watched them, Ratchet tapped Optimus on the shoulder and trilled again, head tilted to the side. Optimus nodded and motioned for Ratchet to turn around as he dunked his cloth in the water again. Ratchet whirred again and turned, head dropping forward as Optimus scrubbed his back down. Jazz noticed them and walked over, clicking at Ratchet softly. Ratchet replied and dunked his cloth, scrubbing Jazz's back too. Before her eyes, they formed a circle of back scrubbing, Jazz washing Bee, Bee working on Ironhide and Ironhide busy with cleaning Optimus off properly.

They finally finished and ducked under the water as one before turning to her, trilling again.  
'Ready for a rinse?' she asked, smiling softly. Optimus nodded and waded back out until he found the plug and yanked it out. Stephie quickly grabbed the others as the water drained away, leaving them all covered in bubbles and foam. Grinning, she turned the taps on, Ratchet slip-sliding over to check the temperature. When he was happy with it, he waved the others over and rinsed off, head tipping forward again. She kept a close eye on them as they took their turns under the water, making sure everyone was clean. Ratchet checked everyone over before turning back to Stephie and trilling again. She grinned and cut the water before carefully lifting him out and setting him in the tub, bringing everyone else across quickly. They looked at the towel for a moment before spreading out and grabbing corners, leaving Ratchet standing in the middle of the tub. Thinking for a moment, she pulled five face washers out of the drawer and knelt beside the tub.  
'Here, use these. Now you've all got towels that suit your sizes.' she offered, holding them out. They all hurried over to her, picking the one they liked and wandering away to dry off and straighten themselves out. 

Bee did his best before turning to Stephie, his doorwings fluttering slightly.  
'Need a little help there Bee?' she asked softly, gently scooping him up and setting him on the corner of the tub. He trilled softly and fluttered his doorwings again. She smiled fondly and took the cloth, gently drying his doorwings and polishing the glass tenderly. He was practically purring as she worked, doing her best to get into all the little nooks and crannies she could. She looked up to find the others were gathered nearby, looking up at her as she dried Bee off. 

She finished his back and wrapped him lightly in the towel before setting him down outside the tub. He snuggled in against her ankle as she reached in and lightly picked Jazz up, setting him on the corner and drying him off too. Jazz's chest rumbled and she paused, realising his engine was revving as she worked. She tenderly wrapped him up and set him down beside Bee before picking Ironhide up and getting into it again. 

It didn't take long to finish and get the five dried off and clean but there was still something wrong in her mind.  
'You don't know my language, do you?' she asked, gathering up the five towels and hanging them over the side of the tub. The five gathered around Optimus, looking up at her sadly. He chirred despondently, looking around for a moment. Stephie sighed softly and opened the door, ushering them out. Optimus peered out the door before stepping across the threshold, his friends easing out behind him.

Optimus still seemed to be looking for something, searching around everywhere until he finally spotted it. Chirring to get Stephie's attention, he gathered his forces together beside the coffee table. She knelt beside them, watching with great interest. Optimus seemed to be giving orders, pointing to his friends and to the ground as he trilled and chirred. They nodded and formed up, creating a stack against the table leg.  
'You want to get onto the table?' she asked, staring at the group. Optimus turned to her and nodded, pointing to the newspaper sitting half off the edge. She grinned slightly and picked him up, setting him on the table before setting the rest of the group up there as well.

The small group gathered beside the paper and pulled it onto the table before Optimus picked up a pencil and looked at the page, dropping to one knee. Stephie watched on in amazement as he underlined letters and words, adding letters occasionally. The others gathered in close, uttering in their own language as Optimus toiled, battling with the pencil.

She was distracted from his work by Fluff-Ball emerging from the bedroom. She spotted the Autobots and growled, tail starting to flick wildly. Stephie knew from long experience that cleaning put Fluff-Ball in a bad mood but there was no way she was going to let her anywhere near the Autobots just yet. Moving quickly, she lunged and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, hanging on tight.  
'No Fluff-Ball, leave the Autobots alone.' she warned, rocking to her feet and carrying her black and white moggy to the laundry. She mewed pitifully as Stephie shut her in the laundry and returned to the Autobots.

Optimus was just finishing up when Stephie knelt again, watching over them. He stood and turned to her, resting the pencil against his side and waving to the page.  
'You want me to read this?' she asked, shuffling around until she could read it over their heads. He nodded and stepped to the side, laying the pencil down as they waited for her to read what he had so carefully written.  
'Stephie, it is my understanding that we were manufactured in China. We have an awareness of the way your language is written because we saw many words on other items around us in the store you got us from. Knowing how to write is only half the battle, we have no knowledge of your spoken word apart from the few words you have used around us. We humbly ask that you help us so we might communicate more effectively.' she read, nodding slowly.

They were all still gathered around Optimus, five pairs of pleading blue optics looking up at her with hope and loyalty written therein.  
'Of course I'll help you guys, it's the least I can do. I won't be able to do much to help tonight though, I've got work. What I can do though is turn the TV on, you'll be able to learn a lot about our language from there.' she grinned, reaching towards them. They swapped relieved looks and raced to her, holding on to her shirt as she lightly enfolded them in her arms.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As much as she didn't want to leave the guys that night, she knew there wasn't any other option. She changed quickly, fastening her watch to her shirt and making sure she had everything looking as close to perfect as she could get it. Wandering out into the living room, she double checked her bag and tossed her snacks in, settling the pack over one shoulder.

The guys were all settled on a beanbag in front of the TV, the remote secured beside Optimus.  
'Okay guys, I'll be gone until early tomorrow morning. Stay out of trouble and don't stay up all night.' she grinned, lightly running her fingers down their backs as they looked up at her. Optimus gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know and reassuring her that he would keep the guys under control. On an impulse, she leant in closer and lightly kissed each one on the head before rising and heading out the door, leaving Fluff-Ball locked in the laundry.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus smiled faintly as he settled back to learn, Bee snuggling in against him. Looking over the group, he hit the power button and relaxed, optics glued to the TV. They had no idea what the show was but that didn't matter to them, so long as it taught them something of the language.

They watched in silence for a while before Ratchet sat up a little and tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment.  
'This language is much easier than I expected.' he remarked, beaming with pride.  
'Agreed, it really is quite easy.' Optimus agreed, also grinning proudly.  
'Easier than that Chinese.' Jazz added, settled on Ironhide's other side as the grouchy weapons specialist turned to Ratchet beside him.  
'This is all fine and good but what to we do now?' he asked, looking at the group.  
'There's nothing we can do. This is what we are now, we just have to get used to that. I don't exactly know what happened and although this is taking some getting used to, I'm not complaining. At least we're safe here.' Optimus sighed, changing the channel and catching a movie.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home the next morning, Stephie paused and listened at the door for any signs of life. She couldn't hear the TV or any other signals the guys were still awake. Smiling softly, she entered the apartment and looked around for them, finally finding them all curled up on the beanbag fast asleep. Smiling warmly, she grabbed a pillowcase from the linen cupboard and covered them up, tucking it in lightly.  
'Sleep well little ones, I'm home.' she uttered before letting Fluff-Ball out of the laundry and heading for the bedroom.

Out in the living room, Ratchet slowly lifted his head from Ironhide's shoulder and clicked his optics on. Stretching out his shoulders he sat up, smiling softly as he looked at his friends still in recharge. Bee was snuggled up against Optimus' side on his left and over on his right, Jazz was snuggled in close on Ironhide's other side. Ironhide's free arm was still wrapped around Ratchet's waist as he sat there, slowly waking up. He noticed the cloth across them and smiled, knowing what it meant. Uttering soothing words in their own language, he eased away from the group and pulled the cloth back over the others before padding through to the bedroom.

Looking up at the bed, he smiled softly. Stephie was home and safe, fast asleep. Looking the area over, he figured out the best way and climbed up onto the bed, ignoring the animal sleeping beside Stephie as he settled down beside her and cuddled in close, right up on her pillow. He sighed softly and reached out, lightly running his fingers down her cheek before relaxing, watching Stephie sleep peacefully.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ironhide eased out of recharge an hour or so later and sat up, looking around. Shaking his head slowly when Jazz snuggled closer he carefully got to his feet and trilled for Ratchet, looking around again. He received an answering trill from the bedroom and relaxed, shuffling Jazz over to curl up beside Bee before heading for the bedroom. 

Ratchet trilled again and peered down from the bed as Ironhide entered the bedroom and looked around. Grinning softly, Ironhide clambered up and settled down beside Ratchet, drawing the chartreuse medic back into his arms. This time Ratchet let out a sound halfway between a trill and a hum as he settled back, drawing Ironhide's arm around his waist as they lay there together. 

Jazz, Bee and Optimus slowly woke over the next half hour, looking around for their friends as they sat up. Hearing a faint trilling note from the bedroom, Optimus relaxed and turned the TV on again, catching the news and turning the volume down a little more. Jazz and Bee also heard the noise but instead of sitting back and watching with Optimus, they got up and started exploring the apartment, huge grins on their faces.

Jazz's attention was drawn by the view from the balcony door and he pressed his body to the glass, looking around everywhere in amazement.  
'Optimus, Bee, check out this view.' he called, waving them over. Optimus sighed and got up, half falling off the beanbag. He picked himself up and wandered over to Jazz as Bee came racing in from the kitchen. The three of them all stared at the view from the door, stunned and humbled by how small everything down below them looked.  
'How high up do you think we are?' Bee asked, turning to look at Optimus.  
'Hard to say, I don't have anything to measure it against. Size has become pointless, I mean, just look at the five of us.' Optimus replied with a shrug.  
'What do you mean by that?' Jazz asked, tearing his gaze away from the view to look at Optimus.  
'It's only since we regained awareness that we've all been on the same eye level. When was the last time either of you were able to look me in the optics without needed to stand on anything?' Optimus grinned, looking from Jazz to Bee and back again. They both paused at that thought, realising that Optimus was right. Where once Jazz had been the smallest Autobot and Optimus the tallest, now they all stood the same height, taking away the height issues of their past.  
'Is it such a bad thing we're all smaller now? I mean we could really get into some secret places if we could just find the Decepticon base.' Jazz grinned, turning back to the window.  
'I doubt we would get any further in than we normally get Jazz, the Decepticons went through the same thing as we did. All we can hope is that they ended up all over the country and are still unaware of what's going on.' Optimus sighed, also turning back to the vista stretching out before them in every direction.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was just after noon when Stephie slowly awoke, a faint trilling sound reaching her ears and drawing her out of the muzzy warmth of sleep. Groaning softly, she cracked her eyes open to find Ratchet and Ironhide right beside her, snuggled up quite close.  
'Morning guys.' she grinned, sitting up a little more. Ratchet and Ironhide both turned to look at her, slightly guilty looks crossing their faces.  
'It is actually just after midday Stephie. How did you sleep?' Ratchet grinned, grasping Ironhide's hands and holding them tight, one pressed to his chest and the other stretched across the pillow.  
'Hey, you talked. Awesome. I slept well Ratchet, thank you. How about you all?' she grinned, sitting up a little more and lightly running her fingers along their sides.  
'Quite well although I didn't expect to become Jazz's pillow for the night.' Ironhide chuckled softly, extricating one hand from Ratchet's grip to lightly rest his hand on Stephie's finger.  
'I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that Ironhide. Where are the others?' Stephie sighed and sat up fully, gathering the pair up and rising. She set them back on the bed and quickly changed, half hiding behind her cupboard door as she dressed.  
'They were still sleeping when I woke up.' Ironhide shrugged, averting his gaze.   
'Ah, well then, we'd better get them up. Optimus, Jazz, Bee, time to get up.' Stephie called, yanking her shirt on and turning around.

The trio soon came racing in, looking up at their friends on the bed and then at Stephie. Ratchet and Ironhide slid down and landed beside them, grinning warmly at their friends.  
'We were already awake Stephie.' Jazz replied, grinning faintly.  
'Ah good, I hope you all behaved while I was out.' Stephie remarked, kneeling and lightly gathering the five into her arms, hugging them gently. 

She released them and rose, padding out into the kitchen with the five little Autobots running along behind her. They gathered around Stephie as she made a coffee and some toast before wandering out into the living room, grabbing her paper from outside the door as she went. Sinking onto the couch, she barely hid a grin as Jazz waved Ironhide and Ratchet over to the sliding door out onto the balcony. 

They were all so busy watching the world outside that they missed the emergence of Fluff-Ball. She noticed the Autobots though and dropped to her belly, stalking towards them. Optimus caught her reflection in the window and whirled around, pressing in against the glass.  
'Autobots, split up and run.' he snapped, transforming and tearing across the carpet as best he could. The other four spun and looked at the cat for a moment before splitting up and racing for cover. Stephie looked up from the paper at the noise and froze, watching Fluff-Ball chasing Jazz.  
'Fluff-Ball, that's enough!' she called, slapping the paper down against the table. The black and white moggy looked at her for a moment before returning to the chase, only this time she was after Bee. Growling softly, Stephie clapped her hands, startling the cat but Fluff-Ball was intent on chasing the Autobots. With a defeated sigh, Stephie got up and lugged out the vacuum cleaner out and plugged it in. Waiting for Fluff-Ball to run past, she hit the switch and grinned as Fluff-Ball spun and bolted for the bedroom in a panic.

Chuckling softly, Stephie switched the vacuum off again and returned it to the closet before kneeling again.  
'It's all right now guys, she won't hurt you. She just wants to play but she hates the sound of the vacuum.' Stephie coaxed, looking around for her friends. Slowly, they started emerging from their hiding places. Optimus came out from under the sofa, Bee from behind the fridge, Jazz from beneath the TV cabinet, Ratchet from under the dining table and Ironhide from the kitchen as well. They all timidly approached her, optics darting everywhere for any sign of the cat.  
'Are you sure?' Bee asked, ready to dive for cover under the sofa at any minute.  
'Yes Bee, she won't come out again for a while. Fluff-Ball absolutely hates the sound of the vacuum cleaner; she always runs and hides under the bed when I switch it on.' Stephie soothed, gathering them all up and returning to the couch.  
'So if we make a great loud noise like that, Fluff-Ball will run away?' Optimus asked, settling down on her lap.  
'Yeah, until she gets wise but that cat is seriously lacking in the intelligence department. I've lost count of the number of times she's gone running into the sliding door, thinking it was open.' Stephie chuckled softly, managing her breakfast even as the Autobots settled on her lap and Ratchet leant back against her stomach.  
'There is another option.' Ironhide piped up, looking up at Stephie. The other Autobots all glared at him, knowing exactly what I meant.  
'Ironhide, I can't believe you just suggested that.' Ratchet admonished, staring at the black mech.  
'What? I was just saying.' Ironhide replied, trying and failing to look innocent.  
'Ironhide, I've had that cat since I turned eighteen. You take a shot at her and you'll learn what it's like to fly. I'm sure taking a dive of the sixth floor balcony isn't going to do you any good but I'm deadly serious.' Stephie growled, flicking him on the chest. Ironhide froze, staring up at Stephie as the threat sunk in fully.  
'You wouldn't, would you?' Optimus asked, stunned by the threat.  
'If any of you hurt my cat, you bet I will. Fluff-Ball is the only reminder I've got of my parents, she's incredibly special to me.' Stephie replied, setting her coffee mug down and watching the group. They all looked up nervously, thinking about how much damage the big of a fall could do to them.  
'We'll behave Stephie, I don't want to fly.' Ironhide promised, cautiously snuggling in against her again. Stephie smiled softly and lightly ran her fingers over their heads and backs again.  
'I know you will guys, we need each other. You head outside without me and you more than likely will get hurt and I enjoy your company. I'd be really upset if I lost any of you.' she sighed, grabbing her coffee mug and swilling the last mouthful down and finishing off her toast. She was careful not to get any crumbs on the little guys, just in case.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Later that afternoon, Stephie let the Autobots out onto the balcony after making a few modifications to the area. She made strong ropes from kitchen twine, braiding fifteen strands together for each length. From this rope, she neatly made netting which she strung around the base of the balcony, preventing any accidental tumbles over the edge. Bee, Jazz and Ironhide walked right to the edge and peered down from between the bars, absolutely in awe. Optimus hung back a little, content not to see just how high six floors was and Ratchet stayed well back, silently wishing Ironhide would back up a little more.  
'You all right Ratchet?' Stephie asked softly, kneeling beside him.  
'I'm not much on heights when this small. Before, I doubt it would have mattered but being tiny like this makes me acutely aware of so much more.' Ratchet confessed, smiling faintly when Ironhide pulled away from the railing and wandered over to him.  
'You don't need to be afraid Ratch, I won't let you fall.' he uttered, lightly wrapping his arms around Ratchet's chest.  
'I know that 'Hide but still. I'd rather stay back, just in case.' Ratchet sighed, leaning lightly into the embrace and flicking his optics off.


	3. Four Months Later

Stephie felt really strange walking into the toyshop with Jazz tucked inside her jacket. The Autobots had told her that others had been changed just as they had and asked her to help locate them. Although she didn't loathe the idea, more Autobots in the house meant more things to worry about but for some reason she didn't mind too much. Everything had settled into a nice little routine, with the Autobots not quite content to share the apartment with the cat. They had set up a special sleeping area behind the TV cabinet, creating a little nest out of some fabric pieces Stephie had given them.

Jazz had already led her all through the city, following the weak signals that led them to their fellow Autobots. They had already found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and they were now tucked in her backpack, along with the other four. For the moment they were quiet but Stephie wasn't sure how much longer they would stay that way.  
'Where Jazz?' she uttered, wandering down the aisle.  
'They should be just down here.' Jazz replied softly, snuggled in against her chest. Stephie nodded and walked on until she reached the back of the shop and the few left over Transformers toys. 

Looking around for a moment, Stephie flicked her jacket open and Jazz peered out, scanning the boxed figures.  
'That one there.' he whispered, pointing one out. Stephie nodded and picked it up, smiling softly.  
'I just know you're going to get me in trouble.' she uttered, looking back to Jazz.  
'That one too.' he added, pointing out another one.' Stephie chuckled and added him to her handful, chuckling softly.

Jazz eased forward a little more, tensing up. Stephie bent forward slightly and let him slip from her jacket and into the basket. He burrowed in deep, latching onto one box in particular and struggling to pull it free. Stephie reached in and grabbed the box, pulling it to the top and staring at the figures trapped inside.  
'Nice work Jazz. Any more in there?' she asked, hustling him back into her jacket.  
'Not that I can pick up and I've got my scanners out to maximum. Let's grab these guys and get out of here.' he replied, hiding out of sight again. Stephie chuckled softly and wandered down to the counter, paying for the figures and leaving the store.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home, Stephie set her backpack on the floor and opened it up, laying the boxes on the table and letting the other five climb up and settle on her lap. Jazz was staring at one box in particular and it was this box she picked up first.  
'Okay, here goes nothing.' she uttered, carefully opening the box and releasing Prowl. She laid him gently on the floor, watching with fascination as Ratchet scrambled over to kneel beside him. He worked fast, reviving Prowl from his long slumber and sitting him up. Jazz shot from his place and knelt beside Prowl too, trilling softly as he slid one arm around Prowl's shoulders.  
'Stephie, I'll need Wheeljack's help before long.' Ratchet called up, still keeping an optic on Prowl. Stephie nodded and picked up the next box, tenderly laying Wheeljack down beside Ratchet. He turned to the inventor and got to work again, trilling softly as he worked.

Each time Ratchet roused one, Stephie would lay another beside him and watch on with wonder.  
'So much for going after a couple close friends Jazz.' she mused, carefully opening the last box and releasing the group set inside.  
'Kup first, then Ultra Magnus and finally Hot Rod.' Ratchet instructed, Bee ushering Sunstreaker and Sideswipe out of the way. Stephie nodded quickly and laid Kup down, the other two joining him moments later. 

Stephie couldn't believe her eyes as Hot Rod slowly sat up, Kup crouching beside him. They were too busy adjusting to being awake to notice Stephie until she moved. Instantly, they drew weapons and fired before Optimus could do anything to stop them. He shot to his feet and trilled loudly as Ratchet scrambled over to Stephie.  
'Are you okay Stephie?' he asked, climbing up onto her thigh. Stephie slowly lowered her hand, wincing slightly as she saw the blood on her hand.  
'Yeah, nothing serious Ratchet. Optimus, I trust you to brief this lot while I go clean up. I'd rather avoid getting shot again.' she replied, setting Ratchet back on the floor before heading for the bathroom.

Optimus sighed as he turned to the new arrivals, still shocked by Stephie.  
'Okay, listen up everyone. At the moment, Stephie is the only ally we've got that can actually handle this world. I don't know what's going on or how we got into this mess but I do know that Stephie is gentle and compassionate towards us because she cares. She didn't need to bring us in and give us a safe place to stay but she did it out of the kindness of her own heart. Kup, Hot Rod, I'm disappointed in you both; I didn't know you were the kind to shoot first and ask questions later. Be grateful that Stephie chose to help you; otherwise you would have still been trapped in those Pit-forsaken boxes. This world is dangerous for us; there are thousands of dangers beyond the safety of this apartment, and even a couple in here. Beyond that glass door in our private balcony but beware, it's a long way to the bottom so don't do anything stupid.' he explained, casting his gaze over the expanded group again. Prowl looked up slowly from where he was leaning against Jazz and trilled, gradually gaining strength.  
'We use English for ease of communications Prowl, Stephie doesn't know our language. It was easier for us to change than to ask Stephie to learn our language, her vocal capacity is limited in comparison.' Ratchet replied, smiling slightly.

Stephie emerged again a few minutes later and settled on the floor, Ratchet instantly climbing up to check her injuries. Stephie sighed softly and endured his light touches even as Wheeljack approached and lightly poked her leg, optics lighting up.  
's-sorry about that Stephie.' Hot Rod offered, struggling slightly with the words.  
'It's all right Hot Rod, really. Optimus, did you remember to remind everyone about Fluff-Ball?' Stephie grinned, slowly reaching out to lightly trace her finger along Hot Rod's spoiler.  
'I knew there was something I forgot to mention. Everyone, Stephie shares this apartment not only with us but with a cat called Fluff-Ball. She'll occasionally chase us across the floor but she's not trying to hurt us, only play. Whatever you do, do not fire on the cat. Stephie has already made it quite clear to us what would happen if we did that and I don't want any of you getting any ideas. You hurt the cat and you'll get flying lessons courtesy of Stephie off the balcony.' Optimus grinned, watching the concern flit across the seven new faces as they looked around.

Fluff-Ball chose that exact moment to emerge from the bedroom, running over to Stephie.  
'Ah talk of the devil. Fluff-Ball, things just got even busier in here.' Stephie grinned, lightly running her fingers through the thick black and white fur.  
'Of course, if you decide you don't feel like playing, there is one thing that will get her running scared.' Jazz added, chuckling softly.  
'Jazz, let the poor cat relax for a while. If she starts playing up, then you can show the guys how it's done.' Stephie sighed, hefting Fluff-Ball up to sit on the couch.  
'Well, alright Stephie. Only because it's you asking. Come on guys, we'll show you to our little housing arrangement. It's not much but its home.' Jazz grinned, getting Prowl to his feet and leading the group around behind the TV cabinet.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the afternoon wore on, Stephie relaxed on the floor amid the twelve little Autobots, now totally relaxed and having fun. Wheeljack was sitting beside her, studying her hair with fascination, muttering to himself in his native tongue. Ratchet and Ironhide were out on the balcony, talking quietly as they watched the clouds drift past, Ratchet almost sitting in Ironhide's lap. Jazz and Prowl were stretched out on her back, also chattering away and Stephie was aware of their every movement as they shuffled closer and eventually became indistinguishable in the single weight on her back. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were racing Bee around the apartment, the engines rumbling softly. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were over on the beanbag, watching the news and relaxing.

Looking around again, Stephie realised that two of the mini Autobots were missing.  
'hey, anyone see where Kup and Hot Rod vanished to?' she asked, sitting up a little then freezing when she felt four hands grab the back of her shirt. Slowly, she returned to the floor, shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder. Jazz grinned back and settled again, holding Prowl close.  
'I think they headed for the bedroom to explore.' Ratchet replied, leaning around the open door.  
'Kup! Hot Rod! You guys okay in there?' Stephie called, turning towards the bedroom door. There was no response but them both mechs charged from the room in their base modes and shot across the carpet, Fluff-Ball in hot pursuit. The two mechs split up and raced away in opposite directions, Fluff-Ball chasing after Kup.

He charged past the beanbag and towards Stephie, kicking up the dust from the carpet as he raced for safety. Swinging around Stephie, he wriggled under the couch, Hot Rod shooting in from the other side to join him.  
'Jazz! Now would be a good time to teach us how to deal with that damn cat!' Kup called, ducking back further as Fluff-Ball batted at them. Jazz sighed softly and got to his feet, running lightly down Stephie's leg. He stopped at her knee and popped out his speakers, pumping out a recording of the dreaded vacuum cleaner. Fluff-Ball froze and bolted away, dashing back into the bedroom. Kup and Hot Rod waited a few moments before crawling out again, covered in dust and grime.  
'That my friends, is how you deal with the cat. Of course, any loud roaring noise tends to have the same effect and she really hates Optimus' horn.' Jazz grinned, retracting his speakers again.  
'Thanks Jazz, owe you one. Anywhere we can get a wash?' Hot Rod replied, brushing himself off a little more and walking over to Stephie's side, Kup right beside him.  
'Sure, just give me a second.' Stephie chuckled softly, reaching back and lightly lifting Prowl off, depositing him on the floor and releasing her hair from Wheeljack's grip.

Scooping the filthy duo up, she rose and headed for the bathroom. Setting the dirt crusted pair on the vanity, she grabbed another two face washers from the cupboard and filled the sink, adding the soap and swirling it around.  
'In you go guys, bath time. There are towels there for you, give me a call when you're ready to rinse off.' she explained before leaving. Hot Rod approached the sink first and slid down into the water, going right under before emerging. Kup watched him for a moment before joining him in the water, pulling a cloth from subspace and scrubbing off the dust.

Hot Rod grinned faintly as he watched Kup slip gracefully under the water and rise again, shaking the water out of his face. Kup knew Hot Rod was watching and purposefully put on a display now that they were out from under the prying eyes of Stephie and the others. Slowing his motions, Kup turned to Hot Rod, smiling warmly. Easing closer, he wrapped his arms around the younger mech and drew him in closer, leaning in to whisper something in his audio. Hot Rod shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around Kup.

Out in the main room, Stephie cast her gaze around the room again before laying her head on her folded arms. Wheeljack was off exploring something else now; she could hear him scrabbling around under the sofa. Prowl and Jazz were settled beside her, Jazz cuddled up against Prowl's side. Ratchet and Ironhide had finally come inside and were curled up together on her other side, trilling softly again.  
'Jazz, there's something you're not telling me isn't there?' she asked, watching the pair cuddling. Jazz looked up from Prowl's shoulder with a faint grin.  
'Yeah, I wasn't sure how you would handle that last bit of information so I didn't tell you. Prowl and I are bonded.' Jazz replied, settling back down.  
'Ah, I thought that might have been the case. If I'm not mistaken, you pair are in the same boat.' Stephie grinned, turning her attention to Ratchet and Ironhide.  
'Guilty as charged and loving every minute of it. Sounds like Kup and Hot Rod are having fun in there.' Ratchet replied; head tilted to the side again. Stephie grinned and listened, hearing the splashing and laughter coming from the bathroom.  
'How are you pair doing in there? I've got work tonight and I want everyone bathed before I go.' she called, sitting up a little and looking around.  
'We're ready to rinse off Stephie.' Hot Rod replied, laughing again.  
'I'll be there in a second. Wheeljack, you're next.' she replied, getting up as Wheeljack emerged, covered in dust and who knows what else.  
'But I was having fun.' he complained, getting to his feet and following Stephie.  
'I can see that Wheeljack but I think it's time you cleaned up and settled in for an English lesson. You can play under there again tomorrow.' Stephie sighed, picking Wheeljack up and carrying him through to the bathroom.

Setting Wheeljack down on the vanity, she turned on the water in the bathtub and carried Kup and Hot Rod across, laying their towels over the side. They grinned and rinsed off, splashing at each other again while Stephie set Wheeljack in the sink.  
'Come on everyone, bath time!' Stephie called, getting an idea. Emptying the sink, the transferred Kup and Hot Rod back to the vanity and let them finish rinsing off as she prepared the tub and filled it a little, adding a generous drop of bubble bath.  
'What are you thinking?' Hot Rod asked, finishing up and scrabbling out of the sink, Kup giving him the boost he needed before he was pulled out. Stephie turned back to them and turned the taps off as they wrapped up in their towels.  
'There's not enough room in the sink for everyone but the tub is more than big enough. This makes bath time more efficient and wastes less water.' Stephie explained, setting Wheeljack on the side of the tub as the rest of the group entered the bathroom and looked around.  
'No more washing in the sink, five was comfortable in there but twelve won't fit. You're all sharing the tub.' she grinned, getting up and shutting the door before Sunny and Sides could do a runner.

Laying out more towels, she set the others on the edge of the tub and checked the depth before switching off the water.  
'Okay, everyone in the tub.' she coaxed, stirring up the bubbles again. Bee and Jazz cheered, sliding into the tub, Prowl right behind them. Gradually, the rest of the group slid into the water, all except for Ultra Magnus who clung to the sides of the tub.  
'Come on Magnus, the water's great.' Optimus called, wading over to him. Shuddering faintly, he slid into the water and hit the bottom.  
'I can't swim.' he cried, flailing about.  
'Get up Ultra Magnus, the water isn't that deep.' Optimus sighed, hauling Ultra Magnus to his feet. He groaned and looked away, shaking his head sadly as the others chuckled softly.  
'Lay off guys, leave him alone.' Stephie snapped, reaching down and lightly running her fingers down his arm.  
'Sorry Stephie, sorry Ultra Magnus.' Jazz replied, ducking under the water and rising, the bubbles sitting up all over him.  
'Nice look Jazz.' Bee called, playing in the bubbles happily.  
'You can't say much Bee.' Jazz shot back, ducking under again.

Stephie watched in fascination as the ten little Autobots washed up and played in the bubbles. Kup and Hot Rod sat on the vanity together; cuddled up under one towel as they sat on the other.  
'How you two doing?' Stephie asked, getting up and grabbing out more towels.  
'We're all done Stephie.' Kup replied, snuggling in against Hot Rod more.  
'Good, that's two less to worry about at the moment.' Stephie grinned, laying out the towels and leaning back against the vanity.  
'You don't seem creeped out by all this.' Hot Rod mused, watching his friends playing in the tub.  
'in the start, I thought I was losing my mind when Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bee kept moving around but when I saw Jazz walk and transform, I realised something special was happening to me. After that, I just accepted what I had and adjusted to the strange things going on around me. It's taken me a while but now I'm used to having little Autobots running around the place and have done my best to make the place Autobot friendly.' Stephie explained with a shrug, grinning down at the pair. 'You're in the same boat as Jazz and Prowl, aren't you?' she asked, chuckling softly.  
'Bonded, yeah. Don't worry about it too much Stephie; you won't see anything you don't need to see.' Kup replied, pulling the towel tighter around them both.  
'Wouldn't faze me Kup, I've seen it before on the net. Tomorrow, I'll show you exactly what I mean. Hurry it up in there guys, I've got to get going soon.' Stephie sighed, walking over and yanking the plug before turning on the taps again. Picking the guys up in pairs, she rinsed them off and set them on the floor, handing the new arrivals towels as she set them down.

With twelve drying Autobots on the floor, Stephie turned her attention to her own appearance and groaned, looking at the absolute bird nest her hair was. Grabbing out her brush, she got to work, tidying things up and turning her long brown birds nest into a neat bun on the back of her neck.   
'I trust you all to stay out of trouble while I'm at work.' she added, hanging up the towels and opening the door. Optimus ushered his team over to sit in front of the TV as Stephie went and got changed, whistling softly to herself.

Ratchet waited a few moments before excusing himself from the group and wandering towards the bedroom.  
'Stephie, can I ask you something?' he called, stopping just inside the doorway.  
'Sure Ratchet, what's on your mind?' Stephie asked, yanking on her shirt and kneeling beside him. Ratchet grinned faintly and leant against her leg, looking up at her.  
'Would you mind if I came to work with you tonight? I may be good when it comes to Autobot medical problems but I don't have a clue what to do when it comes to humans.' he asked, smiling faintly. Stephie thought for a second before picking him up and holding him lightly to her chest.  
'I don't mind taking you along Ratchet but you probably won't see much. Best I can do is set you on the station and let you look around.' she offered, returning the smile.  
'That would suit me just fine Stephie, my scanners will allow me to gain a little more information from that post.' Ratchet agreed, leaning in to lightly wrap his arms around her neck.  
'Then it's agreed. At least you're clean which counts for something. You go tell Optimus what's going on and I'll be right out.' Stephie grinned, setting him on the floor and grabbing her shoes. Ratchet nodded and transformed, racing out to his friends.

Optimus was contentedly watching the news until Ratchet popped up beside him.  
'Optimus, I'm going out with Stephie tonight. She's agreed to take me to work with her.' he uttered, leaning in close.  
'Okay, just be careful Ratchet. We'll keep Wheeljack out of trouble.' Optimus replied, lightly squeezing Ratchet's shoulder.  
'I'll be safe Optimus, Stephie's already worked it out.' Ratchet assured his leader before turning away. He sidled over to Ironhide and crouched beside his bondmate, holding him tight.  
'Don't wait up for me love.' Ratchet uttered, nuzzling his neck.  
'I won't Ratchet, just be careful. I know Stephie will take care of you.' Ironhide replied, leaning back to steal a brief kiss.

Stephie emerged from the bedroom and finished her organisation before walking over to kneel beside the Autobots.  
'We'll see you in the morning guys, stay out of trouble.' she uttered, tracing her fingers down their backs before rising. Giving Ratchet another few moments, she closed the sliding door and locked it, grabbed her pack and waited at the door.  
'Come on Ratchet, we're gonna be late.' she called, opening the door. Ratchet nodded and kissed Ironhide once more before rising and running over to her. Stephie knelt and picked him up, tucking him safely in her pack before leaving, pulling the door behind her and making sure it was secure.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Arriving at work, Stephie got out of her car and looked in her pack, smiling softly as Ratchet looked up at her from one of the inside pockets.  
'Don't be afraid to poke your head out and look around while we're in here. Keep your movements to a minimum and I'll be able to pass you off as a toy until we get to my station.' she uttered, slinging the bag over one shoulder and heading for the door. Ratchet shuffled around a little and poked his head out the zipper, one arm hanging outside to secure his position a little more. Stephie adjusted the bag slightly and strode into the hospital, signing in and heading for her station in the wards.

Ratchet watched the world with fascination as Stephie walked the corridors, talking to different people along the way until she arrived at the nurses' station.  
'Hey Stephie.' one of her fellow night nurses called softly, waving to her.  
'Hey Tony. Busy night?' Stephie asked, setting her pack down under the desk and kneeling. Gently, she picked Ratchet up and set him on the desk.  
'Nah, not too bad. What you got there?' he replied, wandering over to look at Ratchet closely.  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Remember I told you I had a feeling things were going to get really strange in my life?' Stephie asked, chuckling softly.  
'Yeah and I said you were crazy to think that.' he replied, looking closer at Ratchet.  
'Well, I was right. Ratchet, meet my good friend and workmate, Tony.' Stephie offered, watching the pair closely. Ratchet slowly got to his feet and approached Tony, looking up at him.  
'Hello Tony, nice to meet you.' he offered, resting his hand on Tony's finger.  
'Whoa, are you kidding me Stephie? He's actually alive?' Tony asked, eyes blow wide in shock.  
'You got it Tony. I thought I was just getting a set of Transformers toys but I got a lot more than I bargained for. Ratchet asked if he could come to work with me tonight, I couldn't refuse him. Best of all, he's not the only one I've got. There's another eleven of these amazing little guys at my apartment and hopefully staying out of trouble.' Stephie replied, chuckling softly.  
'That is so awesome. I wish I had half the luck you have Stephie. What do you think of Earth so far Ratchet?' Tony replied, sinking down to Ratchet's level gracefully.  
'From what I've seen, Earth isn't too bad. It's still not home but I think we'll all get to like it before long. Stephie, don't you have rounds to do?' Ratchet grinned, turning his soft gaze towards her.  
'Okay, I'm going. Stay out of trouble Ratchet and don't go anywhere without telling me first.' Stephie replied, walking off down the corridor. Ratchet chuckled softly and watched her walk away before crossing the desk and trying to climb up onto the top level. Tony leant in and carefully picked him up, setting him safely on the top deck.

When Stephie got back from her rounds, Ratchet and Tony were deep in discussion about Earth and all the wonders outside the safe confines of Stephie's apartment.  
'Stephie, will you ever take us out to see Earth from the ground? The balcony shows us a lot but there's more we can learn surely.' Ratchet asked, looking up from the magazine he was flicking though with Tony.  
'I've got some time off coming up soon. We can take a week and go out every day to explore the area. I can take you to the park, the lake, the amusement park and so much more. How does that sound Ratchet?' Stephie tempted, smiling softly as she thought about all the fun they could have.  
'I'd like that Stephie and I'm sure all the guys will too. Just remember to keep a close eye on Wheeljack and the terrible twins.' Ratchet replied, turning from the magazine to throw his arms around Stephie's neck again.  
'Don't remind me about the hazards of having Wheeljack running loose in the apartment. The twins I can handle, I just won't let them loose as much until they prove I can trust them.' Stephie grinned, holding Ratchet lightly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Back at the apartment, Optimus kept his word and watched over Wheeljack like the proverbial hawk. Every time he wandered off, someone went with him to make sure he didn't do anything crazy. They all knew how much trust Stephie was placing on them and how important her home was to her.  
'Don't you guys trust me at all?' Wheeljack groused, turning to Optimus again.  
'Of course we trust you Wheeljack but you have to admit, you have quite a track record of blowing yourself up. We just don't want Stephie coming home to find a bomb field.' Optimus replied, smiling faintly.  
'Oh come on! I'm not that bad. Sure, I have the occasional accident but it's not that bad.' Wheeljack defended, staring at Optimus.  
'I remember the time you were tinkering with the explosive properties of something and wound up imbedded aft first in the rear wall of your lab.' Jazz offered with a faint grin.  
'Don't forget when you attempted to build flash bangs and failed miserably when one went off with more bang than it should have ever had and shot you out the door.' Prowl added from his spot beside Jazz.  
'Then there was the incident with your grenades that went off in subspace but couldn't be trusted when thrown.' Ironhide groused, remembering that incident all too well.  
'Alright! I get the point. You do your best to help your friends and look at the crap they give you in return.' Wheeljack snapped, storming away from the group.  
'Wheeljack, wait.' Optimus called, scrabbling to his feet and hurrying after the scientist. Wheeljack just ignored him and ran into the bedroom, vanishing under the bed.

Swallowing his fear about the cat, Optimus followed him under the bed, working his way through the maze of stuff under there until he found Wheeljack.  
'Leave me alone.' Wheeljack snapped, turning away.  
'Wheeljack, I'm sorry. I know you don't mean to have such explosive tendencies and while we are grateful for all the inventions you've come up with that work, sometimes we are best remembered for our mistakes.' Optimus sighed, lightly placing his hands on Wheeljack's shoulders.  
'I know that Optimus, but it still hurts inside. I've tried my best to correct my mistakes but sometimes they go wrong and I don't have the answer. I don't know why my grenades wouldn't explode when thrown correctly but went off in subspace, nor can I explain why those flashers were more like real grenades.' Wheeljack sighed, sinking inside himself again.  
'It's okay Wheeljack, don't worry about it too much. Look, I'll tell you what. When Stephie gets home, I'll talk to her about setting you up a lab somewhere safe.' Optimus offered, smiling faintly. Wheeljack's optics brightened considerably as he turned his gaze back to Optimus' face.  
'You would do that for me? Even after everything I've done in the past?' Wheeljack asked, almost vibrating with excitement.  
'Of course I would Wheeljack, you're part of the team and a vital part at that. You deserve everything that you had when things weren't so small. There's one thing that I don't understand though. Before this, you weren't particularly sensitive to your friends teasing you about some of your classic explosions. What changed?' Optimus grinned, squeezing gently.  
'I guess, being tiny like this changes a guy. Before, we only had the Decepticons to worry about, along with their so called allies. Now our most serious threat is that crazy cat trying to eat us. Those kinds of things tend to change your perspective on life.' Wheeljack explained, smiling behind his blast mask.  
'I can understand that Wheeljack. That reminds me, I had a run in with said cat a little earlier but this time she won. Think you can do something about the damage?' Optimus chuckled faintly, turning around so Wheeljack could see the scratches all down his back.  
'Sure, I can clean that up without too much fuss. That one looks bad, she got you good, didn't she?' Wheeljack sighed, running his fingers lightly along one of the scratches, right across Prime's lower back.  
'Yeah, she got me good. Easy, that hurts. It's not just the claws you've got to watch for but the teeth as well, those are the real problem. After getting the claws in, she bit me. One tooth got past the plates and did some damage to my shoulder. I've got some motion still but it's not great.' Optimus sighed, carefully moving his right shoulder for a moment.  
'No sweat, I can deal with that. Come on, let's get you lying down and patched up.' Wheeljack replied, making his way out from under the bed with Optimus right behind him.

No one said a word as Wheeljack dragged a piece of cardboard out of the storage spot under the TV cabinet. They didn't know what to make of Optimus' injuries until they spotted Fluff-Ball stalking out of the bedroom again.  
'Guys, I need spare parts. What have you got?' Wheeljack called, getting his first look at the damage to Optimus' shoulder. The internals were badly damaged along the front, energon lines were ripped open and several wires had been cut. 'I'm surprised you actually could move this.' he added, shaking his head slowly.  
'What can I say, I can be stubborn when I need to be. I wasn't going to let that cat stop me from taking care of my team.' Optimus replied with a faint grin. Everyone else was digging through their subspace compartments, laying out all manner of spares. Optimus managed to half roll over and added his own collection of spares to the growing piles, as did Wheeljack.

He couldn't believe the pile of spares when everyone finished and stepped back a little. Smiling faintly, Wheeljack got to work, sorting through the parts and gathering up what he needed. He was quite surprised by some of the more unusual parts in the piles but pushed that aside as he got to work, Sideswipe transforming and giving him more light to work by.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet had been relaxing on Tony's jacket when a lone distress call reached him. Sitting bolt upright, he shot from the nest and transformed, tearing off down the corridor. Stephie was just coming out of one of the wards when he transformed and grabbed her trouser leg.  
'Stephie, something's wrong. I don't know what happened, just that I received a distress call from the guys. We have to get back to the apartment.' he called, tugging on her pants again. Stephie knelt and scooped him up, fear racing through her as she raced back to the station. Tony heard her and emerged from another ward, hurrying towards them.  
'Tony, I have to get back to the apartment, something's gone terribly wrong. Ratchet just got a distress beacon.' she explained, grabbing her keys and wallet.  
'Go Stephie, I'll cover you. Don't be gone all night though, we’re both on tender hooks.' Tony replied, nodding once.  
'I know Tony, I know. I'll be as quick as I can but I make no promises.' Stephie added, turning and bolting from the ward.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stepping off the lift, Stephie raced down to her apartment and unlocked the door, charging over to the Autobots and setting Ratchet down. The air was filled with the distinct scent of fried circuits and Optimus was kneeling over Wheeljack, all the plates missing from his right shoulder.  
'What happened here?' Ratchet asked, landing beside Wheeljack.  
'He was repairing the damage I received from Fluff-Ball and something went wrong. From what reports I've already received, he found a damaged circuit panel in my shoulder and while repairing it touched something he shouldn't have. Next thing we know, he's laying here and there's smoke in the air.' Optimus replied, clutching at his shoulder again.  
'Right, you go lie down again Optimus, I've got this covered. Stephie, go back to work, I'll be okay. This is my element. Jazz, get over here, you just got promoted to my assistant.' Ratchet barked, diving into the work set before him. Jazz nodded and shot forward as Optimus retreated, sinking down on the cardboard berth Wheeljack had created.  
'You know where the phone is, call me if you need any thing.' Stephie replied, running back out the door.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet worked tirelessly for hours, using spare parts from the piles to repair the damage, some of those parts having never been designed to do the tasks they had to do now. Even delving into his own massive stockpile of parts didn't give him all the bits he needed but he wasn't ready to give up.  
'Jazz, I need fine wire.' he snapped, finding another broken wire set.  
'There's none left Ratchet.' Jazz replied, fossicking through the piles again.  
'Find anything that will do the job. Ironhide, get over here and help him out.' Ratchet snapped, shaking his head quickly.  
'Will this do?' Kup asked, holding out a small coil of wire. Ironhide grabbed it as he hustled forward to kneel opposite Ratchet, holding out the coil. Ratchet took one look at it and nodded once before turning his gaze back down. Ironhide grinned faintly and pulled one end, unravelling the coil and holding out the length. Ratchet cut the needed length and took it, hands a blur as he fitted the wire and secured the ends neatly.  
'Thanks Kup, not sure why you're carrying this stuff but I don't care.' Ratchet called, still hard at work with Ironhide still cutting off lengths of the wire and laying them out for his bondmate.  
'I've been carrying that since before I wound up in a box. Hot Rod gave it to me when we first bonded.' Kup replied softly, shooting Hot Rod an apologetic grin.  
'Thank you Kup, that's very generous of you. I'll do my best to make sure you get at least some of it back.' Ratchet replied, giving Ironhide a quick signal. He understood and laid the rest of the coil aside, digging around in his own compartment again to see if he had anything else to offer.

No one said another word as they watched Ratchet work, everyone wondering if he was going to have as much success as he usually had.  
'Is there anything else we can get for you Ratchet?' Prowl asked, shuffling closer.  
'Yeah, get into those boxes Stephie stored and strip the plastic off the restraining wires. Ultra Magnus, you've got the strength, get to work pulling those wires straight.' Ratchet snapped, still working hard but he was gaining ground, rebuilding what had been fried. Everyone nodded and got to it, levering the cupboard door open and using their amazing teamwork to mount the insurmountable task before them. Ultra Magnus found his footing easily, hefting the team up onto the shelves and letting them haul him up with them. Like a wave they moved on until finally reaching their goal.

They made short work of gathering up all the wires before climbing back down and getting to work, several of them stripping away the plastic while others sorted them by length and Ultra Magnus forced them straight.  
'Kup, Hot Rod, over in the kitchen you'll find a large tub with aluminium cans in it. Find me one that isn't too badly crushed.' Ratchet added, almost finished the deep repairs. The two mechs nodded and left their posts in the stripping line, running into the kitchen.

Finding the recycling bin, they scrambled up the side and landed in the pile of cans and other stuff. Splitting up, they worked their way through the can and things until finally finding exactly what they needed. Grinning faintly, they hauled the can out of the bin and let it fall, landing on the ground and rolling away as they leapt down after it and chased it, pushing it towards Ratchet.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie got quite a shock when she came home the next morning with Tony. He had been worried about Ratchet and the emergency so Stephie had agreed to bring him around to meet the guys. Stepping inside, Stephie stared at the mess on the floor and the open cupboard door.  
'Ratchet? Everything okay?' she called, looking at the mess.  
'Everything's fine now Stephie. It was touch and go but we're okay and our wounded are doing fine.' Ratchet replied from behind the TV cabinet.  
'I do hope you'll get to cleaning this mess up.' Stephie teased, setting her bag down and walking over to peer down behind the TV cabinet. Ratchet was tending the wounded, now propped up on berths constructed from easily recognisable items from her recycling bin. From the looks of things, Wheeljack's berth had been created from a couple coke cans and Optimus' from coke cans and an old cat food tin.  
'Of course Stephie, we'll get onto it once we've stocked the new spare parts lockers.' Kup replied, hustling past her with an arm load of wires.  
'Thank you Kup, knew I could count on you. Oh, there's someone else here who want's to meet you all. Ratchet, anything else you need?' Stephie replied, chuckling softly.  
'Actually, yes Stephie. I need any fine wire you've got. Similar to the wires Prowl and Jazz are working on would do nicely.' Ratchet replied with a grin, looking up from his work. Stephie nodded and walked over to where Prowl and Jazz were siting, untangling a ball of fine jeweller's wire she's tossed in the bin a few days ago. She picked one length up and examined it, nodding to herself.  
'I think I have exactly what you need.' she grinned, setting the wire down and vanishing into the second bedroom come storage room.

She emerged a few minutes later with several spools of silver wire and one of gold wire, setting them down behind the TV cabinet. Ultra Magnus hurried forward and tipped the first one over, rolling it away to the storage lockers they had constructed.  
'Kup, true to my word, I kept some of that coil you donated.' Ratchet called, holding up the small coil in one hand. Kup set his next load down and turned to the medic as he tossed the wire towards him. Catching it easily, he returned it to his subspace compartment and grabbed his wire bundle before flicking next wire coil over and rolling it away.

The busy Autobots finally finished storing away their supplies and emerged from behind the TV cabinet, looking up at Tony in shock.  
'It's alright everyone, Tony won't hurt you. He's my friend.' Ratchet called, smiling softly.  
'Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said things had gotten crazy in here.' Tony remarked, looking at the group as he sat on the floor.  
'You don’t know the half of it Tony, believe me. Easy Wheeljack, you gave us all a mighty fright.' Stephie replied, gently picking Wheeljack up and cradling him in one arm as she sat beside Tony.  
'Sorry about that Stephie, I'll be fine though. Ratchet's the best there is.' Wheeljack replied, lightly running one hand over the replacement armour he was wearing.  
'And obviously quite good at making do. What did you use for this plating Ratchet?' Stephie grinned, setting Wheeljack lightly on her leg as Optimus emerged and joined the group, also bearing a few new plates.  
'Wheeljack's new panels came from the bottom of a coke can and Optimus' were formed from the base of a cat food can.' Ratchet replied with a shrug, looking around the group again.


	4. Two Months Later

Stephie came home from an afternoon shift and grinned, watching her twelve friends as they played along with some game show on TV. They were all hollering at the TV, laughing and joking around.  
'Looks like you guys are having fun.' she commented, wandering over and plopping down beside them, kicking her shoes off.  
'Oh, hey Stephie. How was work?' Ultra Magnus asked, smiling warmly.  
'Not too bad but I'm glad to be home. Switch that off Optimus, there's a world outside just waiting for you guys. We're going out.' Stephie replied, getting up and heading for the bedroom to change. Optimus hit the power switch and rose, following after her.

He kept his gaze averted as he waited in the door for Stephie to notice him.  
'How long have you been standing there?' she teased, turning and dropping to one knee beside him, pulling her shirt on.  
'Not long Stephie. Have you thought any more about what I asked you?' he grinned, looking up slightly until Stephie picked him up and sat on the bed.  
'Yeah, I thought about it and I think I've got the perfect place. Since I own this place, I have a bit of leniency when it comes to renovations. Keeping that in mind and the location of the laundry, I believe I can build a safe lab in the corner of the laundry and a storage room beside it. It's not going to be huge or luxurious but from there Wheeljack can't do too much damage to the apartment and if I place it right, he won't run the risk of blowing himself right off the balcony when things get out of hand.' Stephie grinned, lightly running one hand over Optimus' shoulder, hardly able to distinguish the cat food can armour from the rest.  
'Will he be safe there? Are there any risks at all? Wheeljack is vital to the team, I don't want to lose him because of something this simple.' Optimus asked and Stephie didn't miss the faint undercurrent to his words.  
'I know a thing or two about renovations Optimus, I'll make sure to build his lab well away from any water, gas or electricity lines and on the balcony side of the laundry so he can't fall. I'll even put up flyscreens all around the balcony to protect him from a long drop. He's just as precious to me as to you, I already told you once that I can't bear the thought of losing any single one of you.' Stephie reassured him, grabbing her joggers and yanking them on.  
'Thanks Stephie, I knew I could count on you.' Optimus beamed, hugging her for a moment before jumping down and vanishing from the bedroom.

Stephie made short work of organising the Autobots, everyone climbing into a large pack she had purchased for exactly this time. Carefully, she picked it up and headed out, locking the door behind her and heading for the lift.  
'Where are we going Stephie?' Sunstreaker asked, poking his head out.  
'To the park for a while. I've got a week off and I intend to spend it all with you guys, showing you the marvels of the world around you. You're all about to see the joys of Earth first hand, starting with a romp in the local park and later we'll take a walk on the beach and relax.' Stephie replied, stepping into the lift and setting the bag down. Optimus poked his head out next, Wheeljack emerging beside him.  
'Optimus said there was something you wanted to talk to me about.' Wheeljack grinned, glancing at the semi for a moment.  
'Yeah, I think I've found the perfect place to build your lab. If I screen the balcony in completely and pick the location right, you'll be as safe as I can make you without putting restrictions on your activities.' Stephie replied, stroking his flank lightly.  
'Really? Thanks Stephie, that'll be awesome.' Wheeljack beamed, hugging her wrist tightly.  
'It's okay Jack; you've earned it. You've proven to be trustworthy and loyal so I'm being fair and giving you what you deserve.' Stephie replied, stroking his back softly.

Reaching the ground floor, Stephie picked up the bag again and headed outside, Kup poking his head out and looking around in wonder. It took a little organising but Stephie soon got the bag settled in her car and secured. As soon as the door closed, the guys climbed out and settled on the seats, looking around in wonder.  
'Okay guys, everyone hang on tight and don't draw attention to yourselves too much.' Stephie grinned, looking at them relaxing on the backseat, twelve tiny Autobots absolutely having a ball.

Easing into the traffic, Stephie turned the radio on and grinned, hands tapping out the rhythm on the steering wheel as she drove, the Autobots talking excitedly as they watched the world pass by. Optimus got to his feet and peered over the bottom edge of the window, his face lighting up as he watched the people on the streets and in other cars. 

Stephie was giggling like crazy when they reached the park and pulled up, Optimus and Ultra Magnus managing to open the rear door. Stephie quickly blocked the door and poked her head in.  
'Not this side guys, it's not safe. You'll get run over by crazy drivers. Open the other door.' she explained, flicking on the child lock and closing the door as Optimus and Ultra Magnus moved along the seat and opened the other door, ushering everyone else out before jumping down. Stephie did a quick head count before closing the door and locking up, ushering the group across the grass.

They found a quiet spot under a big old oak and Stephie sank to the ground, stretching out in the grass as her friends played around her, laughing and having fun as they tussled in the grass. Optimus sat beside Stephie, leaning against her arm and looking up at the tree above them.  
'Aren't you going to go play Optimus?' she asked, nudging him lightly.  
'I'm content to just watch the others enjoy themselves.' he replied, settling back and crossing his ankles. Stephie chuckled softly and rolled aside as Ironhide raced towards them. Optimus tumbled backwards, one flailing arm tripping Ironhide up and sending the black mech sprawling across his leader. Stephie laughed at the pair as they untangled themselves and stood, Optimus starting to laugh as well.  
'Stephie, will you help me up the tree?' Bee asked, something catching his attention.  
'Sure, just be careful up there sweetie.' she replied, getting up and scooping him into her hands. She reached up into the tree and set him on the branch, watching as he ran up the branch easily and kept going, climbing from one branch to another until he was lost in the leaves.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They spent most of the afternoon in the park, Wheeljack joining Bee up the tree when the little yellow scout found a nest of eggs. Stephie warned them not to touch so they kept their distance, optics blowing wide when the mother sparrow flew down and sat on her eggs, watching the two Autobots closely.  
'Come on everyone, let's go watch the sunset on the beach.' Stephie called, dropping to one knee again. The Autobots came running from everywhere, laughing and shoving as they ran. Stephie looked up to check on Wheeljack and Bee just as the yellow mech slipped and dropped, landing safely in Stephie's outstretched hands.  
'I told you to be careful.' she grinned, setting him aside and looking up for Wheeljack. He was standing above her, holding onto a slim twig. 'I'll catch you Wheeljack, you can trust me.' she added, holding out her hands. He let out a joyful scream as he jumped, doorwings held high as he dropped and landed safely in Stephie's hands. Everyone stared for a second, stunned by the jump.  
'Wow, I wanna try that.' Jazz grinned, optics blown wide.  
'When we get home, you can do something similar. Let's roll.' Stephie promised, getting to her feet. Jazz tried driving towards the car but soon got stuck in the grass and had to be rescued by Stephie. Everyone learned from his mistake and walked, picking their way through the grass.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Arriving at the beach, Stephie let the guys out and led them down onto the deserted beach, taking a seat and letting the Autobots snuggle in close. No one said a word as they watched the sun slowly sinking over the horizon, filling the sky with stunning reds and golds. Stephie lightly stroked her fingers over the twelve Autobots as she relaxed, listening to the faint trilling noises coming from Sunstreaker. The colours slowly faded into purple and the first stars appeared, earning a few delighted sounds from the guys.  
'There's the first star of the night, everyone make a wish.' Stephie whispered, pointing to one lonesome star before closing her eyes and wishing that everything could stay peaceful - at least for a while longer. The Autobots looked up at her for a moment before flicking their optics off and making private wishes of their own.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They stayed on the beach and watched the stars for a while, Stephie pointing out the constellations until finally she gathered the Autobots to her and guided them off the beach and safely back to the car. Jazz had drifted off to sleep and now slumbered peacefully in Prowl's arms, his own arms wrapped around Prowl's neck. Bee had also fallen asleep and was safely tucked up in Optimus' arms as they walked. Stephie lifted everyone in and turned the car for home, smiling softly as she watched over the group again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home, Stephie carefully returned everyone to the bag and carried them upstairs. Peering inside, Stephie smiled lovingly at her precious treasures, watching them all sleep peacefully in one big group, tangled in together against the chill in the night air.

They didn't stir as she set the bag down on the floor and reached in, light hands untangling the pile, lifting them out and laying them in their nest behind the TV cabinet. Jazz was still wrapped up in Prowl's loving embrace so she picked them up together and settled them, humming softly when they threatened to wake. Ratchet was fast asleep on Ironhide's shoulder, one black arm looped around his waist and the other over his legs as Ironhide too slept, a faint smile on his face. Kup was curled protectively against Hot Rod's back, their fingers entwined as they dreamed whatever their processors came up with.

Last to come out was Optimus and he stirred, blinking slowly in the dim light.  
'It's all right Optimus, go back to sleep. We're home and everyone is safe.' she uttered, reaching in and laying him down tenderly.  
'Thank you Stephie. Goodnight.' he muttered, optics flickering out again. Stephie smiled softly and stood, setting the bag on the couch.  
'Goodnight everyone, sleep well.' she whispered, flicking out the lights and heading for bed.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The next morning, Stephie rolled out of bed to silence and padded into the living room, crouching and peering behind the TV cabinet. Ratchet slowly lifted his head from Ironhide's shoulder and grinned faintly.  
'Morning Stephie.' he uttered, snuggling in closer.  
'Morning Ratchet, there's no rush to get up.' she replied, rising and heading for the kitchen. Ratchet muttered something incomprehensible and settled back down, optics flicking off again.

Sinking onto the couch with her coffee, cereal and the newspaper, Stephie relaxed and waited for her friends to emerge. While she ate, her mind drifted and she started thinking about what they were going to do today. The amusement park was an option and so was a movie but that seemed a little crazy since she didn't know enough about the guys to judge what they would like. Flicking through the paper gave her a few more ideas but she seriously doubted if they would all enjoy the new exhibit at the museum or the circus.

A faint sound from the TV cabinet had her looking up, as Wheeljack emerged, stretching in the warming sun pouring in through the sliding doors.  
'Morning Jack.' Stephie called, setting the paper down and finishing her cereal.  
'Morning Stephie. What are we doing today?' he replied, wandering over to her. Stephie set her bowl on the coffee table and picked him up, setting him on her lap and picking up the paper again as she sipped her coffee.  
'I was thinking we could go to the amusement parks for a while and then maybe we could go see a movie or the circus.' she sighed, setting the paper down again as Sunny and Sides emerged and walked over to climb up onto the couch thanks to the ladder she had sewn to the side.

It took almost an hour for the last Autobots to emerge and join the group on the couch. Stephie grinned down at the gathering and set her coffee mug down.  
'What do you guys say to a trip to the amusement park?' she asked, slipping her arms around the group. Optimus looked up slowly and shrugged, sipping from the energon cube in his hands.  
'What happens there?' Sunny asked, also sipping on an energon cube. Wheeljack had figured out how to set up an energon plant from one of the cables running from the entertainment unit, something everyone was grateful for.  
'There's wild rides and sideshow alley, games to play and sweet things to eat. We can go on a roller coaster or the carousel, win prizes by shooting at things and throwing darts, laugh at the antics of clowns or just sit and watch the world go by.' Stephie explained, settling back against the cushions.  
'Isn't that a bit dangerous for us? I mean, we are only small.' Prowl sighed, snuggling up with Jazz against Stephie's thigh.  
'Well, yeah it can be dangerous but if I make sure the zipper is properly done up on the pack and hold you guys tight, you'll be okay. You know I'll never intentionally do anything to hurt you guys, I'll make sure you come through the amusement park in one piece.' Stephie soothed, lightly stroking Prowl's back.  
'I guess it can't hurt; Stephie has never done wrong by us in the past. All in favour raise your hand.' Optimus added, smiling faintly. Stephie couldn't wipe the grin off her face as twelve hands shot up, Sunny and Sides swapping excited looks.  
'Then it's settled. We'll go to the amusement park this morning.' Stephie agreed, setting the guys down and rising, heading for the bedroom.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie adjusted her grip on her pack as she stepped into the Ferris wheel carriage and settled down, opening the zip on her pack and peering in as Tony sat beside them.  
'You brought the guys the amusement park, nice idea.' he remarked, grinning warmly.  
'Yeah, yesterday we went to the park and watched the sunset on the beach so today I thought we'd do something a little more crazy.' she replied, adjusting her grip on the pack.  
'You've got style Stephie, I'll give you that.' Tony grinned, lightly wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the wheel started turning. Ultra Magnus poked his head out and grinned, waving to Tony before ducking back out of sight. He returned a few moments later with Optimus, Sunny and Sides.  
'This isn't too bad.' Sunny remarked, looking around a little.  
'It's kinda slow in my opinion.' Sides replied, turning to regard Stephie.  
'Start small Sides, we'll get faster as we go on.' Stephie chuckled softly as Ratchet and Ironhide emerged, cuddled in close as usual.  
'We've got all day, what's the rush?' Prowl asked, also emerging.  
'Couldn't have said it better myself. Wow, look at all the people down below us.' Jazz grinned, staring down towards the ground.

The guys were talking quietly as they disappeared back into the bag and Stephie strode off the ride, Tony right behind her.  
'What are we going to do now Stephie?' Hot Rod asked, peering out from inside the bag.  
'Well, we could go down sideshow alley or we can go on the bumper cars.' Stephie grinned, settling the bag on one shoulder and walking off.  
'Sideshow alley please.' Optimus replied, poking his head out for a second before vanishing again when he realised how many people were around.  
'Any complaints?' Tony asked, looking at Stephie but addressing the Autobots. No one argued so they wandered in that direction, someone poking their head out occasionally.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It didn't take Stephie long to win an armload of toys and things, each one picked by one of her friends. They dropped all the toys in the car and gave the guys a few minutes to run around beside the car before Stephie opened the boot and pulled something out. Everyone looked on in wonder as Stephie pulled the long coat on and turned to them.  
'This will make it easier for you all to see what's going on without making it too obvious. Being stuck in the pack can't be too comfortable, hopefully this is better for you.' she explained, flipping it open to reveal twelve neatly sewn pockets, each one bearing a painstakingly embroidered name.  
'How's it work Stephie?' Optimus asked, walking over to her.  
'It's simple; each pocket is specially sewn to suit individuals, depending on their particular shape. These flaps on the outside match up with the pockets inside so you can peek out whenever you choose without having to vie for space.' she explained, crouching down slightly. The Autobots all grinned and hustled forward, eager to try it out. Stephie chuckled softly and lifted the guys up one by one, tucking them in their pockets gently and turning to Tony. He grinned as the twelve poked their heads out, smiles lighting up their tiny faces. 'While you're in there, you can't fall out either so we can hit the roller coaster safely. It might not be real comfortable but it's the best we can do at the moment.' she added, chuckling softly as she headed back into the park, Tony right behind her again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie enjoyed spending the morning with Tony and the guys, chuckling softly when someone poked their head out from under the flap and looked around. It felt good having them close and humming with excitement, drawing support from her constant contact as they explored the world from the safety of their hiding places. Stephie was acutely aware of how they were all fairing and what they were doing as they relaxed and looked around. Tony couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he watched out for the twelve little Autobots and Stephie, making sure no one could possibly hurt his friends.

Wandering past the showbag stand, Ratchet popped out and grinned, flicking the flap back to look up at Stephie.  
'Hey, how you doing in there?' she asked softly, turning away from the crowds with Tony covering her open flank.  
'We're managing but it's getting a little stuffy.' Ultra Magnus replied, appearing from the other side.  
'Ah, you guys need a little outside time?' Stephie grinned, Ironhide and Bee popping out too, closely followed by the rest of the group.  
'That would be good Stephie but you promised us a roller coaster.' Sunny added, grinning at his brother in the other middle pocket on her right side.  
'Okay, okay, we'll take a ride on the roller coaster and then get out of here. We'll take some time out in the park and talk about where you want to go next.' Stephie agreed, chuckling softly.  
'Thanks Stephie.' Sides replied, shuffling around a little and leaning on the edge of the pocket.  
'Are you certain we can't fall out of here?' Prowl asked, reaching over and taking Jazz's hand as they looked out from the top line on the left side.  
'If you look inside your pockets, there's two strong cables sewn into the bottom seams. Secure them around your forms tightly and you'll be fine. I'll be watching out for you and if anyone starts moving, I'll be there to stop you going too far but use your safety straps.' Stephie reassured them, opening the coat a little to give the guys space to find their cables and secure them. Tony reached in and double-checked the knots and strength of the lines, smiling fondly at the little Autobots as they secured their positions in readiness for the ride of their lives.

They were all buzzing with excitement as Stephie and Tony made it to the head of the line and took their places, quickly rearranging their friends so no one was caught behind the safety bar.  
'Everyone ready?' Stephie asked softly when the staff had walked on. She received ten confident affirmations and two not so confident, coming up from Bee and Prowl.  
'It'll be okay guys, we won't let anything happen.' Tony soothed, reaching over to lightly rest his hand over Bee, tucked up in the lower pockets on Stephie's left side, beside Wheeljack.  
'It's okay Prowl, I've got you.' she added, placing her hand over Prowl. He trilled softly and poked his head out, wrapping his arms around Stephie's fingers.  
'Thanks Stephie, don't let go.' he uttered, looking up at her.  
'I won't Prowl, don't be afraid. Hang on tight and relax. Feel free to scream, I doubt you'll be the only one.' Stephie grinned, checking on everyone else quickly before they powered off.

Audio sensors became useless as they shot through the tight turns and curves, stomach dropping falls and dizzying heights. Stephie kept her eye on the guys, free hand darting over to settle Ratchet and Ironhide as they started coming loose. She kept her other hand secured around Prowl, his arms squeezing her fingers tight as he battled for control. He eventually gave up the fight, threw his head back and screamed, a high pitch note just reaching Stephie's ears. She grinned faintly and tightened her grip slightly, screaming her lungs out as the coaster took her to a whole new level of life again.

It was over to soon for Stephie but at the same time, she was grateful it was over. Climbing out of the car, the small group made a beeline for the exit and the car. She could feel Prowl quivering slightly in his pocket but at least the cables had held which certainly counted for something. She could feel the guys releasing the cables and rolling them up neatly before poking their heads out again.

Arriving at the car, Stephie took her coat off and lay it on the backseat before climbing in and opening it, the twelve little Autobots climbing out and running to her, all except for Prowl who was still recovering. Stephie smiled faintly and picked him up, holding him to her chest in her right hand as she enfolded the others in her left arm.  
'I'm so proud of you all, you've faced the roller coaster and come out on top. I know you were all scared, even it if was only slightly frightened but you did it. Bee, Prowl, I am especially proud of you both. You admitted you were terrified but you were determined to go through with it.' she beamed, holding the group close. Prowl looked up from where he was snuggled in against her and grinned softly, relishing the praise.  
'Now, who's for a romp in the park before we decide what to do next?' Tony asked, slipping in behind the wheel.  
'I just want to go home and relax. That was enough excitement for me.' Prowl replied, snuggling back in against Stephie as he relaxed and stored away his memories of the roller coaster.  
'We can manage that Prowl. There's a few things I need to pick up from the mall before we head home but I don't mind just spending the rest of the day at home.' Stephie grinned, setting him down and pulling on her seatbelt as Tony pulled out of the lot. Prowl looked around at his friends and noticed some of them were looking a little sad. Shaking his head slowly, he walked over to sit beside Jazz, holding his bonded carefully. Jazz smiled softly as he looked up, tracing his fingers over Prowl's cheek.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Pulling up outside the mall, Prowl instantly snapped his head up.  
'What's the matter Prowl?' Stephie asked, leaning forward slightly.  
'New signals, five new signals. Can't give you an ID but those signals are definitely Autobot in origin.' he replied, getting up and walking along the seat, trying to pinpoint the exact location. Stephie didn't wait for him though, getting out and pulling on her coat, the Autobots rushing for their places. She scooped Prowl up and tucked him into place before heading off for the mall, Prowl still searching for the signals.

Entering the mall, Prowl got a better sense of the direction and led the group to a trading store. Stephie didn't need his guidance from there, heading straight for the cabinet full of Transformers figurines. Prowl poked his head out and scanned the entire collection, looking for signals.  
'I'm picking up even more signals Stephie. Judging by this, most of these guys are trapped.' he replied, looking up at her.  
'Can you give me a count Prowl?' she asked, staring at the cabinet again.  
'Yeah, give me a second to make sure but it looks like we've got at least fifteen.' Prowl sighed and turned back to the cabinet. There was silence for a while until Prowl looked up at her. 'Count is twenty-four. I've got the aerialbots, Red Alert, First Aid and quite a few other important guys, including Perceptor.' he added, leaning on the edge of the pocket again. Stephie sighed and turned to the man behind the counter, making her choice.  
'Stephie, you're not serious?' Tony asked, staring at her as the man behind the counter approached them.  
'You know I am Tony, they'll make my collection amazing.' Stephie replied, smiling softly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning to the car, Stephie lightly set the cardboard box down on the backseat and sat back, watching Ratchet and the guys get to work on reviving the group.  
'I think I need a bigger place to live.' she remarked, climbing out and closing the door before climbing in the front.  
'Why don't you move in with me Stephie? There's enough room there for everyone and Fluff-Ball will be able to relax at last.' Tony offered, reaching over to take her hand lightly.  
'I'd like that Tony, thank you. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you ever since I got sick, these guys have kept me busy.' Stephie replied, squeezing his hand lightly.  
'It's all right Stephie, I understand. These guys are depending on you to look after them and you're doing the best you can. I'm starting to get a look into your world now and I want to know more. I want to have you in my life, and I want to help you bear the burden of caring for these little guys. Stephie, I love you.' Tony uttered, leaning in to lightly stroke her cheek.  
'Oh Tony, I love you too. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you how I felt but you've beaten me to the punch. Let's go home, we've got a lot of work to do.' Stephie replied, closing the gap between them to press her lips to his.


	5. One Month Later

Stephie grinned as she came downstairs and wandered into the living room, always watching where she put her feet. All around her, the Autobots were starting to wake up, stretching and getting to their feet.  
'Morning Stephie, Tony's out in the backyard with the dogs.' Trailbreaker called, emerging from the entertainment unit come Autobot base and wandering over to the rest of the group.  
'Hey Trailbreaker, thanks. Settling in okay?' Stephie grinned, sinking down against the couch and settling back, the Autobots crowding around her legs.  
'Yeah, doing just fine. Sure beats that cabinet we were stuck in. Thanks for saving us.' he replied, leaning in against her hip.  
'You're most welcome Trailbreaker, really. Ever since I first saw Jazz walking, I keep an eye out for any more trapped Autobots and never go anywhere without someone with me in case I find any more who need help.' Stephie chuckled softly, watching over the group. Their peaceful moment was disturbed by a loud bang coming from outside. Instantly the Autobots charged out of the room and headed for their private door with Stephie right beside them. 

Charging off the back porch, Stephie ran over to Wheeljack's lab and dropped to her knees beside the wood and steel structure as the Autobots did their best to get through the deep snow piled around the house. Recognising the problem, Stephie knelt and reached in, ignoring the fire until she had dragged Wheeljack clear. Holding him close to her chest in her left hand, she doused the fire with snow and got to her feet, carrying Wheeljack over to the back porch and laying him down. Ratchet and First Aid got to work, passing things back and forth as they did so. Stephie just sighed as Tony came running up, his aging dogs around him.  
'What happened Steph?' he asked, then realised he already knew the answer. 'Wait, don't tell me. Wheeljack.' he added, smiling faintly.  
'Couldn't tell you what he was doing but he started a fire.' Stephie sighed, turning away from the lab and kneeling beside the medical team. Ratchet looked up quickly and grinned before getting back to work, pulling the severe bend out of Wheeljack's doorwing.  
'I was working on one of my previous experiments, trying to fix those faulty flashers. Hey, easy Ratchet!' Wheeljack explained, yelping when Ratchet got a little rough.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Everyone spent the afternoon inside as the snow started falling again. It had been hard enough for the guys to get around before but now, as they watched the snow fall, they realised that they weren't going to be getting anywhere if this kept up.  
'I really hope those Decepticreeps are snowed in too.' Ironhide uttered, turning away from the window and walking off.  
'We wouldn't be so lucky.' Arcee replied, looking up from the magazine she was reading with Beachcomber and Cliffjumper.  
'We can hope though. What are you making over there Stephie?' Bluestreak grinned, watching Stephie as she toiled away with something sitting on the dining table.  
'At the moment, just a proof of concept but if this works, it's a way for you guys to manage the snow much easier.' Stephie grinned, holding up a board with several lengths of fine chain pinned to it. Laying the board down again, Stephie got back to it, forming the links and soldering them together.

Ironhide wandered over to where Kup was standing beside a sheet of paper, a pencil in his hands.  
'What are you up to Kup?' he asked, looking at the rough plan on the paper.  
'Working out what we have to defend and where our security gaps are. There's thirty-six of us here, not counting Stephie and Tony. We've got a lot of ground to cover and nowhere near enough troops to cover it. If the 'Cons managed to get their hands on Soundwave, his cassettes could easily squeeze under the front door or through this little gap here. We've got five aerialbots to cover the sky, along with Springer and Devcon which is never going to be enough either.' Kup sighed, sketching out the last of the details and looking the plan over critically.  
'What do you propose we do about that then?' Ironhide asked, also looking the floor plan over.  
'If we're going to have any chance of defending this place, we need to really change our tactics and the whole way we fight. We've got to stop wasting energy with lousy shots and set up sturdy defences all around. It's time to change this ragtag bunch of civilians trying to fight into a true fighting force.' Kup sighed, laying the pencil down and turning to Ironhide, a faint glint in his optics.  
'Are you saying what I think you're trying to say? You want to turn these Autobots into an army to be proud of?' Ironhide uttered, reeling from the idea.  
'Exactly, it's time we stopped screwing around with this war and took things seriously. Is it that hard to think that because we can't fight as one being, we're losing the war against the Decepticons? How many times have we lost to their superior combat abilities because we can't stand together against them? Sure, we stand together, side-by-side but everyone fights their own way and takes on long time enemies rather than going straight for the throat.' Kup grinned faintly, turning his gaze over to where the others were totally relaxed and off in their own little worlds.  
'You've got a point there Kup, we do need to pull our heads out and get this right. Blaster always guns for Soundwave, trying to prove he's the better mech. How are we going to do this though, Optimus will never go for it.' Ironhide agreed, smiling softly as the plan formed in his mind.  
'We're going to have our work cut out with him alone. Is it any wonder that he gets the slag beaten out of him by Megatron every time they meet? I mean look at how little training he actually does now.' Kup added, rubbing one hand over his faceplates.  
'Are we even going to manage this? There are only two of us and we've got to train all of them. Kup my old friend, we've got a lot of work to do.' Ironhide sighed, casting his gaze over the entire force.  
'Then we'd better get started. First we turn Optimus into a military leader and then we turn our attention to the rest of the guys. I'm not saying this is going to be easy but we've got no other choice if we want to keep casualties to a minimum.' Kup replied, turning and heading for Optimus with Ironhide right behind him.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus just stared at the pair after hearing their reasoning and their plan. Part of him was concerned that they would lose their compassion if they went down this path but he was more concerned about losing lives in the war that was undoubtedly coming.  
'What makes you so sure this will work?' he asked at length, still turning their suggestions over in their mind.  
'We can't beat the Decepticons on numbers if Stephie's reports are correct and we've learned from long experience that we are no match for Decepticon abilities in tactics and firepower. Hound gives us an advantage when it comes to his holograms but face it, most of these guys can't hit anything unless they're practically at point blank range.' Kup replied with a shrug.  
'We're not soldiers though Kup, why does this matter so much?' Optimus pressed, shaking his head again.  
'Look around Optimus, we've got a world to defend still but we're under a foot tall. If we're going to do what we have to do, we need to turn our attention to bigger issues than our own camaraderie. Friendship alone didn't win the first war or the second or any other war. No, superior tactics, firepower and strength of mechs won the wars. If we're going to defend Stephie and Tony as they have cared for us, it's time to stop slacking off. It's time for action! We need to make a stand and prove that the 'Cons aren't the only ones who can become an army!' Ironhide snapped, drawing himself up to his full height, back ramrod straight. Stephie heard Ironhide's roar and snapped to look, turning his words over in her mind.  
'Everyone, there's something else you need to know. Gather around, we need to talk.' she called, getting to her feet and walking over to sit on the floor, the massed Autobot force running over to sit around her.

With everyone gathered, Stephie turned her gaze to Optimus.  
'I never told you this before but there is a very specific reason as to why Optimus, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide are different from the way some of you remember them. Many years ago, back when I was just a child, there was a TV show revolving around you all. I own the DVD's of said show and can put them on for you later. Last year, someone took that TV show and turned it into a movie, focusing around these five. I also own a copy of that movie and in that you will see a lot of faults about these five. I think it's time you all sat down and saw the threats you're going to be facing against the new Megatron and his cronies.' she explained, getting up and walking over to the DVD player, grabbing one of the cases she had hidden away from the guys. The Autobots all moved into positions around the TV and settled, wondering exactly what they were going to see.

Grabbing the remotes, Stephie stretched out on the couch, setting Jazz back on the floor when he climbed up and sat beside her.  
'Not this time Jazz; focus on the movie. I don't want to hear a sound out of any of you, pay attention to the lessons you'll learn from the movie. After the movie is over you can talk again.' she instructed, hitting play and settling back. Everyone was silent as they looked at her before turning their attentions to the movie.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

No one said a word as the credits started rolling and Stephie stopped the movie, turning to the group.  
'I…I died. Where the hell were you guys?' Jazz screamed, shooting from his place to pummel into Ironhide in frustration.  
'Hey, I was a little busy. Besides, I can't fly.' Ironhide replied, tossing Jazz aside. He rolled across the carpet and lay still, shaking slightly. Prowl raced over and sat Jazz up, holding him close.  
'Hey, what about me! Ratchet, how could you abandon me in my hour of need?' Bee cried, also lunging across the room. Ratchet could do nothing but brace for the impact as Bee raced at him and the pair collided heavily, tussling across the floor.  
'We're so screwed if this is what we've got to look forward to.' Air Raid uttered, shaking his head slowly.  
'Now do you see Prime, we were right. You didn't want to listen to us but we were right this time!' Kup called, getting to his feet.  
'It would appear that way Kup. Bumblebee! Ratchet! That's enough! Jazz; pull yourself together! This movie does not have to become our reality. Those Autobots we saw aren't us in all ways; we can grow and learn from what we have seen. Everyone sit down and be quiet, we're about to have a lot of changes here! Kup, Ironhide, what do you propose we do?' Optimus called, getting to his feet and holding up his hands. Jazz looked up from Prowl's shoulder and nodded slowly, shaking himself and rising, returning to the group. Bee and Ratchet also stopped, returning to the group as Ironhide and Kup moved to the front of the group.

They looked the group over for a while before Kup turned to Optimus.  
'Like Prime said, things are about to change and change dramatically. From now on, we're not going to be a bunch of scientists, teachers, explorers and whatever else you were before this war came around. From this day on, you are going to become one force under one leader, ready to face the threat of the Decepticons head on. Until you prove ready for combat, we're in charge and we intend to work you all hard. We won't stand for whining and complainers, you'll do as your told, when you're told with a smile on your faceplates. Do I make myself clear?' Kup bellowed, looking the group over again. No one said anything for a moment before Devcon got to his feet.  
'Sir, yes Sir.' he replied, falling easily back into his long forgotten past.  
'On your feet your useless piles of scrap! We've got a lot of work to do and not enough time to get you all up to standard. Come on; get up! Get into lines of four and straighten up!' Ironhide added, putting his trust in Kup's superior knowledge and age. Slowly, the rest of the force got to their feet and formed lines, Ironhide and Kup moving through them and dragging them into position. 

Stephie watched with fascination as Kup and Ironhide started to whip the guys into a fighting force, dragging the rookies into ranks of four and sorting them into proper position. Ironhide had taken a small step backwards mentally, putting the leadership on Kup's shoulders but standing as his second. Devcon had proven he knew enough to pull his own weight and had found himself promoted to unit Corporal. Of course, he took this faith and proven it wasn't misplaced, standing tall and proud at the head of his section and refused to let any of those behind him intimidate him.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They worked the guys hard all day, pushing them to the brink and beyond. Kup took half the guys on a PT session, forcing them to keep up with his cracking pace as they ran together. Ironhide took the other half to their firing range in the back shed, screaming at them as they battled through the falling snow. Only three were left in the lounge room, Devcon, Hot Rod and Ratchet. Knowing that they weren't ready to deal with the orders and screaming coming from their bondmates, Devcon had been assigned the task of breaking them of their bad habits and preparing them for the hell they were about to start on.

Devcon paced before the pair, watching them closely as they strained under the weight of the containers on their shoulders.  
'Come on, these crates aren't heavy yet. If you can't handle this, how are you going to handle real combat? Suck it up and straighten your legs, you've got a long way to go!' Devcon bellowed, easily handling the crate perched on his own shoulders. Ratchet and Hot Rod groaned and managed to stand up properly, intakes heaving and condensation running down their faces.  
'I can't hold this.' Hot Rod gasped, legs shaking with effort.  
'You drop that and kiss your aft goodbye. Sergeant Ironhide won't stand for failure and neither will Lieutenant Kup. You don't want to let the entire unit down now suck it up and hold it!' Devcon snapped, setting his crate back on the ground and stalking towards Hot Rod. He growled and put his leg behind Hot Rod's, supporting him for a moment and making sure Hot Rod wasn't in any serious danger. The younger mech took strength from Devcon's belief and support, straightening his back a little more. He kept shuffling his weight around until he was almost standing up straight, the crate balanced on his shoulders as he stood there, intakes heaving still. Devcon grinned faintly and moved on, supporting Ratchet as the brave medic battled for control and delved deeper for strength. 

Stephie smiled softly as she watched them finally stand tall, shaking slightly but refusing to give in that easily. Even when Devcon added more weight, Ratchet and Hot Rod were determined to never back down, standing tall even though they could feel that their bodies wanted to collapse.  
'That's it, fill your backs with concrete and stand tall. Forget about your weaknesses and rebuild yourselves in strength, loyalty and power. Pain is weakness leaving the body! Pain is weakness leaving the body!' Devcon cried, adding the last weights to the crates.  
'Pain is weakness leaving the body.' Ratchet echoed, lifting his head.  
'Pain is weakness leaving the body.' Hot Rod added, shaking all over.  
'Prove it to me! Prove you're strong and ready! Walk! Show me you want this! Show me you can handle this! Walk!' Devcon bellowed, walking forward and indicating a point fifteen paces away from the straining mechs. Ratchet and Hot Rod both groaned, seeing the line they had to reach.

Ratchet was first to take a step, easing forward in a tiny step. After that first step, the next was easier and then it became easier and easier to keep going. Hot Rod took power from Ratchet's show and moved off, staggering through the first three shuffling steps before finding his rhythm and opening his stride, head coming up. Devcon nodded slowly as the pair walked on, finding their inner strength and moving on, each step becoming surer and more stable. Ratchet even managed a faint smile as he walked on, every joint and tensor line groaning under the strain. Devcon nodded once at that, recognising that he had gotten through just slightly.  
'Come on Hot Rod, I'm not seeing a smile from you. Get your head up and smile.' he called, moving to the side. Hot Rod groaned faintly and brought his head up, trying to smile. Ratchet slipped back beside him and nodded, adjusting his grip on the crate balanced on his chartreuse shoulders.  
'Do it for Kup, make him proud. He's doing this to keep us alive and to protect Stephie and Tony. We need to prove we can keep up and follow their instructions and orders. Kup and Ironhide need to know we won't except or demand special attention because of our connection to them. In a real army, bonding and romance aren't good things, the cause problems. Show them you don't need to be coddled, prove to Ironhide, to Devcon and most of all, prove yourself to Kup.' he uttered, still smiling softly.  
'For Kup.' Hot Rod replied, putting on a real smile for the first time since they were put to the challenge and walked on, the weight on his back vanishing in the simple thought of how proud Kup would be if he proved he could do this.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As night fell, Hot Rod and Ratchet barely had the strength left to lift their heads from the floor where they had collapsed.  
'I see you pushed them hard Devcon. Come on you layabouts, on your feet.' Kup sighed, crouching down to grab Hot Rod's arm. Hot Rod groaned and struggled to raise his head, optics dim.  
'Devcon! Did you even think about their energy levels? Ratchet, you okay?' Ironhide added, kneeling beside Devcon. Ratchet groaned and lifted his head, offering the gathered officers a faint grin.  
'It's okay Sir; I'm not that low. Mentally and physically exhausted but not low on energy.' he explained, getting his hands under him and sitting up. Hot Rod nodded slowly and pushed his bulk up, still wearing a faint smile.  
'Never worked so hard in all my life. Come on Ratchet, we've still got work to do. Prove you can keep up and follow their instructions and orders. Show them you don't need to be coddled, prove it to Devcon, to Kup and mostly to Ironhide.' he coaxed, slowly getting to his feet.  
'Haven't been given an order, I'm waiting for one though.' Ratchet replied, his smile widening a little more.  
'On your feet soldier, that's an order!' Kup snapped, taking a step back as he stood. Ratchet nodded once and staggered to his feet, snapping to attention.  
'Private Ratchet reporting as ordered Sir.' he replied, not trace of exhaustion in his frame. Ironhide couldn't believe the sudden change from exhausted lump to proud soldier.  
'That's better Private. Go on, hit your rack.' Kup grinned faintly, waving them off. Ratchet nodded, snapped off a quick salute which Ironhide returned before he turned and walked away.

Returning to the barracks, Ratchet grinned as he looked around, watching all his friends furiously cleaning up their acts.  
'How was your day Ratchet?' Jazz scoffed, working on a damaged tensor line thanks to the PT run.  
'Yeah, I'll bet it was a real breeze.' Wheeljack added, scowling at the medic as he stripped his rifle down and cleaned it thoroughly.  
'You have no idea how much crap we took today! You had a PT session and time on the firing range, that's it. We've spent the whole time hauling huge weights, beating each other around and running laps of the living room. You think you had it rough, try being bonded to the Sergeant and Lieutenant!' Hot Rod bellowed, glaring around the room. Everyone was silent, staring at the pair as they slumped onto their berths.  
'I never thought about it that way.' Jazz uttered, looking up from his work.  
'It's all right Jazz. Need any help there?' Ratchet replied, slowly getting to his feet.  
'Thanks Ratchet, this is a little more than I'm used to handling on my own. I would ask First Aid but look for yourself.' Jazz chuckled softly, pointing to one of the other berths. Ratchet turned to look and grinned faintly, seeing First Aid fast asleep.  
'Let him sleep, he's so young. Let's have a look at your tensor line.' Ratchet grinned, getting up and walking down to sit behind Jazz.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus stumbled into the barracks a few hours later and headed for his berth at the far end. Everyone else was already asleep, or so he thought anyway.  
'Hey, where've you been Optimus?' Ultra Magnus asked, lifting his head slowly.  
'Special leadership lessons. Go back to sleep Magnus.' Optimus replied, settling on his bunk and laying back. Ultra Magnus muttered something indistinct before drifting back into recharge. Optimus lay awake for a while, listening to his friends recharge and thinking about what was expected from him. Those thoughts and realisations scared him slightly but he knew it had to be done, for the sake of the team and all the lives standing behind him.

Kup and Ironhide were last into bed, crashing out in individual rooms near the barracks. Although ready for recharge, it did not come easily for them. Both were concerned for their bondmates, wishing there was an easier way to prepare them for battle and turn them into real soldiers. Ironhide was especially worried for his bonded, having never wanted to push Ratchet this far.  
"I'm sorry you have to go through this Ratch, it's for your own good though." Ironhide commed, even though he knew Ratchet was already asleep.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Next morning, Tony and Stephie came down while it was still dark and got ready for work. Peeking into the living room, they were quite shocked to find the Autobots were already awake and were formed up in ranks as Ironhide and Kup screamed at them. Shrugging quickly, they headed out the door and jumped in the car, battling through the snow.

Ironhide and Kup heard them leave but didn't have time to say hello, there was so much work to be done. Ratchet and Hot Rod had already gone through a tremendous change and now stood tall amongst the others, ready for another day of hell and torment.  
'Alright you slackers, listen up and listen good. This morning you're all heading for the assault course with Ironhide and you're going to run the entire thing over and over until you prove you can handle yourselves in combat without reverting to your usual habits! Optimus, Jazz and Magnus, you'll be with me and we'll be going over your abilities to work cohesively without any back chatting or any other issues! You're going right back to basics until you get your communications crisp and clear, and can pass on quick briefs that leave nothing out, still make sense and give your CO the exact information he needs. Move, move, move!' Kup bellowed, narrowing his optics at them.  
'Sir, yes Sir.' they chorused before moving off at a jog behind Ironhide.

Kup waited until they were gone before turning to the last three mechs.  
'Wipe that smirk off your face Jazz, before I do it for you! Move it!' he snapped, glaring at them. They turned as one and headed for the classroom in perfect step. Kup watched them with some satisfaction before following after them. He was amazed by how far they had come in a single day but there was still a long and dangerous road before them.


	6. Six Weeks Later

Kup and Ironhide smiled slightly as they cast their trained eyes across the reformed Autobot force, nodding slightly. They were all standing tall and proud, backs ramrod straight, heads held high and shoulders back. They fairly shone with care and attention to detail; everything polished and cleaned to within an inch of its life. Their subspace lockers were in perfect order, mercilessly checked and rechecked until the message sunk in that they needed to be spotlessly clean and perfectly organised so everything was at hand when needed. The entire force was now trained in basic field first aid, low light shooting and hand-to-hand combat for all conditions. Lines of communication had been cleared up and reorganised, making sure information flew smoothly along the lines and right up to Optimus without the risk of signal degradation or any other problem that had plagued them so much over the years. They had even gone through a total revamp of their tactics, thanks in part to Ironhide and Kup and also in part to Stephie's offer of several books on the subject. Finally, Kup and Ironhide were proud to stand beside these troops and know that they would react in the right way to any situation without hesitation or the need for excessive orders. Now they were ready to face the threat of the Decepticon threat head on and they stood a good chance of pulling off a stunning victory.

Turning their backs to the unit, the two old soldiers swapped notes and deliberated on whether the time was right or not.  
'Six weeks isn't a long time but we've done all right. Is Prime ready to lead?' Kup uttered, smiling warmly.  
'He's as ready as we can ever make him and that's saying a lot. Is there anyone else we should worry about?' Ironhide replied, checking Optimus' record and nodding slowly.  
'No, everyone is up to standards and ready for action. We'll still have to keep the training up but under Prime's leadership, we can manage that. Shall we?' Kup asked, closing up the folders in his hands.  
'Let's do this.' Ironhide agreed, turning back to the group.

The force was still at attention when Ironhide and Kup turned back to them, smiling proudly.  
'Six weeks ago, I would never have believed you were capable of everything you have achieved during this course. Six weeks ago, you were a ragtag bunch of civilians trying to fight a war against a force that is actually designed for combat. I never thought we would actually be successful in our attempts to turn you into a fighting force to be proud of. You should all be proud of what you have achieved, I know I am and I've got a good feeling that Kup is too.' Ironhide announced, casting his gaze across the unit again.  
'You have all come a long way since we started down this road but you all still have a long way to go. As Ironhide said, I am so very proud of all of you, all that you have done and all that you have endured has given me a true respect for you and your abilities. Although none of you are designed for combat, we have given you all the tools you need for combat and taught you the way to use them for the benefit of the entire unit. I am proud of all of you, but there is one whom has done even better than we ever expected he could ever have done. When he first started, he was a lousy shot, had no idea about how to be a real soldier, his hand-to-hand was slow and jerky and worst of all, he was struggling to gain the respect he deserved. Optimus, would you come forward please?' Kup added, smiling fondly at the amassed force.

Optimus hesitated for a moment and looked around before bringing his head up and grinning behind his mask as he marched forward and stopped beside Kup, snapping off a crisp salute. Kup chuckled softly before settling and returning the salute.  
'Optimus Prime, you have proven yourself more than ready to take up the mantle of leading this force in battle. When you first started this course, you were the sorriest excuse for a soldier I had ever had the pain of laying my optics on. Now however, you are a leader any soldier would be proud to follow. You know how to duck, how to defer to your men when things get tricky, you can command with pride and power, giving strength and courage to your troops without saying a word. Your aim has improved dramatically and you can actually handle yourself in a brawl without risking your aft or your life.' Ironhide beamed, stiffening up as he fell easily back into his role as weapons specialist and letting go of his leadership position.  
'Sir, it is my honour and privilege to formally hand over the leadership duties for this unit to you. I will stand beside you until you are fully ready to take command on your own and can lead this team into the future.' Kup added, taking a half step backwards until he was standing beside Ironhide, snapping to attention. They pair snapped off perfect salutes, faces completely blank of emotion. Optimus nodded faintly and returned the salute.  
'Thank you both, you can rejoin the ranks now.' he replied, turning to the rest of the force. Ironhide and Kup nodded once and turned, marching to their places in the ranks.

Optimus let a brief smile cross his face behind the mask as he looked his force over and nodded slightly.  
'Men, we have been given a task that we must face with strength of spirit and unflagging courage because numbers will forever be against us. I know you will all do your duties with pride and honour and the undying sense of brotherhood and camaraderie you have all been instilled with. Now, onto the more serious matters at hand. To maximise our tactical options and give us the best range of choices for the battles to come, I am separating the unit into six individual teams that will be able to work as a smaller platoon or pull together with the other groups to form one cohesive unit. As your names are called, I want you to reform into your smaller groups, starting here with team one and moving left in two ranks of three. Team 1, you'll be with me, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Red Alert, Hound and Ratchet. Team 2 will be reporting directly to Jazz, Sideswipe, Perceptor, Windcharger, Bluestreak and Devcon. Ultra Magnus will be in direct command of Team 3, consisting of Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Beachcomber, First Aid and Hot Rod. Team 4, led by Ironhide will have Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Groove. Kup, Team 5 is yours, Prowl, Inferno, Blaster, Hot Spot and Discharge will be under you. Finally, Team 6 is our aerial wing, Springer you're in charge. Air Raid, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight and Skyfire, I don't want to hear any of you have been arguing with Springer's decisions.' Optimus announced, casting his gaze across the unit again as they shuffled their positions.

He waited until everyone was still before snapping off another salute, which they proudly returned as one.  
'Company, dismissed!' he called, dropping the salute. With perfect precision born of hours spent training, the team marched off the ground and split, laughing and joking at last. Sure, they were trained soldier now but that didn't mean they weren't still friends and a little crazy when there wasn't a war to fight.


	7. Two Weeks Later

Stephie and Tony almost fell down the stairs this particular morning, laughing and joking around. Today was Christmas day and they were looking forward to spending the day with the guys and just having fun. When they entered the living room, they got quite a surprise indeed. The guys weren't in the barracks and were nowhere to be found anywhere.  
'Optimus? Jazz? Kup? Anyone?' Stephie called, looking around again.  
'Very funny guys. Where are you?' Tony tried, starting to worry.

They got quite a shock when the Christmas tree burst to life, thirty-six little faces and chests appearing out from amongst the branches. Right at the very top, Optimus popped up in front of the angel, earning a sweet smile from Stephie as she took in the illusion. From her angle, it looked like Optimus had sprouted wings and taken over the post at the top of the tree.  
'Merry Christmas Stephie and Tony.' the team chorused, beaming with joy.  
'Merry Christmas to you all. You certainly add something special to the Christmas tree but whatever shall I do with all the presents I made for you. You can't make use of them while you're up there.' Stephie replied, walking over and offering Optimus her hand. He chuckled softly and carefully climbed out onto her hand, the rest of his team climbing out and gathering around Stephie's feet.

Chuckling, she sank to the floor amongst them all and stretched out, enfolding all thirty-six in her arms tenderly.  
'We made you something for Christmas too, both of you. It wasn't easy and took a lot of our supplies but we did it.' Wheeljack grinned, snuggling in against her arm as Tony joined the group, setting two steaming mugs on the table.  
'We can restock your supplies after the holidays, nothing's open at the moment. Let me have my coffee and then it's present time.' Stephie replied, carefully rolling onto her side and taking the mug Tony handed her, the guys cuddling in against the humans as everyone relaxed and put everything out of their thoughts for the day, except for the simple pleasures of friendship and togetherness.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the box the Autobots dragged out of hiding, everyone required just to push one out into view. They ran back and fetched the other as Stephie lay out the small presents she had made for them, each one neatly crafted and beautifully wrapped.  
'I insist you open yours first Stephie.' Optimus grinned, settling on the floor again.  
'Well, when you put it that way.' Stephie replied with a soft smile, drawing the large box to her and opening it. Her face split into a huge grin as she looked at the item inside. She didn't know how Wheeljack and the others had managed it but somehow they had built an energy rifle her size, a perfect replica of the weapon Optimus wore. She hefted it experimentally and grinned, loving the way it felt in her hands. Smiling warmly, she set the rifle down and pulled out the holster laying underneath it.  
'I helped the guys sew the leather for the holsters, they felt it would be right for you to have a pair, just in case.' Tony added, helping Stephie fix the holster into position on her back.  
'We didn't tell you the exact truth Tony. Open yours and see.' Kup replied, nuzzling in against Hot Rod tenderly. Tony chuckled softly and opened his present, revealing a second energy rifle and the other holster he had so beautifully sewn.  
'Nice cross guys, wasn't even expecting that.' Tony chuckled softly, buckling his holster into place and slipping the weapon into place, getting used to the weight. Stephie kept her rifle on her back as she stretched out and pushed the tiny presents towards the guys, making sure each one went to the exact intended recipient. Many of the presents were the same idea but some of the guys needed other such items. Perceptor and Blaster had been especially difficult to shop for, the challenge made harder by the six cassettes Blaster looked after and cared so much for.

The air was filled with the sound of tearing paper as the guys opened the presents but the items inside didn't make a lot of sense to them. Hot Spot held up the chains and turned his confused gaze to Stephie, looking for a desperately needed explanation.  
'I've been working on these for a long time and if they work, you'll have an easier time when it comes to handling snow. Humans put them on their cars and other ground vehicles to give us more traction on the snow and ice of winter. Blaster, since you don't have wheels at all, I had to think laterally so I came up with a motorised board. Just strap your feet on, hit the button and you're off. It's designed to fold so it won't take up a lot of space when it comes to storage. Perceptor, you've got much the same idea but I based yours off skies instead of a single board, giving you a little more control and a few more options. Springer, apart from the necessary snow chains for your ground mode, I've created skis for your aerial mode. Magnetic strips on the skis will secure them to you when you land on them and will come off when you reverse the polarity. Aerialbots, I used the same base idea for you all, giving you the ability to take off from a snow drift if you ever need to do so, but even with the skis attached, you'll still be able to land on harder surfaces because these slots here allow your tires to be deployed.' Stephie explained, smiling warmly at the entire group.  
'Let's go try this gear out.' Optimus called, gathering up all his tire chains and heading for the door, the team stringing out behind him. Stephie and Tony raced upstairs to dress before joining them outside.

Stephie taught the guys how to fit the chains, using two sets of tweezers since her fingers were too bulky, even when she took her gloves off. They soon got the idea and helped each other get the chains fitted. Perceptor and Blaster did most of the work since the chains required everyone else to be in their alt forms. Stephie also showed Blaster how to fit the skis for the aerialbots. Springer realised that he couldn't fit his chains and transform to grab his skis, earning him a whack from Ratchet's wrench as the medic worked on untangling the chains from his internals. Stephie did a few very quick modifications and moved back as Blaster refitted the chains. This time, Springer managed his transformation without getting stuck and found his options were greatly expanded by the slight change. 

With a blast from his horn, Optimus shot off the porch and into the snow, powering through the soft falls without too much trouble as his chains bit in. The rest of the unit followed him out, Blaster and Perceptor laying their new gear on the deeper snow and securing it to their feet before taking off after the rest of the team. Blaster got the hang of his board fairly quickly but he still wiped out, landing heavily in the snow. Stephie picked him up the first time but after that, left him alone and let the boombox figure out how to get up on his own. Perceptor took a little longer to get the hang of things but when he did, there was no mistaking the pride in his optics. The aerialbots took to the sky with ease, the skis magnetising to their bellies when they retracted the landing gear. 

Stephie and Tony couldn't wipe the grins off their faces as they romped through the snow, helping their friends out of the deeper drifts when they got stuck. They only helped them the first couple times, after that it became a case of calling for help and waiting for their fellow Autobots to come and drag them out. Even with all the pit falls and cries for help, the guys had fun and were soon in total control of their gear, pulling off some amazing tricks in the soft snow.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The entire group had been invited to have Christmas lunch with Tony's family and so it was that Stephie had to drag out the long forgotten travel bag and set it on the floor. Groaning and complaining, the Autobots gathered up their snow gear and climbed into the bag, settling quickly and relaxing. Stephie tenderly picked the bag up, slid the strap over her head and peeked inside, doing a quick headcount.  
'Mirage, where are you?' she called, looking around. 'Mirage, enough with the games, you're coming along and that's final. Tony's brother want's to teach you something really cool but it's only going to work if we've got even numbers. I'm not going to ask someone else to sit out just because you don't want to go.' she added, one foot tapping impatiently. Mirage sighed and dropped his invisibility, walking over to her. Stephie nodded and scooped him up, holding him to her chest. 'I know you would rather have a quiet day at home but it wouldn't be polite to refuse this invitation now. I've been looking forward to this for the last six months.' she grinned, kissing his head lightly before heading for the door.  
'Sorry for being selfish Stephie, I guess it can't hurt to make friends with a few more humans. They won't hurt us will they?' he asked softly, snuggling in against her jacket. Stephie gently lifted Mirage up and tucked him inside her jacket, right arm coming up under him and holding him close.  
'I promise you, so long as they can see you, they won't hurt you. You don't need to worry, Tony's told his family all about you guys and they're eager to meet you all.' Stephie soothed, left arm wrapping lightly around the bag as she walked out the door.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Arriving at Tony's family home, Stephie's jaw dropped. She hadn't realised Tony's family lived in such a large house. She had known Tony had come from a farming area but the house before her was absolutely huge when compared to Tony's own modest dwellings. It was three stories high with red brick walls and a blue tiled roof under the snow. Beautiful shutters hung on either side of the windows and even in winter the garden looked beautiful.

Tony pulled up amongst all the other cars in the front paddock and climbed out, grabbing most of the presents from the back of the SUV. Stephie made sure Mirage was safely tucked up in her jacket before zipping it up and climbing out, grabbing the bag carefully and slipping the strap over her shoulder before grabbing the last of the presents. Wheeljack poked his head out of the bag and grinned, climbing up to stand on the edge of the bag, pressed in against Stephie's arm and hanging onto the strap. Stephie looked down at him and paused, noticing the difference.  
'You opened your mask. You've got such a beautiful face.' she remarked, smiling warmly.  
'I don't open it very often, but Perceptor convinced me.' he replied, turning and offering Perceptor his hand as the red mech climbed out. Stephie chuckled softly and followed Tony across the snow, taking care not to dislodge Wheeljack and Perceptor.

Reaching the door, Tony turned slightly to use his elbow to hit the doorbell but he was beaten to it. The door flew open, revealing a beautiful young woman.  
'Tony, Stephie, welcome. Do come in. Here, let me take some of those.' she beamed; taking some of the parcels Tony was carrying and leading them through the house. Wheeljack tensed and headed back into the bag with Perceptor, clearly a little unnerved by all the people around. Setting the presents under the massive tree, Stephie and Tony headed upstairs and into one of the empty bedrooms. Stephie set the bag down on the bed and unzipped her jacket, Tony taking it from her shoulders and hanging it over one arm as she toed off her boots. He picked them up and left the room to put the jackets in another spare room with the others and the boots down by the door.

Stephie turned her attention to the bag and slowly opened it, folding the sides down and giving the guys some space. Mirage climbed in and looked around for a moment before settling in beside Smokescreen.  
'You never said there would be this many people here.' Optimus sighed, casting his soft gaze around the group slowly, even as Bee curled up against him.  
'I didn't know there would be this many; Tony didn't tell me. I know you're worried about this but I believe in your abilities. I know you can do this, just like you handled the roller coaster. There's nothing to be concerned about, you're in safe hands while I'm around. I know; I'll leave the bag downstairs for you guys, mostly zipped up but with just a small gap for you to climb in through. That way, if things get too much for you to handle, you can hide away for a while and relax before coming back out again.' Stephie soothed, lightly running her fingers over them all.  
'Yeah, that would work Stephie. Everyone ready?' Optimus agreed, getting to his feet slowly. Everyone nodded, drawing strength from Stephie's close proximity and her soothing words. Smiling warmly at the group, Stephie picked the bag up again and headed downstairs, keeping one eye on Mirage, lest he try anything funny but he was too busy soothing and talking quietly with Smokescreen to even think about vanishing.

Tony was busy giving everyone a back-story on the Autobots when Stephie entered the living room and knelt on the rug, setting the bag down in front of her knees.  
'If I can just ask for everyone to keep it down, the guys are a little spooked. Tony forgot to mention that there would be so many people here today and no one was quite prepared for it. Children, I know you've all heard about the transformers movies, possibly even seen them but I ask that you treat these guys very gently, they're scared and can be easily hurt. I'm leaving the bag in the room somewhere, as a safe place for the guys when things get rough. If you see someone go in there, please leave them alone. They'll come back out when they are ready.' Stephie explained, reaching into the bag carefully. All around her, the adults nodded slowly and the kids complained but hung back when all they wanted to do was tear the bag open and play. 'Take your time guys, there's no hurry.' Stephie added, smiling softly.

Nothing happened for a few moments and then Optimus poked his head out, looking around slowly.  
'How many Optimus?' Kup asked from the darkness of the bag.  
'Seventeen adults and nine children, not counting Stephie and Tony. There could be more but I can't see them.' Optimus replied, straining forward as much as he could. Tony slipped behind Stephie and looked in the kitchen.  
'My mom and five aunts are in the kitchen Optimus.' he reported, returning to Stephie's side.  
'What's going on Tony?' his mother called, poking her head out into the living room.  
'Optimus was doing a headcount before the Autobots climb out. I forgot to mention I come from a big family.' Tony explained with a faint shrug.  
'Don't start without us, we're coming.' one of his aunts added, setting something down. The six ladies soon joined the group, not straying far from the kitchen. Optimus took one last look around before vanishing back into the bag.

Tony's family waited patiently for a few moments before Optimus returned again, climbing out of the bag completely. Ultra Magnus and the rest of the group soon followed him, everyone looking around slowly and carefully.  
'Oh, aren't they just the cutest.' Tony's mother cooed, smiling softly at the group.  
'Are you aware that cute means ugly but interesting?' Perceptor asked, looking slightly embarrassed.  
'I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know that.' she replied, blushing faintly.  
'I don't do cute.' Ironhide grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  
'You do and you know so.' Ratchet whispered, landing beside him.  
'Only for you Ratch, only for you.' Ironhide allowed, chuckling softly.  
'Those kids are practically salivating to see us.' Hot Rod remarked, half hiding behind Kup.  
'We'll be okay, Stephie will watch out for us.' Kup soothed, moving to the side.  
'Wonder what they're thinking?' Wheeljack added, shaking out his doorwings.  
'I hope it's nothing bad.' Beachcomber replied with a shrug.  
'Doubt it, Stephie will keep them in line.' Jazz offered, moving forward to stand beside Optimus.  
'There's a lot of people here, maybe we should try and take care of ourselves before calling on Stephie for help.' Prowl sighed, moving up beside Jazz.  
'Good idea Prowl. Everyone just relax, let's not do anything to provoke them.' Optimus agreed, quickly subspacing his weapon, everyone else following his example.

Slowly, Tony's eldest brother shifted off the couch and knelt, studying the Autobots closely.  
'Welcome to our home, I'm Tony's older brother John. It's nice to meet you all.' he offered, extending his hand towards them cautiously and slowly.  
'Thank you John, it is a beautiful home indeed. I am Optimus Prime, leader of this Autobot unit. It is nice to meet you and your family.' Optimus replied, moving forward to wrap his hand around John's finger.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It took a while but the Autobots were soon relaxing and finding their feet surrounded by so many people. Wheeljack and Perceptor had disappeared into the kitchen with Tony's mother Susan, watching with delight as she prepared so many wonders for the table. Ultra Magnus was settled on John's shoulder, listening to the stories of Tony's childhood with his brothers and sisters. Blaster had found a reasonable radio channel and was now pumping out Christmas carols at a respectable volume. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were perched on another armchair with one of Tony's sisters; loving the attention she was giving them.  
'I think they're quite content now.' Tony remarked, grinning at Bumblebee as the yellow scout settled on his shoulder comfortably.  
'Yeah, only time will tell how well they do with this though.' Stephie agreed, Mirage resting comfortably in her arms with Smokescreen.

The kids were very respectful as they played with the Autobots on the floor, watching with avid fascination as the Autobots laughed and relaxed together.  
'Are you really as cool as the cartoon?' Marcus asked, reaching his finger towards Hound.  
'Nah, I'm better than that cartoon, check it out.' Hound replied, looking around for a moment before settling on the ideal picture. Even Stephie gasped in delight when Santa walked past the front window.  
'Was that a hologram Hound?' Tony asked, thoroughly impressed.  
'Sure was, and a fairly easy one at that. Now for something a little harder.' Hound grinned, calling on all his abilities to start a soft snowfall outside and land Santa's sleigh just outside the window. Santa got out and waved before the hologram vanished.  
'Well done Hound…whoa, you okay Hound?' Stephie dropped to the floor, lightly scooping Hound up from where he had collapsed.  
'That one took a little more power than I expected. I'll be okay, I just need some time.' he replied softly as she picked him up and lightly set him in the bag, now tucked in beside the fire.  
'Take all the time you need Hound.' she uttered before turning back to the group. 

Mirage hopped down from where Stephie had set him and landed amongst the kids.  
'Sure, Hound can make you see things that aren't there but I can stop you seeing things that are there.' he grinned, turning in a slow circle, letting the kids lightly touch him.  
'What can you do?' Toby asked, watching him closely.  
'Ah, now you see me,' Mirage replied before promptly disappearing. 'And now you don't.' he added, chuckling softly.  
'Wow, that is so cool.' Andrew grinned, looking around for any trace of the vanishing Autobot.  
'Lunch time!' Susan called, coming through with a large tray of roast potatoes.  
'Mom, stop! We've lost sight of Mirage.' Tony replied, looking around on the floor carefully.  
'Come on Mirage, where are you?' Stephie asked, peering under the couch.  
'I'm up here Stephie, on the hearth.' he replied, dropping the cloak and waving.  
'I'm going to stick little bells to you, at least then I won't keep losing you.' Stephie teased, getting up and collecting him as Wheeljack and Perceptor were returned to the floor. They hustled over to the bag as the rest of the guys were carried over and set on their private table. The kids were seated around a smaller table at one end and they had a table near Stephie at the other end, all decked out with little candles and a few small decorations. Wheeljack and Perceptor handed up half the cubes and jogged back to the bag as Hound emerged.  
'You feeling any better?' Stephie asked, crouching beside him.  
'Yeah, a little. Did I hear the call for lunch?' he replied, climbing out into Stephie's waiting hand.  
'You sure did Hound. You sit here beside Smokescreen.' Stephie grinned, setting him down on their private table as Tony set Wheeljack and Perceptor up. They passed the cubes around and waited, remembering the etiquette Stephie had tried to teach them.

Stephie was so proud of the guys as she passed plates back and forth, marvelling at the delights of the kitchen. She waited until everyone was settled again before getting to her feet.  
'On behalf on myself and my dearest friends, I would like to take this moment to thank you all for your generosity and the warmth of your welcome into this family. For the first time in many years, Christmas isn't just another day for me and for that I thank you all so very much. I don't know a lot about the traditions of the Autobots but from what I have seen, I feel safe saying they've never had a day like this before.' she smiled softly and sat down, turning to cast her loving gaze over the Autobots for a moment before tucking into the succulent food.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the day wore on, Stephie kept an eye on the guys, watching over them all like the proverbial hawk. Most of them made a show for dinner but after that, more and more of the guys started disappearing until Stephie couldn't find anyone loose in the house.  
'Tony, have you seen the guys lately?' she asked softly, looking around again.  
'Last I saw, Arcee was climbing into the bag.' he replied with a slight shrug. Stephie nodded and walked over to the bag, peering inside. Everyone was fast asleep, totally exhausted. Much to her surprise, Mirage and snuggled in behind Smokescreen, holding him close as they slept.  
'I think it's time we took the little ones home. They're exhausted.' she uttered, zipping the bag up and getting to her feet.  
'Agreed, we'd better say our goodbyes.' Tony replied, smiling softly. The rest of the family was sad to see them leave but understood that it would be best to get the Autobots home so they could sleep in peace. Tony headed up to get the coats as Susan prepared a basket of food for them to take home.

Coming back downstairs, Tony was cradling something close to his chest with a faint smile.  
'You'd better do a quick headcount Stephie, I just found Ultra Magnus upstairs curled up in your coat.' he uttered, walking over to the bag. Stephie nodded and joined him, checking everyone else was in the bag.  
'Where's Bee?' she asked softly, looking around for a moment.  
'Last I saw, Marcus had him.' Stephen replied, walking up to stand beside his son.  
'We'd better go find him.' Tony sighed, getting to his feet and heading back upstairs.

Creeping into Marcus' room, he walked over to the bed and eased the covers back. There was Bee, held fast in Marcus' arms.  
'Marcus, Bee can't stay here with you.' Tony uttered, waking Marcus gently.  
'But I want to keep him.' Marcus demanded, refusing to release his grip.  
'Bumblebee is a soldier; he needs the company of his friends. He also needs the life giving energy system his friends have set up back home. Without that, he'll die.' Tony firmly replied, reaching out to rest his hand against Bee's back. Slowly, Marcus released his grip, looking very sad.  
'You can always come visit, right?' Bee added, curling up in Tony's arms.  
'I guess so.' Marcus replied softly, rubbing his eyes.  
'Good boy Marcus, sleep well kiddo and merry Christmas.' Tony uttered, tucking the child in again and heading back downstairs.

With Bee safely returned to the bag, Stephie made sure everyone was there again and nodded, lightly resting her hands over each one to make sure they weren't holograms.  
'Right, that's everyone and no fakes. I can feel the tiny Spark beats of them all.' she whispered, zipping up the bag and cradling it close as she stood. Setting it lightly on the table, she turned to Tony's family.  
'It's been wonderful to have you all here. I do hope you'll come back again some day.' Susan smiled softly, enfolding Stephie in her arms fondly.  
'I'm sure we will eventually, it all depends on how things go. Thank you for having us.' Stephie replied, pulling back to hug Stephen.  
'It's been our pleasure Stephie; your friends are wonderful. Wheeljack was kind enough to fix my glasses for me.' he grinned, pulling back.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home, Tony put the food in the fridge and sorted out all the presents they had been given while Stephie tucked the guys into bed, soothing them when they threatened to wake.  
'Goodnight my little angels and sleep well.' she whispered, closing the doors almost all the way before heading upstairs with Tony.


	8. Seven Months Later

Stephie was starting to wonder if there was any threat as she relaxed in the backyard with the Autobots, watching them romp around in the grass and splash in the in-ground pool Tony had built for them. One team was always on duty, just in case the Decepticons decided to attack but Stephie didn't believe they would. At the moment, it was Team 6 in duty, perched in the lookout posts all around the area. For the last six months, Team 6 had been the largest team, thanks to one final addition to the ranks - Silverbolt. Springer was up on the roof, watching the front yard. Fireflight was in the tree in the backyard, right up the top. Silverbolt was posted in a fake fencepost, watching the rear line of the yard. Slingshot and Skydive were watching the flanks and Skyfire and Air Raid were on aerial runs, drifting back and forth over the yard. Under this security screen, the rest of the guys were content and relaxed, laughing and joking around as they tussled and played merrily.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was just after lunch, when the shifts were changing that the peaceful moment was shattered.  
'Decepticons! Coming in from the east!' Ultra Magnus bellowed, bringing his rifle up as he scrabbled down from his post and gathered his unit, forming up in the middle of the yard. The rest of the force gathered too, weapons coming up. Stephie and Tony swapped a grin and raced inside, emerging with their rifles strapped to their backs and baseball bats in their hands. They took up positions on the flanks and waited, watching the massed wave of Decepticons approaching the yard.

The 'Cons raced overhead, opening fire from the safety of the sky.  
'Team 6, get up there and show them we aren't a soft target anymore!' Prime bellowed, unleashing a wave of fire. Two went spiralling away, landing heavily on the ground as Springer led his wing into the sky. Stephie and Tony nodded and brought their bats up, watching the fight with a keen eye.  
'Take this Ramjet!' she screamed, letting fly with the bat. Aluminium struck fighter with a sickening sound and the damaged fighter shot away in reverse, tumbling end over end. Thrust met the same fate thanks to Tony and landed in the next yard over. Stephie swung again and sent Dirge out of the fight as well, slamming him into the tree.

Blaster spotted Soundwave and smirked but otherwise ignored him, staying true to his new identity. His six cassettes were right in the thick of things, showing no fear as they fought. With a savage battle cry, they shot towards Soundwave, only to come up against his own six cassettes. That didn't bother them as they got into the fray again, their training giving them an edge over Soundwave's group.

Stephie and Tony kept pressing their advantage too, reclaiming air superiority with amazing bat work. Stephie swatted Thundercracker off Skydive's tail with ease, sending him back to knock Soundwave down. Tony went one better, belting Starscream away from Silverbolt and sending him careening into Skywarp, putting both down. He then turned slightly and brought the bat up again, knocking Astrotrain out of the area as well.

Back and forth the battle went, Optimus leading his team well in their new tactics and abilities without a fault.  
'Team 6, we need Superion!' Optimus bellowed, spotting Devastator as another wave joined the fight. Stephie lunged forward and smacked Blackout from the sky to crash into the fence and hit the ground. Silverbolt nodded and called his team together, joining up and moving forward, much to Stephie's amazement. Starscream took that moment to return to the air, wobbling slightly but determined. Stephie wasn't going to stand for that and swung again, belting him into the tree along with Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Optimus knew they could take the victory if they just kept pushing for it, but when Megatron arrived with another wave, that thought became less certain. Tony switched to another weapon and let fly, his accuracy with a golf club stunning as Stephie kept working with her baseball bat, sending Decepticons flying in every direction. Then she caught sight of the silver mech that was Megatron and a faint smirk crossed her face.  
'You mess with mine and you get me.' she hissed, letting fly with everything she had. The sound in the air was stunning in its volume and power, everyone snapping to look as bat met bot and bat won out, sending Megatron spiralling out of control to slam into the brick wall of the house. He hit the ground and stayed down, surrounded by scattered parts.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was almost dark by the time the battle was finished, leaving the back yard littered with broken Decepticons.  
'Everyone okay?' Stephie called, heading inside to turn on the lights.  
'Medic!' Wheeljack screamed, digging his way out of a pile of dirt. Ratchet snapped to look and ran towards him, his own injuries forgotten. Stephie raced over too, helping to rip up the dirt and dig the group out. All six were bearing injuries, some more so than others. Ironhide had lost a few pieces of armour, revealing the complex wires inside. Wheeljack had taken a shot to his back, and now one doorwing was hanging loose off his back. Smokescreen had wrenched his knee while battling with Starscream and was leaking fluid into the dirt. Cliffjumper was cradling his shoulder, having torn it half out during the fray. Groove was looking in reasonable condition, a few plates missing but nothing serious. Arcee was the worst off, covered in dents, dings and missing quite a lot of panels.  
'First Aid, get over here! Perceptor, I need Wheeljack ASAP!' Ratchet bellowed, shoving everyone else aside as he knelt beside Arcee. First Aid split from his team and ran over, landing beside Ratchet as Perceptor ran over to Wheeljack.

Stephie knew there wasn't a lot she could do but that didn't make her useless.  
'Tony, get me the tool kit from the fridge!' she called, looking the group over tenderly. Tony nodded and raced inside, returning a few minutes later with a small box in his hand. Stephie grabbed it and popped it open. 'Smokescreen and Cliffjumper first, then Ironhide and Groove.' she instructed, reaching over and lightly picking the wounded Smokescreen up. Setting him on her lap, she got to work on stabilising his knee. After spending all this time working and living with the Autobots, she had learned a lot about dealing with their injuries and how to use what she had to help them until Ratchet was free. Pulling out a short length of cloth and a cotton ball, she was able to stop the leaking lines while the cloth held the cotton wad in place and preventing him from moving it around too much. Setting him down on the ground, Stephie turned her tender attentions to Cliffjumper. Stephie made short work of dealing with his shoulder, packing it with cotton wool before securing his arm across his chest. Ironhide didn't need a lot of work, just one of her temp plates resting across the open circuits and secured down lightly. The plates were big enough to cover the entire area without risking damage to anything in the surrounding area but not so big as to be unmanageable. Groove got similar treatment, his chest, back and shoulder neatly protected and dressed.

Ratchet looked up from his work for a moment and blinked stupidly, amazed by Stephie's abilities with the small injuries.  
'Stephie, if you've got a moment I need some help over here.' Perceptor called, balancing Wheeljack's doorwing in one hand as he tried to stabilise the wound.  
'Sure, be right there.' she replied, grabbing her kit and moving around the group to lightly settle beside them. There was no mistaking how painful this was for Wheeljack but he was putting on a brave face. 

Stephie gently wrapped her right hand around his front, letting him rest in her support as her left hand tenderly came up under the damaged doorwing, freeing up Perceptor's hands. Wheeljack whimpered softly at every touch of Perceptor's tender hands but seemed determined to hold his tongue until the repairs were finished.  
'I've got you Wheeljack, it's okay. We'll soon have you back together.' she soothed; thumb running over his chin tenderly.  
'I need help over here Ratchet, I can't do this alone.' Perceptor called, looking at the damage again and getting back in, doing his best to reconnect the damaged lines.  
'Handle it Perceptor, Arcee is still bleeding out.' Ratchet replied, not looking up from his work.  
'What do you need?' Red Alert asked, jogging over to help.  
'Hold those and block those lines, this is going to take more work than I thought.' Perceptor sighed, indicating several fried cables, snapped tensor lines and leaking conduits. Red Alert nodded and got in there, keeping his touch extremely light as he worked.

Stephie got close to her breaking point as she sat there with Wheeljack and the others, glancing over her shoulder to watch Tony herd the others inside. Ironhide and the other wounded stayed close, lighting up the area as the medical staff worked.  
'Ratchet! I need help! This shot went deeper than I thought.' Perceptor cried, pulling his hands out of the injury.  
'Do what you can and stabilise the injury, I'm almost done here.' Ratchet replied, still not looking up from where he was working. Perceptor sighed softly and got back to work, tying off lines and opening the small drain in Wheeljack's back to keep the pooling fluids away from his Spark. Stephie snapped up when she felt a change in Wheeljack's Spark beat, fear racing through her.  
'Ratchet! There's no more time. Spark beat is weakening, he's going into shock!' she roared, adjusting her hold gently.  
'Damn it! Arcee is still bleeding out somewhere in here. I can't do both.' Ratchet replied, snapping his head up.  
'I can find it Ratchet, Wheeljack needs you. Go, we'll need Wheeljack when it comes time to put Arcee and the other wounded back together.' First Aid broke in, looking up for a moment before turning his attention back to the wounded femme. Ratchet paused for a moment before scrambling to his feet and running over to Wheeljack's side.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was just after ten by the time Stephie and the wounded mechs returned to the house, Wheeljack and Arcee in her hands. Tony was on the couch, talking quietly with Optimus.  
'Thanks for your help guys. We almost lost Wheeljack and Arcee out there and you were all in here relaxing.' Stephie snapped, laying the two critical soldiers down in the infirmary before backing off, giving Ratchet space to move.  
'Sorry Stephie, I didn't realise the damage was that bad.' Tony replied, sitting up quickly.  
'Wheeljack's internals are fried, his Spark chamber scorched. Arcee is still bleeding internally and we can't find the damaged area.' Stephie replied, shaking her head slowly and sinking to the floor.  
'Stephie, can I talk to you alone please?' Optimus asked, getting to his feet.  
'Of course Optimus, I've always got time to talk. Ratchet, scream if you need anything.' Stephie replied, setting Optimus on her shoulder and heading upstairs.

Closing the door, Stephie sunk down on the spare bed and lay back, Optimus sitting on her chest.  
'Ever since you gave us our freedom, you have shown us so much. From the very first day, new experiences unlocked old memories buried for my safety and the safety of all my troops. The battle today unlocked the biggest secret we've been trying to answer but now I have said answers, I am afraid.' he sighed, laying back on Stephie's chest lightly.  
'I don't understand Optimus. What are you trying to tell me?' she asked, sitting up a little and holding Optimus close. He snuggled in closer, reassured by the steady heartbeat under his audios.  
'I know why this happened to us, why we were shrunk and imprisoned to await your gentle and loving hands to free us and set us back on track. I have the reasons, the purpose to all these issues, all this hell. I know how to get the guys back on track, return us all to what we should be. Stephie, you are the key to our return to our rightful sizes.' he replied, smiling softly.  
'How? I still don't follow.' she stammered, blinking stupidly.  
'After the third war, a great mysterious virus spread through our people but it only affected certain mechs and femmes. Those affected were seen to be dead and were interred in the great mausoleums around the planet and out in space. While up there, a mech we had never seen before but knew well came to us and took our ailing frames into his arms. We were all taken to a great ship and laid out in his infirmary as the ship slipped away from Cybertron and brought us here. He tended our injuries and returned our strength to us before telling us we were to be punished for the damage we had done not only to Cybertron but to Earth as well. We had done a lot of damage so he decided to give us a chance to fight our wars without running the risk of damaging your world. He shrank us down to this size and imprisoned us in those boxes, spreading us across the area to be rediscovered. He gave us our missions and told us to wait for the right moment before waging a war. Only when the Autobots gained victory would we be returned to our true sizes and given the choice to return home or stay and guard your planet.' Optimus explained, nuzzling in closer as the ramifications of what was coming slammed through him.  
'Okay, so by beating Megatron today you've assured your return. What are you so scared?' Stephie pushed, rocking him slowly.  
'I'm not sure we have won. Sure, we destroyed many Decepticons today but is that all of them? I cannot be certain. If this truly is our great victory, I'm not sure I want this to end. I speak only for myself when I say I don't want to leave you but if we are finished here and the war is over, we will have no choice. We can't stay here with you any more, we'll have to find somewhere else to live and make our home. Even if we don't go back to Cybertron, which is still an option, we'll have to leave the area and hide, to protect ourselves. No one wants to leave, of that I am certain but I know we must.' he sighed, looking up sadly.  
'Whatever happens, I'll stand beside you Optimus. Stay or go; you'll always have a place in my heart, each and every one of you. I'll always love you all, you've given me something wonderful and amazing to treasure for the rest of my days. You don't have to be afraid Optimus, I'll still stand with you.' Stephie soothed, stroking his back lightly.  
'Thank you Stephie, your support means a lot to us all. When the time comes, Tony can't be there. You gave us the gift, you alone can see us when we make that final step.' he added, pulling back slightly.  
'I understand Optimus, just tell me when and we'll go. I know a private place we can hide away, my parents took me there once.' she agreed, hugging him gently.


	9. Two Weeks Later

Stephie made sure the Decepticons couldn't come back to cause any more problems by digging a hole in the backyard and pouring in a thin layer of concrete before dropping the shattered Decepticons into the wet concrete in a bag and filling the hole completely. After her chat with Optimus, Stephie had sent Tony out to grab all the pieces and damaged combatants, doing a double count to make sure no one had been forgotten. She felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders as she smoothed out the cement and set the memorial into place. It was a favour from an old friend, carved from stone and showed her standing tall with her new rifle in hand and her thirty-seven Autobot allies gathered around her. Optimus stood on her shoulder with Ultra Magnus, weapons raised. Ironhide and Ratchet were in her left arm, sighting on some unseen enemy. Everyone was on guard, looking out with pride and courage.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was that night, as she headed for bed that Optimus ran over to her, clearly starting to panic.  
'Now Stephie, we have to go now. Time is very short, some have already started.' he called, groaning as he held his abdomen.  
'Right, let's move.' she replied, running into the living room. The team was scattered everywhere, groaning and trying to control what was happening to them. Moving quickly, she grabbed the guys and ran them out to the car, settling them on the backseat and running back in for more. It took longer than normal but the group was soon all loaded up. She was just jumping in the car when Tony ran down and went to jump in.  
'No! This one is just for me. When there is time I will explain.' Stephie snapped, reaching over and yanking the door closed before powering out of the area.

Sitting right on the speed limit the whole way, Stephie's heart was in her throat.  
'Hang on guys, another few minutes and we'll be there.' she pleaded, swinging down a dirt road and racing onwards. Now she was on private property, she opened up the engine and powered on.  
'Hurry Stephie, we can't control this.' Jazz gasped, agony filling his voice.  
'Two minutes, promise. Please, just hang on.' Stephie replied, shooting through the abandoned farmyard and pulling up, yanking the doors open.

The guys tumbled out and spread around the area, groaning and collapsing. Stephie didn't know what to do, as she stood there, frozen in fear.  
'Move car.' Kup ground out, back arcing to an alarming angle. Stephie nodded and jumped in, slamming the car into reverse and shooting out of the yard.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the time ticked by, Stephie started to panic as she watched over her friends, writhing in agony on the ground. Finally swallowing her panic, she leapt from the fence and ran into the group. Making her choice quickly, she landed beside Ratchet and lightly placed her right hand on his chest, reaching out to lay her left on Ironhide.  
'It's alright guys; I'm here. Be strong, you're never alone.' she whispered, stroking softly. Slowly, the pair stopped writhing and lay still, relaxing completely. Stephie yanked her hands back, tumbling onto the ground. Ratchet slowly moved, turning to look at her.  
'Go! Help the others. You are the key Stephie. Your undying love and compassion is our survival.' he whispered before looking away, a faint blue light starting to enfold his tiny form. Stephie nodded and got to her feet, moving from mech to mech and lightly placing her hands on them, soothing them and helping them relax.

Moving away from the group, Stephie was shaking, casting her gaze over the thirty-six glowing forms.  
'Please guys; I still need you. Don't leave me now; I still need to be with you. I love you all so much, you've given me a reason to live again.' she whispered, climbing up to sit on the fence. Watching the guys again, her heart broke and she looked away, burying her face in her hands and sobbing pitifully. 

So wrapped up in her grief, Stephie missed the change behind her. She missed everything until a large hand wrapped around her and scooped her up. She screamed, flailing against the hand holding her.  
'Stephie, calm down. It's okay. Stephie, it's alright. Look at me Stephie, I'll take care of you.' the voice was familiar, drawing Stephie to it. 

She slowly looked up, eyes widening in shock as she looked up at the being holding her lightly.  
'Ratchet?' she asked softly, sitting up slowly and looking around. Everywhere she looked, her friends were getting to their feet and walking over.  
'Yeah Stephie, I've got you. You did it, you gave us back what we deserved and longed for.' he replied, holding her tenderly to his chest. She smiled softly and snuggled in close, listening to his Spark beating under his armour. The steady four-four beat calmed and relaxed her, helping her realise that this was all really happening.  
'Sorry I scared you like that Stephie. Come on, the guys want to say hello, again.' Ratchet grinned, turning to the group gathered behind him.

Looking around the unit, Stephie was amazed by their sizes and the love in their optics as they looked down at her.  
'I never thought this would be my reality. Wait, where's Jack?' she beamed, getting to her feet.  
'Right here Stephie, you know I'll never be too far away.' he replied, appearing beside Ratchet. Stephie grinned and carefully picked her way up Ratchet's arm before leaping across into Wheeljack's hands, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her gently, realising now why she had always been so tender with them. Stephie could feel his Spark beat against her legs and slid down, pressing her ear to his chest. His beat was a three-four, bouncy like the mech.  
'It's different, fascinating.' she mused, smiling fondly.  
'What are you talking about Stephie?' Optimus asked, one hand resting on Wheeljack's shoulder.  
'Just thinking out loud.' she replied cryptically before offering the mighty leader her hand. He picked her up carefully and she nestled in against his chest, listening hard. This beat was different again, a strong and steady two-four, dependable like the mech who held it in his chest. 'Different again, truly amazing.' she breathed, looking around the group again.  
'What's so fascinating and amazing Stephie?' Kup asked, watching her closely.  
'Just comparing one difference. Come here Kup.' she grinned, passing easily from Optimus to Kup and snuggling in. Here was another two-four, surprising her slightly.  
'I think I know what she's studying.' Perceptor offered, taking Stephie and letting her listen. This time it was four-four, but Stephie didn't stay still long, moving over to listen to Bee's beat - turned out it was another three-four.  
'Well, what is it?' Ironhide asked, taking Stephie and looking at her curiously as she pressed in against his chest and closed her eyes.  
'Spark beats, Stephie's listening to our Spark beats. We've all heard Stephie's heartbeat at one time or another; it was our steady rhythm, reminding us what we were fighting for. From what I've researched, human heartbeats are all pretty much the same, that rhythm we've all heard. Our Spark beats are different. We have three beats, depending on the mech or femme. I've got a four-four, Wheeljack's is three-four. She's listening and learning, the beat is very much like the Cybertronian.' he explained, watching Stephie move over to Arcee and listen.  
'Mine is two-four.' Optimus grinned, looking around the group.  
'Hey, just like mine. Strong and dependable, just like us.' Kup added, chuckling softly.  
'Exactly, three-four usually produces lively and happy beings, like Wheeljack and I'm guessing Bumblebee as well. Four-four tends to give a slightly more stately being, but they can still be lively or withdrawn, depending on the situation.' Perceptor nodded, turning his gaze to Ratchet.  
'You got me there Perceptor. I'm a four-four.' Ratchet chuckled softly, watching over Stephie as she moved around the group, listening intently.

She finally stopped, having listened to the beats of everyone. She settled in Hound's gentle hold, curling up against the bitter chill in the air. Hound smiled softly and adjusted his hold, cradling her to his chest in both hands, sharing his warmth with his cherished friend.  
'Stephie, what is this place?' Jazz asked, looked around slowly.  
'My parents brought this place three days before they were killed. It was supposed to be a market garden, allowing dad to make the best of his gardening abilities and mom would run the farm store, selling fresh fruit and vegetables to the locals or anyone else passing by. I only came out here once before they died and haven't been back since. I brought you out here because I figured there was plenty of space for everyone. I was thinking I could move out here so we could stick together.' Stephie explained, getting to her feet and leaning lightly on Hound's fingers.  
'Uhhh, we haven't even talked about that yet Stephie.' Optimus confessed, looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
'Talked about what? Aren't we staying?' Ratchet asked, turning to Optimus.  
'Come on Optimus, Stephie has been there for us since the start, she's never run from us or hidden anything from us. We can't turn from her now, it wouldn't be right.' Kup added, smiling fondly down at her.  
'I just thought you would like a chance to return home. We aren't of this world; we'll never be truly accepted. People will run scared from us.' Optimus sighed, looking the group over slowly.  
'It doesn't matter Optimus; Stephie loves us and that is all we need. Who cares about the rest of the world? Stephie is all we need.' Jazz broke in, coming up to stand beside Hound and Stephie.  
'But what about those we left behind? You all have friends back on Cybertron, don't you miss them?' Optimus asked, watching as his team moved to gather around Hound as he held Stephie aloft.  
'They all think we're dead. You remember that virus that slammed through the ranks and effectively killed us. They've mourned us and let us go; returning will only cause problems. The best thing for us to do is stay here and live in peace with the woman who understands and cares about us.' Beachcomber replied, smiling softly as he took Stephie and set her on his shoulder.  
'You're right; there really is no other choice. No one back home would believe our story; it's just too extreme. We could show them countless times but still no one would understand what we have endured. We stay here, it's all we can do.' Optimus finally agreed, returning to the ranks and turning to Stephie.  
'We can improve this place and make it habitable, turn it into somewhere we can all be proud to call home.' Stephie beamed, snuggling in against Beachcomber's neck.


	10. Six Months Later

Stephie grinned as she emerged from the house, looking around at the final construction works all around her. The housing had already been completed, dotted around the area behind her own house. From the looks of things, the medbay was done, as were the labs, training grounds and firing range. Everything was crisp and clean, built from the best of materials. Unbeknownst to the guys until right before building had commenced, Stephie had an extensive fortune that she had inherited from her parents. It was this fortune that enabled the camp to become a reality and had given life to plans that many of the guys had come up with.

Wandering towards the lab area, she heard the distinctive sound of running feet and looked around for cover, just in case Wheeljack was up to his usual explosive behaviour.  
'Look out, she's gonna blow!' Wheeljack bellowed, shooting out of his lab and diving behind the dirt and concrete barrier designed for this exact situation. Everyone else shot for cover, diving behind anything they could find before the explosion went off. Wheeljack's lab was built with every safety procedure in mind, which meant the blast was mainly directed up instead of out but there was still shrapnel down on ground level.

Stephie waited for the smoke and dust to clear before emerging from the concrete bunker built for her safety.  
'What the hell was that Wheeljack?' she called, shaking herself off and walking over towards him.  
'I just worked out why those grenades I made years ago weren't doing what they were supposed to. Everyone else okay?' he replied, emerging from behind his blast screen and looking around. The rest of the team reported in, unharmed.  
'How about a little more warning next time hey Wheeljack?' Ratchet asked, brushing himself off and walking over.  
'I didn't know it was going to blow until I went running out of there. Now that I've figured it out, I can put that puzzle to bed permanently.' Wheeljack shrugged, grinning faintly.  
'Good for you Jack, I knew you'd work it out eventually. Shame there's no need for the explosives anymore.' Stephie praised, hugging his ankle.  
'You never know what the future holds Stephie.' Optimus added, joining the group.  
'Well, there is that I guess. Looks like this place is really coming along now.' Stephie allowed, casting her gaze across the camp again.  
'It's perfect Stephie, just like you said it would be. It may not be Cybertron but it's as close as we're going to get.' Springer grinned, shaking himself off and getting to his feet.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the days ticked by, there was one problem that kept Stephie awake at nights. It wasn't anything vital to their survival, just something that kept coming back to annoy her constantly.  
'There's got to be something we can do to make everyone love these guys as much as I do.' she mused, stretching out on the grass and watching her friends relaxing all around her.

It was with those thoughts in her mind again that Stephie drifted off to sleep in the late afternoon sun, her mind filled with ideas and dreams. There was one specific idea that hit her hardest, the plans to build a ---

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

With her rough drafts in place and everything ready, Stephie gathered up her folders and laptop and wandered across the back area, heading for Optimus' house. Even now that everything was peaceful, he still stayed back from the guys, living well away from everyone else and keeping to himself.

Knocking on the small door, Stephie waited patiently and double checked she had everything she needed.  
'Come on in Stephie.' he called, bustling around inside. Stephie grinned and strode in, kicking her joggers off just inside the door and wandering over to Optimus. 

He smiled softly as Stephie settled on the arm of his massive chair and set all her paperwork out.  
'I've been thinking about what you said, about humans being afraid of you. I think I've got the solution to your problem. It's not going to be easy or cheap but I really think we can make a go of this.' she explained, returning the smile.  
'What have you come up with Stephie?' he asked, looking at all the stuff she had brought along with her.  
'We build the very first Transformers amusement park and let the public come to you. It might take a few months for things to really get going but once people start talking about the place, complete with real Transformers, everyone will want to come and see you. You can run the rides and games, sell food and souvenirs, take people on guided tours or just sit back and take photos with loving children from across the globe. You guys have no idea you famous are, there are Transformers fans everywhere you turn.' Stephie explained, holding up her fully detailed plan, showing everything she had dreamed up. Optimus took the designs carefully and looked them over, clearly quite nervous about the idea.

He spent almost an hour going over the plans before turning back to Stephie.  
'You're sure people would come from all over to see us?' was all he asked, laying the plans down on his lap.  
'Yes, I guarantee it. I started this poll a week ago on the net, just to see how many people were interested; I'd say the results speak for themselves.' Stephie assured the boss bot, holding up her laptop. Optimus took it gently, looking at the poll figures on the screen. They were staggering to say the very least.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The pair sat up long into the night, going over the plans and making a few adjustments as they were necessary. They talked about all details relating to the idea, even going so far as to work out a rough guess on who would do best in different areas.


	11. Three Years Later

No one had believed it possible but Stephie's dream was finally a reality. Everyone involved had worked their afts off but it was done, the very first Transformers amusement park would be opening in three short days. People were coming from all over the globe to see the park and marvel at what had been achieved.

There was still a lot to be done and Stephie didn't have time to take a break as she made sure everything was ready for the big day. The guys were all hard at it, making sure their specific areas were ready to go. A few of the guys were grumbling but they got on with it, knowing the grand opening had to go without a hitch or they would never survive.

Walking down sideshow alley, Stephie cast her gaze over the stands and grinned. They were starting off small but hopefully things would get bigger and better as time went by. Kup was setting up the last of the targets in his shooting gallery while next door Ironhide was wrapping up the water balloon toss and Trailbreaker was polishing the clowns and making sure all the balls were ready to roll. Cliffjumper and Bluestreak had already finished most of their preparations; the dunk tank was full and waiting for the first victim.  
'How you going here guys?' she called, stepping back to look at the whole picture again.  
'Just about finished here. I'll put the prizes out last minute.' Kup replied, setting the toy rifles out and walking around to look the place over.  
'Everything's ready here. I agree with Kup, prizes at the last possible moment.' Ironhide added, joining Kup out the front.  
'All ready here, how's it look?' Trailbreaker asked, moving to the side.  
'It's perfect Breaker, absolutely perfect. You've all done an exceptional job. There's still a lot to be done though. Kup, could you go give Hot Rod a hand at the haunted house? 'Hide, Arcee needs some help finishing up her area and Breaker, I'll get you to go over and lend the twins a hand with the bumper cars.' Stephie replied, waving them away. They grinned and jogged off, already busy finding out what was needed from the others.

Moving on, Stephie checked in on the guys who were handling the food vans. This had been one area no one really wanted, until she had told them all how important it was. The vans and stalls looked perfect, everything waiting for the big day. Inferno looked completely relaxed as he finished organising everything in his van, whistling softly as he laid out the bags and buckets and everything else he needed. He had the biggest stall, with Red Alert working beside him, serving hot food and other delicious treats. Windcharger was on their left, manning the snow cone setup while Beachcomber was on the right offering doughnuts and other sweet treats.  
'You guys ready for the big day?' Stephie called, watching Ultra Magnus and Optimus fitting the last mirrors into the funhouse.  
'Ready as we'll ever be Stephie. How's it looking?' Inferno asked, passing the price board out the front and holding it there while Red Alert tacked it up.  
'Looks great guys, the whole place does. I can't wait to see how things turn out on the day.' she grinned, casting her gaze over the place again.  
'You're not the only one; this is going to be awesome.' Windcharger agreed, hanging up the last of his funky cups and making sure everything was ready and right to hand.  
'We're onto a good thing here, there's no way we can flop. When you guys are done here, head over to the rides and see what you can do to help out, we've got a lot left to do.' Stephie chuckled softly and jogged off again, crossing off a few things on her list as she went.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By nightfall, everyone was exhausted and headed for an early night, everyone except for Stephie. She still had to finish in the hotel, making sure all the rooms were ready for guests. They already had a few bookings for opening night and Stephie wanted to make sure everything was perfect. This was her special duty but that didn't mean her friends hadn't put their own stamp on things. Instead of the rooms being identified by number, they were identified by name. Each room was painted to match an Autobot, meaning someone could ask for the Hot Rod room or the Arcee room or any other room that took their fancy. Knowing full well that the paint schemes would have been too much on their own, Stephie had toned them down, using the specific colours more for highlights and details than the full walls. After all, you can only stomach so much green paint.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The morning of the grand opening couldn't have been better, wide blue skies and a few clouds drifting lazily by. Everyone was up early to do their final preparations before hitting the wash bays and scrubbing up. A few of the guys had even more to do because they were getting painted up for their role. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Groove were doing the face painting, so they were letting Stephie cut loose with the paints on their faces too. Blaster and Hound were also getting painted up; they had come up with the idea of wandering around the park and just having a laugh with balloon animals and other such things. Hot Spot had come up with a great idea too, forgoing his usual blue to become a living statue. The rest of the guys were staying true to their identities, letting the people pick them with ease as they went about their new duties.

Stephie called the guys together in the staff only area behind the house and smiled proudly as she climbed up into the tree and sat.  
'This is it everyone, our time to shine. You've all worked hard for this; you've put everything into it and kept asking for more. Three years of hard work all boils down to this day, we sink or swim today. From what I've seen over the last few days, we're ready for this, you've all proven you can handle the tasks I've asked you to fulfil. Is there anyone who needs some last minute help or are we ready to do this?' she called, casting her gaze over the gathering again.  
'We're ready Stephie, no matter what happens.' Optimus replied, speaking for the entire group.  
'Good, go make your final preparations and get cleaned up. We've got a lot to do and only a few hours to get it done.' Stephie grinned, climbing down and jogging off.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie grinned as she sat back from her last task before the opening, checking the details over and nodding.  
'There, you're all done Jack. Everyone else ready?' she grinned, putting away the paints and looking the group over. With Perceptor the tiger, Wheeljack the dog and Groove the superhero, they looked amazing, grinning out from behind the paint. Hound and Blaster were completely different, painted up in bright colours with their packs secured around their waists and Hot Spot looked really cool, his stone plinth under one arm.  
'Alright guys, let's do this!' she called, changing quickly and climbing aboard Optimus, hanging on tight. As one, the group pulled forward and headed for the main entrance and all the people waiting there.

Figuring they should start as soon as possible, Hot Spot didn't move once they pulled up and was lifted down by Ultra Magnus as Trailbreaker positioned the plinth. Stephie grinned and stepped forward, taking her place at the microphone.  
'Good morning and welcome to the very first Transformers amusement park. This park started as a dream and a wish, my dream and wish. There is nothing quite like this place anywhere else in the world but one day I hope that will change. This is a place where magic happens and the impossible suddenly becomes real. So far there are over thirty Autobots calling this place theirs and I am honoured to call them my friends. Now, I can see many of you are itching to start on your adventures with the Autobots so without further ado, I hereby officially open this, the world's first Transformers amusement park.' Stephie's voice rang loud and clear as she picked up the scissors and cut the ribbon, smiling proudly.

People started pouring in, pausing to admire the statue beside the gate before moving in. Hot Spot found his opening and moved, lightly placing his finger on a young woman's shoulder. She jumped and whirled around, grinning like mad when Hot Spot winked at her before freezing again.  
'As I said, where magic happens and the impossible suddenly becomes real.' Stephie chuckled softly, heading back through the gate.

All around the park, people stared in wonder as they were wrapped up in the experience. Stephie managed the baggage with ease, thanks to some help from Springer while Skyfire took the first tour around the park.  
'Look mom, its Jazz!' one little boy cried, spotting the Pontiac as he walked down sideshow alley with Prowl.  
'That's right, Jazz and Prowl are part of out small security team. If you ever get lost, just look for them and they'll soon get you back with your parents.' Stephie replied, waving the pair over.  
'This is so cool; you're my favourite movie character ever. It sucked that you died but hey, this is so much cooler than anything I've ever seen before.' the little boy grinned, staring up at Jazz.  
'Movies aren't real, there's no way I'll die so easily. I'll bet all your friends will be really amazed when you show them this.' Jazz chuckled softly, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper out of subspace. The little boy watched on in wonder until Jazz handed him the page.  
'Thanks Jazz, this is awesome.' he beamed, staring at the autographed picture.  
'Anytime little buddy, anytime. Well, I'd better keep moving; this is a big park to take care of.' Jazz grinned, hugging the little boy lightly before moving off, leaving the kid on the highest high of his young life.

In another part of the park, Arcee smiled softly as she relaxed beside the teacups. She had agreed to take care of the little ones with First Aid next door with his carousel. The little ones adored Arcee and First Aid, coming back time and time again just to talk to them.  
'This sure beats anything we've had to handle, hey Aid.' Arcee grinned, helping another young girl into her seat.  
'No kidding Arcee, this is a breeze compared to anything else we've been faced with.' First Aid agreed, neatly managing those getting off and those getting on.  
'I'm surprised this is such a big hit, we're nothing that special.' she added with a slight shrug.  
'True but this isn't Cybertron. I doubt a lot of our old friends would know what to do with all this peace and freedom; they're so used to fighting. I don't mind it though; I never could stand all that fighting and pain. I'll always be a pacifist.' First Aid replied; making sure everyone was safe before starting the carousel again.  
'There's nothing wrong with that Aid, its all part of what makes you special and unique in a race of robots.' Arcee chuckled softly, also starting up her ride.

Down a little further, Silverbolt secured the last harness and stepped back, watching over the four older kids on the trampolines. With their bungee cords in place, this was the closest thing to flying these kids were ever going to get without an engine. Next to him, Hot Rod was having a blast with his haunted house, chuckling softly.  
'Sounds like you're onto a winner there Rod.' Silverbolt commented; making short work of switching out one kid for another when the timer ran out.  
'Yeah, this is the coolest. Ha, there goes Blue.' Hot Rod replied; bursting out in laughter as Bluestreak emerged from the dunk tank over on sideshow alley.  
'I still think it would have been funnier if Optimus was sitting over the dunk tank. Hey Blaster, how the kids treating you?' Silverbolt grinned, spotting the brightly coloured boombox wandering up the path.  
'The kids are great, I'm having a blast. At least I get to take a walk or sit down if I choose. Can't be easy stuck at a stall all day.' Blaster grinned, kneeling and making a balloon dog for a little girl.  
'It's actually pretty good; we meet all kinds of cool people. These people can't get enough of us.' Hot Rod grinned, guiding three kids out of his haunted house and waving in another group.  
'Well, there is that I guess. Better keep going, there's a lot of kids running around and only two wanderers to handle them all.' Blaster grinned and walked off, stopping to make a pretty flower for another girl.

Over on sideshow alley, Cliffjumper climbed out of the dunk tank and shook himself off before turning to the teenaged boy who had dropped him in.  
'Pick your prize sport and might I add that was an incredible shot.' he grinned, motioning to the prizes on the wall behind him.  
'I want that pink teddy there.' the boys' girlfriend broke in, smiling sweetly.  
'What the lady wants, the lady gets.' he grinned, returning the smile. Cliffjumper chuckled softly and grabbed the indicated toy down and handed it across.  
'Thanks Cliffjumper.' she added, holding the bear under one arm as they walked away.  
'How many times is that you've been in?' Kup teased, handing over a small prize to a younger boy.  
'Three or four, I stopped counting. I don't see you making many sacrifices.' Cliffjumper grinned, towelling off a little as Bluestreak climbed back up.  
'You didn't see that kid before then. Missed everything and got me. Call me soft but I gave him the prize for that one, I'm not so easily caught unaware.' Kup shrugged, turning so Cliffjumper could see the dent in his shoulder.  
'It's not often anyone catches you out, I'd say that kid deserved a prize. How are the others holding up?' Cliffjumper allowed, chuckling softly as Blue wound up in the drink again.  
'I don't think I'm the only one on the firing line, 'Hide's had a few connections too but he's still grinning which counts for something.' Kup chuckled softly, standing well clear as another kid took to the line.  
'Hey, I've only had three old timer. Correction, four.' Ironhide broke in, chuckling as he plucked the bits of water balloon off his face.  
'Never mind 'Hide, you'll get a few more I think. Ah, that's my cue.' Cliffjumper grinned, returning to his post above the dunk tank.  
'What about you Blazer, you've been awful quiet.' Bluestreak called, towelling off and handing over another prize.  
'Doing just fine, a little busier than expected but managing. How's the water?' Trailblazer chuckled softly, peering along the row.  
'A little cold but it's not too bad. Already, come on Cliff.' Blue sighed, climbing back onto the tank.

Elsewhere, Bee and Fireflight kept the petting zoo in order without too much trouble. The two calves had gotten out once but it had been easy enough to get them back again. Fireflight was now sitting on the ground, the kids laughing and having a ball as they petted and fed the animals.  
'Bee, would you mind getting that duck off my back.' he asked, looking at the creature with a sigh. Bee grinned and walked over, picking the duck up and holding it under one arm, stroking her neck lightly.  
'She likes you, that's all.' he teased, kneeling so a young girl could pet the duck too.  
'Maybe so but I swear she left a deposit in the joint.' Fireflight shrugged, looking over to see if anyone was waiting for pony rides. There was someone waiting so he got up, set the lamb on the ground and slipped out of the yard.  
'My daughters want a pony ride, who do I talk to?' the young mother asked, smiling down at her twin girls.  
'That would be me Ma'am. I'm Fireflight and who do we have here?' he grinned, handing over two helmets and digging out some change for the mother.  
'Melanie and Melissa, the apples of my eye and I'm Sue. Thank you.' she replied, helping the girls get their helmets on before Fireflight picked the girls up and set them on two of the ponies.  
'That's quite alright Sue, anything to put a smile on your daughter's faces.' Fireflight grinned, leading the ponies around the petting zoo three times before tying them up again. The girls hugged him tight before dragging their mother away towards the face painting.

In the face painting tent, Perceptor smiled softly as he sat back, quite pleased with his work.  
'There you go Tommy, you look just like Optimus.' he offered, handing over the mirror. The young boy looked at his reflection and grinned, pleased with the look.  
'Thanks Perceptor.' he replied before getting up.  
'Okay, who was next?' Percy called, tidying up a little. A young girl soon sat in front of him, smiling sweetly.  
'Let me guess, you want Arcee.' he tried, glancing over to where Wheeljack was painting another young girl up to look like the pink femme.  
'Ewww, no way. I don't like pink. Ultra Magnus is my favourite.' she replied, shaking her head vehemently.  
'I'm sorry; you're the first girl in here who didn't instantly want to be painted up like Arcee.' Perceptor grinned, grabbing up his paints again.  
'Ultra Magnus, now he's not getting a lot of attention. I swear I can do Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and Hot Rod from memory.' Wheeljack added, finishing up on his Arcee and sitting back.  
'There's also been a lot of interest in Bee and the twins for some reason. Jazz is also up there but this is my first Kup.' Groove sighed, not looking up from his work.  
'Can't say I've had to do a Kup. Nice and still sweetie, here we go.' Perceptor chuckled softly, leaning in and getting to it.  
'You're my favourite Wheeljack.' another little boy beamed, taking a seat.  
'Well, I'd better make sure I get this right then.' Jack replied, getting to work again.

At the end of the row, Optimus and Ratchet leaned casually on the counters of their stalls, watching the rest of the guys having fun and entertaining the kids.  
'I could get used to this, this slow pace is really quite agreeable.' Optimus remarked, turning his attention to the family looking up at his show bags.  
'I don't know if I would call this slow but it's not too bad. At least I don't have to worry about wounded mechs coming in all the time.' Ratchet replied, selling a couple tee shirts and three hats to another family.  
'That's my point, there's no war going on. We couldn't ask for a better retirement plan. No Decepticons to worry about, no wars to fight and no decisions to agonise for hours over. I can relax and finally get onto some of those things I've been meaning to do for years.' Optimus grinned, leaning on the counter again.  
'Ah yes, I remember you saying something about wanting to learn chess, among other things. I guess we've all got things we can finally get onto doing.' Ratchet agreed, remembering his own list of things he wanted to try.

Inferno proved himself easily able to handle the catering area as he filled orders with precision and speed. Sparing a moment to glance at his friends all around him, he got back to it smoothly.  
'Red, I need more chips on.' he called, scraping up the last few to make a serve.  
'Already on it. Windcharger, you free?' Red Alert replied, dropping in the chip baskets and dropping in some extra Dagwood dogs too.  
'Yeah, what do you need Red?' Windcharger asked, poking his head in.  
'I need more chips out of the cool room.' Red Alert called, refilling the hot dog machine.  
'We need more cold coke too.' Inferno added, glancing in the coolers.  
'I'm on it.' Windcharger grinned, vanishing out of sight again.  
'Could you grab me another bucket of sugar too Wind?' Beachcomber called after him, glancing into the bucket beside him.  
'No sweat Comber, on it.' Windcharger replied from the cool room.

Down at the bumper cars, Slingshot picked up the lost child gently and turned to Devcon.  
'What's your name son?' Devcon asked gently, grabbing his radio.  
'Danny, Danny Thompson.' the boy replied through his tears.  
'Danny Thompson has been found at the bumper cars. He's with Slingshot and Devcon.' Devcon announced, taking the boy and holding him close.  
'That is so not good for business.' Sunny uttered, leaning on the railing.  
'Put a sock in it Sunny, it's not his fault.' Slingshot sighed, turning to the twins.  
'Danny, there you are. We've been so worried.' a young woman called, running towards them.  
'I told you everything would be okay kiddo. There you go, safe and sound. Now don't you go running off again, okay?' Devcon grinned, setting the boy down. He ran over to his parents and hugged them both.  
'I'll be more careful next time Devcon, thank you.' he replied, taking both his parents by the hand.  
'That's a boy.' Slingshot grinned, watching the family walk off together.  
'Good kid, shame we had to meet him like that.' Devcon sighed, leaning on the railing.  
'Yeah but you can't expect the opening day to go without a hitch. Come on Dev, we'd better keep moving.' Slingshot agreed, pushing away from the rails.  
'Yeah, catch you later guys.' Devcon agreed, following Slingshot towards the other rides.  
'Come on Sunny; let's give these kids a ride worth remembering.' Sides added; heading for the cars to make sure everyone was safe.

Stephie found a few minutes to take some time to catch up with the guys and headed straight for the main gate, hoping to catch one of the tours. She got lucky and was able to hop on with Springer and catch a lift around until they reached the rides.  
'Stay out of trouble Springer.' she teased, jumping down.  
'I always do Stephie.' he replied, heading out again. Stephie chuckled softly and walked away, heading for the guys lounging by their rides and activities.

She took a seat beside Air Raid, settling down for lunch.  
'How are things up this way?' she asked, tucking into her sandwiches.  
'Really good, we're all doing a nice brisk trade and we've always got lines.' Skydive replied, not taking his gaze off the roller coaster he was responsible for.  
'That's great; this place has become even more of a success than I thought. I was thinking we'd get about half this number on our opening day, not that I'm complaining.' Stephie allowed; relaxing in the sun as Hot Spot was wheeled into place nearby.  
'Did you guys hear; Kup got shot? He's fine; it was just a graze to the shoulder.' Discharge added, sitting in the shade of his Ferris wheel.  
'Yeah, I heard about that. He's staying upbeat about the situation, guess he's not used to that sort of thing happening.' Stephie grinned, waiting to see what Hot Spot was up to. It couldn't have been better as the man perched on the edge of his plinth. Hot Spot dropped to one knee and wrapped his hand around the man, whispering something in his ear before letting him go. The man shot across the path, not taking his eyes off Hot Spot.  
'What'd he say?' Hound asked, pulling off a neat little balloon sword for a young boy.  
'He asked me not to sit on him. I think I'll be a lot more careful about where I park my behind in future.' the man replied with a shrug, glancing back at Hot Spot as he moved again, this time scaring a young woman.   
'Probably not a bad idea, the next statue you sit on might really take offence.' Hound grinned, whipping up a cute little balloon dog for another little boy.

Finishing lunch, Stephie got to her feet and walked off, just making sure everything was doing fine and the guys were managing the pressure.  
'Hey Stephie, everything okay?' Ultra Magnus asked, letting the next group into his funhouse.  
'Couldn't be any better Magnus, this place is going off. What about you?' she replied, walking over to take a seat beside him.  
'No problems here at all, the kids are loving this. Everyone else is doing okay then?' he grinned, watching the waiting line for a moment.  
'They're all doing just fine Magnus, believe me. There's been a few mishaps but nothing serious. Kup got shot with one of those toy rifles he's working with but it was just a glancing blow. Apart from that, there's no trouble at all.' Stephie soothed, getting up and walking on.

She caught up with Skyfire for a few minutes by the jumping castle and the giant slide. Both rides were completely under control, thanks to Mirage and Smokescreen keeping an eye on things.  
'I'll bet you're relieved to finally have this place up and running.' Skyfire commented, taking five in the shade.  
'Oh yeah, it's still a lot of work but worth every minute in my mind. Of course, getting past the first day is just the beginning; we've got a long time left on this hopefully.' Stephie replied, settling on Skyfire's leg for a little while.  
'Just a thought, are we doing this every single day?' Mirage asked, organising his next group and sending them up the slide.  
'I've been thinking about that, and I think I've got an idea. Rather than working through the slow periods and struggle through it, we open only during the peak times. By working only through the holidays and other peak periods, we keep our heads well above water and make a real go of this for a couple weeks here and there before slowing off and relaxing again.' Stephie shrugged, waving to Blaster as he walked past.  
'That probably not a bad idea Stephie, gives us a good balance of work and play.' Smokescreen agreed, keeping a close eye on the kids on the jumping castle.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, Stephie made sure everyone staying in the hotel was safe and slipped into her room on the ground floor. Crossing the room, she opened the far window and perched on the sill. A few of the guys were still hanging around in the dark, relaxing after a long day.  
'Well, for a first day we did well. Perceptor, what was the final count on the gate?' she grinned, relaxing back against the window a little more.  
'Seven thousand through the gate. I'll be happy if I never have to paint another Optimus.' Perceptor groaned, flopping back on the grass.  
'Why am I not surprised about that? Who else was popular, I'll have to go in and get more paint before too long?' Stephie asked; casting her gaze across those left behind.  
'Arcee was huge, just about every girl wanted to look like Arcee.' Wheeljack sighed, flaked out beside Perceptor.  
'Ratchet was also quite popular, no idea why. Jazz and Bee were also up there, along with the twins for some unknown reason.' Groove snorted, ducking the small rock Ratchet tossed his direction.  
'Hot Rod was also fairly up there. It took the kids a while but we eventually got some variety. We had one little girl who hated pink with a vengeance so she asked for Ultra Magnus, the first for the day. Wheeljack had an interesting moment too.' Perceptor chuckled softly, turning to look at his bondmate.  
'Yeah, had a little boy come in who said I was his favourite. There was no way I was going to screw that one up.' Wheeljack sighed, heading towards recharge.  
'Sounds like you guys have all had one hell of a grand opening. You'd better go get some sleep; we've got to do this all over again tomorrow.' Stephie yawned, getting to her feet.  
'Yeah, night Stephie.' Optimus grinned, getting to his feet.  
'Night guys.' Stephie sighed and closed the window, drew the curtains and hit the shower. Within ten minutes, she was fast asleep with a faint smile on her face.


	12. Four Years Later

With the park doing even better than Stephie had imagined, she had taken a huge step forward and retrieved the Decepticons from their hole and had rebuilt them before adding them to the roster. Now with the fifteen Decepticons scattered through the park, the crowds were growing every day, eager to see the other side of the fight.

Walking down sideshow alley, Stephie wandered over and took a seat beside Kup.  
'Everything okay here?' she asked, glancing along the line.  
'Just great Steph, the 'Cons are pulling their weight just like you said they would.' Kup grinned, snapping to look as someone wound up in the dunk tank. Straining past Kup, Stephie couldn't hold in her giggles as the feared Megatron emerged from the water, shaking himself off quickly.  
'I see what you mean. Almost makes me wish I could have a go but I like hanging back and letting you guys run the place. It's good for you, gives you some independence.' Stephie grinned, watching Ramjet take his place on the tank. She sighed, getting to her feet.  
'Stephie!' Soundwave called, running over towards them.  
'Soundwave, what's the matter?' Kup asked, instantly snapping to a full alert mode.  
'Frenzy's vanished. He was supposed to meet by the souvenir stand. I checked all around the area, there's scuff marks in the dirt but no sign of him.' Soundwave explained, looking around the area.  
'Okay, just calm down Soundwave, we'll find him.' Stephie soothed, grabbing her radio. 'Security, this is Stephie.' she called, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.  
'Go ahead Stephie, we read you.' Blackout replied from his post somewhere near the main gate.  
'Lock it down! Frenzy is gone.' she ordered, resting her hand lightly on Soundwave's wrist.  
'Copy that Stephie, I'll pass the word.' he replied, as crisp and sharp as Stephie expected.

Within minutes, everything at the park had gone quiet and the team had split up to find the errant mech. Anyone in the parking lot was also stuck, Dirge and Devcon blocking the gate.  
'Frenzy! Where are you? Frenzy!' Stephie cried, making her way through the people gathered by the main gates.  
'Hey, what's the big idea?' someone asked, grabbing Stephie's collar roughly.  
'Someone decided they were going to steal Frenzy, we're here to take him back from whoever took him. The sooner we get this done, the sooner the gates will open again. Now get your hands off me.' Stephie replied, breaking his hold effectively and moving on.

The air was full of concerned voices, everyone searching for the missing cassette. Even Megatron was in on the search, working with Optimus to check the area up behind the roller coaster.  
'Frenzy!' Optimus bellowed, getting down and peering under the control room.  
'Frenzy, where are you?' Megatron called, checking behind the Twister and under it too.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Three long hours later, the group had searched everywhere and even Stephie was starting to lose hope. Then, Starscream spotted a black van racing down the back exit. Instantly, he led his wing after it, Stephie catching a lift with Springer and Soundwave and the rest of the group charging along with them.

Reaching the van, Starscream and his trine blocked it in as Stephie yanked the back doors open and hopped in, digging around.  
'Frenzy, are you in here?' she asked, yanking back another pile of stuff. One of the boxes wriggled and she leapt at it, ripping it open brutally.

Inside, Frenzy was wrapped in bubble wrap and paper, tied up with masses of string and buried in packaging foam.  
'Prowl, contact the police. Tell them we have five men for them to pick up. Let everyone else go.' she called, drawing her pocket knife out of her pocket and making short work of the string and bubble wrap. Frenzy shot out of her arms and away, scrambling out of the van.  
'Frenzy! I was so worried.' Soundwave called, dropping to one knee.  
'They were gonna sell me on EBay.' Frenzy wailed, throwing his arms around Soundwave's neck and hanging on for his life.  
'It's okay, you're safe now. Shhh, it's over and you're okay.' Soundwave soothed, lightly running his fingers down Frenzy's back.  
'Soundwave, I'm giving you and yours the rest of the day off, go on.' Stephie grinned, walking over to the pair.  
'Thanks Stephie, for all your hard work.' Soundwave sighed and wrapped his free arm around her for a moment before gathering his kids and walking off, Frenzy still clinging to his neck.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Blaster managed to get an hour off and made his way through the staff only gate and across to Soundwave's place. Sighing softly, he walked in, leaving his kit beside the door. Soundwave was stretched out on the couch with his kids, Frenzy curled up against his chest in an uneasy recharge.  
'I don't even want to think about what's going through his processor at the moment.' Blaster uttered, crouching beside Soundwave as his cassettes settled with their almost siblings. The two boom boxes had become close ever since Soundwave had been given his life back and unbeknownst to everyone else, their friendship had become love.  
'It can't be pleasant, whatever it is. Of all the rotten luck and torment, why pick on Frenzy? He's the quietest of the pair.' Soundwave sighed, shuffling around on the couch. Blaster grinned and settled beside him, slipping his arms around Soundwave and holding him close, watching Frenzy recharge restlessly.  
'That could be part of the reason. Our creations are going to always be in danger, their size works against them this time. Stephie said she was going to figure something out to protect them, I just don't know what yet.' Blaster sighed, lightly tracing his fingers down Soundwave's arms.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As much as Stephie wanted to keep her promise to Soundwave, the people had spoken. It was the patrons that chose the combatants for the lunch time entertainment. This new idea had come up from a discussion she had enjoyed with Skywarp. Looking at the list, she sighed and grabbed her radio.  
'Could the following personnel please report to the amphitheatre? Optimus, Megatron, Kup, Skywarp, Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Wheeljack, Dirge, Hot Spot, Barricade, Blaster and Soundwave.' she called, pocketing the page and heading towards the amphitheatre to make sure everything was ready.  
'Stephie, what's going on?' Soundwave asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
'You've been voted for the mock battle. I know I promised you the day off but the public has spoken. My hands are tied.' she explained, catching a lift with Blitzwing.  
'Fine, I'll be there. I'm not looking forward to this but there's nothing we can do.' Soundwave agreed, cutting the connection.  
'Sorry Soundwave.' Stephie uttered, resecuring her radio.

Arriving at the amphitheatre, Stephie joined the combatants in the underground vault. Soundwave and Blaster joined them after a few minutes, still not happy about this.  
'Soundwave, Blaster, it's your call with your little ones. There's weaponry ready for them if you chose. Everyone else, grab your weapons and let's see who's fighting on which side.' Stephie grinned, indicating the custom weapons lined up on the wall.  
'What do you mean who's fighting on each side?' Skywarp asked, grabbing his weapon from the racks.  
'I asked the three thousandth person through the gate to select the teams by filling six weapons with red paintballs and the other six with blue. Even I don't know who is where until we have a look at what you're carrying.' Stephie shrugged, grinning when all twelve cassettes grabbed their weapons. Those who didn't use traditional handheld weapons sat perfectly still, Blaster and Soundwave fitting their weapons into position.

With everyone ready, Stephie moved aside and pointed to the targets on the far wall.  
'Now we find out your teams. One shot, red team go to the left and blue to the right.' she grinned, ducking as the group took aim and fired. Stephie watched the results with interest, wondering what the child had selected. She got quite a shock when the results splashed against the wall. Optimus, Kup, Hot Spot, Soundwave, Blitzwing and Barricade had all shot blue, leaving Megatron, Skywarp, Dirge, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Blaster on the red team. The two groups split, heading to the marked starting locations on the floor.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Striding out into the amphitheatre, Stephie cast her gaze around the place, smiling softly at the packed seating.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. Today, it gives me great pride to welcome you to the first of what I hope will be many mock battles to come. As you entered the park, you were asked to vote for your preferred combatants. The results have been compiled and the combatants are ready for battle. Unlike battles in the past, the lines are not separated by faction, there is no Decepticon/Autobot fighting here. A random child was selected from the crowds and he selected the teams for the battle by placing red or blue ammunition in twelve weapons. No one knew the teams until each combatant took one shot at a blank target and the teams were revealed. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce today's combatants. Optimus, Kup, Hot Spot, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Blaster, Megatron, Skywarp, Dirge, Blitzwing, Barricade and Soundwave.' she called, the PA system carrying her voice across the area as the group walked out in two lines. 

The applause was deafening as the crowd leapt to their feet, cheering for their chosen fighters. Stephie waited for the crowd to quieten again before holding up her hands.  
'For the safety of the combatants, we're not using the traditional and comfortable weapons they are used to. Instead, I have had specially built and customized paintball guns made for each of them. The rules are simple, last mech standing takes the win for the team. Our roving medic will be moving freely across the battleground, keeping us informed of who remains in the fight and repairing any battle damage he can. As the status of the combatants change, those changes will be reflected on the scoreboard. As you can see now, the twelve names are green and as the damage mounts, the names will change to yellow and if they die, the name goes red. Combatants, take your places!' she exclaimed as First Aid hustled out to take his place on the sidelines. Optimus and Megatron shook hands quickly before moving to opposite ends of the amphitheatre.

Down at the west end, Optimus took cover behind one of the half built buildings, bringing his weapon up.   
'Soundwave, jam their transmissions.' Optimus hissed, peeking around the corner of the building for a moment. Soundwave nodded and activated his jammers before running off. Kup crouched down behind a dumpster, back pressed to another wall, Hot Spot slipped behind a complete building while Blitzwing took to the air and landed lightly on the roof of a different building, ready to move on the signal. Barricade found another dumpster but rather than going down behind it, he grabbed the lip and vaulted inside, pulling the lid down a little more. Soundwave took up a position behind a pile of rubble created by an explosion ripping into another building. His cassettes took up positions in other buildings, squeezing into all kinds of tiny places. Only Frenzy stayed close, still shaken up by his earlier incident.

Over on the east end, Megatron found a good spot inside a bombed out warehouse with Skywarp taking up a position on a nearby roof. Dirge pressed in against another building as Wheeljack bounded into a dumpster, groaning softly when he hit something soft and squishy. Bumblebee heard his complaint and chuckled softly as he took shelter behind an abandoned SUV and Blaster got in behind another dumpster, his cassettes diving into several cardboard boxes around the area.

Stephie grinned as she looked around, catching the signals from the leaders.  
'There's the opening signals, to battle!' she cried, running for cover as a hush fell over the crowd. No one knew who was going to make the first move or where it was going to come from.

Kup finally broke the deadlock, breaking cover and running forward, skidding along the grass to stop beside Optimus. Down the other end, Raindance shot from his place and charged forward, slipping between the scattered obstacles and charged towards a smaller bin. Rumble popped up and opened fire, splattering blue paint across Raindance's wing. Raindance wheeled around and shot away, taking another shot to his tail. He dropped, skidding across the grass as Bee broke cover and darted forward to duck behind a building. Hot Spot peered around the corner of his building and raised his rifle as First Aid darted over and knelt beside Raindance. Taking his time, Hot Spot aimed carefully and fired, catching Bee in the throat as he moved across to a new cover spot. Skywarp watched Bee drop and shot into the air, ripping through the buildings and opening fire. Kup popped up and let off a few shots of his own, catching Skywarp in the wings as Skywarp got him in the chest. Blitzwing growled faintly and roared into the sky, chasing Skywarp away from his team and back into the open area between the two teams. 

First Aid moved from one wounded mech to another, making notes on a pad secured to his arm as he worked, wiping off marks and keeping a tally of what had been done. He took one look at Bee's wound and shook his head, moving off quickly. Stephie saw this and nodded slowly; grabbing a remote from her pocket and pointing it towards the name board up on the south wall. Sighing softly, she scrolled over to Bee's name and selected it, pressed another button. His name went red and a gasp went up from the crowd.

The loss of Bee definitely irritated Megatron and he moved forward, moving swiftly from one building to another. Dirge backed him up, taking a few pot shots at Blitzwing as the two fighters chased each other through the sky.  
'Wheeljack, move up.' Megatron ordered, sinking down to one knee behind another building. He got no reply and tried twice more before giving up. He spotted Raindance still on the ground just in front of him and eased forward, dodging three shots as he scooped the cassette up and rolled out of the way. 'Go back and tell the others to move up.' he uttered before releasing the cassette again. Raindance dipped his wings and shot off, staying low as he darted between the obstacles.

Both teams eased forward, weapons raised and ready as they crept forward. Barricade caught a flash of movement off to his side and fired, ducking back out of the way when his target shot back. Kup saw this and eased around to the right, giving him a clear line of fire on Wheeljack. He took the shot carefully, splashing blue paint into his optics. Wheeljack cursed and scrambled backwards, sinking to the ground slowly. Kup and Barricade swapped a look and moved forward, keeping pace with their line.

Stephie smiled softly as she watched the two teams closing the gap quickly and effectively. Catching the sign from First Aid, she switched Wheeljack's name into the red. First Aid moved on just as Kup went down hard again, this time thanks to a neat shot from Blaster in the side of the head. Stephie wasn't surprised when First Aid signalled her again and Kup hung his head as he leant back against the wall. Blitzwing moved over to fill the gap, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat joining him. They spread out and eased forward carefully, Blitzwing sparing a moment to grab Kup's spare ammo before moving off. He didn't get far before an unseen shooter opened fire, catching the triple-changer in the throat and sending him down beside Kup. First Aid sighed and signalled Stephie again, watching as Blitzwing's name went red.

Both Optimus and Megatron were starting to get annoyed now and regathered their forces, quickly coming up with new plans.  
'This is getting us nowhere fast. I've had enough of this screwing around; it's time to make them pay. Dirge and Skywarp, you're with me, we're going in hard. Blaster spread your cassettes out and be ready to raise hell when we're in place. Wheeljack made these, use them well.' Megatron uttered, handing each of his remaining soldiers three water bombs. They nodded and tucked two into subspace, everyone holding one in hand.

Across the narrow gap, Optimus also laid out a new plan.  
'Blitzwing, I want you stationed on that building there, Soundwave I want you on the warehouse over there. Everyone else, with me. We're going straight down their throats.' he whispered, looking the group over quickly. They were all streaked with paint but ready for the fight to come.

Stephie wondered what was going on, watching the two groups closely. They finally broke cover and spread out but interestingly, not everyone split up. Soundwave, Frenzy and Blitzwing left the building Optimus and the rest of his team were sheltering in, taking up positions on two roofs. Over on the other side, Dirge and Skywarp took up matching positions. There was silence for a moment before the remaining troops charged out, screaming battle cries.

Dirge fired first, left hand snapping forward. Stephie didn't believe what she was seeing, even when the paint grenade exploded on Optimus' chest. First Aid snapped to look at Stephie, asking to clarification. She nodded and switched Optimus into the red as he hit the ground hard. Taking courage from this, Skywarp launched his first grenade, grinning faintly when it sent Soundwave down. Of course, he didn't get away with that and was taken out by Ravage and Buzzsaw together. Blitzwing saw his chance and opened fire, peppering Megatron with shots until he finally went down and stayed there.

Those left behind charged, firing hard. Stephie and First Aid were hard pressed to keep up with the action but trusted the combatants to stick to the rules and drop when the damage tally got too high. Cassettes dropped everywhere, but Rewind got the last laugh. As he fell, he launched his last grenade, catching Ravage in the side. 

That left Blitzwing and Blaster on the ground, crouched behind two buildings mere meters apart.  
'You die here Blaster!' Blitzwing called, tightening his grip on his weapon.  
'We'll see about that Blitzwing!' Blaster replied, throwing his voice expertly as he moved. Blitzwing smirked and moved off; heading for where he thought Blaster was hiding. He got quite a shock when Blaster's final grenade caught him in the back. He grunted in pain and surprise as he tumbled forward, landing in a cloud of dust.

The crowds erupted into wild cheers as Blaster held up his hands, beaming with pride.  
'I don't think anyone was expecting that outcome. So concludes today's mock battle. Now, how about one last round of applause for our combatants for today.' she cried, smiling warmly as the twelve mechs got to their feet and walked over to gather around Blaster as the crowd burst into applause again.

Returning to the underground bunker, the guys returned their weapons to the ranks and grabbed the rags hanging on the wall.  
'That was incredible guys, very well done.' Stephie praised, walking over to them.  
'Thanks Stephie, it was fun.' Optimus grinned, grabbing a second rag to finish getting most of the paint off his chest.  
'Wheeljack, very clever work with the grenades. Not sure if it was exactly fair but I like it.' she added, turning to the scientist.  
'I would have given the other team some too but I ran out of time to make them. Damn it Kup, did you have to get me in the optics?' Wheeljack replied, still wiping the paint out of his face.  
'Sorry about that Wheeljack, it wasn't intentional.' Kup apologised, picking up a clean cloth and helping Wheeljack clean up.  
'Primus Barricade, did you have to shoot me in the aft?' Skywarp whined, running one hand over the small dent in his rear.  
'It was the only shot I had. It's not that noticeable.' Barricade grinned, bundling up the rags he'd used and tossing them into the large hamper beside the door.  
'I don't care if you can see it, it hurts like frag.' Skywarp sighed, rubbing the spot again.  
'I warned you they hurt. Whoa, what is that funky smell?' Stephie reeled, clamping her hand over her nose.  
'Uhh, it could be me. I did hide in a dumpster for a while.' Barricade offered, shrugging quickly.  
'Nope, it's me. I found something soft and squishy in the dumpster I wound up hiding in. No idea what it is but damn it stunk.' Wheeljack corrected, finally getting his face cleaned off.  
'It's a good thing my olfactories are screwed from hundreds of battles, can't smell a thing.' Kup grinned, stepping back.  
'Be grateful Kup, that's a real shocker of a smell. Go hit the wash bay Wheeljack, then get back to your duties. Barricade, you'd better go to. We can't have the patrons offended by that ghastly stench.' Stephie groaned, still holding her nose. The two mechs shrugged and walked out, taking the back path towards the wash bays.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Skywarp was still grumbling about his aft when he returned to his stand.  
'How was the fight?' Trailbreaker asked, getting up from where he had been watching both stands.  
'Blaster took the victory for the red team. It was good fun, real good fun.' Skywarp grinned, perching on the edge of his seat.  
'You okay Warp?' Ironhide asked, leaning forward to peer at the seeker.  
'I'll be fine. Barricade shot me in the aft and let me tell you, those paintballs really hurt.' Skywarp shrugged, grinning as Skyfire wandered over and settled down beside him.  
'Chin up Warp, we'll pull that out without too much trouble. I'm about to head off on break, anything you need me to grab on the way back through?' he offered, bringing one ankle up and digging out the crud that had built up in his engine assembly by accident. He did have covers to protect the delicate components but one of the clips had snapped loose and allowed all the gunk in. Skywarp ran a quick check of his stall, smiling softly as he handed another little boy his prize.  
'Yeah, would you mind grabbing another of the pre-prepared prize boxes for me? I'm running short in a few areas.' he sighed, leaning back against the side of his stall.  
'Sure, I can manage that. Damn, snapped it. Warp, I don't suppose you've got a spare catch?' Skyfire sighed, looking at the busted catch on the plate. Skywarp checked his compartment and sighed, crouching beside him.  
'Sorry, I had to use the last spare I had. Snapped one over in the amphitheatre.' he replied, helping to drag out the last of the gunk.  
'Great, just great. Looks like I'll have to go pay a visit to Ratchet.' Skyfire sighed, taking the plate off completely.  
'Maybe not, if you've got the right tools for the job.' Kup called, grinning faintly.  
'What do you mean Kup?' Skyfire asked, looking up from where he was checking the other plate.  
'Tack weld it into place for the day and get the parts replaced at the end of the day.' Kup shrugged, digging something out of subspace.  
'I may be a packrat but I don't carry a welding torch with me.' Skywarp replied, checking anyway.  
'Use mine, it's full.' Kup offered, tossing the wrapped item along the row. Trailbreaker caught it and passed it on, grinning faintly. Skywarp grabbed the torch and unwrapped it, kneeling beside Skyfire. The biggest flyer shrugged and positioned the plate again, holding it steady as Skywarp fired up the welding torch and tacked the plate into position, making sure it couldn't come loose again. Skyfire grinned and got to his feet, careful not to put his foot on the ground fully until the metal cooled.  
'Go take a turn in the dunk tank, that'll cool it off.' Trailbreaker suggested, chuckling softly.  
'Not a bad idea, thanks guys.' Skyfire grinned, wrapping Kup's torch up again and walking towards the tank.

It didn't take a lot to get Skyfire up on the dunk tank and the first kid on the line had already had plenty of practise. His shot nailed the target and dropped Skyfire into the drink. He emerged and grinned warmly, climbing out of the tank and leaning against the side to check the welds.  
'Thanks guys, that's done the trick. I'll go get that crate for you Warp and then I've got to get back to work.' he called, shaking off before walking away, whistling softly.


	13. Six Months Later

Now that they had some time off, the group got down to the repairs and other non-essential work that needed to be done around the park. The list wasn't too long but it really did need to be dealt with before the next busy period.

Inferno set his tools down and crouched, opening the cover on the deep fat fryer that had broken down. He knew enough about these things to repair it, provided the problem wasn't anything huge. However, when he took a look, he could clearly see the repairs had already been completed.  
'Hey Red, did you fix this fryer?' he asked, switching the fryer on to check it was working.  
'No, you were going to do it. Why?' Red Alert replied, dragging an empty dumpster past so he could clean out the cool room.  
'It's already been fixed. No idea who but someone's already done it.' Inferno shrugged; satisfied the repairs were good when no oil leaked out from the repaired lines.  
'Beats me, TC might have had something to do with it though. Well, if you're done in there, I could really use some help out here.' Red Alert added, already working on clearing out the cool room completely.  
'Yeah, I'm done in here.' Inferno shrugged and stepped out of the van, setting his tools down and joining Red Alert in the cool room.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

All over the park, many of the little odd jobs had already been done, much to the shock of those who were supposed to deal with them. The damaged dumpsters from the amphitheatre had been fixed and the bottoms reinforced in them, the busted table from the food area had also been repaired and so many other little things too.

Over at the show bag stand, Optimus checked the broken strut for the front door and nodded, recognising that it too had mysteriously been repaired.  
'Stephie that strut on the show bags stand is done.' he reported, getting down from his perch.  
'Was it another of the mysteriously completed tasks?' Stephie asked, chuckling softly.  
'How'd you know?' Optimus grinned, checking the other struts quickly.  
'I've been getting reports all day of repairs done mysteriously and no one has any clue who's doing those repairs. Inferno's deep fat fryer, those dumpsters, the seat from the food court and a stack of others too.' Stephie explained over the banging of her work on another dumpster.  
'Strange, very strange.' Optimus uttered, getting onto the rest of the odd jobs he had on his list.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Over the course of the next month, the mysterious worker kept at it, leaving surprises everywhere through the park. Still no one was any the wiser about what had been happening, content just to accept the help and not think about who it was. Just in case it was someone from outside the park breaking in and doing the work, Stephie set up night time security patrols, on the off chance of catching the mysterious worker. She hadn't worked out what to do once they caught whoever it was but that wasn't the issue just yet. First they had to find the person or people responsible.

In response to Frenzy's attempted kidnapping, everyone was now fitted with GPS units and Stephie would keep an eye on the trackers constantly, thanks to the device Perceptor had built her. That gave her another advantage, meaning she could see if it was one of the guys doing the repairs under the cover of darkness.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus sighed as he walked down the deserted and darkened sideshow alley, scanning the area around him. There hadn't been any sign of the mysterious repairman yet and he wondered if they were ever going to see them again.

Elsewhere in the park, the mysterious worker slipped quietly in behind the haunted house, having heard Hot Rod talking about a problem with one of his ghouls. Smiling faintly, he moved through the building and found the problem, setting his tools down and getting to work. 

He finished ten minutes later and left, moving through the shadows easily. If anyone saw him, they wouldn't think anything of his presence, even though he wasn't supposed to be on duty tonight. He blended in and walked on, skirting around the patrols as he walked.

He walked along the back of sideshow alley and froze, seeing Optimus crouching there and reporting in on his night so far. Moving slowly so as to not make a sound, he drew something out of subspace and crept closer, raising the item. It landed heavily against Optimus' head and he dropped, sprawling on the ground. The mystery worker smiled faintly and walked away, returning his weapon to subspace as he walked.

He made it home without anyone seeing him and entered his house, climbing onto his recharge berth and drifting off, completely forgetting about what he had done.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus stirred as the first rays of days were colouring the sky.  
'Optimus! Come in Optimus!' Stephie screamed through the radio.  
'Quit yelling Stephie, I'm here.' he groaned, sitting up slowly.  
'Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the last five hours.' Stephie sighed softly, telling First Aid to get moving.  
'Someone cracked me over the head last night. They came at me from behind, I don't know who it was.' he replied, rubbing his head as he sat there.  
'Who would do that Optimus?' First Aid asked, jogging over to kneel beside the semi.  
'I don't know Aid, I wish I did though.' Optimus sighed, removing his hand so First Aid could check the damage.

Both were silent as First Aid worked, keeping his touch light and careful as he checked the area.  
'From the looks of this, you were hit by a wrench of some sort. Can't say for sure who was wielding it or where the wrench came from. There's only a few here who can reach your head when you're standing up.' First Aid sighed, letting his hands drop.  
'I wasn't standing; I was crouched as I reported in. I figured if it was a human I'd have a better chance of seeing them from down low.' Optimus replied, slowly getting to his feet.  
'Well, there goes that theory. Let's get you back to MedBay so I can get you patched up.' First Aid added, also rising.

Ratchet was already in MedBay when Optimus and First Aid walked in and Optimus settled on the nearest berth.  
'What happened?' Ratchet asked, joining them.  
'Someone smacked him over the head with a wrench. No idea who, the attack came from behind.' First Aid shrugged, grabbing his tools.  
'I see, we'd better cast the damage and see if we can match it to a specific wrench. At least that will give us a rough idea of who might have had access to the weapon.' Ratchet suggested, taking a look at the damage.  
'That's not a bad idea Ratchet.' Optimus agreed; lying out on the berth and letting the medics work.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet and First Aid compared the silicone mound of the dent Optimus had been sporting to every wrench they had on site but none of them matched what had been done.  
'I don't get it. Even when Optimus is crouched, some of us here couldn't reach his head and there's no way a human could have done that much damage.' First Aid sighed, looking at the mould again.  
'We've checked every single wrench, none match. This doesn't make any sense.' Ratchet added, leaning on the desk heavily.  
'Wait, there's one wrench we haven't tried.' First Aid suddenly stood up, turning to Ratchet fully.  
'No, we've checked them all. We've been through this entire place and checked every single one.' Ratchet corrected, shaking his head.  
'No, we've missed one. We haven't checked your personal wrench.' First Aid grinned, holding out his hand.  
'You're insane; it couldn't possibly be my wrench. That would mean I belted Optimus, since no one else can get into my subspace compartments and I would never do such a thing.' Ratchet snapped, folding his arms.  
'Never the less, it must be checked. Hand it over Ratchet.' First Aid demanded, moving closer. Ratchet growled but withdrew his wrench, handing it over. First Aid turned and picked up the mould, comparing the two items carefully.

Ratchet decided he didn't like the look on First Aid's face and walked over to see for himself.  
'I hate to say this Ratchet but it matches perfectly.' First Aid sighed, pushing away.  
'You've got to be mistaken.' Ratchet replied, taking the two items and looking closely at them. His face fell when he realised they were a match, his wrench had been the weapon.  
'I'm sorry Ratchet, you know what this means though.' First Aid added, reaching for his radio.  
'Don't do this Aid, please. I swear I didn't do it; I wouldn't do anything like this. You know me better than that.' Ratchet implored, setting his wrench down and backing up.  
'I know Ratchet but I don't know what else to do. I genuinely am sorry.' First Aid replied before activating the radio. 'Stephie, I've got a positive ID on the wrench used to knock Optimus out. It's Ratchet's personal wrench, the one he always carries.' he reported, watching Ratchet sadly.  
'I understand Aid. I'll send someone over.' Stephie replied, sounding quite shocked.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Five minutes later, Ratchet found himself in the brig.  
'I didn't do anything! Why would I belt Optimus over the head? What would I gain?' he cried, watching Prowl and Jazz walk away.  
'We don't know Ratchet. I'm sorry.' Jazz replied, offering him a sad smile before leaving. Skywarp and Starscream swapped a shocked and sad look as they took up guarding positions, wondering why Ratchet would do anything like this.

No one knew what to make of the new information, least of all Optimus and Stephie.  
'I don't get it, why would Ratchet do that?' Optimus asked, sinking down to sit on the grass.  
'I don't know. This doesn't make any sense.' Stephie sighed, grabbing her laptop out and plugging in the device on her wrist. She uploaded the files from the night before and flicked through them, finally finding Ratchet's tracker. She looked at it carefully before turning to Optimus, her jaw hanging wide.  
'What is it Stephie?' he asked, leaning forward slightly.  
'According to this, he did belt you. Look at this.' she replied, turning the laptop around a little as Optimus adjusted his position so he could see the screen better. 'This is your GPS signal from the night in question. Here comes Ratchet. At a guess, that's when you went down and Ratchet walks off.' she explained, watching the two dots moving through the area.  
'That makes no sense, why would he do that?' Optimus asked again, sitting up.  
'I haven't a clue but look at this.' Stephie shrugged, playing back more of Ratchet's movements.

This time they watched Ratchet's signal move around the park, drifting from one job to another.  
'That's the food van, and that's the show bag stand.' Optimus muttered, raising one optic ridge.  
'Yeah, and now he's at those damaged dumpsters. Then he moves over to that seat from the food court.' Stephie added, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
'So Ratchet is the mystery repairman. That still doesn't explain why he hit me.' Optimus sighed, rubbing his head lightly.  
'No, it doesn't. I wonder…' Stephie mused, falling silent.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, Ratchet settled on his berth, relieved to be free again and slipped quickly into recharge. Next to him, Ironhide faked recharge and waited for Ratchet to stir. Everyone was in place for the sting, laying in wait for Ratchet to make his move. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were hiding behind the bumper cars, ready to catch Ratchet if he took the bait and went to repair the damaged car.

Ratchet only stayed down for an hour before rising and walking out, Ironhide trailing along behind him.  
'He's on the move.' Ironhide whispered, following Ratchet across the grass.  
'We're in place.' Optimus replied softly.

Ratchet headed straight for the bumper cars, stepping up onto the surface and kneeling beside the car. He was just opening the panel when Optimus and Ultra Magnus stepped into sight.  
'Hold it right there Ratchet.' Optimus ordered, blocking his escape. Ratchet snapped to look and got to his feet, backing up. Ultra Magnus was ready and lunged, wrapping his arms around Ratchet and holding him close.  
'Ratchet, wake up!' he hissed, shaking him roughly. Ratchet's optics flickered for a second and he looked up, absolutely baffled.  
'What's going on?' he asked, looking around as Ironhide and Stephie ran up.  
'You've been walking in your recharge Ratchet. You're the mystery repairman too, which is why you're out here.' Ironhide explained, grinning faintly.  
'What? There's no way.' Ratchet argued; staring at the group as Ultra Magnus released him.  
'It's true Ratchet; your GPS tag confirms it. We tracked you around the park, stopping at all the things on the repair list. We were also able to track you last night, when you cracked Optimus over the head.' Stephie shrugged, holding up her GPS unit. Ratchet blinked stupidly and walked out onto the grass, sitting quickly.  
'I don't believe this. What am I supposed to do about it?' Ratchet uttered, hanging his head.  
'Let us help you; it's going to be okay.' Ironhide soothed, crouching beside him. Ratchet nodded slowly, still not looking up. Ironhide grinned softly and hauled Ratchet to his feet, guiding him away from the group.


	14. Four Months Later

Stephie smiled softly as she crunched through the thick snow, whistling softly as she walked. Christmas was coming fast and she had plans for her staff. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet were in on the secret and had been working hard on the final needs. No one else knew what was going on but that was soon going to change.

Striding into Wheeljack's lab, she froze and stared at the three men in the lab.  
'Am I to take it you were successful?' she asked, smiling warmly at them.  
'We certainly were Stephie, what do you think?' one of them chuckled softly, walking over to her. Stephie looked the trio over carefully, evaluating and examining them all. The first was tall and sturdy, about the six foot four mark, with dark skin and long brown dreads held in place with a collection of small silver clips. His bright brown eyes sparkled behind his glasses. The second one wasn't quite as tall or sturdy, only around six foot two, but there was an undeniable strength to him. With short black hair and wise blue eyes, Stephie couldn't even guess who it was. The third man was even shorter, around six foot neat, with black hair and dancing blue eyes. She had a gut feeling about who the third man was but didn't dare say anything in case she insulted them.  
'You look good guys, really good. This is seriously going to take some getting used to, there's no obvious clue to your identities.' she grinned, casting her gaze over them again.  
'We're still working on that but surely the vocal characteristics give us away.' the darker man offered, chuckling softly.  
'Having only heard two of you speak, it's hard to be certain but at a guess I'd say you're Ratchet.' she replied, pointing to the darker man.  
'That wasn't so hard now, was it?' the smallest one asked with a shrug.  
'No, I guess not. Okay, if that's Ratchet, I'm guessing you're Perceptor and that's Wheeljack behind you.' Stephie tried, casting her gaze over the pair again.  
'Yeah, you got it Stephie. From what we've worked out so far, this plan of yours is going to work a treat.' Wheeljack chuckled, relaxing against the workbench.  
'Now all we have to do is convince the others to go along with this. So the food thing isn't going to be an issue?' Stephie asked, nodding slowly.  
'Not at all, we've already tested it out.' Perceptor grinned, grabbing the last donut out of the box on the bench. Stephie watched on in interest as he ate it, as if it was completely natural for him to be eating donuts.  
'Perfect, now for my part of the plan. Keep on it guys.' she added, turning and leaving the lab.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie called all the guys together in the main hall that afternoon, now that everything was in position for the next stage of her plan.  
'As you all know, Christmas is coming up soon. Wheeljack, Perceptor, Ratchet and I have been working on a plan that will enable us to celebrate Christmas together and enjoy a work party in the public eye. Of course, if enough of you aren't interested in coming along, the entire thing will be cancelled.' Stephie explained, smiling fondly at the group.  
'What's the plan Stephie?' Optimus asked, leaning against the wall.  
'Allow me to introduce Warrick, Percy and Rick. They can explain it better than I.' she grinned, nodding once. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet all nodded, transforming and pushing out their holoforms, striding forward.  
'We're going out for a meal and then to the local carols. This will help people believe we aren't anything special, just a group of people doing their jobs and having fun. We can't risk letting anyone get wind of who and what we truly are but the rumours are already abounding.' Rick explained, joining Stephie on the platform.  
'By letting people see the humans inside the Autobots and Decepticons they know, the rumours will die out and no one will ask questions about us. Of course, there are still risks and problems but there really isn't another option.' Percy added with a faint shrug.  
'You don't seriously think people will buy the deception?' Astrotrain asked, looking at the trio gathered around Stephie.  
'There's no reason why they wouldn't when we introduce ourselves by a human name and explain that we are the voice of whomever. So I would be Warrick, the voice of Wheeljack.' Warrick grinned, leaning against the pillar behind him.  
'Okay, this could actually work. What do we need to do Stephie?' Megatron grinned, nodding slowly as he thought the plan over.  
'The upgrades you all need are already complete; they just need to be installed. After that, you can create your form and we'll be ready to make the display. Ratchet believes we can make it into town and to the targets without any problems.' Stephie grinned, seeing acceptance and excitement all around her.  
'Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this.' Bee called, punching the air.  
'Agreed, let's do this.' Stephie beamed, jumping down and heading for the door, the trio of holoforms flickering out before Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor transformed and ran out too.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Five days later, Stephie cast her gaze over her workforce, checking them all for any problems. All around her, the guys stood in warm coats and woollen hats, rugged up against the cold.  
'Stuie, is that a cigarette?' she called, spotting Sideswipe's new form off on the side.  
'Yeah, got a problem with that Stephie?' he replied, shrugging quickly.  
'No, just making sure you're not doing anything illegal. I see you're not the only one who's suddenly picked up smoking.' Stephie grinned, turning a pointed gaze to Kup and Ironhide.  
'It can't hurt us so what's the panic?' Kurt shrugged, grinning faintly.  
'Good point. Okay, everyone on the bus. You'll have to put the smokes out guys.' Stephie grinned, heading for the hired coach sitting nearby. Kurt, Ian and Stuie sighed and butted out their smokes, tucking the unsmoked portions into their pockets for later. 

With everyone loaded up, Stephie did a quick headcount before nodding to the driver. He grinned and closed the door, pulling out.  
'Where are we going for lunch?' Seally asked, grinning at Amanda.  
'Some place really classy. Remember what we talked about earlier and you'll be fine.' Stephie replied, sinking down beside Stephen.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The bus pulled up outside one of the best restaurants in town and Stephie led the guys inside, leaving her coat with the cloakroom attendant. The rest of her force followed her lead, revealing the nice clothes they were wearing. They looked amazing in dress pants and neatly ironed shirts, with Amanda and Stephie in skirts.

The maître d' smiled warmly as Stephie led the group into the restaurant proper.  
'We have a reservation. The Transformers amusement park Christmas party.' she grinned, turning to the group.  
'Of course madam, everything is ready.' he replied, ushering the group through the main dining room and into the smaller function room. 

The room looked amazing, Christmas decorations hanging everywhere and red and purple runners on the tables. The bar was already open but Stephie had specified a limit and everyone knew better than to break that. Snacks and hors d’oeuvres were already on the table and the guys indulged, tasting all manner of expensive treats. There was caviar and smoked salmon, salads and all kinds of things Stephie didn't recognise.  
'Hey Stephie, what's this stuff?' Steve asked, looking at a dish Stephie did recognise.  
'Angels on horseback. It's an oyster wrapped in bacon. Try one.' she replied, reaching over and grabbing one, tossing the toothpick into the bowl beside the tray. Steve grinned and followed her lead, eyes blowing wide at the flavour.  
'What about this one Steph?' Stuart grinned, picking up one of the tiny potatoes. Stephie shrugged and picked one up, taking a bite. She swallowed and turned to him, grinning faintly.  
'Baby potatoes with sour cream, chives and bacon. Its good stuff.' she replied, finishing the spud and moving on.

She grabbed a champagne and wandered over to where Stephen, Terry and Shane were looking at the food, talking quietly.  
'Dig in guys, don't be shy.' she uttered, reaching past Shane to grab a mini pizza.  
'We're thinking about where to start.' Terry replied, following her lead.  
'Don't think about it too much, just go for it. Here, try a spring roll.' Stephie grinned, pointing to one of the plates. Terry grinned and picked one up, taking a bite.  
'Hey, this is good.' he commented after swallowing his mouthful.  
'See, told you this was easy.' Stephie teased, picking up a spring roll and moving on again.

Shaun and Sheldon were eyeing off a strange looking dish when Stephie sidled up beside them and picked one up, swallowing it down.  
'Oysters, not particularly cheap but they taste good. They can be a bit of an acquired taste but see how you go.' she explained, going for another. The guys shrugged and followed her lead, both truly fascinated by the flavour and texture of the flesh.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The main meal was exquisite; the guys on their very best behaviour as they sat down to enjoy roast turkey, glazed ham, cauliflower gratin, roast potatoes, salads and all kinds of other delights.  
'Thanks for this Stephie.' Aaron called, getting up for a second helping.  
'Any time Aaron, really. Don't eat too much, there's still desert.' Stephie replied, nodding her thanks to the waiter as he finished pouring her champagne.  
'Desert, awesome.' Billy grinned, finishing his second helping and relaxing back.  
'Of course Billy, don't I always take good care of you guys?' Stephie asked, chuckling softly.  
'Yeah, you do.' Kurt replied, grinning warmly at her.

Desert was even better than Stephie had imagined, the buffet groaning under the weight of all the treats on offer. Apple pie, baked cheesecake, sticky date pudding, winter fruit salad and of course, Christmas pudding.  
'You weren't kidding about the treats Stephie.' Brian grinned, returning to his seat opposite her.  
'Why would I? You guys have worked hard for me. A toast, to our continued camaraderie.' Stephie replied, raising her glass.  
'To us.' the team chorused, lifting their glasses and drinking. 

They relaxed for a while after the meal, laughing and joking around as they digested. The guys really didn't need to worry about that but had agreed to stick with the look and take the time.  
'Thanks for all this Stephie.' Buck grinned, sipping his port contentedly.  
'Any time Buck; you know I'll look after you all. Come on guys, we'd better get a move on if we're going to be at the carols on time.' Stephie grinned, finishing her coffee and getting to her feet.   
'We're with you Stephie.' Craig replied, finishing his coffee and following Stephie from the room, the rest of the guys trailing along behind them.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The bus pulled up at the stadium and Stephie led the group inside, waving to the guards.  
'Just in time Miss, through that tunnel there.' one called, pointing to one of the corridors.  
'Thank you very much. Merry Christmas.' Stephie replied, leading the group through the place.  
'And a merry Christmas to you as well.' Damien grinned, bringing up the rear.

Emerging from the tunnel, Stephie led the guys across the grass towards the podium.  
'ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, as promised it is my great honour to introduce the driving force behind the Transformers amusement park on the outskirts of town.' the MC called, turning to them. The group was stunned by the warm reception they received as they walked, thousands of people applauding them and chanting their names.  
'Wow, they really do love us, don't they?' David mused, waving to the crowd.  
'Yeah, this is unreal.' Freddy agreed, smiling warmly.

They made it to the stage and climbed up, gathering behind Stephie.  
'Thank you all so very much. I think I speak for all my staff when I say it truly is an honour to be here with you all. This is the first time we've been out as a group, spreading the message about our park but hopefully it won't be the last time.' Stephie beamed, slinging her arm around Indiana's shoulders.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They spent most of the afternoon with the people, singing carols and spending time with the kids who came down to play on the grass.  
'Higher, I wanna go higher.' one little boy cried, hanging on tight to Matt's hands.  
'Okay, hold on tight now and up you go.' Matt grinned, making sure his spotter team was in place before whirling around fast, the little boy screaming with delight.

Amanda was playing happily with several young girls, picking up the rules of hopscotch and jump rope easily. Sam and Stuie were playing chase with several boys and Andrew, Frank, Shaun, Simon and Steve. Orlando and Michael were giving piggy back rides to some of the younger kids, laughing and having an absolute blast.

Stephie was enjoying herself as she watched the guys playing with the kids. Rick suddenly stopped his game of hide and seek; turning and bolting towards her.  
'Stephie, we're out of time.' he hissed when he reached her side.  
'What do you mean Rick?' she asked, getting to her feet.  
'The signal boosters and emitters are running out of power, it's time to go.' he replied, bringing his hand out of his pocket. Stephie watched in horror as it flickered once before he shoved his hand out of sight again.  
'Okay, let's get out of here.' she replied before walking up to the microphone. 'I'm so terribly sorry but we really must be going, there is still quite a lot for us to do before the park is next opened to you all. Come on guys, pack it up.' she called, holding up her hands.

The guys all nodded and settled the kids, saying their goodbyes and hugging a few goodbye. They signed a few more autographs before running after Stephie, knowing all too well what could happen if they ran out of power in the public eye.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They made it home just in time, the guys tearing across the snow and vanishing into the private yard before fading out. Stephie paid the driver and saw him out, locking the gate after him before wandering towards the house and all her friends.

They were all in the main hall, totally relaxed as they talked about the day.  
'That was fun but I'm glad it's over.' Optimus sighed, sinking down to sit on the concrete bench running around the wall.  
'I'll second that Orlando. Those kids had sticky hands.' Megatron agreed, sinking down beside him.  
'Oh come on Matt, it's nothing we haven't dealt with before.' Kup added, wrapping his arms around Hot Rod's waist as they settled on the floor.  
'True Kurt but there's something different about entertaining kids when we're using our holoforms to when we're not.' Blaster agreed, hugging his little ones close as he settled down beside Soundwave.  
'I'll second that one Byron.' Skyfire chuckled softly, stretching out on the floor with Skywarp curling up against him.  
'I think most of us would Sheldon.' Optimus finished, optics clicking off.


	15. Two Years Later

Stephie couldn't believe the success of the paintball battles, the crowds were still pouring in to watch them. She partially believed it was for the calibre of the fighting but sometimes someone would pull off a manoeuvre that made her think otherwise.

Take today's fight for example, Blackout, Thundercracker, Astrotrain, Shockwave, Thrust, Discharge, Groove, Red Alert, Wheeljack and Bee were already out, leaving just Kup and Starscream going at it. Both had run out of ammo but they were determined to see it through. Kup scaled the side of a warehouse and hid in the roof space, leaving Starscream to search for him. Starscream swept past the building Kup was hiding in and suddenly Kup emerged, his alt form soaring across the gap to slam into Starscream's flank. Tha pair dropped from the sky and landed heavily, the crowd waiting to see who was going to be the last mech standing.

No one moved for a moment and them Starscream struggled to his feet, clutching his shoulder.  
'Despite Kup's best efforts, the victory goes to Starscream and the blue team!' Stephie cried, absolutely gob smacked as Kup staggered to his feet, holding his head.  
'Nice work Starscream, I really thought I had you though.' he uttered, smiling softly.  
'You almost did. Another few inches further back and you would have.' Starscream replied with a slight shrug.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Kup's dive had given Stephie a new idea and she set to work on preparing the guys for a new round of fun. She waited until the park had closed for the night before calling the guys into the main hall and taking her place on the podium.  
'I've been thinking and I believe it's time we added a new attraction, something we can all sink out teeth into. It's time I stopped hanging back, this new attraction will give me something to do.' she announced, smiling warmly.  
'What do you propose we add?' Ultra Magnus asked, relaxing back against the wall.  
'Driving and aerial displays. The crowds have seen what you can do with a paintball gun and a few paint bombs but no one has seen what you can do with bitumen under your tires and an open road. They've seen a few flights from the aerial section but they haven't seen a real dogfight. I propose we start up stunt shows and really show people what you're capable of.' Stephie explained, triggering the screen behind her. Everyone stared in wonder and awe as they looked at the new arena, complete with city streets and other obstacles for them to charge through and around.

No one said anything for a while; they were all still thinking about the idea.  
'What would we actually be doing?' Thundercracker eventually asked, smiling faintly.  
'All of you with an aerial mode would be doing flying displays, pulling out all the awesome moves you know, without actually hurting anyone. Blitzwing, for the sake of the road surface, I'll have to ask you to stay with the aerial displays, and the same for you Astrotrain. Springer, you've got a choice on which side you want to work, but once you've made it you're stuck there. I can't be swapping and changing the routines just because you change your mind.' Stephie grinned, seeing the display in her mind.  
'What about us?' Hot Spot asked; looking around as the rest of the ground based guys.  
'Anything you feel comfortable doing on the ground, in the confines of the arena. Kup pulled off that spectacular dive from the warehouse; surely the rest of you can come up with the goods. Sides, Sunny, I've seen you pair racing around like idiots at times, the crowd will go nuts for you. Humans love seeing massive stacks and crashes in movies, it's just part of what we are. Of course, you'll have some new competition to handle too.' Stephie chuckled softly, watching the guys swap confused looks at her last comment.  
'Who else is on the roster? You never told us there was someone else here.' Arcee broke in, looking around again.  
'Not another Transformer. I can't take to the air and fly with the big boys but I can sure as hell drive. Those in the arena will have to face off against me.' Stephie replied, drawing herself up to her full five feet seven.  
'But aren't you worried about getting hurt Steph? I mean its one thing for me to throw Bumblebee around but it's a completely different matter to square off against you. I don't want you getting hurt.' Barricade asked, looking to the others for support.  
'Relax Barricade; I'm not going to be in any danger. I've already picked out the car I'll use, it's just a matter of reinforcing it and making sure the harnesses and all the safety gear is ready. I'll be fine, really.' Stephie soothed, grinning still.  
'Well, if you're absolutely certain this will work. Anyone against the idea?' Optimus asked, looking around. No one had any problems so they got down to the serious matter of getting everything ready.


	16. One Year Later

Stephie was amazed by the construction work as she strode onto the new surface, looking at the place around her. They had perfect city streets, down to the last detail. They had shops of all kinds, a mall and a park, houses and industrial zones, all ready and waiting for the guys to cut loose and show the patrons what they were fully capable of. Stephie had included a place for everyone, somewhere they could be considered to be at home. Prowl and Barricade had their police station, Ratchet, First Aid, Red Alert, Hot Spot and Inferno had their combined fire, ambulance and search and rescue compound, Mirage had his race trace with Wheeljack, and Smokescreen. Kup owned a patch of land, complete with a couple cows and a few sheep. They had Hollywood strip too, the perfect place for the showy boys to play, namely Jazz, Hot Rod, Sunny and Sides. Stephie had even shipped in sand, giving Beachcomber a nice place to call his own. Optimus and Ultra Magnus had found their places in the industrial zone, calling a transport depot and a car lot home territory. Everyone had a place and a plan. They even had a garage and it was this garage that Stephie wandered towards, her brand new helmet tucked under one arm.  
'You ready Stephie?' Wheeljack asked, striding out onto the road.  
'Just about Jack, take a lap and I'll be with you.' she replied, entering the workshop and walking over to her car.

It was a tank of a thing, painted up in a glossy black with blue detailing down the sides. It had started life as a second generation Hummer but now was the safest and strongest car to ever live at the park. She climbed in behind the wheel and yanked her helmet on, securing it and fitting her stiff neck protector into position. She locked her five point harness down and pulled it tight, making sure she was safe before starting the engine and pulling out. Her car was appropriately named Beast and as Stephie revved the engine again, she beamed with pride.

Wheeljack heard the noise and raced back to investigate, optics blowing wide as he looked it over. The dragon decals down the side looked stunning, five shades of blue blending and working together to give the dragons life.  
'Wow, this thing is huge Stephie.' he remarked, looking it over.  
'Yeah, I know. Don't worry too much Wheeljack; I'll be careful around the little guys. I'll make sure I don't get too close to Bee or Windcharger, or any of the other smaller mechs. Ready to go?' Stephie reassured him, revving the engine again. Wheeljack grinned and flicked his blast mask into place before transforming and lining up beside her.

With a rev of their engines and a squeal of tires, they shot off, racing through the tight curves of the city blocks. Stephie couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she listened to the deep roar of her engine, powering away from Wheeljack and kicking in the turbo. Even with his more aerodynamic frame, Wheeljack was hard pressed to keep up with Stephie, pouring everything he had just to stay in sight. Stephie made a mental note to ease back during the real deal and kept going, running through the track one last time.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Half an hour before the display was set to start on the ground, Stephie helped the aerial team fit the canisters to their wings, locking them securely into position.  
'Is everyone ready for this?' she asked, crawling out from where she had just fitted the last pod onto Starscream's port wing.  
'We're good to go Stephie.' Thundercracker replied, transforming and checking his balance was right. Stephie nodded and looked around the group, making sure the guys were all ready to go.  
'Fly well and be safe.' Stephie nodded and walked off, striding into the second arena.

She climbed up onto the platform erected in the middle of the arena, turning in a slow circle.  
'my fellow Transformers fans, today is a great day for us all for today we welcome a new attraction to the long list on offer here. While many of you have seen what these Autobots and Decepticons can do with a paintball gun in their hands and a few simple paint grenades, today will be the first time you will have the honour of seeing them in their true elements. First up, we have the brand new aerial displays.' she called, holding up her hands. The crowd burst into applause, cheering for their favourites as they waited to see what was going to happen.

Stephie waited for the crowd to calm before pointing to the southern end.  
'First up, the pride of the Decepticon air wing, your friends and mine…the Seekers! Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp!' she screamed, turning to face them. As one, they shot over head, pulling off a complex series of loops and rolls, streaking blue and purple smoke behind them. Starscream pulled up as Thundercracker and Skywarp shot past and turned, the red and white seeker shooting straight up and pulling off a tight turn before soaring back down. He pulled out of his dive a mere five hundred feet from the ground and returned to his wing mates, leading them on a lap of the arena before they transformed and landed in front of Stephie, smiling faintly. The crowd went nuts, getting to their feet as the air resounded to thunderous applause.

Stephie waited for quiet again before turning back to the northern end.  
'Now, it is my pleasure to call upon the masters of the air for the Autobots. Let's hear it for the Aerialbots! Silverbolt! Air Raid! Skydive! Fireflight! Slingshot!' she bellowed, her headset carrying her voice far and wide as the five aerialbots shot over head, trailing red and blue smoke. They pulled off one of the best displays Stephie had ever seen, throwing themselves into the dazzling aerial dance with everything they had. Silverbolt had long since thrown aside his fear of heights and now led his team right up, sending them into a spin as they raced down and split, shooting out in a star above the arena. They arced back around and transformed, slowing their momentum right down as they jogged over to stop beside the seekers. Again the crowd went ballistic, chanting their names as the aerialbots lapped up the attention.

Stephie grinned and shot a thumbs up to the aerialbots and seekers as they helped each other remove the pods and stack them off to the side.  
'Next up we have the long time friends of the Seekers, you know them as the Coneheads. Give it up for the second Seeker wing, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge!' she cried, turning to the east this time. They shot in together, pulling off some serious moves as they twisted and weaved overhead, again sending out purple and blue smoke. Thrust took the lead, sweeping down to kick up the dust in the arena before spiralling out again, pulling off a perfect backwards roll and rejoining his wing. Stephie had to wonder if the Blue Angels could do anywhere near as good. They landed to another round of applause and beamed, taking up places among the rest of the fighter wings.

Turning to the west, Stephie held up her hands and grinned.  
'You've seen those who normally fly together but now, for your enjoyment, I'd like to call upon the rest of our aerial contingent to show you how far they have come. Devcon! Blackout! Megatron! Blitzwing! Astrotrain! Springer! Skyfire! Take to the skies and show us your skills!' she called, holding up her hands. A great roar filled the air as they shot into sight, pulling out all the stops as they danced in the air, drawing everyone into their story. Skyfire had taken command, guiding the group through intricate turns and wide sweeping rolls, even going so far as to put his bulk through a stall turn. Springer fairly danced too, proving time and time again that he could keep up with the jets all around him. They landed gently as one, turning in a slow circle as the crowd leapt to its feet again, whistling and cheering.  
'So concludes our aerial display…wait, what's this?' Stephie grinned, watching Blaster and Soundwave came running out.

They stopped beside the podium and looked up, holding out their hands.  
'You have seen the big boys fly and marvelled at their skills but there is one aerial wing that has been forgotten in your excitement. Stephie, we ask that you call for the smallest aerial wing.' Blaster called, turning to the crowd.  
'If that is what you wish. Will all four be taking to the air?' she grinned, leaning on the railing.  
'But of course, no one wants to miss out.' Soundwave replied, returning the grin.  
'Put your hands together for the smallest air wing we've got here. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat and Raindance!' as she spoke, Blaster and Soundwave released their cassettes, watching with pride as they took to the air and soared, winging away together with Raindance at the head. Stephie's heart burst with pride as she watched them, four tiny streaks darting through the sky together. They might not have had the speed or power of the bigger boys but they still gave it their all, swooping over the crowd much closer than anyone else had dared to go. 

There was a tear in Stephie's eye as the four cassettes swept around and came in for a landing, gathering around her. Raindance landed lightly on the podium as Lazerbeak, Ratbat and Buzzsaw landed on the railing, fairly vibrating with pride and joy.  
'I can't think of a better note to end the aerial displays on. In ten minutes, we'll start the driving displays.' Stephie grinned, climbing down from the podium. The littlest aerial wing took to the sky again, amid a wave of applause and drifted down, returning to their fathers and perching. Blaster balanced Raindance on his left hand as Ratbat landed on his right shoulder. Soundwave held his arms out and smiled proudly as Lazerbeak settled on his right arm and Buzzsaw on his left. They strode from the arena together, praising their children with every step.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie grinned as she returned to the podium, scaling the structure again.  
'Thank you all for your patience. Now, it is my great honour to introduce you all to our massed driving display. Here you will bear witness to the great feats of agility and endurance these Transformers are able to withstand and power through along with their own special tricks. We have all been training for the past year to get these tricks and stunts down and can say with absolute certainty that you are not in danger.' she announced, smiling warmly as the last of the guys raced into place. 

Returning to the workshop, Stephie secured her position and waited as the narrator started. This had all been pre-recorded, using the voices of the humans believed to be working inside the Autobots.  
'It was a peaceful day in our city, the local populace just going about their normal routines. The police were out on the beat, keeping the citizens safe. The local races were running, drawing impressive crowds to our fair city. The trucking companies were making a mile, hauling loads through the city and the ordinary civilians were just going about their days, unaware of what was about to descend on their city.' Sheldon opened, totally relaxed.

Down on the streets, everyone went about their roles easily and totally relaxed. Optimus and Ultra Magnus pulled out of their warehouses, hauling their loads through the city streets carefully. Mirage, Wheeljack and Smokescreen whirled around their short track, really giving it their all even though it was all make believe. Arcee pulled up outside the mall and sent three teenaged holoforms inside before pulling away, the holoforms flickering out. Prowl and Barricade did their rounds, occasionally pulling up their friends and handing out tickets. Beachcomber kicked up the sand, diving over the dunes happily and over on Hollywood strip, Sunny, Hot Rod, Jazz and Sides were all showing off their flashy paint. Kup trundled into the city, covered in mud and dirt and towing a trailer carrying four sheep. He headed for the saleyards on the far side, ignoring the casual goings on around him.

This time it was Matt's voice that came across the speakers.  
'Then one day, our peaceful city was disturbed by a new arrival. No one in the city was quite prepared for the anarchy this new arrival would unleash. Everyone knew this new arrival simply as the Beast.'

Stephie grinned and gunned it, peeling out of the workshop and racing down the main street, weaving between the vehicles around her. She skimmed Arcee as the pink car headed for the gas station on the corner then chased Bumblebee off the road as he was heading for one of the fast food places. She even cut Ultra Magnus off, forcing him to put the brakes on. She was in heaven, causing safe chaos in the city streets and dodging between her friends. She bowled Groove over and raced on, flooring the engine as Barricade got onto her tail.

All around her, the peaceful streets were full of fun and she put Beast through its paces, making the bulky car dance as she shot down Hollywood strip, narrowly missing Sunny and Sides. Barricade stayed with her but he soon lost it, hitting one of the flip-plates in the deck. The powerful hydraulic ram shoved the pad into his under carriage, landing against the padded plate installed there. Barricade shot off the ground, turned a full 360 and landed heavily against Ultra Magnus' side before hitting the ground. He eased onto the gas again and took off, slotting in behind Prowl as they charged on. Stephie tore past the rural area, running Kup and Ironhide off the road and into the ditch. They both stayed down as Ratchet led the rest of his team out of their compound and Stephie escaped, shooting around Optimus and away. 

'Despite the best efforts of our police department, Beast evaded capture for many days. This rouge car caused so many problems, our fire, ambulance and search and rescue crews never had a moment of peace. Our police force was run off its feet just trying to keep tabs on Beast but still managed to find time to help sort out the pandemonium that had enveloped our fair city.' this time it was Orlando that spoke.

Stephie easily avoided the roadblock Prowl had laid out and shot past, scraping some paint off Jazz's flank as she powered away. She skidded around Ratchet as he headed for where she had left Windcharger with his wheels in the air. Racing back into the middle of the city, she cut a hard right and shot across Trailbreaker's path, causing him to skid out of control into the adult store he was passing. Since all the buildings were designed to break away, Trailbreaker was unharmed but out of the display for now. Stephie didn't even slow down as she shot into Beachcomber's territory, kicking up the sand.

'By the end of the week, the people of our fair city grew tired of Beast's antics and pulled together. They amassed their talents and organised themselves, making preparations to capture Beast and run her out of town. They hatched a plan to use their collection of vehicles to block her in and force their way of life on her, at least for a while.' Kurt chuckled softly, drawing people back to the display before them.

Stephie once more raced out of the workshop, cutting through the first line and leaving Hound spinning his wheels in the air. She shunted Kup aside again, sending him into a light pole. She sent Inferno onto another of the flip-plates and sped away as he careened into the mall and struggled to right himself. She belted Arcee and Cliffjumper out of her way, sending them into a pet store and a sport store. Stephie didn't even blink, planting her foot and racing onwards.

Smiling faintly, she swung around and shot back into the warehouse, making her final preparations. Now that they had everyone hooked, it was time to show them just how much they could take and keep asking for more.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Emerging again a few moments later, Stephie gunned it down the main street. The rest of the guys gathered along the sides and behind her, pushing her forwards and into the path of their final move. Bracing for the impact, Stephie powered forward, barging past Hot Spot and Inferno with ease, sending them into another pair of flip-plates. Hot Spot shot into a greengrocers and Inferno took out a music store. Racing on, she sent Jazz and Hot Rod into two apartment blocks, thanks to another pair of flip-plates.

Reaching the end of the street, Stephie braced for her grand finale. Offering up a prayer to anyone who was listening, she shot past Bluestreak and First Aid, sending them spinning out of control and ploughed into Optimus' trailer, coming to a sudden and brutal stop. She snapped forward in her harness but her braced position kept her safe and she was able to sort herself out quickly.

The guys all backed up, transforming and standing tall as the crowd burst into applause. Optimus unhitched his trailer and pulled it aside, holding up his hands in recognition of the applause.  
'My friends, this Beast who has given us all such a run around today is not another Autobot or Decepticon. This tough little femme is an altogether different category of personnel. Please, put your hands together for Beast and her companion.' he called, turning to the slightly dented car.

Stephie took a moment to compose herself before opening the door and climbing out, scrambling up onto the roof, soaking up the wild applause all around her.  
'That's right my friends, Beast is just an ordinary Hummer. Heavily modified sure but this car is nothing special beyond that. We have trained long and hard for these displays, making sure everything was completed safely and with the minimum of potential damage.' she added, beaming with pride.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That evening, Stephie found herself with a full list of repairs that needed doing and several grouchy mechs. Sunny was practically in tears as Stephie forced him to wait his turn. His minor ding was right at the bottom of her list.  
'Sunstreaker, I'm not going to tell you again. Shut the hell up and wait! You've got a dinged panel, Kup and Ironhide are both leaking fluid, Hot Spot is in need of new glass and Optimus has five tires that need some attention. One more sound from you and you'll be waiting until tomorrow.' Stephie snapped, still working on getting Barricade unstuck. His collision with Ultra Magnus had dinged his side in badly, leaving him trapped in his alt mode until Stephie could get him sorted out. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor were all busy too, up to their elbows in damaged mechs all around them.  
'You wouldn't, would you?' Sunny asked softly, glancing to his brother.  
'You keep pushing me and you'll find out for sure.' Stephie replied, pulling out the last of the savage dent and working her way underneath. Barricade wriggled slightly when Stephie's hands brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Tickles." He uttered, earning a faint grin from Stephie.  
'Sorry about that Barri. Almost done.' Stephie replied, keeping her hands away from that spot as much as she could as she worked.

She finally moved clear, wiping her hands on the rag tied to her belt.  
'Okay Barri, give that a go.' she coaxed, adjusting the wrench hanging on her belt beside the rag. Barricade rolled away from the wall a little and transformed, still favouring his right side.  
'Thanks Stephie.' he grinned, taking a seat.  
'It's cool Barri, really. Now I can get onto the rest of the work.' Stephie shrugged, grabbing her toolkit and climbing up beside him.  
'I can wait Stephie; Kup's not looking so good.' Barricade sighed, turning his gaze towards the aged pick up.  
'Right, of course.' Stephie replied, jumping down and running over to Kup's side.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was almost dawn by the time Stephie and the rest of the repair team finished the workload that had been set before them.  
'Okay Sunny, let's get you patched up.' Stephie sighed, grabbing her touch up kit and walking over to him. He nodded slowly, not saying a ward as he shuffled around so Stephie could get to his damaged panel. 'I didn't mean to be so snappy Sunny, I just had to prioritise. Hey, you're still the handsomest mech I know.' she added, keeping her touch light and respectful as she worked. Sunny just shrugged, looking away from her.

Stephie finished the repairs in silence and set her gear off to the side before returning to him and climbing up to settle on his chest.  
'Look, I know you're upset but that's no reason to get stroppy with me. You're all special to me, you've all done a lot to brighten my life but that doesn't mean you can expect me to jump to your side whenever you demand my attention. You know I'll do anything for you but I couldn't get here any faster, not if I wanted to have everyone at their posts today.' she sighed, curling up on his chest and settling in for a few hours of sleep.  
'It's okay Stephie, I understand. Hush now, sleep, I'll wake you in time to start.' he replied, relaxing back and flicking off his optics.  
'Thanks Sunny. I still adore you.' Stephie whispered, snuggling down and dropping quickly off to sleep.


	17. Six Months Later

Stephie thought she was losing her mind when she awoke to the sound of a soft country style beat outside. She heard the thunder in the air and shot out of bed, dressing quickly. She charged outside and skidded to a stop, staring at the sight before her. The guys had obviously been quite busy in secret, working on their project without her knowledge. Now, as she stood there, thirteen of her friends were up on the rise in the staff area, belting out The Thunder Rolls. She turned and ran towards them, absolutely amazed by what she was seeing.

Joining the rest of the group, she looked up at the band and grinned, sweeping her gaze over the group. Arcee, Barricade, Bumblebee and Jazz were gathered off to one side as backing vocals for Optimus. Ultra Magnus was beside Optimus, a huge black and red guitar in his hands. Behind him, Ratchet and Thundercracker were also belting out the chords, Ratchet's guitar done up in red and purple while TC's matched his paintwork. Over a little further, Springer was on bass, hands caressing the strings on his blue and black bass guitar. Behind them, Hot Rod was cutting loose on the drums, bopping away with the beat. Over a little more, Perceptor seemed totally at home on the keyboard, smiling faintly. Soundwave was off in the shadows, having a ball with his mixing gear and throwing in the thunder with ease. Finally, she could just see Astrotrain hiding off on the side, a huge fiddle in his hand.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie waited until they had finished their practise session before walking over and climbing up to stand on one of the speakers, clearly bearing signs of being built by Wheeljack.  
'Nice sound guys wish I'd known sooner.' she remarked, chuckling softly.  
'Sorry Stephie, we wanted to surprise you.' Optimus replied, helping pack up their gear.  
'Well, I'd say you managed that. Scared the life out of me when I heard the thunder rolling across the area. I seriously thought we were in for a storm until I realised there was no rain.' she grinned, jumping over to perch on Jazz's shoulder when he walked over to pack up the speaker she was standing on.  
'Sorry about that Stephie, we just needed to get some practise in.' he offered, grinning faintly.  
'That's cool Jazz, I forgive ya.' Stephie shrugged and jumped when her phone went off. 

She sighed and answered it, wondering who would be calling.  
'Transformers theme park, this is Stephie. What can we do for you today?' she asked, motioning for Jazz to set her down.  
'This is Mrs Claire Jackson, about the birthday party for my son Andrew.' the woman on the other end sighed; a young boy could be heard in the background.  
'Of course, everything is ready and I'm about to brief the staff. Still at ten this morning?' Stephie grinned, settling down on the hill and watching the guys going about their business.  
'Yes, ten as we organised. Oh, William has asked if Wheeljack could be our guide for the day, he quite likes that one mech.' Claire confirmed, listening as her son cheered.  
'Of course, I'll speak with Warrick and let him know of the change in plans. Everything will be in position when you arrive; I just need to know how many people you'll be bringing along.' Stephie agreed, getting up and turning to Blaster. 'Byron, tell Warrick I need to see him ASAP. It's about the party today.' she added, winking quickly. He nodded and launched Rewind, passing the message to him and waving him off. Rewind grinned and raced off, bounding across the grass easily. Stephie watched him run for a moment before turning her full attention to her phone call.  
'There will be ten adults and thirty children coming along. Is that too many for just Wheeljack to manage?' Claire asked, asking her son to be quiet.  
'No, Wheeljack should be able to handle that. Is there anyone else your son likes, just in case he does need some help?' Stephie grinned, waving to Wheeljack as he ran over and waited patiently beside her. She listened as Claire asked her son about his favourite Transformers and held the phone out so Stephie could hear his list. He only had four real favourites and Stephie knew it wouldn't be too hard to get the trio organised for the party.  
'Did you get all that Stephie?' Claire asked, chuckling faintly.  
'I certainly did, I'll brief all four. They won't mind doing the extra duties, just excuse me a second.' Stephie replied, putting the phone to her shoulder as she turned to Wheeljack. 'Go find Ian, Stephen and Billy please, you'll all need to hear this' she instructed softly. Wheeljack nodded and jogged off, calling for the named mechs. 'Warrick has gone to find Ian, Stephen and Billy. We look forward to seeing you at ten; Skyfire and Skywarp will be at the gate.' Stephie added, returning the phone to her ear.  
'Thank you very much. Goodbye.' Claire replied and Stephie grinned when William cheered again.  
'Goodbye Claire and thank you for choosing us.' Stephie finished, closing the phone and returning it to her belt.

Wheeljack, Ironhide, Starscream and Barricade soon came running; each one eager to find out what Stephie wanted them for. They settled on the hill and she climbed up onto Wheeljack's hand, looking them over.  
'As you know, we've got a special event today. The birthday boy has requested that you be his personal guides for the day. As you know, SOP is for two mechs to guide any group but there are ten adults and thirty children in this one. Wheeljack, you are William's first choice, so I'm putting you in charge of this one. Barricade, you'll be his second. Starscream, you get the fun job of seeing that William's parents don't lose their minds while they're here. Ironhide, since you were last picked and I really hate having to say this but you get the job of carrying anything the group wins or buys as well as giving a lift to anyone who is too tired to keep walking.' Stephie briefed, checking her watch quickly.  
'Oh man, I don't believe this. Relegated to carry duty again.' Ironhide growled, slamming his fist into the ground hard.  
'I'm sorry 'Hide, really. I don't like this either but we've got no choice in the matter, the birthday boy has spoken. The party will be arriving in two hours, go get cleaned up and ready.' she sighed, jumping down as the group got to their feet and walked away.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wheeljack, Starscream and Barricade made it to the gate with five minutes to spare but there was no sign of Ironhide anywhere. Stephie was fast losing patience with the moody mech and grabbed her radio from her belt.  
'Optimus, Ratchet, would you kindly go find Ironhide and get him out here.' Stephie sighed, casting her gaze over the trio who had made it to the gate on time.  
'Sure thing Steph, I know where he's hiding.' Ratchet replied and Stephie watched him run back into the staff section with Optimus in hot pursuit.

Ratchet led Optimus to the bunker Ironhide had built in private, a secret little place they could go to be alone. Pushing aside the floor covering the access hole, he squeezed through and poked his head out.  
'You'll have to stay up here, there isn't enough room for your bulk down in the tunnel.' he explained, grinning faintly.  
'Okay, don't be too long Ratchet.' Optimus replied; ducking back out of the store shed as Ratchet vanished underground.

Half crouched as he made his way down the corridor, Ratchet reached the security door and keyed in the code. The door opened silently but he knew Ironhide had heard the signal, wherever he was hiding. He could hear the signal in his head, ringing softly as he eased through the door and closed it.  
'Iron, where are you?' he called, hitting the lights and easing onwards, finally able to stand up straight. He got no answering shout and sighed, resigned to searching the place one room at a time.

Back on the surface, Stephie bit back an annoyed groan as the guests arrived and there was still no sign of Ironhide.  
'Welcome everyone and a very happy birthday to you William.' she called, leading her friends over as Skyfire and Skywarp opened the gates and let the group in.  
'Thank you Stephie.' the young birthday boy replied, eyes lighting up as he approached the three mechs standing behind her. 'Wait, where's Ironhide?' he asked, looking around quickly.  
'I've sent Ratchet and Optimus to find him; he was supposed to be here.' Stephie replied, grabbing her radio again. 'Ratchet, where is Ironhide? The guests have arrived.' she sighed, turning towards the staff section.  
'Ratchet has gone underground, into the private bunker. I'm waiting at the entrance for him.' Optimus replied, also sounding quite worried.  
'I don't need this now, thanks Optimus. Perceptor, get over to Optimus and down that tunnel, find out what's taking Ratchet so long.' Stephie groaned, shaking her head slowly.  
'On my way Stephie.' he replied, appearing a few minutes later and vanishing into the staff area.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Down in the bunker, Ratchet made his way down the main corridor and into the wash bay. He paused and looked around; spotting something that was definitely out of place. There, on the side of the tub was a streak of rust. Crouching, he ran one finger across the line, scanning it and trying to figure it out.  
"Ratchet, do you read me?" Perceptor commed from somewhere close.  
"Yeah, I hear you Perceptor. Where are you?" Ratchet replied, finally realising what the rust meant.  
"I'm just outside the door into the bunker. Stephie wants to know what's taking so long." Perceptor explained, totally relaxed.  
"I've got a situation down here and still can't find Ironhide. I'm sending you the code for the door get in here and help me." Ratchet instructed, securing a sample in a hazard bag and rising.  
"Code received, I'm on my way." Perceptor acknowledged and Ratchet heard the ring of the door opening.

He waited in the corridor for Perceptor, letting out a sigh of relief when the red microscope ran towards him.  
'What's the situation?' he asked, looking around in wonder.  
'I found this in the wash bay. What do you make of it?' Ratchet sighed, handing over the hazard bag. Perceptor transformed and examined the specimen, not liking what he was seeing. He finally finished his examination and transformed again, holding up the bag.  
'Time is of the essence but we must be careful. Unless I am very much mistaken, this is Cosmic Rust.' Perceptor sighed, handing the bag back and rummaging through his subspace compartment.  
'That's exactly what I thought. How are we going to help him if we can't touch him?' Ratchet asked, leading Perceptor through the bunker as they continued their search.  
'Ah, I've still got some left. Pour this all over yourself, it will protect us. I thought Ironhide had already been dosed.' Perceptor replied, holding out a bottle of liquid.  
'New form, he's unprotected. Optimus, Bee, Jazz, Ironhide and I are all unprotected ever since we were deposited here. We're not the same as we were when the Cosmic Rust went through our camp.' Ratchet explained, taking the bottle and rubbing the contents over his frame with Perceptor lending a hand to get to all the spots he couldn't reach.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Stephie had given up waiting and sent the group off on their own with a promise to send Ironhide to catch up as soon as she found him. Growling softly, she ran up into the staff area and found Optimus, still waiting patiently.  
'What's going on down there?' she asked, peering into the hole.  
'No idea, they haven't come up yet.' he replied with a shrug, dropping to one knee.  
'Screw it, I'm going down there. Lower me in.' Stephie sighed, grabbing a torch from the shelf and clicking it on. Optimus nodded and lowered her in, watching her progress until the darkness swallowed her up.

Even running at her best speed, it took Stephie fifteen minutes to make the run down the tunnel. She stopped short at the door, growling softly again.  
'Damn you Ratchet!' she called, leaning against the wall. She almost shot out of her skin when the door was flung open and Perceptor charged out carrying one end of a stretcher. She just watched in shock as Ironhide was revealed, covered in rust.  
'Ratchet!' she screamed, pushing off the wall. He snapped to look as he emerged.  
'Hold it Perceptor. Quickly Stephie, up you come.' he ordered, bracing the stretcher on his knee as he reached down and scooped her up.

Stephie grabbed tight to his shoulder as they ran down the corridor, their massive strides eating up the distance.  
'Ratchet, what is going on?' she asked, leaning into his audios so she could be heard over their footfalls.  
'Cosmic Rust, a deadly disease that has wiped out thousands of Cybertronians. We need to get those at risk into isolation until we can get the antidote made and everyone dealt with again. It's a long list too.' he replied, pulling up near the tunnel exit.  
'Give me the list, I'll get them organised.' Stephie ordered, getting up and looking towards the hatch.  
'All of the Decepticons, along with Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz. I'm clear now, thanks to Perceptor. We'll need to keep everyone else back too, just in case everything we've gone through has damaged our protection.' Ratchet replied, setting the stretcher down. Perceptor reached over and scooped Stephie up, passing her out of the hole.

Stephie stayed well away from Optimus, just in case she had picked up the disease.  
'Don't touch me Optimus and get well back. We've got a serious problem here.' she explained, slipping past him and running off.  
'What's going on Stephie?' he asked, keeping up with her.  
'Cosmic Rust, Ironhide's down with it. Get out of here and into the isolation chambers over at MedBay!' Stephie snapped, scrambling up to the PA system. Optimus froze, fear racing through him before he turned and raced towards medbay, swearing loudly.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Stephie grabbed the microphone and recalled the list.  
'Could the following mechs please report to MedBay? Jazz, Bumblebee, Megatron, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blackout, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Shockwave, Barricade, Soundwave and your cassettes. Everyone else is advised to keep your distance from each other until further notice.' she called, watching as Ratchet and Perceptor hauled Ironhide out of the tunnel.  
'What's going on Stephie?' Kup asked, sounding quite shocked. Stephie quickly switched to her private radio, not wanting to increase the panic.  
'It's Ironhide, he's sick.' Stephie replied, going for her safest bet.  
'Stephie, change of plans! Call for everyone who wasn't treated with corostop to join the list of mechs I want to see! Move it, this is a serious problem.' Ratchet broke in, his voice tight and strained.  
'Copy that Ratchet.' she replied, grabbing the microphone again. 'Anyone who has not been treated with corostop, please report immediately to MedBay. I repeat those not treated with corostop, please report immediately to MedBay.' she called, hanging her head.  
'Corostop? You're not seriously saying…?' Wheeljack asked, absolutely stunned.  
'Wheeljack, I hate leaving you on your own but there's nothing left for it. Do what you can and I'll see who is available to give you a hand.' Stephie cut him off, still trying to keep panic to a minimum. She watched as the first wave racing towards MedBay, keeping their distance from each other as they ran.  
'Does Ratchet need any help?' Wheeljack asked, knowing First Aid wouldn't be in a place to be of any assistance.  
'Stay at your post Wheeljack, we can't let this get in the way of today's events. You've got your job to do and Ratchet has got Perceptor to lend him a hand.' Stephie instructed; hanging up the microphone and turning away as the second wave ran over. Praying for a good result, Stephie ran over to MedBay. She didn't even want to think about how things could go wrong if this didn't work out but as she ran, those little thoughts entered her mind and refused to leave.

Charging into MedBay, Stephie couldn't believe the chaos around her. Ratchet was doing his best to stabilise Ironhide as Perceptor tried to organise the rest of the mechs.  
'Perceptor, I need your help!' Ratchet called, looking up quickly.  
'Percy, go! I've got this covered!' Stephie bellowed, drawing everyone's attention to her. Perceptor nodded and hurried in to help Ratchet.  
'Stephie, how can you be so calm? This is serious.' Ultra Magnus demanded, looking around at the group and inching away from Prowl a little more.  
'I'm calm because I need to be. Believe me; I'm just as freaked out as the rest of you. Now, everyone just shut up and we'll get this mess sorted out.' Stephie replied, climbing up onto one of the pillars so she could look the group over.  
'There's not enough isolation rooms, how are you proposing we do this?' Astrotrain demanded, easing away from Bumblebee a little.  
'Okay, is there anyone here who blatantly refuses to share an isolation room with anyone at all?' Stephie asked, casting her gaze around the room. Almost everyone put their hands up but, right at the back, she could see several hadn't moved. 'That's a start. All of you against sharing; take a step back. Those who don't mind sharing, come forward.' she added, nodding slowly.

As those who refused moved back, still keeping clear of each other, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Skyfire, Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Mirage, Smokescreen, Kup, Hot Rod, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet moved forward, not quite as panicked about keeping their distances.  
'Good, that's a start. That will reduce the strain on the isolation rooms quite a lot. Starscream, I'll put you in the first room with your trine. Dirge, you'll take your trine into the second room. Prowl and Jazz into room 3, Mirage and Smokescreen into room 4 and Hot Rod with Kup in room 5. Optimus, you can take room 6 with Ultra Magnus and Skyfire.' Stephie instructed, pointing to the rooms.  
'No, I agreed to share only on the promise I can stay with my bondmate.' Skyfire corrected, refusing to move.  
'I didn't know you had a bondmate. Very well, who?' Stephie agreed, nodding quickly.  
'That would be me Steph. We've been together since you returned me to my true size.' Skywarp confessed, walking over to stand beside Skyfire.  
'Right, you two can take room 7. Go now, all of you.' Stephie sighed, waving them away. The group nodded and split, making their way into the seven isolation rooms and securing the doors.

With that done, Stephie turned her attention back to the rest of the group.  
'there still isn't enough rooms for you all to have one on your own so it's time to suck it up and get along. I'm placing you guys in rooms together and I don't want to hear a single complaint from any of you. Do you understand?' she called, her hard eyes daring anyone to argue. They all nodded slowly, clearly not happy about this change in their plans.

Thinking for a few moments, she laid out her plan and nodded slowly.  
'Right, Megatron get into 6. Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Windcharger and Beachcomber take 8. Arcee, Springer and Bluestreak into 9. Blackout, Cliffjumper, Hot Spot and Devcon I want you in 10. Discharge, Groove and Barricade get into 11. Blitzwing, Astrotrain and Soundwave get into 12. First Aid, Ratchet could need your help so get into 13 on your own, just in case.' she instructed, watching the group walk away and head into the rooms.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Stephie left medbay an hour later and raced out into the park proper, strapping on her rollerblades and taking off down the nearest track. This was her best way of getting around, chasing the guys down on eight wheels. Catching sight of Wheeljack, she took a hard corner, spinning around a light post and chasing him down.  
'Wheeljack, we need to talk now!' she called, pouring on a little more speed and pulling level with him, swinging around to skate backwards beside him.  
'I'm a little busy Stephie, can't it wait?' he asked, checking on his tour group.  
'No Wheeljack, it can't wait. This is serious. We've got rust in the place, the kind of rust you've dealt with before. It was in the Ark, brought in by Perceptor after he got a little too close to Megatron. He was hit by a chunk of space rock.' Stephie explained, shaking her head quickly.  
'Oh, you have got to be kidding me. We've got Cosmic Rust?' he breathed, staring down at her in shock and disbelief.  
'That's right Wheeljack and there's only ten free apart from Perceptor, Ratchet and you. There's chaos in MedBay, Ratchet and Perceptor are barely able to control it. They can't even count on First Aid to help them; he's at risk just like everyone else. Please Wheeljack; you've got to help them.' Stephie sighed, spinning again and jumping over a small imperfection on the road surface before striking out beside Wheeljack again.  
'Who's available?' he asked, crouching beside her.  
'The aerialbots, Sunny and Sides, Inferno, Hound and Blaster. Make your choice and get moving Wheeljack, I'll handle everything else.' Stephie replied, spinning around and grabbing his hand.  
'Not a lot of choices. Get Blaster, Hound and Inferno over to take the group. You'll have to excuse me folks, we've got an emergency in MedBay.' Wheeljack sighed, getting to his feet, transforming and racing away.  
'Blaster, Hound and Inferno, get your afts over to sideshow alley. Wheeljack's been called away and so he's asked for you three to take on the tour.' Stephie radioed, gathering the group around her as they waited near the dunk tank.

They came running a few minutes later, bearing signs of a hard and stressful day.  
'Stephie, how long are we going to be short staffed like this?' Hound asked, already gathering up the wins and purchases all around the group.  
'I don't know Hound; I'll ask Ratchet when he's got a moment to breathe. Look, just do the very best you can, there’s only a few left standing on Ratchet's advice. You've got the aerialbots left out here and the twins, that's it.' Stephie sighed, hanging her head.  
'We'll handle it Steph, you can count on us.' Blaster reassured her, crouching beside the party group and smiling faintly.  
'I know Blaster, I know. Keep me posted; I've got a long list of things that need dealing with.' Stephie grinned, checking her skates quickly before turning away from the group.  
'We will Stephie, no problem. Go on, get back to the rest of the guys, they need you now more than ever.' Inferno added, lightly resting his finger on her back.  
'Right, I'll let you know how things are going.' Stephie agreed, adjusting her helmet and nodding. Inferno grinned and pushed her gently, watching her race away again.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

The party group left at four that afternoon, having had a wonderful day despite the chaos going on around them and the hectic efforts of the remaining mechs.  
'Thanks for making my birthday really special guys.' William grinned, hugging Eject warmly.  
'Anytime little man, anytime. You have a good time now and we hope to see you again sometime.' Blaster replied, dropping to his knees beside the group.  
'Hopefully next time things won't be so chaotic. Sorry about the lack of Autobots and Decepticons, I really don't know how this happened.' Inferno added, crouching beside Blaster.  
'We'll get it sorted out though and when we do, we'll call you so you can get your photo taken with the whole group, just like we promised in the start.' Hound grinned, joining his friends on the ground.  
'I'd like that guys, thanks. Bye guys and tell the others I said goodbye.' William grinned, taking his mother by the hand and walking away.  
'Count on it Will.' Rewind replied; waving as the entire group filed out. Hound and Inferno quickly closed and secured the gates before the whole group made their way back to the staff area, eager to find out the latest on their friends.

The scene in MedBay was a little more relaxed now, with most of the guys enduring corostop baths to ensure they weren't at risk.  
'Get it line guys, everyone's getting a dose.' Stephie called, spotting them at the door even as she grabbed Lazerbeak out of the air and unceremoniously dunked him into the pool, holding him under for a moment before releasing him. He was clearly unimpressed with this treatment until Soundwave emerged from the pool and held up his arm. Lazerbeak arced around and landed, hanging his head as Soundwave tapped one foot and passed a message along their internal comm channel. Ravage climbed out next, joining Soundwave and sitting, looking up at his creator with a soft expression. Stephie grinned and grabbed Buzzsaw and Ratbat, dunking them both before retreating. They followed Lazerbeak's example, racing to Soundwave and roosting, Buzzsaw on his other arm and Ratbat on his head. Soundwave retracted his mask and smiled softly at his family, turning and heading for the door as Rumble and Frenzy emerged, running after him. 

Blaster smiled softly and took Soundwave's example, striding into the pool and walking over to a clear spot before releasing his kids. Raindance decided he wasn't having a bar of this and went to take off but Hound was right there, grabbing the tiny fighter before he could get away and passing him back to Blaster.  
'Come on now kids, I know you don't like being out of your depth but it's okay. I'm right there and I'm not going to let anything happen.' Blaster soothed, easing Raindance into the corostop and drawing it over him. Raindance fought it for a while but eventually gave in and let his creator wash him over as the others swam past and made sure they were fully coated. Eject and Rewind tried to be brave as they slipped into the pool but panicked when they realised they couldn't feel the bottom.  
'Easy guys, I've got you.' Barricade grinned, walking over and putting his hands under their kicking feet. The two little mechs smiled and calmed, feeling Barricade's supporting presence under them.  
'Thanks Barricade, wasn't expecting them to just jump on in. There ya go Raindance; you just sit there and dry off. Come on Grandslam, your turn.' Blaster sighed, scooping the mini tank up and dunking him in as Rewind and Eject went under thanks to Barricade. He hefted them out again and set them on the edge of the pool with a grin.  
'There you go, all safe and protected. Need any more help Blaster?' the police car asked, backing up again.  
'Nah, I think I've got this covered. Get back here Ramhorn!' Blaster replied, calling the rhino out as he tried to slink away.  
'I got him Blaster.' Devcon replied, grabbing him up and carrying him back over.  
'Thanks Devcon. On second thoughts Barricade, would you mind?' Blaster grinned, indicating the rhino as he returned Grandslam to the poolside and grabbed Steeljaw by the back legs as he tried running away.  
'Not at all Blaster, I got him.' Barricade replied, grabbing Ramhorn and dunking him in, quickly before loosening his hold and making sure he was coated all over.

Stephie watched on in amusement as everyone went through the pool, pushing and shoving as they turned what could have been a negative thing into a great positive. They had turned the dangers of Cosmic Rust into a bonding experience, strengthening their friendships and camaraderie as they protected themselves. It really was a heartening experience and something she was honoured to have had the privilege of witnessing first hand.  
'Hey Stephie, what's the latest on Ironhide?' Blitzwing asked, diving under and swimming along a few strides before bursting to the surface again.  
'We found him in time; he's going to make a full recovery. Ratchet thinks he'll be out of action for at least a week. Hound, how'd the tour go?' Stephie grinned, leaning lightly against the pillar nearby and watching the last few guys take the plunge.  
'Good, really good. William really understood and we told him we'd call when things were settled again so the group could have their photo taken with all of us.' he replied, just climbing out of the pool.  
'Good, we'll have to wait for Ironhide before I even set a day. At least we can be grateful this didn't happen during a busy period for us.' Stephie sighed, shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Everyone relaxed in the sun for a little while before Ultra Magnus pulled out his guitar and just started mucking out a few chords.  
'In the panic of today, I plain forgot about that. Where did you guys come up with the idea to start a band?' Stephie asked, settling down beside Devcon with a grin.  
'Screamer found a couple of images on the web; we took those ideas and combined them… with a few changes.' Thundercracker replied; ducking the swing Starscream aimed at his head.  
'Don't call me that.' he warned, glaring at his wingmate.  
'Star, calm down. It's affectionate, like friends and comrades should be. What kind of changes?' Stephie grinned, watching the two seekers with amusement.  
'We took Starscream off drums for a start, for a drummer he makes a fine fighter.' Hot Rod grinned, stretching out on the grass.  
'Never mind Starscream, you'll find your secret talent sooner or later. Okay, so what else changed?' Stephie chuckled softly, getting up and walking over to perch on Starscream's leg, leaning back against his waist.  
'Soundwave went from bass to the sound gear, booting me out.' Shockwave shrugged, shocking Stephie when he snuggled back against Trailblazer.  
'I lost my post on bass to Springer but backing vocals is fine for me.' Arcee grinned, curling up beside the green mech.  
'We couldn't get a keytar for Bee so he agreed to join the backup singers and gave the keyboard to Perceptor.' Barricade added, stretching out on his front.  
'The images didn't have any backup singers at all so we put in a set that had the right balance together.' Ultra Magnus piped up, still strumming away idly.  
'Megatron wasn't interested in taking on the role of leading the band and I didn't have the gift with the guitar Magnus has so we split the roles, lead singer and lead guitar.' Optimus sighed, leaning back on his hands as the group relaxed contentedly.  
'Aside from the lead and bass guitars, there were no other guitarists so we added in two.' Ratchet offered, joining the group and dropping down beside Optimus.  
'Astrotrain was a late addition but he definitely added that little something we were missing.' Perceptor grinned, snuggled up close with Wheeljack again.  
'Thanks Perceptor, that means a lot to me.' Astrotrain added softly, a warm smile gracing his face.  
'That's quite all right my friend.' Perceptor replied, returning the smile.  
'Oh, just thought you'd like to know, Ironhide's awake.' Ratchet called, grinning warmly.  
'That's great Ratchet, did he say anything about why he ran and hid instead of coming to you for help?' Stephie beamed, punching the air.  
'No, not a word yet. I think he's ashamed this happened and worried about how it's going to affect us. I'll keep trying though; I'll eventually get through to him.' Ratchet sighed, hanging his head in exhaustion.  
'Take a break Ratchet, I'll watch him. I know exactly what it's like to go through this.' Barricade offered, smiling faintly.  
'Thanks for the offer but I'm okay. It'll be easier on Ironhide if I'm there when he finally feels up to talking.' Ratchet replied, shaking his head slowly.  
'Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone else when things are looking down.' Bluestreak added, nuzzling in against Hound tenderly.  
'We've all been there before Ratchet; you don't have to walk this path alone.' Prowl agreed with a faint grin.  
'I know guys; I guess I don't like the idea of not being there for him. Okay Barricade, you can sit with him for a while. I've got to get down into the bunker and give it a thorough clean.' Ratchet agreed, slowly looking up with a soft smile.  
'You've been working hard Ratchet, take some time to rest and relax. We'll take care of everything. I've got the code for the bunker, I'll clean it.' Perceptor offered, reaching over to lightly place his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.  
'You don't have to do everything Ratchet; we're all here for you.' Blackout added, smiling faintly.  
'I know but I feel like I should be doing something.' Ratchet sighed, stretching out on the grass with a faint sigh.  
'You are doing something Ratchet; you're taking care of yourself.' Stephie suggested, stretching and getting to her feet. Ratchet nodded and flashed her a thumbs up as he relaxed, optics flicking offline as he lay there.


	18. Three Weeks Later

Stephie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she emerged from her house, feeling the warmth of the summer sun sinking into her and blowing away the cobwebs of the slow time now behind them. Smiling warmly, she wandered across the grass, heading towards Blaster and Soundwave. They were relaxing on a low rise, their twelve little ones playing happily around them.

The two decks looked up as she joined them, leaning back against Soundwave's thigh.  
'You two seem happy today. What's up?' she asked, smiling warmly at them. Blaster chuckled softly as he picked Stephie up gently, holding her to his chest.  
'Close your eyes and listen Stephie, see if you can hear anything different.' he uttered, adjusting her position a little. Stephie looked at him for a moment before leaning in and listening hard. She suddenly pulled back and got to her feet, jumping over into Soundwave's waiting hands. He settled her in place and she listened again, absolutely stunned by what she had heard.

Pulling back again, she looked between the pair, not quite sure she understood.  
'Let me get this straight, you were once mortal enemies but now you've taken the big step and bonded. I can hear the faint tick that shows a bond is formed and those two ticks are in sync, leading me to believe you're together.' she surmised, relaxing back in Soundwave's hands.  
'Working together tends to change you. We had our differences back then but way back before the war, we were close friends. Sometimes you can't change who you were and put that aside because we're told to.' Blaster explained, snuggling in against Soundwave's flank again.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

A week later, right in the middle of the busy period, things started changing. Soundwave and Blaster were just doing the rounds together when Soundwave suddenly stopped and dropped to one knee, one hand coming up to rest over his Spark.  
'Sounds? What's wrong?' Blaster asked, crouching beside him quickly.  
'I don't know.' Soundwave groaned, latching onto Blaster's hand firmly.  
'Everything alright here guys?' Thundercracker asked, running over to them.  
'No, Sounds is in pain. Is Ratchet on duty?' Blaster replied, shuffling around to wrap his free arm around Soundwave's shoulders.  
'Yeah, Astrotrain is on break. Can you manage?' Thundercracker sighed; crouching on Soundwave's other side. Soundwave shook his head weakly, leaning heavily against Blaster.  
'TC, what's going on?' Inferno called from the food van.  
'I need five Inferno, Soundwave's in a bad way and needs help getting to Ratchet.' Thundercracker replied, wrapping one arm around Soundwave's waist and easing him to his feet.  
'Okay, don't be too long though, the lunch rush is about to hit us.' Inferno agreed, smiling faintly. Thundercracker nodded and tenderly guided Soundwave away, Blaster supporting the exhausted blue deck too.

Ratchet looked up in shock as the small group approached, Soundwave hanging limply between Blaster and Thundercracker.  
'What's happened?' he asked, stepping down from his van and approaching them.  
'Soundwave had some pain is his Spark and collapsed, we brought him straight to you.' Blaster explained, adjusting his hold on Soundwave gently.  
'Don't worry Blaster; I'll take care of him. Optimus, can you cover my stand until Astrotrain gets back? I'll take it from here TC, head back to Inferno.' Ratchet grinned, switching out with the fighter as Optimus emerged from his stand with a nod.  
'Go on Ratchet, I've got you covered.' the big rig agreed, stepping into the souvenir stand.  
'Let me know when you know.' TC uttered before walking away. Slowly, Ratchet and Blaster carried Soundwave away.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Stephie wandered past an hour or so later, looking for Soundwave and Blaster.  
'Hey Red, you seen Soundwave or Blaster?' she called, poking her head in the side door of the food van.  
'I took Soundwave to Ratchet about an hour ago, check MedBay.' Thundercracker replied.  
'Thanks TC.' Stephie called as she bolted away.

Skidding into MedBay, Stephie slid to a stop and looked around.  
'Ratchet! Where are you?' she called, checking in the wards.  
'In here Stephie, we've got some exciting news.' Ratchet replied, poking his head out of one of the ICU rooms. Concerned and confused, Stephie jogged over to Ratchet and jumped up into his hand, hanging on tight as he set her on his shoulder.

Stephie's concern only grew as they returned to the bedside and Soundwave offered her a tired smile. Blaster was standing beside him, looking quite shocked but excited at the same time.  
'Okay, what's going on here?' she asked, climbing down Ratchet's arm to launch herself across onto the berth. Soundwave caught her and set her lightly on his abdomen, left hand resting over his Spark.  
'Well, you figured out we bonded…something else came out of that. We weren't expecting this but there's no going back now. We…uh…Ratchet, little help please.' Blaster tried to explain but for once didn't have the words needed.  
'What Blaster is trying to say is that they've Sparked. Scans indicated the possibility and a visual look confirms it. Blaster and Soundwave are going to become the proud parents of twins.' Ratchet explained, ready to catch Stephie if she fell.  
'Oh boy, just what I wasn't expecting. Is this going to cause any problems in the day-to-day running of this park?' she sighed, sinking down to sit on the warm blue plates under her.  
'It's hard to say this early in the cycle. The gestation programming has already kicked in for both and from the looks of things; Soundwave is going to really need to take things easy. I would advise taking them both off the mock battle listing.' Ratchet replied, watching the pair closely.  
'Understood. What about the cassettes?' Stephie nodded, grabbing her radio. 'Stephie to front gate. Blackout, do you copy?' she added, smiling warmly at the pair.  
'Go ahead Stephie, I copy.' Blackout replied, chuckling softly.  
'Blaster and Soundwave are on light duties, kindly remove their names from the mock battle roster.' she sighed, glancing over at Blaster.  
'Wilco Stephie…job done. Anything else you need me to do?' he asked, sounding slightly suspicious.  
'That's it for now Blackout, thanks. Stephie out.' she replied, returning her radio to her belt before turning her attention back to Ratchet.  
'From my past experience with decks carrying, the cassettes can be affected in varying degrees. Some might not show any of the characteristics we'll see displayed in Blaster and Soundwave. Others will show some signs and in severe cases, the cassette will display all the behaviours of their father. Every case is different, we'll just have to wait and see.' Ratchet shrugged, helping Soundwave sit up and settle Stephie lightly on his shoulder.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

As the days passed, Stephie kept a close eye on Soundwave and Blaster, wanting to make sure everything was going to be just fine. Soundwave had withdrawn from sight, Ratchet having put him on total rest since he was still quite weak. His six cassettes had only shown minor changes and kept working, filling in the gap left by the sudden departure of Soundwave. Blaster did his best to fill the gap too but his own sparkling was draining his energy too.

Wandering down past the face painting stall, Stephie heard a heavy thud and threw on a burst of speed. She skidded around the corner of the tent, only to find Starscream supporting Blaster in his arms, the boom box out cold.  
'What happened?' she asked, skidding to a stop beside them.  
'He just crashed. He was asking if we needed anything and simply dropped.' Starscream replied, laying Blaster tenderly on the grass.  
'Great, just great. I was hoping we could at least keep one of them going to reduce the questions we're going to inevitably get about their whereabouts. Get him to Ratchet and get back here ASAP. He should be doing his next check on Soundwave.' she instructed, shaking her head slowly. Starscream nodded and bundled Blaster gently into his arms, holding his bridal style before turning and walking off.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

That night, Stephie caught up with Ratchet just as he made his evening check on the pair.  
'Well, what's the latest?' she asked, jumping up onto his offered hand and taking a seat.  
'From the looks of things, we were lucky. The gestational programming has a varied effect on mechs; it all depends on numerous factors. We avoided any aggression and ended up with lack of energy and blackouts, which is very lucky for us. The cassettes seem to be holding up well so far but I have noticed that Lazerbeak is getting a little more aggressive.' Ratchet explained, opening the door and easing inside.  
'Hmmm, that could be a problem. I'll see if I can work something out to settle Lazerbeak, but I really would rather avoid doing anything rash. I just want this to be over; I swear I'm starting to lose my mind.' Stephie replied, settling back against his fingers as he strode through the house.

Wheeljack was settled beside the berth, a portable design unit perched on his lap.  
'Okay, here's Cassandra finished.' he uttered, handing Soundwave the device. The blue mech took it and set it on his lap, looking intently at the screen.  
'She's beautiful Wheeljack, thank you.' Blaster uttered, also gazing at the screen. Wheeljack ducked his head and reached over, bringing up a second screen.  
'And here's Cassias.' Wheeljack grinned, sitting back again.  
'You've truly outdone yourself Wheeljack. He's amazing, thank you so much.' Soundwave praised, tracing his fingertips delicately over the screen.  
'I also whipped this up, just to see how you all looked together.' Wheeljack chuckled, bringing up another image. Both parents were taken back by the image and smiled fondly at each other.  
'Magnificent Wheeljack, really.' Blaster beamed, tracing his fingers over the image tenderly. The happy parents gazed back at them proudly, twelve cassettes huddled around them as they held their sparklings close, Cassias in Blaster's arms and Cassandra in Soundwave's grasp. It was a perfect moment in the future, already captured forever.

The perfect moment of wonder was disturbed by Ratchet's unexpected arrival.  
'What are you doing here Wheeljack?' Ratchet asked, smiling softly at the group.  
'We were just going over the designs for the twins. Everything's finalised, so now I can get onto the fun part. If you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of work to do.' Wheeljack replied, collecting his design unit and rising.  
'You always were the preferred sparkling creator. Go on, I'll be around if you need me.' Ratchet chuckled softly, moving aside so Wheeljack could slip out.  
'Jack, wait up.' Stephie called, getting to her feet. Wheeljack turned and subspaced his design unit, holding up his hands. Stephie grinned and ran up Ratchet's arm before leaping across the gap and landing safely in Wheeljack's outstretched hands.


	19. Six Months Later

Stephie was awoken from her sleep by an insistent tugging on her sleeve. Groaning softly, she rolled over and blinked bleary eyes.  
'Frenzy? What's going on?' she muttered, still trying to wake up.  
'It's time. Come on Stephie, dad and papa want you there.' he replied, climbing up onto the bed and nudging her again.  
'Time? Right, give me a minute to wake up properly.' she groaned, sitting up and throwing her feet over the side of the bed. Frenzy was practically vibrating with excitement as she pulled on her gown and slippers before following him from the house and across the cold, wet grass.

Entering MedBay, Stephie headed straight for the birthing room, Frenzy returning to his siblings in the waiting room next door.  
'I'm here guys.' she called, climbing up and onto the berth. Ratchet quickly swept her up and set her safely on the sidelines.  
'You'll be safer up there Stephie, just in case.' he offered by way of an explanation as he lay the two children down beside their fathers and made sure he had everything to hand.

First Aid was next to come running in, Wheeljack hot on his aft. Wheeljack checked the position of the kids and frowned, swapping them over.  
'Blaster is giving life to Cassias and Soundwave has Cassandra.' he grinned, smiling warmly at the genitors.  
'Sorry, my mistake. Okay, here we go.' Ratchet sighed, approaching Soundwave first.

Stephie watched on in fascination as Ratchet tenderly transferred the two tiny Sparks to their rightful bodies and First Aid wrapped the children lightly in specially designed cloths before handing them to the proud fathers.  
'Cassias and Cassandra, welcome to the family.' Blaster uttered, looking down at the sleeping children. Stephie smiled warmly at the group as Wheeljack lifted her down and set her safely on Soundwave's shoulder.  
'Stephie, meet Cassandra and Cassias.' he uttered, holding their daughter tenderly to his chest. Cassandra was beautiful, dressed in a brilliant golden yellow with blue detailing and a tiny red chest compartment. Cassias was also quite handsome, wearing emerald green with white detailing and a delicate silver chest compartment.  
'Welcome to the world little ones. I sense a bright future for you both. Congratulations to you all, they are beautiful.' Stephie grinned, watching the two sparklings sleep.  
'Thanks Stephie, from all of us.' Blaster replied, gazing down at the tiny bundle in his arms with pride. Wheeljack grinned and ducked out of sight, Ratchet and First Aid following him a moment later.

They returned with the twelve cassettes and got them all settled around their fathers, making sure no one obstructed anyone else. When Wheeljack pulled out a camera of sorts, Stephie went to jump clear but Soundwave stopped her.  
'If not for you, this would never have happened. Stay?' he offered, smiling softly at her.  
'Okay, I'll stay.' she agreed, settling back down contentedly. Wheeljack made a few last adjustments to the group before taking a few shots, smiling proudly the entire time.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

The next morning, Stephie emerged from her temporary quarters on one corner of Ratchet's desk with a grin, spotting the exhausted mech settled in the corner, deep in recharge. Standing and stretching, Stephie listened for any sounds from the birthing room and grinned when she heard a soft chirring sound. Chuckling softly, she climbed down from the desk and headed through the smaller door and into the birthing room proper.

Blaster and Soundwave were sitting on the side of one berth, holding the twins close as they fed.  
'Morning Steph, sleep well?' Blaster asked, smiling warmly at her.  
'Morning guys, slept great thanks. I still can't believe there's two more in our numbers.' Stephie replied, getting a boost from Lazerbeak so she could sit on Blaster's shoulder and admire the children again.  
'Primus has smiled on us.' Soundwave agreed, tracing one finger lightly down Cassandra's face.  
'He certainly has. Ravage, would you mind escorting me home?' Stephie grinned, turning her attention to the panther in the corner. He lifted his head and shook it before rising and padding over to her. Soundwave gently set Stephie down on the floor and smiled as the pair left; Ravage lowering down so Stephie could sit on his back instead of walking through the wet grass again.

Wheeljack and Ratchet were next to come in and check on the happy family. Wheeljack made sure the children were in perfect health as Ratchet checked the parents and cassettes for any lingering effects of the gestational programming.  
'Where's Ravage?' Wheeljack asked, looking around the room slowly.  
'He's taking Stephie home. It must still be wet outside because he let her sit on his back.' Soundwave replied, watching Wheeljack check their son over gently.  
'Makes sense, we're in winter now. There's a bit of snow on the ground and things are thankfully going to be quiet for a while so you've got plenty of time to figure out how you're going to balance work and family life.' Ratchet grinned, nodding to himself as he moved away from Blaster and turned his attention to Soundwave.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

The rest of the team couldn't believe their optics when Soundwave and Blaster emerged from MedBay, the twins tucked safely in their arms.  
'Well, this is unexpected.' Ironhide uttered, shaking his head.  
'Weld it Ironhide. We need to support them all through this.' Devcon shot back, smiling softly at the proud family.  
'I didn't even know they were an item.' Springer remarked, moving forwards with a grin.

Optimus smiled softly as he dropped to one knee in front of the happy parents, admiring the children.  
'Congratulations to you both, they are beautiful.' he uttered, turning his gaze to Soundwave and Blaster as they beamed with pride.  
'Thank you Optimus. Would you like to hold them?' Soundwave replied, coming around beside Optimus.  
'I…well…if it's okay with you.' for once in his life, Optimus wasn't sure what to do, he's never faced anything like this before.  
'Of course it's okay Optimus, we trust you. Just relax; we know you won't hurt our little angels.' Blaster reassured him with a warm grin as he leant in and settled Cassias in on strong arm, Cassandra snuggled up in the other. Optimus eased to his feet before sitting down properly, gazing down at the two tiny forms in his arms.  
'Hello little ones…what are their names?' Optimus asked, rocking the pair gently.  
'Cassias and Cassandra, the commander and the prophet.' Soundwave replied, sinking to his knees beside Optimus and watching over the children.  
'I've got a feeling these two are going to live up to their names quite well.' Optimus agreed, relaxing as Blaster and Soundwave reclaimed their children when they awoke and demanded to be fed.


	20. Three Months Later

Just when Stephie thought things were finally settling down after the birth of the twins, she got a phone call that turned everything upside down again. Sighing softly, she wrote down all the details and thanked the caller before hanging up and getting to her feet.  
'How the frag are we supposed do that? It's not like this place is easy to pack up.' she uttered, shaking her head before leaving her office and grabbing her radio.  
'Would everyone gather in the main hall please? I'll be there in ten minutes.' she called, shoulders hanging in near defeat as she returned the handset to her belt and headed across the grass.

True to word, she entered the main hall ten minutes after calling for the meeting and headed for her usual place high on the wall podium.  
'What's the problem Stephie?' Cliffjumper asked, stretching out on the floor comfortably.  
'I just received a call from the mayor of a small country town. He asked me if we could make it to the town fair in two weeks. He also asked if we would be able to bring along a few of our rides and other equipment. At the moment, I've got the face painting and petting zoo on my list, along with the pony rides. I didn't say yes or no, the choice is yours.' she explained, leaning back against the wall casually.  
'If we go, who's going to keep an eye on the park?' Dirge asked, glancing at his trine mates.  
'Dirge, it's the off season. The security system will take care of the rest while we do the right thing and bring joy to the world.' Barricade retorted, reaching over to lightly slap the jet across the back of the helm.  
'How long would we be away for?' Optimus spoke this time, nodding to himself.  
'The fair goes for three days and by my guess, it's a four day trip each way. If you decide you're interested, I need to know in the next two days so I can make the proper preparations and make sure everything is set for us to leave. We'll also need to sort out what we're taking with us and who will be hauling what. If we're going, we all go.' Stephie replied, perking up slightly as the team swapped happy looks and all started nodding.  
'I say we go for it.' Megatron piped up, smiling softly as he looked the group over.  
'Agreed, it'll do us good to take a road trip.' Prowl added, grinning warmly at Jazz.  
'Yeah, this could be fun.' Starscream agreed, genuinely looking forward to the trip.  
'Excellent, I'll phone the mayor and tell him we accept. Now, does anyone have any ideas on what else we should take along with us?' Stephie nodded, opening her laptop and connecting to the screen set in the wall before bringing up her list of things they would need and who would be hauling what.

Everyone thought about the situation for a while, turning over the options over in their minds.  
'The face painting will pack real well; I should be able to handle that all myself.' Wheeljack offered, leaning back on his hands.  
'I'll haul extra supplies for everyone, I'm big enough.' Skyfire added, resting his head lightly on Skywarp's shoulder.  
'Good, very good. I know the teacups and carousel pack well so I can haul them together.' Stephie nodded, adding the new names to the list.  
'Don't take this the wrong way Stephie but how?' Ultra Magnus asked, quite shocked by Stephie's suggestion.  
'I've got a license to drive road trains and a semi in the shed. It's been there for a while, just in case something like this came up. Anyone else got any ideas?' Stephie replied, determined to get everything organised today.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

The next morning, Stephie rang the mayor and confirmed they would be able to make it to the fair, each and every one of them.  
'We worked late into the night preparing the list of things we would bring along and now we're pretty sure we can meet the needs of your fair. We'll bring along the bumper cars, Ferris wheel, jumping castle, petting zoo with pony rides, shooting gallery, dunk tank, souvenir stand, teacups, carousel, trampolines, water balloon toss and our food set up along with one other special surprise. Is there anything you would like to change about that?' she explained, leaning back against Windcharger's side.  
'No, that sounds just fine. We've left a large parking area behind your designated area, hopefully it will be large enough to accommodate you all in comfort.' the mayor replied, sounding quite excited by the idea.  
'I'm sure it will be just fine, we will see you in a few days.' Stephie grinned, getting to her feet and heading for the door.  
'Very well, see you when you arrive. Good bye Stephie and thank you for supporting us.' he acknowledged before hanging up. Stephie headed inside and returned the phone to its place before grabbing the paperwork she would need and racing out again.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

Three days later, just as the sun was coming up, Stephie grinned as she looked over the group and made sure everything was secure and ready to roll. Ultra Magnus seemed content to haul the bumper cars, making the best use of his alt form of a car carrier. The cars were all tucked up safely on the bottom deck and the rest of the gear was packed up top, all apart from the ticket booth which First Aid was carrying, along with a couple other things. Beachcomber proudly joined the line with his doughnut stand and behind him came Bluestreak with most of the dunk tank set up. Wheeljack was loaded down with most of the face painting gear and Barricade had the face painting tent while Optimus had the poles for said marquee. Inferno was quite a sight with his food van in tow but it was rigged for a quick release if he was needed in an emergency. Hound was lending Mirage a hand by hauling the jumping castle, trailer tarped up to perfection and ready for a quick deployment. Optimus had to be really careful with his load, since he was responsible for the petting zoo and the ponies, a load he carried with pride. Kup was also ready to go, his shooting gallery parked up into his new trailer and the prizes boxed up and stacked in his tray. Trailbreaker was taking the snow cone stand for Windcharger, being the kind mech he was. Next was Ratchet, souvenir stand in perfect order and also rigged for a quick release if necessary. Ironhide had his water balloon toss all good to go, partially in his tray and partially in a trailer painted up to match his paintwork. Lastly, Stephie's own semi, the first trailer loaded up with Arcee's teacups and the rear trailer carrying First Aid's carousel. 

In the second group, Ramjet had the rest of the dunk tank gear, Astrotrain was loaded down with the Ferris wheel, and Skyfire was hauling a full load of supplies for everyone, including a good collection of spare parts for rides and the team. Lastly, Air Raid, Fireflight and Silverbolt, all carrying the components for the trampolines since Silverbolt couldn't quite manage all the gear on his own.

Casting her eyes over the group again, Stephie climbed up into her red, blue and purple semi and blew the horn before pulling out, the rest of the guys falling into line behind her and the aerial team taking to the sky. She pulled off to the side and waited for everyone to file out before locking up and leading the convoy off down the road with pride.

~^~#~^~$~^~#~^~

By mid-morning, Stephie was grateful she had offered her sleeper cab to the happy family, since their company was keeping her from going stir crazy as she stared at the long road in front of her. Chuckling softly at the antics from the back, she reached over and grabbed her radio.  
'How's the line looking?' she asked, glancing in her side mirror.  
'Hold up, Windcharger and Cliffjumper have fallen behind.' Springer replied from his post flying cover for the ground convoy. He'd made the choice, stating simply that there was no way he could keep up with the jets and could do more to help out by sticking in close and keeping an optics on the entire ground convoy.  
'Head back and see if you can find them, there's a town just ahead we can stop at.' she acknowledged, slowing down and leading the convoy through the town before pulling up and jumping down. The large door on the back of her modified sleeper also opened and Blaster climbed down first, taking the kids and holding them as Soundwave joined him.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus pulled up next, flanking Stephie perfectly.  
'What's the problem Stephie?' Optimus asked, sounding slightly concerned.  
'Cliffjumper and Windcharger have gone missing. Springer's gone back to see if he can find them and we're waiting here for them to catch up.' Stephie replied; walking around a little to stretch her legs as the rest of the convoy pulled up.   
'Steph, could you check my load? I think something's come loose.' Kup called, pulling up on Ultra Magnus' other flank.  
'Be right there Kup. Anyone else got problems?' she asked, turning and jogging over to him.  
'Yeah, I do.' Ironhide replied, stopping behind Kup.  
'Over here too Stephie.' Beachcomber added, slotting in beside Optimus.  
'The ponies could probably use a walk too Stephie, if it's not too much trouble.' Optimus called, chuckling softly.  
'That can be arranged Optimus, just give me a moment.' she replied, working on resecuring the tarp on Kup's tray.

As she worked, a youngish man and what Stephie assumed to be his son emerged from the truck stop and walked over to her.  
'You're that woman who runs the Transformers amusement park, aren't you?' the older one asked, helping her with the tarp.  
'Yeah, I'm Stephie Jacobson. What can I do for you?' she replied, checking the trailer with help from the young boy.  
'My son here loves your park; we've been at least five times. What brings you to our town?' he grinned, casting his gaze over the parked group.  
'We're heading for a country fair and two of the guys have gone missing. We're waiting here while our aerial cover backtracks to find them. What's your name kid?' Stephie explained, wandering over to resecure Ironhide's load.  
'I'm Jack but my friends all call me Johnny. Where's Starscream and the other aerial guys?' the youngster replied, eyes scanning the sky.  
'They've gone on ahead to set camp. It's a long trip for us but we'll make it on time. So, who is your favourite Johnny?' Stephie grinned, adjusting the load and pulling the tarp down tight.  
'Anyone else need a hand?' Johnny's father asked, looking around the group.  
'Yeah, Beachcomber has a problem with his load somewhere.' she replied, pointing towards said mech.  
'You got it Stephie and the name's Paul Anderson.' he nodded, wandering over to help out.  
'Thanks Paul, now where were we? Oh yes, you were going to tell me who your favourite is Johnny.' Stephie chuckled, finishing with Ironhide and heading over to deal with the ponies.  
'Mirage, he's so cool and fast. Is he here?' Johnny beamed, looking around quickly.  
'He should be here somewhere. Just let me get these ponies out and we'll see if we can find him, what do you think?' Stephie grinned, untying the first two ponies and leading them out of the stalls as Paul appeared at the bottom of the ramp.  
'Would you like me to check on the rest of the loads?' he asked, glancing around at the unusual load Optimus was hauling.  
'That would be great Paul, thanks. Of course, only if you don't have anything more important to do.' Stephie agreed, leading the first two ponies towards the ramp.  
'Nah, my rig's in the workshop. Snapped an axel a few miles back. It's going to be at least another day before we get moving again so I'm happy to help you out.' Paul explained with a shrug before vanishing from sight to check the rest of the guys. Stephie nodded and led the first two ponies outside and tied them up to the trailer before heading back in for the other two.

She soon had the ponies all tied up and turned her attention back to Johnny.  
'Come on, let's find Mirage.' she grinned, leading the boy through the group. He cheered and bounced along beside her, amazed to be this close to the group again.

They found Mirage parked between Trailbreaker and Inferno, shifting slightly on his wheels.  
'Something wrong Raj?' Stephie asked, chuckling slightly as she walked over to him.  
'Something's irritating my underside and I can't shift it.' he replied, sounding quite annoyed.  
'I'll see if we can do something about that. In the meantime, I'd like you to meet another of your admirers. Mirage, meet Johnny; Johnny, Raj.' Stephie grinned, ushering the boy forward before heading inside.

The guys behind the counter were all staring at the group outside as she entered.  
'Hey, any chance you guys have a lift or something? One of the team is having a problem.' she called, startling them from their thoughts.  
'Yeah, sure. The workshop is around through the door on the side. I'll be there in a moment to give you a hand. Never thought we'd see you guys on the road.' one replied, pointing to the left.  
'We're going to a country fair; the mayor called and asked if we would come along. Thanks for your help, and you're welcome to come out and say hi.' Stephie grinned, heading back outside.

By the time she got back to Mirage and Johnny, the young lad was settled quite happily behind the wheel, running light hands over the instrument panel.  
'Head around to the left of the building Raj, there's a workshop around on the left side.' she grinned, waving him off. Johnny went to get out but Stephie's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
'You can stay there Johnny, its okay. Just hang on, okay.' Mirage offered, chuckling softly.  
'Okay Raj, thanks.' Johnny nodded, pulling the seatbelt on as Mirage backed out and headed around to the workshop.

Stephie was just about to head after him when Cliffjumper rolled into sight and stopped.  
'Where's Windcharger?' she asked, gazing down the road.  
'He blew a tire and spun out. He landed in a ditch but Springer hauled him out. Someone's going to need to go back and get him.' Cliffjumper explained with a sigh.  
'Okay, I'll get Ratchet onto it. Thank you for staying with him Cliffjumper, that was very nice of you.' Stephie praised, lightly stroking his bonnet.  
'He's my friend; I couldn't leave him out there all alone.' Cliffjumper replied a little self-consciously.  
'Thank you anyway Cliffjumper. Take a break, we'll stay here until Windcharger is back to his best.' she added before jogging off again.

She stopped beside Ratchet and disconnected his trailer, thumping him lightly on the side.  
'What are you doing Stephie?' he asked, pulling forward at her signal.  
'Windcharger blew a tire back down the road. Springer's with him and Cliffjumper just made it back to the group. You know what to do.' she replied, waving him off.  
'You got it Stephie. I'll find them.' Ratchet replied before heading off, locating the pair thanks to the co-ordinates Cliffjumper sent him as he passed the little red car.

Finally making it to the workshop, Stephie was amazed to find the truck stop mechanic was already working on dealing with Mirage's problem. Johnny was waiting patiently just inside the door, not taking his eyes off Mirage.  
'What's the situation?' she asked, coming to stand beside Mirage, reaching up to rest her hand on his tire.  
'Whoever was in front of him flicked up a branch and it's lodged in here good. I can't move it, looks like I'll have to cut it in half and pull each bit free.' the mechanic replied, shaking his head slowly. Stephie peered over his shoulder and sighed, eyes settling on the branch lodged between Mirage's gearbox and suspension.  
'Do what you have to but be gentle.' she replied, pulling back. 'Just hang tight Mirage; he's going to get rid of that stick for you. Didn't you see it coming at you?' she added, chuckling softly.  
'No, Smokescreen distracted me. Is this going to take long? I've got an aching servo that really needs to be stretched out for a few minutes.' he replied, sounding quite crest fallen.  
'Five minutes, just let me get the saw.' the mechanic added, emerging and walking over to grab the handsaw from the front office.  
'Be patient Raj, we're going to be here for a little while. Windcharger blew a tire; Ratchet's gone to help him.' Stephie grinned, turning and leaving the workshop. She paused at the door and whispered something to Johnny before jogging back to the group.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage emerged just as Stephie was leading the ponies back over to the trailer.  
'Feeling better now?' she called, tying the animals up again and turning to him.  
'Much better, now to stretch that servo.' he replied as Johnny walked a safe distance away and watched in fascination as Mirage transformed and stretched.  
'Anyone else need a stretch?' Stephie asked, looking around the group. She got a few affirmatives and nine more of the team joined Mirage, stretching and walking around.  
'Stephie, I could use a stretch too, if it's not too much trouble.' Kup asked softly, his age telling.  
'Got it covered Kup. Paul, I'll need a hand over here.' she replied, walking over and releasing his tarp.

It didn't take them long to get Kup unloaded and unhooked from his trailer. He let out a faint sigh and moved forward before transforming and stretching out one leg, lightly rubbing at his knee.  
'These long hauls are going to be the death of me.' he muttered, taking a seat on the ground and working out the stiffness in said joint.

Springer returned to the group a few minutes later, Ratchet and Windcharger close behind him.  
'Everything okay now Windcharger?' Stephie asked, walking over to him.  
'No, this is Cliffjumper's tire and it's not quite the right size. It's all Ratchet's got on him though.' Windcharger replied with a sigh as he transformed and rubbed at the offending tire lightly.  
'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Hang tight and I'll see what we can arrange until we meet up with the other half of the group. Come on Ratchet, let's get you hitched up. Alright you lot, break time is over.' Stephie sighed, waving the team back together as she headed towards Ratchet's waiting trailer.

With the team organised again, she went through every possibility for getting Windcharger tucked in somewhere but nothing was quite suitable. She was just about to give up and ask Windcharger to put up with it when Paul returned from a bathroom break.  
'What's the problem?' he asked, looking the group over.  
'Windcharger has a flat and the only replacement we've got isn't the right size. It'll hold for a short run but there's no way I can ask him to make it all the way to our campsite for the night on it. I'm trying to find him a place to ride but we haven't got anything.' she explained, turning back to the smaller car.  
'I might have a solution, wait here.' Paul replied; turning and heading back inside. Stephie sighed and sunk down to sit on the ground, leaning back against Windcharger gently.  
'Sorry about this Stephie.' he uttered, really sounding quite upset.  
'It's not your fault Charger; I should have thought about this and planned for it. We'll get through this, somehow.' she soothed, reaching over to stroke one door panel.

She looked up abruptly when a flat bed rental truck pulled up and Paul jogged over to the driver.  
'What's he up to?' Stephie uttered, getting to her feet as the pair shook hands and the driver activated the tilt tray and released the car on the back before driving off, leaving the truck there.  
'Like I said Stephie, my rig's in the shop. Windcharger, if it's okay with you, I'll be your lift.' Paul grinned, walking over to them.  
'What exactly are you offering Paul?' Stephie asked, slightly worried.  
'We load Windcharger up on this truck and I'll take him to your overnight stop. I can understand your suspicion Stephie but I swear; I'm not going to do anything stupid like kidnap Windcharger, my boy would never forgive me. I'm just trying to do the right thing.' he explained, smiling warmly as he walked over to rest one hand lightly on Windcharger's roof.  
'Please Stephie, this really isn't comfortable.' Windcharger pleaded, a faint note of pain colouring his voice.  
'Okay, you can take him. I'll slot you in between Optimus and Ironhide; that should keep you from changing your mind about taking Windcharger. Springer, would you mind giving up a hand here?' Stephie agreed, turning to the green triple changer waiting patiently nearby.  
'Sure Stephie, anything to help. Up you come little buddy.' Springer agreed, walking over and crouching. Gently, he eased Windcharger's front end up until he could get one arm under him and wrapped the other arm around the rear of the small car before rising, holding him close. Paul blinked stupidly for a moment before running over and lowering the tray again.

Springer walked over and gently set Windcharger down again, lightly stroking his hood for a moment before moving back. Thinking quickly, Stephie headed over to Ratchet.  
'Ratchet, I need Windcharger's old wheel, I'll change it back to alleviate his discomfort. A flat has to be less painful than what he's got.' she explained, watching over Windcharger always.  
'Right here Stephie and you're right. The flat will be uncomfortable but that mismatched tire is painful. I've been there myself.' Ratchet replied, opening one of his side compartments. Stephie grabbed the tire and the toolkit she kept there before heading back to the truck.

Paul didn't understand her plan as she climbed up and waved Springer back in. The green mech reached in and slotted his hands under the small car, taking the weight off the mismatched wheel.  
'A flat is less painful than mismatched tires. This is better for Windcharger in the long run.' she explained, making short work of changing the tire back. Windcharger sighed in relief as Springer set him back down and Stephie finished securing him to the tray.  
'Thanks Stephie; that feels a little better.' he uttered, settling quickly as she secured him.  
'You let me know if you start feeling lousy again, okay?' she grinned, stroking his side again before jumping down and picking up the tire and toolkit.  
'I will Stephie, you can count on that.' he agreed, sounding a lot better.  
'Good. Alright, let's get this show on the road.' she nodded, returning the gear to Ratchet and climbing up into her rig again. Soundwave and his family were already in place, the twins fast asleep in their arms.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Reaching their campsite for the night, Stephie led the convoy down the track and into the paddock they were borrowing before pulling up and cutting the engine, the rest of the group pulling up around her. She jumped down and headed over to help unload Windcharger.  
'thanks for everything Paul, we really do appreciate it.' she grinned, tossing the last of the straps aside and moving clear as Springer and Slingshot carefully lifted him down and carried him over to the waiting repair bay.  
'Think nothing of it Stephie, happy to help. Don't go too far Johnny; we've got a long road back.' Paul replied, rolling up the straps and returning them to the storage box.  
'I won't dad; just wanna go say bye to Raj.' Johnny replied, dashing across the grass and into Mirage's waiting hand.  
'He's a sweet kid; Mirage will take care of him.' Stephie assured the ever vigilant father as she headed back towards the group, only to see Prime pull something out of his new trailer and retreat a short distance with it.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

After Paul and Johnny were gone, Stephie took a few minutes to eat before heading over to where Optimus was sitting, his back to the group and the area in front of him all lit up. He looked up at her approach and grinned, lifting her up onto his shoulder.  
'What you up to?' she asked with a grin, holding on tight as she looked at the machine he was working on.  
'This is Roller, a memory from my past. He used to be my constant companion and I guess I want some part of that back. The original Roller wasn't much more than an extension of me, a little six wheeled thing that lived in my trailer and only came out when I needed some scouting work done but didn't want to risk losing anyone. The new Roller will be so much more.' Optimus explained, gazing fondly at the almost finished creation.  
'I know of Roller, as you know. What's brought this on, now of all times?' Stephie asked gently, proud of Optimus for taking the initiative on his own. She'd never realised that her original five remembered their first identities; there had never been any indication of such a thing.  
'I've wanted to for a while but when I saw the joy in Blaster and Soundwave's optics as they gazed upon their offspring, I desired something like that for myself. I guess part of it was jealousy but mostly, it was something I can't quite place yet.' he replied, turning his attention back to his precious creation.  
'It could just be the simple desire to love and be loved in return. You've watched your friends fall in love; blur the line between 'Con and 'Bot, and even start a family. Deep inside, you want some part of that but you're afraid to try. You're not ready to open up and let someone in and I understand that. I wasn't ready when Tony said he loved me, despite how I felt about him. These things happen.' Stephie suggested, watching as Optimus tenderly finished his work and sat back, gazing at his child-to-be.  
'Now for the hard part.' he uttered before falling silent again.

Ratchet hustled over a few minutes later, gazing fondly at the creation.  
'You were right Optimus, he is magnificent. I can understand why you wanted to do this alone.' he remarked, pulling out his gear.  
'Should I go?' Stephie asked, not quite sure what was about to happen.  
'No, it's okay Stephie. I want you here for this. You're family, in the truest sense of the word. If not for you, I wouldn't have this opportunity.' Optimus replied, leaning back on his hands. Ratchet picked Stephie up and set her on his own shoulder, staying still until she had a firm grip.  
'Okay, here we go.' he uttered, leaning in as Optimus opened his chest, revealing the smaller Spark safely nestled in beside his own. Ratchet nodded and grabbed his energy forceps, reaching in and removing the smaller life. He pulled it out gently and turned to the child, lowering the Spark into its open chest.

A brilliant flash sealed the connection and Ratchet grinned before removing the forceps and triggering Roller's chest closed before retreating. Optimus closed his own chest and returned his attention to his child, flicking off most of his lights as Roller's optics flickered to life.  
'Hello my little angel.' he whispered, smiling lovingly at the child. Roller clicked and chirred softly, instinctively snuggling in against Optimus' chest.  
'Leave them be, everything will be okay.' Ratchet uttered, gathering up his tools and getting to his feet, Stephie still safe on his shoulder.  
'yeah, that would be best.' she agreed, silently wishing them both well as Ratchet turned and walked away, leaving Optimus to tend to his child.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Four long days after leaving home, they finally made it to the fairgrounds.  
'Take the lead Windcharger.' she called, blowing the horn as Windcharger shot out from his place behind her to take the lead and guide the group into the fair grounds. 

He led them through the main gates and up to the area set aside from them. The aerial wing was already there, waiting patiently in their partially set camp. Stephie and the others pulled up and Stephie climbed down, walking over to the mayor.  
'Bah weep grannah, weep ninni bong.' she greeted, earning a few chuckles from behind her.  
'Pardon?' the mayor asked, absolutely stunned.  
'Forgive me; it's a peaceful greeting that most Cybertronians know. We're here as promised, despite the trials of a long road trip with this lot.' Stephie explained, shaking his hand firmly.  
'Ah, I see. It is good to see you all made it; the people will be quite excited to see you all. I'll leave you to your preparations.' the mayor replied, smiling warmly as he looked the group over.  
'Many thanks and we'll be ready.' Stephie added, turning back to the group and helping with the unloading and organising.

Mirage was still walking on air and that definitely got her attention.  
'what's got you so happy still?' she asked, setting down the last of the animal cages and heading back into the trailer to get the ponies untied as Fireflight and Bumblebee set up their enclosure.  
'Young Johnny, my friend. He asked if we could be pen-pals and gave me his address.' Mirage replied, helping set up the jumping castle.  
'Aww, that's so sweet. That kid idolised you, I do believe his words were cool and fast.' Stephie grinned, settling the ponies and moving on, ducking under Perceptor as he carried the poles for the face painting marquee out of the trailer.  
'Not bad Mirage, not bad at all. Of course, you're still not topping our list, far from it. Our top five is Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Blaster and Jazz.' Starscream added, sorting out the face painting equipment quickly before heading over to help with the Ferris wheel.  
'I don't care, I've got a boy who wants to write to me, that beats being on the face painting list.' Mirage shot back, chuckling softly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was quite late by the time they finished setting up and everyone was exhausted.  
'Get some sleep guys; it's going to be a chaotic three days.' Stephie called, barely hiding a yawn.  
'Yeah, sounds like a plan. Night all.' Optimus agreed, walking over to lean against the closely parked trailers, Roller cuddled up to his chest. It didn't take long for the rest of the guys to head for their chosen sleeping areas, drifting peacefully off to sleep. Stephie was last to go, wandering over towards her own truck.

As she climbed up, she turned back to cast her gaze over the team one more time. Much to he shock, she watched Windcharger and Cliffjumper snuggling in together, hands in less than innocent places. Rolling her eyes, Stephie closed the door and headed for bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The team was up and about early the next morning, putting in the last efforts to make sure everything is up to standard. Stephie can't resist and walked over to where Cliffjumper was helping finish up the dunk tank.  
'So much for just being friends Cliffjumper. I saw you and Windcharger last night.' she uttered, continuing on her walk as Cliffjumper whirled to face her, absolutely frozen. He shook himself and went back to work, ignoring the questioning looks from his friends.

Looking around, she spotted Optimus helping with the Ferris wheel, Roller safely held in one strong arm as he handed up the parts needed. Grinning, she walked over and hopped onto the next carriage, getting a lift up into place. She was still wearing her safety harness from when she'd been helping finish up the carousel and quickly hooked in before grabbing a wrench from her belt and getting to work.  
'Everything organised?' Rewind asked from where he was working on the next carriage up, Frenzy working beside him and Skyfire holding it steady.  
'Yeah, we're almost ready. Once we get this done, we're good to go.' she replied, looking over to where Rumble and Eject were also securing the carriages in place, Ultra Magnus giving them a hand. Rewind nodded and hung on tight as the wheel rotated a little more so work could continue.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The mayor walked past just as Stephie slipped into the last carriage and caught a lift down to ground level. She jumped off and ran over as some woman walked towards them.  
'Ms Stephie Jacobson, CEO of the Transformers amusement park.' she greeted, wiping her hands on her jeans before shaking the woman's hand.  
'Mrs Claire Goldman, president of the fair committee, thank you for coming. I hope your trip wasn't too difficult.' the older woman replied, smiling warmly as she looked the group over.  
'Four days on the road and a nice collection of problems but nothing we couldn't handle. What do you think?' Stephie grinned, turning to sweep her arm around the entire area.  
'You've done well to make it on time but we really do appreciate you coming. Numbers have been down the past few years, we're hoping having something new and exciting like this will bring the numbers back up. This truly is magical, would you mind giving me a tour before the crowds arrive?' Claire replied, casting her gaze across the area.  
'I would be delighted, it will also give me a chance to make sure everyone is ready. With your permission, I'd like to send our wanderers out into the masses, bringing joy to everyone and sharing our story with the people.' Stephie grinned, leading Claire through the area.  
'I don't see that being a problem, so long as our guests aren't at risk.' she agreed, absolutely amazed to watch the huge creatures moving about and tending to their equipment with respect. The air was full of happy voices and teamwork abounded.  
'That won't be a problem at all; they are quite used to large crowds. Would you care to meet them?' Stephie offered, reaching for her belt radio.  
'I'd like that and I can see why your park makes headlines, this really is quite something.' Claire was stunned by how human the machines seemed to be.  
'Can I see the wanderers at the bumper cars please?' Stephie requested before returning the radio to her belt and leading Claire over to the seats set up near the bumper cars.

Hound was first to arrive, Wheeljack running along behind him.  
'Hound, you could have let Wheeljack finish first, we've got half an hour before the people start coming.' Stephie grinned, shaking her head in wonder as Hound shrugged.  
'Its fine Stephie, I don't mind chasing Hound around now. I'll be on my aft just about all day anyway.' Wheeljack added, setting his gear down and going back to the painting on Hound's back and shoulders.  
'Well, since you're both here, I'd like to introduce Mrs Claire Goldman, the president of the fair committee. Claire, Hound here is one of our four wanderers and Wheeljack will be working in the face painting tent.' Stephie explained, lifting one hand in greeting as Thrust arrived, just catching what she'd said.  
'Thank you for inviting us Mrs Goldman, I'm Thrust.' he offered, easing to one knee.  
'That's quite alright.' she replied, looking him over.

Blaster and Soundwave joined them a few minutes later, their little ones still cradled to their chests.  
'Are you two sure you can manage this? You haven't tried this before.' Stephie asked, quite concerned for the new parents.  
'It's all under control Steph, we've practised and we can handle it. If things get out of hand, we'll head back and settle the kids before leaving them in someone's capable hands, retiring for the day or heading back out.' Blaster replied, taking a seat on the ground.

Claire's eyes bulged as she watched him feed the little one huddled to his chest.  
'Claire, meet Blaster and Soundwave, the last two wanderers. At the moment they are also busy fathers, caring for their twins Cassias and Cassandra. Don't worry, this is all perfectly normal.' Stephie explained, indicating each in turn.  
'Well, this is certainly an unexpected twist. Am I correct in assuming both Soundwave and Blaster are male?' Claire asked, blinking a few times before turning her gaze back to Stephie.  
'You would be correct Claire but that's the beauty and magic of this race. Male or female, it really doesn't matter. All Cybertronians, that's the correct term for their race, can carry children. Both these little ones started out life as a tiny ball of blue coloured energy, small enough that I could have fitted one in my cupped hands. That little ball of life is placed in the chest of the body, the body having been built in preparation for the joyous occasion. Sometimes the parents choose to build the body of their child while others, as these two did, choose to have someone else build it to specifications provided by the parents. Wheeljack actually built these bodies and has done a marvellous job with them both. As the children grow, they will under go upgrades that will increase their size until they finally stand as tall as their parents do.' Stephie explained, smiling proudly as she watched Soundwave and Blaster tending to their little angels.  
'In light of that, your park slogan makes quite a deal more sense. Where magic happens and the impossible suddenly becomes real is very apt in this situation.' Claire grinned, slowly getting used to the idea of seeing the youngsters.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By lunchtime, the crowds were pouring into the place, everyone fascinated to see the Transformers so far from the amusement park. The crowds loved them and through them found new enjoyment for the country fair. Stephie was kept busy fielding autograph requests and handing out pamphlets on the park proper while the guys all lavished the attention splashed on them. Everyone was laughing and having a blast and Stephie was pretty sure Wheeljack and his fellow face painters had never been so busy. 

Even with everything going on, Stephie still found time to enjoy the fair and have a wonderful time, despite everything weighing on her mind. She watched Soundwave and Blaster balance work and family life, she was confident they could manage. Right now, now she was leaning against one of the trader stalls as she watched Soundwave tuck Cassandra into a sling across his chest and tie several balloon animals, pose for photos and have a wonderful time. It really was something beautiful to see.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, they closed up early and gathered, sitting down together and waiting.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, distinguished guests and Cybertronians of all ages, I welcome you all to this, our 97th annual country fair. While we have had many special guests to our fair over that long history, I believe this year we have the best guests of all…Ms Stephie Jacobson and the team from the Transformers amusement park. They have travelled a long way to be here with us and I'd like to call Stephie up to the microphone to tell us of their extraordinary journey.' the mayor announced, moving away as Stephie climbed up onto the trailer acting as a stage, Ravage and Steeljaw padding along beside her.

She smiled softly as she looked over the crowds before turning her attention to her friends for a few moments.  
'Thank you Andrew for your warm welcome. Four days ago, we left the park just after dawn so we could be here to share this long weekend with you all. Along the way, we almost lost Windcharger when he blew a tire and spun out before landing nose first in a roadside ditch. If not for our eye in the sky Springer, we would never have known he was missing until we set camp for the night. Cliffjumper also went missing at the same time but he left of his own accord, choosing to stay with Windcharger and wait for assistance. When Springer went back to find them, we pulled up and found a few more problems. Barricade tossed up a stick and it wedged in Mirage's undercarriage, jamming between his gearbox and suspension for his rear left tire. We overcame these difficulties as a team and pressed on, all thanks to the kindness of strangers. That night, one of our number gave life to the newest member of our team and I look forward to many happy years of friendship with young Roller, son of Optimus. The rest of our trip was no less eventful than the first morning. We had more than our fair share of blowouts, loose loads, temper flares, unplanned pit stops, close calls and five times we were pulled up by the police but here we are and we are so honoured to be here. Ninety seven years is a long time to keep something going and I only hope someone out there will be running my park when that milestone comes up for us. Tonight, you are the first to bear witness to the newest attraction we have come up with. This is so new that we haven't even worked out where we'll fit it into our already busy list of attractions.' Stephie waited patiently as the crowd got excited, all eager to find out what was happening.

As they talked and debated, most didn't notice when thirteen of the Transformers rose and headed around behind the trailer, organising things quickly. Stephie waited until she got the signal before tapping the mike and continuing her speech.  
'So, without further ado, it gives me great pleasure and pride to introduce to you Cybertron!' she cried, silencing the crowd.

Nothing happened for a moment until the lights blared to life, lighting up the band as they waited patiently beside the trailer. That got the crowds' attention and they burst into wild applause, absolutely amazed by what they were seeing.  
'Thanks folks, it's great to be here. We won't hold things up too much, but we would like to play you a little something. This song came around after a conversation we all had about all we've experienced since the park opened and a million thanks goes to Blaster for putting our crazy thoughts into an awesome song.' Jazz grinned, stepping back as the music started up, Ultra Magnus leading the way and everyone else joining in smoothly.

Stephie listened in awe as Optimus' voice floated on the still night air, his backup singers working perfectly with him. It was a majestic song, full of life and hope, joy and excitement as it told the story of the park and some of the fun times they had shared. As she listened, a tear slipped from her eye, she was so touched by the simple words.

The song ended too soon for her liking and she stepped forward again, joining in with the rapturous applause that rolled across the area.  
'That was Cybertron! I'm sure I don't need to introduce the band to you but for those who don't know, that was Optimus Prime on lead vocals, Arcee, Barricade, Bumblebee and Jazz on backing vocals, Ultra Magnus on lead guitar, Ratchet on second guitar, Thundercracker on third guitar and Springer on bass, Hot Rod on the drums, Perceptor on keyboard, Astrotrain on the fiddle and Soundwave on the mixing table. Let's hear it again for Cybertron and goodnight!' Stephie called, jumping off the trailer into Wheeljack's waiting hands.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning to camp, everyone was still buzzing about the first show as they packed away their instruments.  
'You did great guys, really. That song was amazing, it really touched me and I reckon it touched everyone else too.' she praised, stoking up her little campfire quickly.  
'Thanks Stephie. Wow that was a serious rush.' Bumblebee replied, sinking to the ground and stretching out.  
'We're really going to have to fit Cybertron in somewhere, somehow.' Optimus mused, packing the last of the instruments in his trailer and sweeping his sleeping son into his arms. Roller chirred softly and his optics flickered to life. 'Go back to sleep my son, its okay.' Optimus whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Roller nodded and drifted back to sleep, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.  
'We will Optimus, that's a promise. I think I'm gonna turn in guys, it's been a big day.' Stephie agreed, getting to her feet and wandering over towards her rig.  
'Night Steph.' Beachcomber called after her.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The rest of the fair went by in a blur, full of activity and laughter. People were still talking about the band and that brought a smile to everyone's face. The second night was punctuated by a fireworks display and Stephie had to admit, the looks of absolute fascination were adorable on the three young faces as they watched all the pretty colours.

Pretty soon, it was time to pack it all up and head home, not that anyone really wanted to leave. They were all enjoying themselves but they broke camp and packed everything away, including all the gifts and others things people had given them over the three days.


	21. Two Years Later

Stephie grinned as she rolled out of bed and wandered over to her son.  
'Hey now Sam, its okay.' she uttered, scooping the little boy up and holding him close. He whimpered and quietened, blinking up at her as a tiny smile crossed his face.  
'Morning Stephie.' her husband called, leaning in the door.  
'Morning handsome. Everything okay outside?' she replied, walking over to steal a quick kiss before handing Sam over and heading to get dressed. Ever since their accidental meeting at that truck stop, Paul had slowly crept into Stephie's life, taking her out on dates and sharing his tragic story. One thing had led to another and now they were happily married, Johnny was settled and they had a beautiful baby boy. Once dressed, she took Sam back and held him tenderly as Paul swept Johnny up and together, they headed out into the park to see how the preparations were going.

All around them, the team was preparing for the single most important visitor of their time. It had taken a lot of hard work but for the first time ever as far as Stephie could tell, the first family was coming to her park for a day of fun. The thought of such distinguished guests had Stephie a little worried but she was certain her friends would give this one day everything they had and make sure it was perfect. Unfortunately, having such an honour came with an entirely new set of headaches and the secret service had already been through the park from top to bottom, making sure everything was up to standard and checking that all the staff were safe. Of course, the government knew the truth of the team and accepted it, so long as they didn't stray from where they were supposed to be. That meant the park and fifteen towns that had invited the team to participate in fairs and shows. 

The park had never looked so beautiful, everything shining and freshly painted up. Bunting was draped gracefully around the place and the secret service personnel were already walking the paths.  
'Skywarp, how's it going over here?' she asked, adjusting her grip on Sam as she looked along sideshow alley and made sure everything was spotless.  
'We're all clear Stephie. We've all been checked and our gear tested. Sideshow alley has a green light.' he replied with unmistakeable pride.  
'Excellent, keep it that way. Tomorrow, things will all be back to normal.' Stephie grinned, admiring the shine on everything for a moment longer before heading off again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Waiting by the gate, Stephie drew strength from the nearby presence of her entire team, Cassias, Cassandra and Roller clinging tightly to their fathers' hands. All three sparklings were up and about, playing happily together and loving the atmosphere of the lifestyle.  
'Here they come.' Optimus announced, spotting the cavalcade approaching.  
'You know what to do guys.' Stephie added, glancing back at the group. They nodded and formed up neatly, creating a guard of honour on each side of the main entrance. She strode forward and unlocked the gates, opening them wide and moving aside, shuffling Sam into her other arm and waiting. Most of the cars peeled of early but the Presidential limousine pulled right in, stopping inside the gates.

Stephie swallowed her nerves and waited as another nameless suit walked over and opened the door. The team scarcely dared breathe as the most powerful man in the country emerged from the car, looking quite different in jeans, sneakers and a white tee.  
'Good morning Sir. I am Stephie Anderson; this is my husband Paul and our two wonderful sons, Johnny and Sam. It is an honour to have you here.' Stephie offered, smiling softly as the rest of the family climbed out.  
'Relax Stephie; you don't need to stand on formalities today. I'm just here to celebrate my little girl's birthday, that's it.' he replied, shaking her hand warmly before turning his attention to the massive team gathered around them.  
'Dad, can I go play?' Johnny asked, starting to get bored.  
'Just a minute.' Paul replied, chuckling softly.  
'You weren't kidding when you said where magic happens and the impossible suddenly becomes real. I saw the report but I don't believe what I'm seeing.' the President remarked, looking around in awe.  
'We get that a lot, believe me. As far as the average person knows, these are gigantic robotic suits with humans in control, very few know the truth.' Hot Rod replied, chuckling softly.  
'Makes sense, keeps the problems at bay.' he agreed, nodding slowly.  
'Not quite, but the problems have stopped ever since we proved we won't stand for people trying to kidnap any member of the team, no matter how small. We've only had one attempt but when we answered in as a massed force, no one tried again. Frenzy, come here.' Stephie added, turning back to the lines and offering her hand.

Frenzy slowly emerged from behind Soundwave's leg and ran over, clearly quite nervous.  
'Hello Mr President, I'm Frenzy.' he offered, staying behind Stephie and her family.  
'Frenzy here was taken many years ago but we were able to cut the thieves off before they were able to leave the park. He was our only near miss and people have been content to leave everyone alone after we proved how much we care about each other.' Stephie explained, smiling warmly up at the little blue.  
'I would like to hear your story sometime Frenzy. Would you mind showing us around this amazing place?' he asked, scooping his youngest daughter up and setting her on one hip. Frenzy paused and looked back at Soundwave, silently asking for support. Soundwave smiled softly and nodded.  
'Take your papa's hand Cassie.' he uttered, releasing his grip slightly. She nodded and moved around; latching onto Blaster's free hand as Soundwave moved forward and knelt, resting one hand lightly on Frenzy's shoulder.  
'Why are you so nervous my son?' he asked, grinning again.  
'I still remember what those men did. I guess something like that stays with you.' Frenzy replied, spinning around and throwing his arms around Soundwave's neck.  
'Frenzy, you couldn't be in safer hands than with the President. Why don't you take Rumble with you, he'll make sure nothing happens? If nothing else, he'll be able to shake things up so you can escape.' the ever patient Soundwave tried, shooting the President an apologetic look.  
'I can't put Rumble at risk, that's not fair.' Frenzy uttered, pulling back slightly.  
'We'll all go; they can't fight all twelve of us. We're family Frenzy; we take care of each other.' Rewind offered, also moving forward. Frenzy looked up slowly and nodded, wiping his optics.  
'Okay, together is good.' he agreed, smiling again.  
'I almost can't believe you're still worried. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen and you know I'm as good for that. I always know where everyone is Frenzy and I'll keep an eye on you all.' Stephie sighed, checking the readout on her wrist was working properly.  
'I know Stephie; it's just that I haven't had to deal one-on-one with people since it happened. It's one thing to be close to the rest of the team but alone isn't happening yet.' he replied with a shrug.  
'It's okay Frenzy, take all the time you need. Let's get to work guys; we've got a birthday to celebrate.' Stephie grinned, reaching over to lightly stroke Frenzy's cheek before rising. The rest of the group nodded and headed off, talking excitedly among themselves.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the day wore on, Stephie wandered through the place and watched over the team as always, Sam always resting safely in her arms. Even with what she was being paid for this day, which was considerable, it still didn't make her feel any better about having so much extra security around. Shaking her head to rid herself of the dark thoughts, she headed towards the food court. She had been told that the President wished to speak with her.

She found them tucking into Inferno's latest idea, firehouse burgers. Having tried one, she knew all too well that you needed to enjoy real spicy food to even think about eating one but the family seemed quite happy to munch on them.  
'you wanted to see me?' she asked, taking a seat on the next table over and grinning as Red Alert brought her something to eat and vanished back inside.  
'Ah yes, I've got something for you. It was my officials that worked out what they felt you were owed but I did some calculations of my own and believe that this should cover the gap.' he replied, handing her an envelope.  
'I can't accept this, what was originally paid is sufficient.' Stephie stated, handing it back.  
'Stephie, this is the first time in almost two years that I have actually been able to relax. For that alone, I want you to accept this. Think of it as a donation.' he grinned, wiping a drop of barbeque sauce off his shirt.  
'Donations are always appreciated; it's not cheap running a place like this. What with power bills, taxes and the fuel for the trips we make to all these different shows we go to and that's just for starters. Then there's maintenance costs, parts and everything else I need to balance. If I'd known what this place was going to cost me, I would have waited another few years before starting.' Stephie agreed, pocketing the envelope gratefully.  
'What makes you say that? If you don't mind my asking.' he enquired, munching contentedly on his chips.  
'My parents left me a decent inheritance when they passed away but keeping this place going has just about wiped that out. You have no idea how expensive it is to keep even the littlest ones going at full power, forget about the bigger mechs.' Stephie explained, tucking into her lunch even as she balanced Sam on her lap and fed him too.  
'I'd like to help you out, if you would allow me.' the President's wife offered, smiling warmly as she rose and moved to sit beside Stephie, taking Sam tenderly and letting Stephie eat in peace.  
'It's all right Sandra, we'll manage somehow. We may need to cut down on the number of trips away and raise prices but we'll make it work. I was thinking of doing public concerts and doing some fundraising but I don't know.' Stephie replied with a shrug, offering Blaster and family a wave as they wandered off for lunch.  
'I don't mind at all Stephie, it will give me something to do when I'm not making public appearances and the like. I came from a hard working family; all this easy living isn't doing me any good.' Sandra coaxed, expertly burping Sam and setting him on her lap.  
'Well, when you put it that way, I would be grateful for some help. It's a real juggling act, family, the team, the books and trying to raise a little extra cash. I would like to take the team on a holiday, just to get away from it all once but I'm not sure if that's ever going to happen, we're all way too famous.' Stephie agreed, nodding slowly.  
'We'll work something out Stephie, you'll see.' Sandra reassured her, leaning back and just watching the world pass by.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The President and his family left late that afternoon with a new understanding of the world Stephie and her team lived in and a definite appreciation of everything they'd gone through together. Sandra and Stephie had worked out some fundraising ideas and now they had a plan of attack for really making things better and hopefully giving Stephie and the gang a chance to escape for a while.  
'I can't thank you enough for today, it's been a real treat.' he grinned, forgoing the handshake to gently embrace Stephie for a moment.  
'For all concerned Tim, of that I'm certain. I do hope you'll come back again sometime.' Stephie replied, settling Sam in his stroller and embracing Sandra warmly.  
'count on it, just as soon as I get some time away from the office again.' he agreed, waving to the team before climbing in. No one moved as the limo pulled out and headed away, leaving the group alone again.  
'Come on guys, tomorrow is a normal day for us. Let's get this place ready.' Stephie called, clapping her hands and heading back to work, her duties never finished.


	22. Six Months Later

The atmosphere was buzzing as crowds piled into the stands for what was certain to be a very interesting day. Today was the first ever public fundraiser and Stephie knew they were all going to be busy. Sandra had been instrumental in organising this and everyone was looking forward to it. Both women were amazed by the interest and grateful they had thought to book such a large venue for the day's events.  
'Is everyone ready?' Sandra asked, casting her gaze over the lines of people in the stands.  
'Everyone is in place and ready to go. Our newest five are also in place and more than ready to do this.' Stephie replied; helmet tucked under one arm.  
'Perfect, this is going to be a huge hit and hopefully this won't be the first of these we do. You'd better get ready, I'll handle everything.' Sandra nodded, chuckling softly.  
'On my way there now Sandra, don't worry about it. See you when this is all over.' Stephie nodded, turning and jumping off the stage before running for pit lane, really looking forward to the day.

Entering her garage, she set her helmet on the hood of Beast and walked along the line. Chuckling softly, she entered the garage for the newest group and looked them over.  
'You guys ready for your first day on display?' she asked, admiring them as they made sure everything was ready to go.  
'You can count on us Stephie, we'll make you proud.' one of them replied, turning to her and transforming.  
'I'm sure you will Dead End, all of you. Just remember to keep it safe, there will be humans on the track with you. Not just me but people that have paid thousands of dollars for the privilege of racing with you. These folks have come from all over the world to be here and race along side you so watch out for them but don't make it too easy on anyone either. We're doing this to save our home and keep it running for future generations so let's do this right.' she replied, smiling proudly as the rest of the new group transformed and lined up.

Letting out a deep breath, Stephie joined the line and waited, glancing along the gathering both ways as the rest of the grid lined up behind her.  
'Welcome to this, the first annual Cybertronian race day. People from all over the world have come to this event to try their driving skills against the team that works and lives at the Transformers amusement park. Today we also welcome the newest members to Stephie Anderson's team - Motormaster, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip and Wildrider. Put your hands together for the main attractions - Stephie Anderson and her team.' Sandra announced, waving towards the lines of vehicles.

Seeing the signal, Stephie gunned the engine and pulled out, the rest of the guys falling in behind her. This first lap was nice and casual, giving everyone who had come to see them a chance to admire them and place any final bets. Glancing in her rear view mirror and over everyone else, she was proud to see Optimus and Ultra Magnus flanking Motormaster, bringing him into the group fully. Further forward, Breakdown was flanked by Sunny and Sides, Dead End had Hot Rod and Jazz, Mirage and Bumblebee were on Drag Strip's flanks and Wildrider was happy between Wheeljack and Red Alert. Everyone else was well mixed up, showing their true friendship and unwavering camaraderie. Behind the semis, the aerial wing walked, waving to the screaming crowds. Since there were no other aerial competitors, Stephie had dared them to give up the air and run, a dare everyone had taken up. Stephie couldn't wait to see how that one turned out, considering there were a few other guys also entered in the foot race.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Completing the circuit, Stephie pulled off and headed towards the rest of the human drivers as the first race group pulled up in their places and everyone else headed back to their garages to relax. Stephie pulled up among the human drivers and climbed out.  
'Okay, we're doing the street styled first. Take your places.' she announced, looking over the gathered drivers. Twelve drivers nodded and raced to their cars, firing up a varied arrangement of four wheeled machines. Chuckling, Stephie led them around the circuit and into position.  
'First on the grid we have a custom event, Street Styled. In this race we have Stephie herself along with seven of her team and twelve very lucky people. Give it up for Beachcomber, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, Ironhide, Kup and Trailbreaker!' Sandra announced, smiling warmly as the entire group lined up and the air was filled with the sound of twenty engines revving hard.

Tim grinned and lifted the flag, nodding once and starting the race. Exactly as Stephie expected, her team were first off the line, leaving the humans to chase them down. Bumblebee shot into the early lead but Cliffjumper was not going to let him get away. Hound was also hanging in up there but now came the second wave as the humans caught up and thundered in. Cliffjumper got trapped in between Ironhide and one of the other racers and wound up getting thrown from the track to land awkwardly on the grass, wheels spinning in the air.  
'Cliffjumper! You okay!' Stephie screamed into the radio, glaring at the car that had sent him flying and giving chase.  
'Yeah, I think so. I'll need some help getting up, left side is a little crushed in.' he replied, groaning faintly. Stephie growled faintly and gunned the engine, determined not to let that mongrel get away with picking on the minibot.  
'Take it easy Cliffjumper, I'm on my way.' Springer added, emerging from the garages at a run.  
'We got your back Cliffjumper, just relax and let Ratchet check you over.' Stephie finished, shooting through a small gap between Kup and another racer and charged on, steely gaze locked on the speeding yellow machine that had swapped paint with Cliffjumper. She caught up with him on the fourth corner and she shot past him, slipping in beside Ironhide.  
'Don't let that prick in the yellow car behind me through; he's the one who sent Cliffjumper off the track. He's down but not out, I highly doubt he'll be back in the races though.' she explained, cutting him off again.  
'You got it Stephie; I'll keep an optic on him. Get after the leaders; I'll watch him with Kup.' Ironhide replied, slipping back a little more as Kup shot up and Stephie raced after the lead group.

The lead changed nine times as they shot around on the second lap, and another seven on the third lap. As they rounded the third to last turn, Stephie watched as Bumblebee wrestled for the lead with stubborn determination.  
'You can do it Bee, I'm right behind you. Make the push, we believe in you.' she coaxed, her turbo whirring in her ears as she raced after the lead pack.  
'I'm trying Stephie but these guys are tough. Should I use my tricks?' he asked, totally focused.  
'Yes Bumblebee, do it. Don't hold anything back; we're here to show what we can do.' Stephie replied, grinning faintly.  
'You got it Steph, here we go.' he acknowledged, pulling out all the stops and tearing off along the track. The drivers that had been with him gunned it and tried to keep up but there was nothing they could do as Bumblebee shot across the finish line and transformed, running off his momentum to deafening applause.

All in all, Stephie was quite proud of how they did in the opening race. Beachcomber battled through and took fourth, she claimed fifth, Hound came in seventh, Trailbreaker ninth, Kup thirteenth and Ironhide fourteenth. The man responsible for tossing Cliffjumper off the road came in seventeenth, but that still didn't fully remove the sting of what happened to Cliffjumper.  
'I knew you could do it Bee, I'm so proud of you.' she cried, jumping out of Beast and running over to him.  
'Thanks Steph couldn't have done it without your support.' he replied, scooping her up and setting her on his shoulder.  
'Any time Bee and you know that. Come on, we'd better go check on Cliffjumper and organise the next race.' she added, chest swelling with pride. Bee nodded and returned her to the ground before transforming again and heading back to the garage, the rest of the team right behind him.

The scene in the garage was just as joyful and Stephie was relieved to see Cliffjumper up and about, albeit with a few new dents.  
'How you feeling now Jumper?' she asked, pulling up and running back to them.  
'Still a little sore but I'll be fine. How'd we place?' he grinned, ignoring the dents all down his left side with ease.  
'Well, as you can see Bee took first. After that, Beachcomber came fourth, I came fifth, Hound in seventh, ninth place went to Trailbreaker, Kup thirteenth and Ironhide in fourteenth. Looks like there is still a lot of life in you yet Kup, despite what you said.' she replied, turning her gaze to Kup with a sly grin.  
'When the need arrises, I can put on the speed.' he shrugged, walking over to take a seat on the grass beside Hot Rod.

The next race on the list definitely got people screaming as Bluestreak, Hot Rod, Jazz, Wheeljack and Windcharger lined up against five human professionals.  
'Next up we have a race for the real adrenaline junkies out there - drifting. Put your hands together for Bluestreak, Hot Rod, Jazz, Wheeljack and Windcharger!' Sandra announced, almost bursting with excitement as the air was once more filled with the sound of revving engines.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By race end, the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Unfortunately, none of Stephie's team was able to take the victory this time but she was still proud of them all. Wheeljack managed a gutsy second on a blown tire, Hot Rod fifth, Bluestreak seventh, Jazz eighth and Windcharger came in tenth. He didn't mind though, he was relieved that it was over so he could return to Cliffjumper and relax.

Up next came the super cars, the largest race of the day. Stephie had nine entries up against twenty one human drivers.  
'Here we go; the biggest race of the day - the super cars. Make some noise for Arcee, Breakdown, Dead End, Red Alert, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Springer, Sunstreaker and Wildrider!' those words whipped the crowd into a frenzy of screaming and applause. Stephie silently hoped for another win but didn't like their chances when compared with some of the competitors. Some of these guys were professional drivers, taking time out of busy schedules across the globe for this day.  
'Drive well guys.' she radioed, watching them charge off around the track.

Unfortunately, before the racers even reached the first corner, there was a crash.  
'Red!' Stephie screamed, shooting to her feet. The red and white fire chief styled Lamborghini was leaning up against the wall, tires spinning in the air. Inferno was first to move, bolting towards Red Alert. Ratchet was next to go, First Aid bringing up the rear. As they ran, the safety car was released, slowing everything down.

The force of the collision prevented Red Alert from transforming.  
'Motormaster, get over here and give me a hand!' Inferno called, soothing his bondmate as he waited. The darker truck nodded and got up, running over to lend a hand. Together, they eased the stricken mech away from the wall and up the right way before heading off the track, Ratchet checking on his condition as they moved. First Aid picked up the few scattered parts left on the road and followed the team, absolutely shocked by the violence of the collision.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Red Alert managed to make an appearance for the end of the race. Leaning back against Inferno, he smiled faintly as the cars shot past with Sunstreaker in the lead by a huge gap. Next came Sideswipe and the rest of the pack, vying for positions right up to the end. The entire group celebrated the win, and applauded those came to have a go. After Sunstreaker's stunning victory, Springer took second, Breakdown third, Sideswipe fourth, Arcee eleventh, Wildrider fourteenth, Dead End nineteenth and Smokescreen twenty-fourth. He was a little disappointed but Stephie had demanded that he didn't use his special skills to cheat.  
'I wish you hadn't asked me to race in this one. I would have been better in the same race as you.' Red Alert uttered, looking up at bondmate sadly.  
'I know Red, but I didn't want to race against you. You're better suited to racing with the fast cars, not trundling along with us. You did your best Red, that's all that matters.' Inferno grinned, holding Red tenderly as Drag Strip headed out for the drag races.  
'I don't care if I'm trundling along, at least I'd be with you. I'm not meant to race with the fast cars, I'm a fire car, not a race car.' Red sighed, snuggling in close and flicking his optics off.  
'I'm sorry Red; I should have asked what you wanted. I still think you would have done fine, if not for that.' Inferno sighed, tracing his fingers lightly over Red's helm as the shaken mech tried to relax.

Drag Strip was soon back, knocked out fifth in the drag races. Stephie still praised his efforts and organised the next race, always keeping an eye on Red Alert's condition. She was worried he wouldn't pull out of his slump and didn't know quite what to do to perk him up again.  
'Our next race night not have the biggest field listing but they still do things in a big way. Show your appreciation for Optimus, Motormaster and Ultra Magnus!' that got everyone excited and had the crowds leaping to their feet as the three big rigs took their places on the line with another seven specially designed racing semis all the way from Australia.

Right from the start Ultra Magnus and Motormaster were at a disadvantage but they weren't going to let that stop them.  
'Knock 'em dead Magnus!' Drag Strip suddenly screamed, getting to his feet.  
'We believe in you Magnus!' Breakdown this time, joining his brother on the sidelines.  
'You can do it Ultra Magnus!' Wildrider grinned, getting up and joining the others.  
'Show them what you can do Ultra Magnus!' Dead End added, also rising.

Silence fell again as the last rigs slotted into place and everyone waited for the start.  
'We're with you all the way Motormaster!' Jazz cried, shooting up.  
'Show us your style Motor!' Kup added, joining Jazz beside the rest of the Stunticons.  
'Do what you do best Motormaster!' Sunstreaker bellowed, running over to the barrier.  
'Now's your moment to shine Motor, go for it!' Skyfire called, balancing the two supporting groups.

Stephie couldn't believe the shows of support as the flag fell and they shot off the mark, Ultra Magnus and Motormaster drawing huge strength from the support of their friends. With that, they felt like they could do anything and made sure that support counted for something by charging ahead with everything they had. Even without the support, Optimus wasn't far behind them, battling it out with the human drivers on either side of him.

The rest of the guys had taken up the cheers as the big rigs finished the first lap and shot past, Optimus battling for second as Motormaster and Ultra Magnus fought over sixth.  
'Floor it Magnus, you can do it!' Megatron bellowed, raising one fist.  
'You can take him Motor!' Blaster countered, getting up.

The cheering only increased as the second lap ticked over to the third, the crowd taking up the call and vying for the two underdogs.  
'Come on Motor!'  
'Gun it Magnus!'  
'Knock 'em flat Ultra Magnus!'  
'Roll over the competition Motormaster!'

As they approached the finish line, Optimus had slipped back into vying for third while the underdogs were fighting it out for fifth. Suddenly they both made a move, still battling for position as they moved down onto the inside. Optimus was also making a move and the entire race lineup shot past the flag before slowing down. Stephie hustled over as the trio transformed, intakes heaving as they waited to see who had taken the places.

When the results came in, Optimus couldn't believe it. He'd taken second by mere inches and as he looked closer, he gauged it to be his bull bar that had given him the edge.  
'Second, got to be happy with that.' he mused, smiling softly as he let the info sink in slowly. Next to him, Motormaster and Ultra Magnus were almost vibrating with tension.  
'Fifth, very respectful.' Ultra Magnus grinned, nodding slowly.  
'Sixth, not too bad considering. Well done Magnus; that was an incredibly close race.' Motormaster agreed, offering his hand.  
'A very close race indeed. Even with the extra weight we hauled through that, we did real well.' Ultra Magnus agreed, shaking Motormaster's hand warmly before they headed off the track.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage did his best when he came up against five F-1 drivers and their mighty machines but the best he could manage was fifth.  
'Don't beat yourself up over it Raj, those guys spend millions of dollars on their machines. We're so busy half the time our maintenance logs are seriously behind. You can't expect to be perfect on our first time out.' Smokescreen soothed, stroking his shoulder lightly.  
'Two firsts, three seconds, one third and two fourths and the best I could manage was a fifth! I'm designed for this; I should have done so much better.' Mirage snapped, hanging his head.  
'I'm built for this too and the best I could do was 24th, these things happen. We did our best to be ready for today but there's no way Ratchet could have gotten everyone up to standard so things like this were bound to happen. We've got two DNFs, but they're both still smiling. Chin up Raj, we're doing this to save our home. Isn't it worth a little embarrassment for that?' Smokescreen grinned, watching the next group of racers head for the start line.  
'Well, yeah. It's worth it for our home.' Mirage agreed, smiling softly as he turned his attention to the next race.

Stephie grinned as she returned to the start line, grinning as she looked at her new competitors.  
'while the engines cool, we're going for a change of pace with the first footrace, open to anyone who felt up to racing the pride of Stephie's team, the cassettes. Here we go so put your hands together for Eject and Rewind, Rumble and Frenzy, Ramhorn, Ravage and Steeljaw!' Sandra grinned, joining in with the wild applause as the last of the racers lined up, giving them a field of twenty spread out across the racetrack and eyeing off the finish tape four hundred meters away.  
'I am so going to lose this one.' she uttered, looking at all the professional runners around her.  
'Not with us around Stephie, we'll take care of you.' Rumble grinned, wrapping Stephie up in a tender hug before taking his place beside Frenzy.  
'Thanks guys, that means a lot to me.' she replied, buoyed by the support of her friends as she set herself for the run of her life, no matter where she placed.

The gun went off and everyone shot from the blocks, Ravage and Steeljaw taking an early lead. Stephie soon found herself near the back of the pack, falling behind with every stride. She looked up and watched her friends running on, feet falling in a beautiful rhythm as they ran.  
'Run Stephie, we're right behind you all the way!' Motormaster called from the sidelines. Chest filling with pride, Stephie charged forward, arms pumping hard. She ran like never before, forgetting about everything else as she moved.

Suddenly, someone stumbled and went down hard, tripping up three more runners as they rolled across the ground.  
'Go Stephie, you can do this!' Optimus added his voice to the chorus, Roller sitting tall on his shoulders. Stephie nodded once and ran on, swinging around the four people on the ground. She ran hard, grinning when Ravage took first, Steeljaw a nose behind him.

Looking back, she watched three of the fallen get back into their feet and head towards the finish line. The fourth one was still on the ground, clutching his knee with his entire frame screaming out in pain. Slowing down, she turned around headed back to him. She reached his side and knelt, wrapping her hands over his.  
'Why are you stopping?' he ground out, looking up at her.  
'This may be all about me and my team, but that doesn't mean we don't care. You are going to finish this race and I know just how to do it.' she grinned, looking back to where Ramhorn had just crossed the line.  
'Just go, my coach is on his way. There he is.' the downed runner groaned, indicating an older man running towards them.  
'Not going to happen. Ramhorn! Get back here!' Stephie replied, calling for the mighty rhino. He nodded and headed back to her side, drumming out a hasty rhythm on the pavement.

He stopped beside them just as Stephie eased the runner back to his feet, supporting his damaged knee in one hand.  
'What are you planning?' he asked, looking from Stephie to Ramhorn and back.  
'Exactly as I said, you are going to finish this race. Low as you can Ramhorn, let's make this gentle.' Stephie grinned, easing him around as Ramhorn dropped down, pressing in against the ground. Carefully, she supported the runner as he eased down to sit on Ramhorn's back, amazed by what was going on.  
'nice and slow Ramhorn, let's finish this together.' she added, supporting the runner as Ramhorn rose and headed down the track carefully, Stephie walking along beside him.

The crowd was silent as they crossed the line together and Stephie helped carry the injured runner over to the waiting ambulance. The injured runner raised his hand to them, letting them know he was okay and everyone burst into applause, amazed by what they had seen.  
'Thank you Stephie, you truly have a heart of gold. Give Ramhorn a hug for me, he's amazing.' he grinned, squeezing her hand.  
'I couldn't leave you there, I'm not like that. What's your name?' she asked, blocking out the crowd with ease.  
'I'm Chris; it's nice to meet you finally. My nephews have been raving about your place and now I know why.' he replied, relaxing back.  
'Take care Chris and maybe we'll see you at the park someday.' Stephie offered, shaking his hand again before turning and walking over to where the others were waiting.

Ravage and Steeljaw was clearly quite proud of themselves, chests stuck out.  
'That was really nice Stephie.' Rewind grinned, embracing her warmly.  
'It was worth it Rewind, Chris deserved to finish just like the rest of us.' she replied, extricating herself delicately from Rewind's grip and walking over to Ramhorn. 'Chris asked me to give you something on his behalf.' she added, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing gently.

She stepped back a few moment later and turned her attention to the two sets of twins again.  
'I know I came equal last, what about the rest of you?' she asked, heading for the team with the cassettes gathered around her.  
'First by a nose.' Ravage replied, quite proud of his victory.  
'Second, this time.' Steeljaw added; a definite note of promise in his voice.  
'Fourth and equal last.' Ramhorn chuckled softly.  
'Uhhh, after three replays, they couldn't separate the four of us so ninth was split four ways.' Eject finished with a faint shrug.  
'Not a bad showing guys, I'm proud of you all.' she replied, sinking down onto the grass.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The mini aerial race was more so the three flying cassettes didn't feel left out but it turned out to be quite interesting to watch as the three siblings chased each other through the air. It was anyone's race but some very sneaky flying from Ratbat gave him the win with Buzzsaw coming second and Lazerbeak third.

They returned to the grass and settled around Cassias and Cassandra as Soundwave and Blaster got up, heading for the track with the rest of the competitors.  
'we've seen the little ones run and most of the team show their skills on the track but before the last human against Cybertronian race, there's one Cybertronian only race to run. Some of these competitors have already raced, others will be in the final race and some are running this one because no other race suited them. Make some noise for Air Raid, Astrotrain, Blackout, Blaster, Blitzwing, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Devcon, Dirge, Fireflight, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Perceptor, Ramjet, Ratchet, Shockwave, Silverbolt, Skydive, Skyfire, Skywarp, Slingshot, Soundwave, Starscream, Thrust, Thundercracker and Trailbreaker.' the crowded roared as the group lined up, jostling a little for space before settling down.

The gun went off and they burst from the blocks, jostling again as they ran off. Soundwave and Blaster ducked under the bigger runners and powered away to an early lead, Cliffjumper not far behind them and the rest of the pack slowly spreading out as they ran.

Rounding the halfway point, Megatron had moved up towards the front of the pack, the aerialbots dogging his every step. Optimus made his move and shot forward, climbing eight places before he stumbled and lost ground again. He didn't fall though and powered on, pumping ahead even as he was passed by Shockwave and several others.

As they hit the final stretch, the group spread even more and Tim picked up his microphone, watching the group approaching.  
'It's a dead heat for first between Megatron and Cliffjumper. Third is Blackout, Slingshot fourth and Blaster and Soundwave equal fifth. Seventh is Ramjet, Trailbreaker in eighth and Air Raid ninth. Here comes the next group and it's Skydive in tenth and a three way tie for eleventh between Astrotrain, Optimus and Skywarp. That means Thundercracker takes fourteenth place, Starscream fifteenth, Blitzwing sixteenth, Ratchet in position seventeen, Devcon in eighteen, Shockwave in nineteen and Bluestreak in twenty. The final group is on the approach and Dirge takes 21st, Thrust 22nd, Fireflight 23rd...What's this! Silverbolt has tripped. Skyfire's helping him up though and here they come, sharing twenty fourth place. And here comes Perceptor, still brimming with pride as he crosses the line in place 26!' he announced, earning him a wide grin as the panting microscope crossed the line and headed straight for the grass, collapsing in exhaustion.

Cliffjumper was walking on air as the racers returned to the rest of the team and stretched out on the grass, some still panting for breath.  
'Thanks Fire, that was really nice of you.' Silverbolt remarked, sinking down and laying back.  
'It's cool Silver. I just did what anyone would have done.' Skyfire replied, also stretching out.  
'You all did supremely well, especially you Cliffjumper. After that crash, I was worried you weren't going to get up and have another go, I'm glad you did.' Stephie added, smiling warmly at the entire group.  
'I wasn't about to let anyone think I'm that hard to keep down.' he replied with a shrug.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

When everyone had sufficiently recovered, the last racers of the day got to their feet and headed for the line.  
'Red, what are ya doing?' Inferno asked, chuckling softly as Red Alert joined the rest of the final race group.  
'I've already cleared it with Stephie and she's informed Sandra. This is where I belong and I'm determined to actually finish this time.' Red replied with a grin, taking his place and transforming, still showing signs of his earlier crash.  
'That's the spirit Red, you can do it.' Ratchet added, taking his place on the outside edge of the group.  
'Here we go folks, the last race of the day. This one is completely out of the blue but it's bound to be very interesting. We call it Authorities Gone Wild. Representing the police, we have Barricade, Groove and Prowl. Standing up for the fire brigade, Discharge, Hot Spot, Inferno and Red Alert. First Aid is on the track to represent the paramedics and Search and Rescue is behind Ratchet!' Sandra called, quite pleased to see Red Alert back on track. The rest of the races soon joined the group, boosting the numbers up to twenty one.

Getting the signal, they shot off the mark with tires squealing. Finding a gap, Red took his chances and opened up his engine. Stephie's breath caught as she watched him, worried he was going to get hurt but then he emerged, charging out from between Discharge and Hot Spot like a bullet from a gun. Letting out her breath, she beamed with joy as he raced on, daring the others to chase him down.

As they entered the second lap, Ratchet tried to take Prowl and several human entries on the inside but encountered a serious problem when he violently blew a tire. The force of the explosion sent him off the road and flipped him over to skid across the grass on his side.  
'We gotta get him back in the race!' Ironhide called, getting up and transforming. Stephie nodded and grabbed her gear before climbing up onto his side and hanging on as Ironhide shot across the grass, Kup and Hot Rod right behind them.

They reached Ratchet in moments and the trio transformed before gently easing Ratchet back onto his wheels. Moving as fast as she could, Stephie jacked him up and got to work, yanking the blown one off and slamming the new one into place with a little help from Kup. Her hands were a blur as she tightened the nuts again before releasing the jack with a kick and yanking it back.  
'Go Ratchet!' she screamed, scrabbling back as he shot off the mark and charged after the group.

By the third lap, Ratchet was back in the thick of things; engine roaring as he put everything he had into the effort. He was a brightly coloured blur as he shot across the finish line and tried to transform like everyone else. Regrettably, his earlier skid across the grass had jammed a load of grass and dirt into some of his seams and he tripped, tumbling along the race track a few times before he could reverse the transformation. He rolled a few more times and came to a stop against the wall, completely disorientated.  
'Hang on Ratchet, we're coming.' someone called but he was far too dizzy and confused to work out what was going on.

Stephie chuckled softly as the Stunticons got Ratchet back on his wheels and guided him back down to the finishing line.  
'I don't feel so great.' he uttered, weaving slightly.  
'Hold still Ratchet, let's get you cleaned up.' Stephie sighed, finally back in control. He eased to a very wonky stop and she climbed up, digging the crud out of his seams with a crudely fashioned hook.

Finally free, he transformed and staggered, clutching his still spinning head. Ironhide was soon by his side, easing the shaken medic to the ground and supporting him.  
'That was certainly unique Ratchet. Hush now, just rest and get your equilibrium gauge back on track.' he uttered, crouching beside his bondmate.  
'We did say we wanted to give these people a show, guess I managed that.' Ratchet replied weakly, hanging his head.  
'Yeah, I'd say we managed to give them a show they won't soon forget, and neither will we. Blackout, give me a hand will ya?' Ironhide agreed, waving the dark mech over. They picked Ratchet up together and carried him away; just in case he felt the need to purge his tank after all that.

Stephie couldn't believe how well the team had done in the final race. Red Alert had pulled off a complete turn around, from a DNF in his first race to first place in his second. Barricade had stuck with him and taken second while First Aid managed fifth, Hot Spot ninth, Ratchet twelfth, Inferno thirteenth, Prowl fifteenth, Groove nineteenth and Discharge came in last but did so with pride and dignity. 

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

After the award ceremony, Stephie took to the podium and looked over the crowd.  
'First of all, I'd like to thank you all so very much for coming out here today and cheering us all on. This day would not have been possible without your support. I'd also like to publicly thank Sandra for helping organise this, I know you're a very busy woman, as is your husband but you've both been a huge help to us. I'd also like to thank all the other competitors who came here to share this day with us. Without you, this wouldn't have been half as much fun. But the biggest thanks of all go to my family for supporting me through the past few months. I know I haven't been home much and I promise that will change. I'd also like to acknowledge the hard work my friends have put into this day, they all trained hard for this and put up with a few more system checks than normal but I think it was all worth it and I'm fairly sure you all agree. Once again, thank you all for coming. Drive safely and we hope to see you back again next year for more fun.' she beamed, absolutely lost in the applause.

Then the crowd gradually took up a chant, everyone getting to their feet. Turning slightly, Stephie was amazed to see Ratchet emerge, holding up his hands in recognition.  
'Way to go Ratchet!' she crowed, punching the air.  
'There's one thing that can be said for all Cybertronians, no matter where we came from. It shows through in all of us, Decepticon or Autobot and whether we were first built on Cybertron or Earth. We never, ever do things by halves.' he replied with a warm grin, amazed by the chant wrapping around him.  
'You're a hero Ratchet, these folks love you.' Ironhide remarked, proud of his bondmate.  
'I aim to please Ironhide, something you know all too well.' he replied, wrapping his arm around black shoulders tenderly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

After the crowds had left, Stephie, Sandra and Tim settled down near the tents as the team spread out across the grass.  
'We should be heading home.' Sandra remarked, looking at her watch.  
'Yeah, it is getting pretty late. We're staying the night here, the guys are exhausted and Ratchet's still shaken from his accident.' Stephie agreed, watching over Ratchet as he tried to sleep, Ironhide holding him close. Slowly, Sunny got up and walked over to the pair, pulling something from subspace. They were too far away for Stephie to hear what was said but in the low light from the few lights set up around the area, she watched them lay a large cloth over Ratchet and tuck it in gently before Sunny turned and walked away.  
'Sunny, can I talk to you for a second?' Stephie asked softly, radio in hand as always. He nodded and headed for them, a faint smile of his face.

He joined the small group and slumped down to sit on the ground.  
'What was that you put over Ratchet?' she asked, walking over to climb up into his hand.  
'It's a specially designed blanket I've had for a very long time. It puts out a specific frequency that helps our body to heal. Sides has one too, he lent it to Red.' Sunny explained, pointing over to where Red and Inferno were curled up together, Red safely tucked up under said blanket.  
'I don't know why people keep saying you and your brother are so callous, it's just not fair. Get some sleep Sunny, we'll head home tomorrow and just have a relaxing day.' Stephie grinned, climbing down and returning to Sandra and Tim. Sunny nodded and got to his feet, swaying just slightly as he wandered over to where Sides was fast asleep and crashed out beside him, falling quickly into recharge.

Sandra and Tim left a few minutes later, the Marines coming to whisk them away. With everything taken care of, Stephie headed for her own tent and snuggled up beside Paul, asleep within seconds.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The next morning, Stephie was awoken by the joyful laughter of happy children. Smiling softly, she rolled out of bed and tidied her hair before scooping Sam up and heading outside. Most of the team was already awake, packing up and making sure they had everything.  
'Morning Stephie, sleep well?' Red called, setting another of the large tent garages over on the pile.  
'Morning Red, real well thanks. How you feeling today?' she asked, organising the last of her scattered gear and stacking it neatly off to the side.  
'Loads better, still a little sore but I'm okay. Do you know who owns this?' he grinned, holding up the special blanket.  
'I think you'll find that one belongs to Sides.' she replied, working on pulling down another tent with help from Groove.  
'This one? What other one is there?' Red asked, baffled by Stephie's choice of words.  
'The one Ratchet's using. I put it over him last night when just about everyone was asleep.' Sunny broke in, appearing behind Groove.  
'And I still think that was a very nice thing to do. Come on guys, I want to get home and take a shower, I stink.' Stephie grinned, climbing down from Groove's shoulder and stretching out the canvas cover in a large open area before starting to fold it up, Sam babbling happily in the specially built carrier on her back.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By mid-morning, the camp had been completely pulled down and Skyfire transformed, totally relaxed as the team loaded up all the gear, those capable lending him a hand until everything was loaded up and the place left clear.  
'We'll see you guys back at base, fly well.' Stephie called, moving clear as the aerial wing made ready to fly.  
'Drive safe guys, we'll be waiting.' Skyfire replied, leading the wing into the sky and heading for home.  
'You heard Fire team, let's roll.' Paul added; making sure the kids were safe before climbing in beside Stephie.

After one last look around, the team headed out of the park and onto the long road home again.


	23. Five Months Later

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as they gathered in the main hall again, wondering why Stephie had called the entire team together with the promise of some fantastic news.

Smiling warmly, Stephie entered the hall and took her usual place, Paul beside her and the boys to hand. Sweeping her gaze across the gathered, she saw nothing but confusion and genuine fascination in her reasons for calling the gathering.  
'Okay guys, I think I've kept you in the dark long enough on this one. We've worked this park for a long time. Any of you that haven't been here from the start care to guess just how long it's been running for?' she opened, chuckling softly at the thoughtful look that crossed many faces.  
'Ten years.' Blackout offered with a shrug.  
'Close my friend, but not quite. Anyone else?' Stephie replied, shaking her head slowly.  
'Twenty?' Motormaster tried, glancing at his team.  
'Ohh; overshot the mark. One more go.' Stephie taunted, chuckling faintly.  
'Split the difference, fifteen.' Frenzy grinned, feeling quite confident.  
'Give the boy a prize. It's been fifteen long and difficult years since this place first opened. We've been working our afts off since that day but there is something about those years that bothers me. I'm so proud that no one has complained but that fact still doesn't make my oversight sit any better in my own heart.' she sighed, looking over the group again.  
'You've treated us with respect and given us a real chance. You've shown us how to make something out of our lives and put aside out war to work for the betterment not only of our lives but the lives of the hundreds of thousands of people that have walked through those gates. You've made our lives so happy and filled us with love and laughter. We see the joyful smiles of those who see us for the first time, the stunned awe when they reach out and touch us just to assure them that we do actually exist and the wonder when they see us transform and let them see both sides of our forms. I don't understand how you can call any of that an oversight. What have you missed?' Starscream asked, smiling warmly at Stephie as she nodded slowly.  
'I'm not going to argue with what you've said Star but what you've missed is the off times, when the park isn't open. I made the mistake of working you like machines, as if you weren't alive and sentient. In every other workplace in the world, the staff has one vital right that I have neglected to extend to you and for that I apologise.' Stephie replied, hanging her head.  
'What right Stephie? You've never done wrong by us. We have roofs over our heads, energon in our tanks and friends we can always rely on.' Ratchet added, getting to his feet.  
'The basic right to vacation time. In fifteen years, we haven't spent a single day away from this park without working. Every time we leave, we're on an outside job for some town or another. Not once have we just hit the road and headed out to relax and unwind as a family. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I made such a huge mistake but I can't go back and change anything.' she explained, shaking her head sadly as she stood there.  
'But what about the time you took us out for Christmas? We weren't working then.' Megatron offered, wishing there was more he could do.  
'In a way, we were working that day. That was the day we made people believe that you're just giant mechanical suits with a human inside. We were fighting to protect the truth and our greatest secret.' Stephie corrected, slowly lifting her gaze.  
'So what's stopping us from heading out and having a holiday? We've got quiet times, we can head out and have a great time, forget about everything for a while and just chill out.' Dirge asked; head tilted to the side.  
'The one thing we can't do fragging thing about, fame. No matter where we go, someone will recognise us and we'll have no peace.' Stephie replied, offering the group a shaky smile.  
'There's got to be somewhere we can go. Give me a few hours and I'll see if I can find something. Wheeljack, Starscream and Skyfire, I'll need your help.' Perceptor offered, truly excited about the possibility of finding the perfect place for the team to relax.  
'I trust in you Perceptor and if you can pull this off, we're going on vacation. Get to it guys, I know you'll do your very best.' Stephie grinned, eyes lighting up as hope returned. Perceptor nodded and stood, leading his selected team out of the hall and headed for his lab.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Late that night, Stephie entered the lab and was greeted by four beaming faces.  
'We found the perfect place Stephie. It's open and clear with a beautiful climate and all manner of wonders. Best of all, it's completely uninhabited.' Starscream grinned, laying out the map as Wheeljack lifted Stephie up and onto the workbench. She walked over to the circled island and beamed, kneeling and laying her hands on the map.  
'Supplies could be a problem but if everyone takes enough to survive on we can make this work and I might be able to arrange for a supply drop if I ask nicely.' she agreed, nodding slowly.  
'I'm sure Tim will have no problem organising that, he seems to see us as part of the family.' Wheeljack agreed, nodding slowly.  
'Well, what do you say Steph? Have we earned a holiday?' Skyfire asked, unable to contain his excitement at seeing more of Earth.  
'Give me a day to organise things. We're going on vacation!' Stephie crowed, getting up and running over to Perceptor. He beamed as he scooped her up, holding her tenderly as she hugged his thumb tight.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Two days later, everything was organised and the team ready to move out. Tim had pulled a few strings and got some extra transport, reducing the strain on Skyfire and the other flyers that were responsible for transporting the team. He'd also supplied them with a few other things, and promised them a resupply if they needed it. Stephie had already organised the gear they night need in that event and had it shipped to an air base nearby, ready for rapid deployment.  
'Everyone ready?' she asked, looking around the team with all their gear packed at their feet.  
'We're good to go Stephie.' Optimus replied with a nod, Roller perched on his shoulders again.  
'okay, load 'em up!' she replied, grinning like mad as the team grabbed their bags and filed aboard, talking excitedly. Stephie and her family were staying with the guys, choosing to ride with Skyfire over the offers from Tim.

With everyone loaded, Skyfire led the bizarre group into the air and turned his nose towards the island paradise they had found.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By the time Skyfire touched down, everyone was more than ready to get out. Stephie's family caught a ride with Breakdown and openly stared at the beautiful vista around them. The borrowed choppers were just unloading, laying all the supplies and gear out neatly as the team emerged, staring in awe at white sandy beaches and crystal clear water as far as the eye or optic could see and plenty of space to set up their campsite.  
'You really out did yourselves with this gem guys.' she called, kicking off her shoes as Breakdown set them down and wandering across the sand happily.  
'It's even more beautiful than I thought.' Starscream uttered, walking over to grab his gear from the piles near the choppers before finding a place to pitch his tent and organise his stuff.  
'Okay, once the camp is set up and everything is organised here, you're all free to spend the time however you like. Aerial wing, if you're heading out, try and keep the island on your sensors and keep a low profile.' Paul called, grabbing the family tent and finding the perfect place as Stephie looked after the kids.

It didn't take long for everyone to grab their camping gear and spread out, excited conversations filling the air after the choppers left. Stephie fired up the generator and started up the sound system, bopping along with the music as she helped lug gear around, Johnny playing nearby and Sam on her back as always.  
'Can we go play dad?' Rumble asked, stashing his gear under his portable berth and crawling out of the tent he was sharing with Frenzy, Rewind and Eject.  
'Just wait a minute please. I don't want any of you going off without either myself or Blaster with you.' Soundwave replied, packing away the last of his gear before rising, Cassias on one hip.  
'Okay papa.' Eject agreed, also emerging from the tent.

Slowly, the team started heading off to explore and play, their excited voices carrying across the quiet area as they relaxed. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp shot into the sky, chasing each other around and whooping in delight as they played, going back to better times for them all. She could hear some of the gang playing in the water, splashing and laughing as everything faded away for them.  
'I'll take the kids Steph, go on. Go play with the team.' Paul grinned, taking Sam in his arms.  
'Not this time Paul, I know I can trust them to stay out of trouble.' Stephie replied, taking Sam and heading for a clear area before setting him down and chasing after him as he started exploring.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, the team settled happily under the stars and relaxed, talking quietly among themselves.  
'Wheeljack, did you bring that thing I asked you about?' Inferno suddenly asked, sitting up a little and resting one hand over his chest.  
'Of course I did. I know you're due soon. Yes Kup, I remembered yours too. Anyone else worried?' Wheeljack replied with a grin, shaking his head in wonder.  
'Uh…yeah, we are.' Springer replied; one arm wrapped possessively around Arcee's waist.  
'Relax, I've got yours too. Just to stall anyone else from asking, I packed all ten. We're ready for any and all situations. Aren't we Ratchet?' Wheeljack nodded, glancing over to the contented medic.  
'Ratch, Wheeljack's talking to ya.' Ironhide uttered, shaking his bondmate lightly.  
'Huh? Sorry Wheeljack, lost in my thoughts.' Ratchet shrugged and Stephie couldn't miss the light hand resting over his Spark.  
'I was just saying that we're ready for any and all situations that may arise from the current situation of the team.' Wheeljack repeated, chuckling softly.  
'Yeah, we're ready. I've got all the equipment and First Aid knows what's going on and has studied hard to make sure he's ready to deal with anything alone, just in case I'm otherwise occupied.' Ratchet agreed, nodding slowly.  
'I thought this was a vacation, not a birthing centre.' Stephie sighed, starting to catch onto what was going on.  
'It is a vacation Stephie, that's just the way things go.' Hound grinned, also showing the same signs Stephie knew to look for.  
'Okay, just how many of you are there?' Stephie asked, getting to her feet. Slowly ten hands rose, those indicating the answer looking quite proud but a little shamefaced.  
'What's going on Steph?' Paul asked, eyes widening quickly.  
'Ratchet, Kup, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Inferno, Skyfire, Skywarp, Arcee and Hound are all going to be very busy for the next few months. It would seem that we've got a population boom to look forward too.' she grinned, shaking her head in wonder.  
'Wha? Most of them are male, how the frag does that work?' Paul demanded, absolutely flabbergasted by how casual his wife was being.  
'Of course, you weren't here when Cassias and Cassandra came into being. Unlike humans, the gender of the parents doesn't matter when Cybertronians decide they want a family. At the moment, there's nothing much to see but when the time comes, we're going to all be very busy. Each of them has a tiny Spark growing beside their own and when it's ready; it will be removed and placed in the bodies that have obviously already been built without anyone telling me what was going on.' Stephie shrugged, her warm smile taking any sting out of her words as she looked the group over.  
'It could always be worse Stephie. Be grateful no one sparked twins and wound up carrying both. I've told you what can happen when that happens.' First Aid offered, chuckling softly.  
'Yeah, I know. The strain of carrying the pair at once can force the carrier into extreme premature separation and in almost a third of documented cases results in losing one or both sparklings. In one quarter of documented cases the strain can result in the loss of the carrier and in one tenth of cases all three are lost.' Stephie replied, remembering the conversations well. When Soundwave and Blaster had been carrying, she'd studied everything available about the breeding procedures of Cybertronians and committed much of it to memory.  
'Wow, I'm impressed Stephie. I wasn't expecting you to remember so many details.' Ratchet applauded, smiling softly.  
'Believe me Ratchet, when it counts I can remember a lot of vital information.' Stephie replied a little self-consciously.  
'Okay, while you're on a roll why don't you tell us about split-sparks?' First Aid challenged, stretching out on the soft grass.  
'Ah, nice try First Aid. In the event of a split-spark, either intentionally or accidentally, sparking twins the risks are just as serious. The chances of extremely premature separation increase from fifteen percent in the first three weeks up to forty-seven percent by the half way point of the gestation. In almost half of cases, the strain can kill both children, without the terrible option of extinguishing one to save the other sparkling. If both sparklings survive past the critical half way point, the strain of carrying through those last few weeks could have varying effects on all three. Those effects could range from minor impairment to the sparklings and added stress for the caretaker right through to the tragic loss of all three or any variance between the two.' Stephie replied, recalling the information with ease.  
'Oh, you are good.' Ratchet smirked, picking up on something he wasn't expecting. 'I don't think we're the only ones who haven't told the full truth.' he added, chuckling softly. Stephie went red as she grinned, turning her full attention to Ratchet.  
'Okay, you've caught me out. I half expected you to speak up earlier Ratchet but yeah, there's about to be another member to the human side of the team. We don't know anything more at this stage than the face it's a healthy baby and will be born in four months.' Stephie nodded, resting her hands lightly on her belly.  
'That's terrific Stephie, congrats to ya both.' Jazz offered, leaning comfortably back against Prowl's shoulder.  
'Thank you Jazz. Congratulations to all of you carrying, I look forward to seeing what you all came up with for your own youngsters. If you'll forgive me, I think I'll turn in.' Stephie chuckled, turning and heading for her tent amid a chorus of goodnights.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie suddenly awoke quite early the next morning, not sure what had awoken her. Sighing softly, she eased out from under Paul's arm and rose, pulling on her flip-flops and leaving the tent. Listening carefully, she turned and headed for one of the tents, the soft blue light just visible telling her someone was about to give birth.  
'Stephie, what are you doing up?' First Aid asked as he hustled past her.  
'Whose time is it?' she queried, pointing to the tent.  
'Inferno, right on time. Up you come.' he replied, sweeping her carefully into one hand and hurrying into the tent.

Inferno managed a weak grin when he spotted Stephie safely tucked up on First Aid's shoulder.  
'I've got you Stephie.' Red Alert grinned, taking her gently in one hand as he clutched Inferno's in the other. She smiled softly and settled back, leaning forward slightly when Wheeljack arrived with the sparkling.  
'Here we go Inferno, we're almost done.' Ratchet coaxed; forceps in hand. Inferno nodded slowly, intakes heaving.  
'Thanks for coming Steph.' he gasped, optics flickering for a second. Ratchet suddenly moved, reaching in and lifting out the tiny glowing ball. Wheeljack moved forward, cradling the sparkling close as Ratchet placed the tiny Spark in the beautiful red and white chest, holding there for a moment before withdrawing the forceps and closing the chest.

Everyone was still and suddenly the youngster screamed, earning relieved and tired smiles all round.  
'She's beautiful guys, congratulations again.' Stephie grinned, hanging on as Red helped Inferno sit up and Wheeljack placed the little femme in his arms. She was beautiful, with a red and white frame just like both genitors.  
'Hey there Flare, welcome to the world.' Inferno uttered, smiling proudly at his little girl, Red taking a seat beside his bondmate.  
'She's in perfect health, you've done well Inferno.' Ratchet offered, resting his hand on Inferno's shoulder for a moment.  
'She's perfect Wheeljack, thank you.' Red remarked, taking the little girl tenderly and rising as Inferno stretched out again.  
'Get some recharge you two; you've more than earned it. First Aid, would you mind?' Stephie grinned, getting up. First Aid nodded and took her in hand, turning and slipping from the tent behind Ratchet.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were both waiting outside, both smiling with relief.  
'One down, nine to go. Who’s due next?' Wheeljack sighed, lightly tracing one hand over his Spark.  
'Should be Arcee and then me.' Ratchet replied with a shrug, turning his gaze over towards the tent where the lively pink femme was sleeping.  
'All the more reason for you to get back to bed Ratchet, I can handle this.' First Aid added, smiling fondly at his mentor and friend.  
'I'm going, I'm going. I know you're going to do fine but you know me. Night all.' Ratchet chuckled, shaking his head slowly before turning and heading for his tent.  
'Night Ratchet.' Stephie called after him, earning a slight wave before he vanished inside.  
'I think I'm going to turn in too. See you both tomorrow.' Wheeljack added, heading in the opposite direction.  
'Sleep well Wheeljack.' Stephie grinned, settling back on First Aid's shoulder happily as they headed for her tent.  
'So, Inferno gave birth today, Arcee should go tomorrow and Ratchet either that night or the next day. After that, it should be Hound, then Wheeljack, Skywarp and Skyfire should go together, closely followed by Jazz and Prowl with Kup last. Of course, that's if everything goes according to the timetable we worked out from their initial exams.' First Aid mused, sinking to one knee and lifting Stephie down.  
'You'll do just fine Aid, I know you will. You've watched Ratchet do it three times now and studied hard, I know you can manage.' she soothed, yawning widely.  
'I still can't help but worry. Goodnight Stephie, sleep well.' he replied, getting to his feet again.  
'Night Aid, see you tomorrow.' she grinned, heading back to bed with a contented sigh.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The next morning, the team gathered for breakfast and everyone got quite a surprise to see Inferno holding Flare tenderly.  
'Would it be possible to witness one of these births?' Paul asked cautiously, glancing around the group.  
'I don't mind you sitting in on the birth of our son.' Ratchet offered, glancing at Ironhide for confirmation.  
'You're welcome to come sit in, you deserve to see.' he agreed, nuzzling Ratchet's helm affectionately.  
'Thanks guys.' Paul replied, settling back against the tree he was leaning against, Stephie curled up against his side.

Looking around again, Stephie noticed two of the team were missing and paused.  
'Hey has anyone gone to check on Arcee this morning?' she asked, sitting up. Ratchet and First Aid swapped a look and shot to their feet, heading for the last occupied tent just as Springer emerged. He looked decidedly concerned and Wheeljack perked up, wondering if it was time. Ratchet hustled into the tent with First Aid, Springer right behind them.

First Aid poked his head out a moment later and nodded, getting Wheeljack to his feet.  
'You coming Steph?' he asked, heading for the crates in the supply tent beside his own.  
'Yeah, I'm coming.' she replied, getting up and waiting. Wheeljack nodded and grabbed the right bundle before sweeping Stephie up and heading for the tent.

Arcee was already close to delivery when they arrived and Stephie was transferred across to Springer's shoulder. Everything went perfectly still and a shrill cry split the air.  
'Welcome to a beautiful world Sandra.' Springer uttered, taking his daughter in one arm and slinging the other tenderly around Arcee's shoulder. Sandra was a beautiful little girl, painted up mostly white with green bands around her limbs and a delicate green face.  
'You've got a bright future my little angel.' Arcee added, slowly getting to her feet and tenderly taking Sandra into her arms before heading out of the tent, Springer and the others right behind her.

Joining the group, Stephie sunk down happily beside Paul as Arcee and Springer settled beside Inferno and Red Alert, sparklings sleeping contentedly in their arms.  
'There's one bonus, it's faster than human labour.' Paul remarked, shaking his head in wonder.  
'The pregnancy is shorter too. It's roughly three months from sparking to birth.' Stephie added, smiling warmly at the happy parents.  
'Wow, I didn't realise it was so fast.' Paul replied, blinking stupidly.  
'Yeah, sometimes I wish I was Cybertronian so it was that much easier but then I look at you and thank Primus I'm not.' Stephie agreed, her comment earning a few soft laughs.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The team spread out again as the day wore on but Ratchet never strayed far from his tent, knowing his time was close. Stephie made sure to keep her family in close to him, knowing time would be short when it happened.

They were just having lunch when Ratchet froze, hands pressing against his Spark.  
'Its time.' he groaned, letting Ironhide take his weight. Ironhide nodded and picked his bondmate up tenderly, heading into their tent and laying him down before emerging again.  
"First Aid, Wheeljack, it’s time." The black mech commed, nodding when Stephie and Paul hustled over. He scooped them up gently and headed back into the tent as First Aid and Wheeljack came running, First Aid looking slightly worried for a moment before blanking his expression.

Paul watched on in fascination as Ratchet revealed his Spark, Ironhide never letting go of his hand. Wheeljack tenderly lay the new child's body down beside Ratchet before withdrawing a step, silently supporting First Aid and ready to jump in the moment he was needed.  
'I believe in you Aid.' Ratchet whispered, biting back a pained sound. First Aid smiled softly and moved in, forceps in hand. Waiting for the perfect moment, he reached in and grasped the new life gently, lifting it out and placing it in the body.

Paul's jaw dropped at the flash of light and watched on, amazed by the process. Ratchet sat up carefully and took the child, smiling fondly down at the little one as it screamed, optics dimming. Ironhide instantly moved, putting the child in shadow.  
'It's a mech.' Stephie whispered to Paul, smiling fondly at the little child. He was black and white, tiny little white doorwings just visible on his back.  
'Duke, welcome to the world.' Ironhide whispered, settling happily beside Ratchet and wrapping his arms around his bondmate and son.  
'He's amazing.' Paul added, smiling softly at the child.  
'I knew you could do this Aid. You did fine, just as I said you would.' Ratchet praised, looking up from his son and locking gazes with the younger medic.  
'I had a good teacher Ratchet, there's no way I could screw it up.' First Aid replied with a shrug.  
'You certainly did.' Ratchet agreed, turning back to Duke and rocking him slowly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The next two days went by quietly, everyone relaxing again and the new arrivals chittering away happily. It didn't stay quiet for long though and Stephie knew they were in for a roller coaster of a time until all ten had been delivered safely.

Then they had a rush and Ratchet found himself quite busy. Hound gave birth that morning, tearing the assistance team from their breakfast. With Bluestreak at his side, they welcomed Stephen into the world, his light green and silver paint shining in the sun as he curled up contentedly in Bluestreak's arms.

As morning turned into afternoon, Wheeljack and Perceptor vanished into their tent, a neatly wrapped bundle in Perceptor's arms. Although she'd never admit it out loud, theirs was the child Stephie was most interested in. Ratchet suddenly looked up and nodded, passing Duke over again and getting to his feet.  
'Let's go Aid, Wheeljack's ready.' he briefed, already on the move. First Aid nodded and picked the family up, setting them on his shoulder and heading after Ratchet.

When Stephie laid her eyes on the child, she couldn't help but smile. There was something very special about this little one, something that spoke of Wheeljack's incredible skills. First Aid jumped slightly when Ratchet handed him the forceps and moved back, letting the younger take the lead again. Nodding slowly, he stepped forward and waited, keeping a close watch on the new life.  
'She's going to be beautiful Jack.' Perceptor uttered, smiling proudly as First Aid moved in, the tiny bundle of life held tenderly in the forceps.

No one dared breathe as the newest addition took her first intakes, optics offline as she cooed softly. First Aid picked her up and tenderly placed her in Wheeljack's arms, mindful of her little doorwings. She was such a pretty little thing, with a mostly red frame and touches of white and blue. She chirred in question and opened her optics, startling everyone but the proud parents. Brilliant emerald green optics looked out from her tiny white face and she smiled softly, instinctively curling up closer to Wheeljack's chest.  
'The world is just waiting for you my little angel.' Wheeljack whispered, stroking her cheek tenderly.  
'Sweet little Worldsong, our precious angel.' Perceptor added, taking her gently and beaming down at the little femme.  
'Worldsong?' Paul asked, slightly confused by the name.  
'When we were working on the programming for our daughter, we decided to giver her something very special. We've been keeping a track of the different cultures and ethnic groups that visit the park and have included many languages in her programming.' Perceptor explained, not taking his gaze off the little darling.  
'There's something else about this little angel, isn't there?' Stephie asked, inching forward to get a better look at the youngster.  
'Ariel is also the only child to be born here with a second alt mode. Worldsong had the advantage of having a ground mode and an aerial form.' Wheeljack replied, getting to his feet and exiting the tent, Perceptor and the medical team right behind him.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

There was another decent gap and then everything seemed to happen at once. Skyfire and Skywarp had their twins six nights after Inferno, Prowl and Jazz went the next morning and Kup the following day.

With all ten sparklings now a reality, Stephie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she gathered the ten new families together off on their own.  
'I'm so proud of you all; you've given life to ten beautiful children. I can see Wheeljack's been quite busy and now I'm interested to see what you chose for your youngsters in the terms of alt modes.' she grinned, looking the group around slowly.  
'Well for Flare, we chose a fire investigator-styled Ford Mondeo.' Red Alert replied, feeding his daughter happily.  
'Sandra will be a Cybertronian car just like her mother.' Springer added, smiling warmly down at his sleeping girls.  
'Duke's a Toyota Landcruiser, strong and dependable.' Ironhide grinned, tenderly stroking one tiny doorwing.  
'Stephen will become a rugged Hummer. He'll be able to take a lot of punishment on the track, when he gets to that stage.' Hound offered, watching over his little doorwinger child.  
'Worldsong will have the option of a Datsun Fairlady Z or a Eurocopter EC 155.' Perceptor remarked, holding his daughter tenderly to his chest.  
'Shortstop is an F-14 Tomcat.' Skywarp nodded, looking down at the little blue and white in his arms.  
'And his twin Snapstop is an F/A 18 Hornet.' Skyfire added, gazing lovingly at the tiny red and black femme in his arms.  
'Firebrand is a little Corvette Stingray.' Jazz beamed, stroking the tiny orange and yellow chest.  
'Her sister Shadow is to be a Lamborghini Diablo.' Prowl finished, holding a silver and black femme in one arm as she fed.  
'And little Misty has the alt form of a Chevy Impala.' Kup finished, his bright little girl fast asleep in her arms and looking somewhat like a mini Hot Rod.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the big group vacation moved into the second week, Stephie watched over the youngsters with a keen eye, interested to see how well they would manage the first few days of life in such a bizarre environment as the team atmosphere. Everyone was being great, lending a hand and watching over the children as a favour when both parents needed some sleep.

Now, as the group spread out and relaxed, she watched Starscream and Thundercracker care for Snapstop and Shortstop as Skywarp and Skyfire took to the air for a while, taking a few minutes to unwind before getting more serious matter of caring for their young.  
'I see the twins are behaving.' she remarked, walking over to sit nearby, letting Sam splash in the tiny waves that reached this far up the beach.  
'They're little darlings Stephie. But with parents like Fire and Warp, I'm not really surprised.' Thundercracker replied with a shrug.  
'Yeah, Warp and Fire are great parents. I've got a feeling Snapstop and Shortstop are going to be just fine.' she agreed, smiling warmly as she looked around the gathering.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They stayed on the island for almost a month, only heading home when the next peak season started getting really close. Some of the little ones didn't want to leave and complained bitterly but soon were lulled into recharge and slept through a good portion of the trip.


	24. Twenty Years Later

Stephie laughed happily as she joined her family at the table, looking around slowly. Johnny was now happily married with three kids of his own. Sally, his wife, was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes and was already in love with the place. The eldest two children were twins with brown hair and eyes. Mary had elected to help out in the face painting tent while Will helped out on the roller coaster. The youngest child was Simon, with soft blonde hair and laughing green eyes. He was still too young to help out but he loved the place and the team loved him back. Sally and Johnny were never short of willing babysitters when they were busy helping Stephie run the park and organise everything. Apart from Johnny's three, Sam was also fully involved, having a ball with the Stunticons as he controlled the driving displays. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was constantly getting attention but so far he wasn't interested in dating, only the park. Claire was deeply involved with the park too. She stuck close to Arcee, finding a true friend in the pink femme and loving every minute of it. With lively brown eyes like her mother and long black hair, she was a force to be reckoned with and would often be asked to help the security team when people started to get out of hand. Last came Stephie's twins, Peter and James. With flaming red hair and green eyes, they would often be seen helping out wherever they were needed, running from one job to another with delight.

The ten younglings were a delight to anyone who saw them, earning the park a new wave of patrons and spreading the word about the place even further. They were always seen helping out their parents, their youth bringing new life to the park. Wheeljack and Perceptor had gone through a lot with Worldsong, now preferring to be called Ariel, and had struggled to keep her on the ground when she discovered her ability to fly but Starscream had been a huge help, chasing the little one down whenever she escaped from the watchful gaze and quick hands of her parents.  
'Ariel honey, come back down please.' Wheeljack called, chasing his daughter through the park.  
'Come on sweetie, please come down.' Perceptor added, also giving chase.  
'That's one thing you can say about this place, it's never dull.' Sally remarked, chuckling softly.  
'That's for sure Sally. It's a great place to raise kids, there’s always something for them to do.' Johnny agreed, grinning warmly.  
'Ah, there we go. It's TC to the rescue.' Stephie laughed, watching the jet ease around and catch the little chopper in his arms before returning to the ground and handing the giggling youngster back to Wheeljack.  
'That's something I don't get. Why did two ground based mechs have a daughter with aerial capabilities?' Paul asked; shaking his head in wonder as Wheeljack and Perceptor walked past.  
'Wheeljack's creators were both doorwingers from Praxus and my creators were both seeker types from Vos.' Perceptor explained, crouching beside the table and holding Ariel tenderly in his arms.  
'So Ariel honours both sides, even if she isn't a seeker build. That's very clever guys; I don't think anyone else combined their heritage so perfectly.' Stephie nodded, smiling warmly at the family unit.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wandering through the busy park, Stephie sighed and stopped, watching Kup taking care of Misty even as he worked.  
'What's the matter Steph?' Skywarp asked; balancing his twins easily as Skyfire ran a tour.  
'Nothing Warp, just thinking.' she replied, turning away sadly.  
'Frag that Stephie, something's eating you up. I'm due for a lunch break, let's talk.' Ironhide added, Duke playing happily by his feet.  
'You're not going to let me keep this secret, are you?' she asked, shaking her head slowly.  
'Nope, you need to talk and I'm here to listen. Come on, you need this.' he grinned, taking Duke by the hand and offering the other hand to Stephie. Chuckling softly, she climbed up and settled back.

Entering the staff area, Ironhide settled back on the small rise and grabbed out his lunch, handing Duke his meal before turning most of his attention to Stephie.  
'Come on Steph, give. You know you can trust in me.' he offered, laying back on the soft grass and taking a sip from his cube.   
'Okay, okay. Jeez, you're a stubborn old glitch. Don't go spreading this around but I've been thinking about my life. Before I started this park, nothing really made me happy. I went to work, dealt with sick people and death all shift and then came home to an empty place. Then you all came into my life and something changed. I learned to laugh and smile again, how to have fun and enjoy my life.' she sighed, shuffling around on his hand. Smiling faintly, Ironhide sat up a little and set Stephie on his chest, supporting his bulk with one hand as he relaxed.  
'So what's changed?' he asked, watching Duke happily drawing on his tablet.  
'It's simple Ironhide. Unlike you all, I don't have hundreds of thousands of years left to live. I'm fifty-three years old; time is running out for me. If I'm lucky, I'll live to eighty or maybe ninety but I'll be gone and I'm not ready to go yet.' she explained, snuggling in close as they sat there.  
'You've got plenty of time yet Stephie. There's more, isn't there?' he sighed, smiling softly at Duke's efforts. Stephie grinned too, always fascinated to see the world through the eyes of a child.  
'I've grown to know Duke and love him so much. I've grown to love all the children, and all of you. You've seen my children grow up and become adults. You were there when Johnny married Sally and their children were born. It's killing me that I won't ever be able to see Cassias, Cassandra, Roller, Flare, Sandra, Duke, Stephen, Ariel, Shortstop, Snapstop, Firebrand, Shadow and Misty grow up. If there was some way I could snap my fingers and live forever, I'd do it without a second thought. I know I shouldn't, but I want to be a part of the next generation and see them grow up. It hurts that I won't have a chance to see that and share in your joy as you see them grow and learn. Ratchet was there when Claire took her first steps; Beachcomber was with us when Sam said his first words. You're all part of our lives, and I want to be there for your children.' Stephie uttered her strong veneer cracking as she admitted her fears.  
'Oh Steph, why didn't you say anything? Wheeljack is a miracle worker; he'll know what to do. I've seen him do some incredible things with battered soldiers and terrified younglings. Talk to him, let him help you fulfil your dreams.' he coaxed, lightly caressing her back with one finger.  
'I'll do that, thanks Ironhide. He'll be coming off duty soon so I'd better run. I'll see you later.' she nodded, sliding down his chest and off his hip.  
'You going Aunty Stephie?' Duke asked, looking up from his tablet again.  
'Yeah, I've got to run. You be good now Duke and I'll see you later.' she replied, walking over to him.  
'I will Aunty Stephie. I've got something for you, it's on here.' he grinned, indicating the tablet he was using. Stephie grinned and settled beside him, pulling her small laptop out of the pouch on her belt. This was quickly connected to Duke's tablet and he brought the file up for Stephie to copy.

As the file downloaded, Stephie took the time to cast her eyes over the full sized image. After years spent watching over the kids and seeing the world through their optics, it was easy for her to work out what he was showing in his rough art. There she was; standing tall on his shoulder and leaning back against his doorwing. Looking closer, she could see that he'd made her younger. At best guess, Duke had taken her right back to the first time she'd seen his fathers.   
'Duke, it's beautiful. I'll treasure it always.' she grinned, setting her computer down and throwing her arms around his wrist. She could only just reach around but it didn't really matter.  
'You really like it?' he asked, wrapping his free hand tenderly around her.  
'Of course I do Duke, I could never lie to you. It's wonderful and I know exactly where I'll put the hard copy.' she nodded, slowly pulling back. Duke's face split in a grin as she disconnected her laptop. Tucking it safely back in its pouch, she leaned in and pressed a faint kiss to Duke's helm before heading off.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wheeljack was just emerging from the face painting with Ariel on his shoulders when she slid to a stop, expertly stopping right beside him.  
'You've still got it Steph.' he grinned, setting Ariel down and taking her hand.  
'I try Jack, but it's getting harder for me. I really need to talk to you, in private.' she shrugged, wobbling for a moment. Ariel moved and caught Stephie, smiling softly. 'Thanks Ariel, you're a wonderful little angel.' she added, reaching out and grabbing the nearest light pole for support.  
'Steph, I can't leave Ariel with Percy, it's getting busy in there. Can it wait until after hours?' he asked, taking a knee beside her.  
'I don't mind if Ariel joins us, that's only fair. Right now though, I don't want anyone else to know about this.' Stephie chuckled, taking Ariel's hand again.  
'Okay, we can talk. You ready to go Ariel?' he agreed, smiling warmly.  
'Almost dad just got to go hug papa.' she replied, making sure Stephie was stable on her skates before vanishing back into the tent.

Perceptor saw his daughter enter out the corner of one optic and grinned, not looking up from the Drag Strip he was working on. He knew Ariel would wait for him to finish. It didn't take him long to finish painting the little girl and as she stood, he turned to his daughter.  
'I'm heading off to lunch with dad. I just wanted to give you a hug.' she grinned, walking over to him. Perceptor grinned and swept her up, setting his little angel on his knee and hugging her close.  
'You be good and don't go flying off again, okay?' he asked, drawing back a little.  
'I won't papa, promise. I know you worry when I do that.' she replied, smiling warmly as he hugged her again.  
'Good girl, off you run. If you're a really good girl, Uncle TC might take you flying later.' he tempted, setting her back on the ground.  
'I'll be really good papa, promise.' she nodded before turning and walking out with a very definite spring in her step. Wheeljack chuckled softly as Ariel returned to his side and took his hand.  
'All ready now?' he asked, squeezing gently.  
'All done.' Ariel grinned, taking Stephie's hand lightly. Together, they left the area and vanished behind the high fence around their homes.

Wheeljack settled comfortably on the grass, Ariel playing nearby with the teddy bear Trailbreaker had given her. Stephie sunk down gratefully and yanked her rollerblades off, setting them off to one side before leaning back on Wheeljack's hand.  
'What's on your mind Steph?' he asked, pulling out his lunch and handing Ariel hers.  
'Thank you dad.' she offered, taking a sip and going back to her game.  
'I've been talking to Ironhide about my fears and he suggested I talk to you about it. I'm getting close to the end of my road, there isn't a lot left for me. I'm fifty-three now and will be gone within thirty years. You've all seen me grow from a young woman with nothing to make her happy to the owner of this amazing place with a loving family and some amazing friends. I want to be there to see the next generation grow up and maybe give life to another beautiful generation. I don't want to miss those milestones I've already been through with my little ones, as your daughter and the other youngsters grow up.' she explained, looking up at him sadly.  
'I don't know if there's much I can do to help Steph. I can't stop the passage of time or make you live longer.' he replied, quite confused.  
'I'm not asking you to stop time or anything like that Jack. There must be something you can do, Ironhide told me you're a miracle worker with battered soldiers and terrified younglings. There must be something you can do, I don't care what it costs me.' she tried, sitting up and gazing at hm with pleading eyes.  
'I might be able to come up with something Steph, but I can't make you any promises. I don't have a lot of knowledge with human bodies, but I'll try.' he agreed, smiling softly as he stroked her back lovingly.  
'Could you turn me into one of you?' she asked, the idea coming out of the blue. Wheeljack blinked stupidly for a few moments, processor whirring as he thought it over.  
'I might be able to transfer your consciousness into Beast the Hummer. I won't be able to do it on my own though. I'll need Ratchet, Perceptor and probably Skyfire, First Aid and Starscream too. It'll take a while and we'll need to wait as long as possible before doing it but we should be able to make it work.' he nodded, the plan forming in his mind.  
'I knew you'd come up with something Wheeljack but why wait? If you can make this happen, why not just go ahead and finish the project?' Stephie grinned, her face brightening considerably.  
'I just thought you'd want to give Paul and your family plenty of time to get used to the idea of you turning into Beast. The transfer will effectively end your life as Stephie; the body will die as soon as it's all finished. Take some time to make sure you want this and get back to me.' he replied, suddenly serious again. Stephie nodding slowly, understanding his caution.  
'I will Jack, promise. In the meantime, you've got my permission to talk to your team and get to work on it. Don't do anything major yet, just set everything out.' she agreed, really looking forward to this idea. Wheeljack nodded slowly, the plans already formed in his mind but there were a few last details he needed to know.  
'If this does happen and everything works out as you want, what sort of things do you want? Doorwings or not? Flight capabilities like Tracks? Battle mask like Optimus, blast mask like mine or open faced helm? What special abilities, holograms like Hound, invisibility like Mirage or something different? Open optics or a visor like Jazz? Do you want an obvious weapon like Megatron or something a little more subtle like Ironhide? Helm shape is another thing that will need to be organised. If you choose a battle or blast mask, do you want vocal indicators of some style? Radio antenna like some of the guys or a smoother, sleeker look?' Wheeljack rattled off, ticking items off on his fingers. Stephie blinked stupidly at him, trying to catch up.  
'Whoa, information overload. First up, I want to look feminine. I don't care how you pull it off, just make me look female. Doorwings would be nice, so long as they won't take away from the feminie look by being too big or anything like that. I'll pass on the flight though; I'd prefer to stay on the ground. I'll stay open faced for the helm but the option of a battle mask would be nice. The visor wouldn't be a bad idea but let's not make it too similar to Jazz's. What was next?' she briefed, reeling from the list of information Wheeljack had spewed out.  
'Helm design, weaponry and special abilities.' he grinned, making notes on a datapad he'd pulled from subspace.  
'Helm design will need to be sleek and sexy without being too flimsy looking. If there's someway we can make the visor retractable that would be nice too. Weaponry isn't a huge priority for me but subtle is good. Go for something that will fold away out of sight unless needed but I also want it to be something of variable use - like the possibility of loading it with paint grenades or the like. Special abilities, now that's a tough one. Let me get back to you on that one.' she nodded, imagining how she might look.  
'Okay, we'll leave that open for you. This is going to be a huge project but I'm confident we can do it.' Wheeljack agreed, making a list of Stephie's wants and saving it carefully to make sure he couldn't lose it.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, Stephie snuggled up beside Paul on the couch and smiled faintly.  
'Paul, what would you say if I told you I've found a way to live forever?' she asked, never one to mince words in situations like this. Paul blinked stupidly and turned to his wife, not sure he fully understood.  
'Live forever? Like how?' he asked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Wheeljack believes he can take my consciousness and place it inside Beast, combining us and giving me a chance to life forever. I won't lie to you, there are risks involved with this but those risks are minimal when compared with the benefits.' she explained, smiling warmly at her beloved.  
'But why would you want to live forever? Are you that unhappy with me?' Paul sighed, turning away.  
'If this works, we can both live forever. You've still got your Mack; we can use that for your new body. Wheeljack made this for me, it's still not finished but it's the first draught of what I'll look like as a femme.' Stephie explained, pulling out her laptop and bringing up the file she'd been given.

Paul's jaw dropped as he looked it over, it was magnificent. The frame was shapely and sweet, beautiful black and blue doorwings arcing up over her shoulders. Her right hand had been replaced with the variable round launcher and as he watched, it spun and folded away, revealing her hand before switching back again. Her face was beautifully accented by the open helm but again the image changed, mask and visor sliding into place neatly. The visor dimmed and cleared, revealing her optics underneath before the process went back again. Two stubby little horns aced up from above her audios, almost touching in a circle above her head. There was no mistaking the faint heel on her feet, giving her a little extra height and making her look all the more amazing. Paul stared at the image as it rotated slowly, revealing the electric blue dragons down her sides and back. Stephie reached over and typed a quick command before pulling back. On the screen, the femme reached up and removed her heavy outer plating, placing it lightly on the ground until she was standing there in a much lighter set, still bearing the dragons but they were different. Smiling softly, Stephie reached over again and made the femme walk, her stride reminding Paul of Stephie in her younger years.

Shaking himself, he turned to Stephie, smiling warmly at her.  
'You're going to be a beautiful femme Stephie, of that there can be no doubt. Just promise me one thing.' he remarked finally, nodding slowly.  
'Anything Paul, you know that.' she grinned, setting the laptop down and throwing her arms around his neck.  
'We do this together. If Wheeljack can make you look this good, I don't want to be apart for a moment. Together always, that's what you said when I put that ring on your finger.' he replied, wrapping Stephie up in a warm embrace.  
'Together always, no matter what changes. I'll talk to Wheeljack tomorrow; he should be able to make this work. In the meantime, you'll need to fill this out so Jack can make you look as handsome as you are right now.' Stephie added, pulling back and grabbing her laptop again. This time she brought up the form she'd made up and handed it to Paul. He nodded and got to work, really putting a lot of thought into what he wanted.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wheeljack's optics blew wide when Stephie handed him the paperwork Paul had filled out.  
'And you're both absolutely certain this is what you want?' he asked, imputing the data into the holoprojector.  
'Yes Jack, we're sure. When I showed Paul the rough draught you gave me, he was instantly interested. I promised him we'd be together forever when we married and I really meant it. Now we can be together always, just as we wanted.' Stephie replied; gasping as the new hologram appeared beside her own. Paul's new body was amazing, strong and full of hidden potential. Just like his beloved, his doorwings were perked up high on his shoulders but behind them and fitted to a second set of gear; there was a solid pair of wings. He'd chosen the battle mask, but it was more of a grill than a full plate and that made Stephie smile. He'd gone for the open optics but they were a stunning shade of green, just like his own eyes. As she watched, both hands swirled out into weapons, right hand becoming another variable round launcher and the other a fairly hefty cannon. His helm was solid and a little boxier, antenna sticking straight up until about half way up, where they curved together a little. Running along the top and bottom of his mask were two lines of lights, creating the vocal indicators without ruining the sleek line of his helm. She knew from talking with Paul that his own special abilities of flight and invisibility perfectly complemented her holograms and other stealth capabilities.

Wheeljack ran his professional gaze over the two holograms and nodded, satisfied that both figures were as good as he could make them.  
'Well, what do you think Wheeljack?' Paul asked, walking over to Stephie's side.  
'I think you've both done extremely well. After talking to Ratchet and the rest of my team, we were confident we could have it done in six months but adding a second to the project will extend that a bit. It might only add a couple weeks or it could blow right out to an extra six months. We won't know until we try.' Wheeljack shrugged, looking over the holograms again.  
'I know you'll get there Jack, however long it takes. We believe in you.' Stephie grinned, admiring their new frames with pride.  
'Is that a rough guide to our heights or just however it comes?' Paul asked, gazing up at the holograms.  
'This is for easy study. Hang on and I'll show you the true comparison.' Wheeljack replied, typing in a few commands.

He moved back a step and the two holograms changed, stretching and shrinking. Paul's frame was soon almost touching the ceiling and Stephie was at mid chest to him.  
'Whoa, I'm huge. Is there someway I can see the world from up there, through my own optics?' Paul grinned, straining his neck to look up at his new body.  
'Sure, come over here and strap yourself in. You coming too Steph?' Wheeljack nodded, heading for another new invention.  
'But of course Jack, what's on offer?' she agreed, heading after him.

Wheeljack lifted them both up and settled them on the table before picking up two helmets.  
'Here we've got the latest in VR technology. Once you pull these on and lower the visors, the computer will put you up on your new height outside. You'll be able to see the park from the heights you will soon be living at and will be able to walk around to see how things feel. This technology can help you fel the weight of your new forms and will help you work out if things aren't working for you so we can fix it.' Wheeljack explained, hanging over the helmets. Stephie and Paul grinned as they pulled them on, listening to the buzz of the system initialising.

Stephie blinked a few times as she came online and looked around. Everything seemed so much smaller as she looked around slowly, waving to a few of the guys as they walked past.  
'Stephie, my darling?' a semi-familiar voice asked from behind her. Turning around, Stephie swept her gaze over Paul before running over and throwing her arms around his chest.  
'We've done it my love, forever is now in our reach.' she uttered, taking his hand and leading him through the park. Paul shuffled his wings a little, raising his doorwings and lowering his flight wings, folding them in against his back.

All around them, the world was full of wonder again. People of all ages would flock to them for photos and to hear their story.  
'Looking good guys!' Blaster called, waving to them.  
'Thanks Blaster feels great.' Paul replied, smiling warmly.  
'Hey Stephie, hey Paul.' Thundercracker grinned, emerging from his stall as they wandered past him.  
'That's something we might need to change. People will figure out what happened if we don't find names that blend in a little more.' Stephie remarked, lifting off her helmet.  
'Yeah, but apart from that, I'm all good.' Paul agreed, nodding slowly.  
'Everything felt great Wheeljack, no problems to report.' Stephie added, chuckling warmly.  
'Perfect, now we can get onto the hard work. I'll need both vehicles brought around to the workshop whenever you've got a spare moment.' Wheeljack grinned, switching the VR system off and setting Stephie and Paul back on the ground.  
'That can be arranged Jack, leave it to us.' Stephie grinned, taking Paul's hand and leaving the workshop happily.


	25. Eighteen Months Later

Stephie was absolutely freaking out when the day finally came for the final transition. Even though he wasn't making it obvious, Paul was terrified too but he was trying to be strong for his beloved. They had spent the entire day relaxing and mentally preparing for the challenges that they were about to face. The morning had been filled with fun and laughter as Stephie and Paul went through the park together and rode the rides, played the games and just had a wonderful day. Lunch had seen the family gathering together again, spending the last few hours together as a family.  
'Johnny, I'm giving you the keys to the park. I know you'll look after the team and keep this place running if this doesn't work. Sally, to you I'm tasking the job of protecting the team from kidnapping and theft. I know it's a big job but I believe in you both.' Stephie sighed, handing the two items across. Suddenly she felt really strange and looked at her wrist. The area that had always been covered by the GPS system was still white while the rest of her skin was a rich, dark tan.  
'We'll make you proud mom, I promise. You'll be okay, I just know it.' Johnny replied, securing the keys to his belt and slipping them into his pocket as Sally secured the GPS system around her wrist and checked it over.  
'I know you will my son. I know in my heart that you will all keep this place going strong, no matter what the future holds. Now, there is one other very important thing that we need to change and make sure everyone remembers.' Paul nodded, enjoying his lunch as he looked his family over proudly.  
'What have we missed dad?' Peter asked, finishing his burger and leaning back.  
'Exactly what you just said. In order to keep our secret, you can't keep calling us mom and dad. Too many questions will be asked of us all and we would run the risk of being shut down.' Paul explained, finishing his coffee and wrapping one arm around Stephie's shoulders.  
'So what should we call you?' Sam asked; head cocked to the side.  
'Frost and Hauler. Frost because of my blue dragons and Hauler…well, that's pretty self-explanatory. When people ask, we were built by Wheeljack to help ease the burden on the team and for a little practise so he doesn't lose his skills.' Stephie grinned, leaning in against Paul tenderly.  
'Frost and Hauler, built by Wheeljack to reduce the strain on the team. Okay, we can remember that.' Claire nodded, totally relaxed in the shade.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stephie and Paul entered the workshop a few hours later, the family gathered nearby.  
'We're ready.' Ratchet called, emerging from under Paul's Mack where he'd been finishing up the last of the adjustments.  
'Okay, let's do this.' Stephie replied, turning back to her children.  
'We'll be right here when you come back online Frost and Hauler.' Johnny added, smiling warmly as he enfolded his mother in a warm hug.  
'Thank you my darlings. I love you all so much, don't ever forget that. Be strong my angels, we'll be together again soon, even if I'm looking a little different.' Stephie grinned, hugging each of her children and grandchildren and pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. Paul followed her lead, a single tear tracing down his cheek as he said his goodbyes to his family and tried to be strong.  
'Whatever happens, this park will live on.' Sally promised as she hugged them both before stepping back.

Wheeljack lifted them up onto the specially crafted berth between the two vehicles and moved back as Ratchet and First Aid attached the equipment.  
'I'll always love you Paul, whatever form you take.' she whispered, taking his hand firmly.  
'You'll always be my one and only Stephie, no matter what happens to us.' he replied, squeezing her hand lightly.  
'Here we go you two, you'll have to let go thought. The contact could cause problems.' Ratchet sighed, glancing over towards First Aid. Nodding slowly, Stephie released Paul's hand and tried to relax, turning her head slightly to gaze at her beloved husband.  
'See you on the other side Steph.' Paul grinned, stroking her cheek tenderly before laying back and closing his eyes. Stephie nodded and laid back, the last thing she saw was Paul's handsome face before First Aid activated the equipment.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

It was almost midnight when Ratchet heard a very troublesome note from the system.  
'Frag, one's crashing!' he called, scrambling off his berth and running through to the main room. Wheeljack and First Aid were right behind him, Starscream and Perceptor joining the group a moment later.

Skyfire was already on the scene, absolutely panicked. He didn't know what to do but that wasn't going to make him run when Stephie and Paul were counting on him.  
'What happened Sky?' Ratchet asked, stopping beside the berth and scanning both humans.  
'I don't know. One minute everything was fine and then he arced up off the berth and writhed around a little before going still.' he reported, not lifting his head.  
'Frag it. There's nothing we can do either…Paul's dead. The transfer put too much strain on his heart. I was worried this was going to happen.' Ratchet sighed, shaking his head sadly.  
'Isn't there anything we can do?' Starscream asked, placing his hand lightly on Ratchet's shoulder.  
'We're too late. Paul was dead by the time the alarm sounded. I should never have left them, this is my fault.' Ratchet replied, shaking off the comforting hand.  
'You couldn't have known Ratchet. The simulations showed no problems. You aren't at fault.' First Aid broke in, sidling up beside Ratchet and picking up the sheet from the end of the berth. He gently covered Paul up, removing the equipment as he worked.  
'I should have expected problems. Nothing ever goes exactly as the simulations say they will. I should have stayed here, this should never have happened.' Ratchet choked, swaying slightly. Wheeljack and Starscream moved in fast, catching Ratchet as he tumbled backwards.  
'Perceptor, run and get Ironhide. He's the only one who can pull Ratchet out of his slump.' Wheeljack ordered, helping carry the CMO back into the temporary berth room next door. Perceptor nodded and bolted out the door, scrabbling for grip on the damp grass.

He returned a few minutes later, Ironhide and Duke right on his aft.  
'Where is he?' Ironhide asked, looking around quickly.  
'Temp berth through there, he's really shaken up.' Wheeljack replied, pointing to the door. Ironhide nodded and headed through, deeply concerned for his bonded. Ratchet didn't even look up as his lover and son entered and walked over to him.  
'Papa?' Duke asked, walking over and taking Ratchet's hand tenderly.  
'Ratchet, please.' Ironhide tried, sitting beside Ratchet and taking his other hand.  
'I failed him…I let Paul die like that.' Ratchet whispered, finally looking at his family.  
'No, don't say things like that Ratchet. Paul knew the risks and accepted them, you can't take…' Ironhide started but Ratchet cut him off, anger flaring.  
'I can't take responsibility! That's all I've been hearing. I gave Stephie my word that the procedure was safe; I promised I'd see them both through to the other side. I failed her; I couldn't keep my promise to Stephie. If I don't take the blame, who will? Answer me that? If this isn't my fault, whose is it?' Ratchet snapped, glaring at Ironhide.  
'Papa, stop it. I don't like when you yell.' Duke cried, recoiling from his parents.  
'Calm down Ratchet, Stephie will forgive you. She knew more about this than Paul and accepted she might not come out the other side or could lose Paul. We talked yesterday and they confided in me, on the promise I wouldn't tell anyone but you if the need arose.' Ironhide soothed, grabbing Ratchet's other hand and holding on tight.  
'What did they say?' Ratchet asked, looking away in shame at his outburst.  
'Stephie knew about Paul's condition and knew in her heart that he wouldn't pull through but she didn't want to upset anyone - most of all Paul. It was hard for her to keep the secret from you but she was worried you would refuse to do this for them. Stephie had an impossible choice to make and her decision was killing her inside. She could either turn away from what you were offering her and live out the rest of her life alone or take the chance to live on and find love again, the love she'd always dreamed of. Paul didn't have long to go anyway, he would have been dead within two years. You let him dare to dream and that is what made him happiest. Paul realised his chances of seeing his children through Hauler's optics were incredibly slim but he didn't care. If he was to die on the table, at least he would be free of his pain. Paul was tired of fighting, tired of hiding and tired of lying. He hid his condition from you until the very end, until he couldn't do anymore. He just wanted to torment to end and you gave him that…you set him free.' Ironhide explained, waving Duke back over to join them. He grinned and climbed up onto the berth, curling up against Ratchet's side and hanging on tight.  
'I set him free? What condition was he hiding?' Ratchet asked, pulling one hand loose and wrapping his arm around Duke, ever mindful of his doorwings.  
'Paul had cancer, he was in remission when he married Stephie but it came back with a vengeance. It destroyed much of his body, leaving him weak and in constant pain. Today was the first decent meal he's had in almost four years but there was nothing left for them to do. He beat lung cancer and skin cancer twice but it was an inoperable brain tumour that killed him. There's nothing you could have done, he was leaving this world.' Ironhide grinned, stroking Ratchet's cheek tenderly.  
'No wonder Paul seemed different lately. He was still trying to hide his pain. I guess I did the right thing then, I let him have his dreams and he died in peace.' Ratchet smiled softly, sitting up and drawing Duke into his lap.  
'You did everything right Ratch, you did everything just right. Stephie will be grateful that Paul isn't suffering any longer but she won't let that hold her back, she'll find love again. Frost will never forget Paul but she'll find true love and honour what she has here by moving forward with her life.' Ironhide replied, wrapping his arms around Ratchet's shoulders and holding him close.  
'Thanks 'Hide, I don't know what I'd do without you and Duke. You are my world, nothing can change that.' Ratchet uttered, soothing Duke down into recharge as his optics flickered.  
'And nothing ever will change that Ratch, we're here for eternity. Do you think you can safely oversee Stephie's final moments and welcome Frost into the world or is First Aid doing this final stretch?' Ironhide grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Ratchet's cheek.  
'I can do this Ironhide, now I know what's going on. Here, you take Duke and stay close.' Ratchet nodded, gently passing the sleeping youngling over.  
'Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. You just focus on what needs doing and know you're never alone.' Ironhide replied, holding Duke tenderly as they emerged from the temporary housing and returned to the job at hand. Ironhide wandered over and took a seat near the wall, soothing Duke whenever he threatened to wake.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The sun was just starting to rise when another faint note from the system had everyone gathering together again.  
'It worked; Stephie's gone and Frost lives.' Wheeljack announced, looking at the readings.  
'Goodbye Stephie, we'll always remember you.' Ratchet uttered, disconnecting her body and covering it up. Starscream tenderly whisked the two bodies away, placing them in temporary cold storage for the time being.

Frost revved her engine as she came online for the first time, the strong pulse of life filling her.  
"Ratchet, did Hauler make it through?" she commed, scanning the area.  
'Sorry Frost, he didn't survive.' Ratchet sighed, walking over to her.  
"I figured that was going to happen. Sorry I didn't tell you the truth." Frost replied, moving to a clear area and transforming for the first time. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she tested the vital systems and made sure everything was working perfectly.  
'How do you feel Frost?' Wheeljack asked, walking over to her side.  
'I feel great Wheeljack; you've done a great job. How do I look?' she grinned, hugging him for a minute before moving back and turning in a slow circle, doorwings held high.  
'We have a winner Frost, you look amazing. See if the catches work.' First Aid suggested, admiring her frame as she turned. Grinning, Frost nodded and reached up, releasing the heavy armour from her chest and lifting it free. Her second level armour shone with care as she removed the rest of the heavy armour and turned around again.  
'Its official Frost, you're amazing. Any other problems?' Starscream beamed, looking her over slowly.  
'Nope, it's perfect. You took my half planned ideas and made something wondrous.' Frost replied, doorwings fluttering slowly as she turned again.  
'Here, have a look.' Skyfire offered, holding up a large mirror. Chuckling warmly, she walked over and admired her finish, the dragon wings on her doorwings shining in the light.  
'Wow, I am beautiful. I owe you guys big for this, thank you all so much.' she added, walking over and pulling her heavy armour on again before going back to the mirror.  
'You don't owe us anymore than we already get from living here. Your thanks is enough for us.' Perceptor replied, helping her finish kiting up.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Even though Frost was still getting the hang of her new body, life went on at the park and she was kept busy.  
'Frost, welcome to the team!' Blaster called, waving to her before getting on with the repairs and cleanup he was tasked on.  
'Thanks Blaster, great to be here.' she replied, lending him a hand to shift some tables around to make room for the new ones.  
"Frost, you're needed at the main gates. There's some guys there who refuses to talk to anyone but Stephie." Springer commed, sounding a little nervous.  
"I'm on my way Springer." She replied, setting the last table down and transforming before heading for the gate.

She skidded into sight and transformed, walking over to where Johnny was arguing with some young kid. Behind the boy was a reasonable looking car but it was definitely showing signs of having endured a hell of a lot.  
'You needed me Johnny?' she asked, crouching beside him.  
'Yeah, this is Raoul. He says he's brought another to join our number.' Johnny replied, nodding slowly. Frost nodded and stood, slipping through the gates to kneel beside the damaged car.  
"What's your name?" she asked gently, reaching out to lightly wipe away some of the dirt built up on his frame.  
"I'm Tracks, who are you?" he replied, voice extremely weak.  
"I'm Frost, one of Johnny's closest friends. You've suffered a lot, haven't you?" she sighed, wiping off a little more dirt.  
"More than you want to know about. Can you help me?" he admitted, growing weaker with every sentence. Frost nodded and looked to Johnny for advice, knowing she couldn't make the call on her own anymore.  
'What have you learned Frost?' he asked, still blocking Raoul's entry to the park.  
'It's Tracks and he's in a bad way. He's extremely weak and his pump isn't running properly.' Frost replied, resting her hand on his hood tenderly.  
'Okay, bring him inside. You're going to have to wait out here Raoul.' Johnny nodded, pushing the boy back a little.  
"Frost, please, Raoul's the only friend I have. He's the only reason I made it this far." Tracks begged as he transformed. Frost jumped back and held her arms out, catching him as he stumbled.  
'Johnny, Tracks says Raoul is the only reason he made it this far. I'll keep an eye on him; you know you can count on me.' Frost added, adjusting her hold on the lax Autobot and stepping back through the gate. Raoul looked away in fear as the black mech carried Tracks through the gate and lay him down on the ground tenderly before checking him over.  
'Come on man, please. I thought you could help him, that's why I brought him to you. I went through hell to get Tracks away from the people who had him and treated him so bad. Please, let me stay with him, he's all I've got.' Raoul begged, struggling to get past Johnny and back to his friend.  
'Raoul…where's Raoul?' Tracks groaned, starting to struggle against Frost's grip.  
'He's just over there Tracks, its okay. Lay still before you end up permanently offlining yourself. Johnny, for Primus' sake, let him in! It's either that or we'll lose Tracks and there's not a damn thing anyone will be able to do!' Frost called, finally getting Tracks laying down again.  
'I trust your judgement Frost. Go on Raoul and don't let me hear that you're up to no good.' Johnny finally agreed, moving to the side. Raoul nodded and darted past, running over to Tracks and landing on his hand.  
'Its okay man, we'll be okay. You'll be safe here, no one will ever hurt you again.' he promised, kneeling on Tracks hand.  
'You got that right Raoul. Here, you come and sit on my shoulder until we get Tracks to MedBay. It's going to be okay, we've got the best damn medical team you could wish for.' Frost grinned, offering her hand. Raoul nodded and climbed up; hanging on tight as Frost picked Tracks up again and turned away.  
"Medical emergency at the main gate, it's Tracks!" she commed, heading for medbay at a quick walk.  
"We're on our way Frost, how bad is it?" Ratchet replied; all business and ready to go despite all he'd already been through lately.  
"Bare minimal energy levels, some pretty severe dents across his chest and back, one wing is half missing and he's just lapsed into unconsciousness. Raoul's with him, but he's in good condition." Frost reported, picking up the pace a little more.  
"Copy that Frost, we're ready for you. Wheeljack and First Aid are on the way to give you a hand." Ratchet replied, a faint trace of exhaustion in his voice.  
"I've got it covered Ratchet, he trusts me at the moment. It'll be easier on him if I stay close by." Frost argued; making sure Raoul was hanging on tight before breaking into a jog. 

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

They charged through the side gate and straight up to MedBay. Raoul lifted his head from Tracks' chest and grinned, starting to relax.  
'Just hang in there Tracks, it's going to be okay. Come on man, stay with me.' he uttered, wiping his eyes. Frost hustled inside and lay Tracks down on the nearest berth before picking Raoul up and setting him on her shoulder again.  
'Put me down, I want to stay with Tracks.' he snarled, glaring at her helm.  
'I'm not going anywhere but you'd only get in the way. This is best for everyone.' Frost soothed, taking a step back. Ratchet and his team surrounded Tracks, getting to work quickly.  
'He's going to be okay, isn't he?' Raoul asked, shaking slightly.  
'You couldn't ask for anyone to give him a better chance. Are you hungry?' she grinned, walking over to take a seat nearby.  
'Yeah but I can wait. Tracks is my priority now.' Raoul replied with a shrug.  
'I can understand that but you're not going to do anyone any good if you don't eat. Best guess, it's going to take a good portion of the day to get him back together and cleaned up, let me show you around this place and get you something to eat.' she offered, wishing there was more that she could do to help the situation.  
'Do you think I'd be able to stay here with Tracks?' Raoul asked; perking up a little more as Tracks was wheeled through to surgery.  
'I can't see that being a problem. Come on, let's get you something to eat and then find out if Johnny will let you stay.' she coaxed, getting up and heading for the door.  
'I'll comm you when he comes out of surgery.' Ratchet called over his shoulder before the door closed.  
'See, everything's going to be okay.' Frost grinned, striding from the building and back across the staff compound.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Raoul seemed much happier with a good feed in his belly and caring friends all around him.  
'See, I told you this place is perfect for Tracks and you.' Frost chuckled, leaning back against the nearest tree.  
'Yeah, it's amazing. I can’t thank you enough for organising all this for us.' Raoul agreed, finishing his drink and leaning back a little.  
'You want any more Raoul?' Inferno called, poking his head out.  
'If it's not too much trouble.' he grinned, totally relaxed at last.  
'Of course not Raoul, you're part of the team now. If ever you're hungry, come and see us and we'll take care of you.' Inferno replied, vanishing from sight again.  
'You're going to fit in just fine around here Raoul, that's for sure. There's already accommodation that should suit your needs, it'll just need to be cleaned and restocked for you. We just lost Stephie and Paul so there's a bit of rearranging going on at the moment. Once that's all sorted, you'll have a place to stay.' Frost added, sitting up and rocking to her feet.  
'What's going on?' he asked, getting to his feet.  
'Tracks is out of surgery. Inferno, we'll take that food to go, we've got to run.' Frost replied, setting Raoul on her shoulder again. Thundercracker soon emerged, handing Raoul his meal.  
'Thanks TC. Let's go Frost, I want to see Tracks.' Raoul grinned, hanging on tight as Frost turned and jogged back towards MedBay.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The first thing Tracks was aware of was a light grip on one hand and another light pressure on his chest. Groaning softly, he onlined his optics and blinked stupidly.  
'Raoul?' he asked, wincing at the gravel in his voice.  
'I'm here Tracks. Man, you gave me a scare.' Raoul grinned, sitting up and gazing proudly at his friend. Tracks grinned and nodded, turning his attention to the black femme beside him.  
'Welcome back to the land of the living Tracks.' she added, squeezing his hand gently.  
'It's good to be back. You're the femme who helped me, Frost?' he replied, returning the gentle pressure as best he could.  
'Yeah, I'm Frost. Rest easy now Tracks, you're in good hands. A place has been organised for you here, no one will ever hurt you again.' Frost grinned, relieved to see Tracks smiling at last.  
'Thank you, I don't ever want to go back to that. I won't stay if Raoul can't; he's been the only one I could trust for so long.' Tracks nodded, sitting up a little to gaze fondly down at the brave human.  
'Already taken care of Tracks, Raoul has a place here too. He's been right beside you ever since you came out of surgery, begging you to wake up.' Ratchet broke in, joining the small group.  
'Oh come on Ratch-man, you swore you wouldn't tell.' Raoul groused, folding his arms.  
'Couldn't resist Raoul, but I got the proof I needed. Tracks is back together and relaxed, which is exactly what I wanted to see. Let's get you sitting up Tracks and see what we can do about getting some energon into you.' Ratchet grinned, easing Tracks up into a seated position and checking his vitals before waking off again.  
'Were you really that worried Raoul?' Tracks asked softly, looking down at his truest friend.  
'Yeah man, I was. We've been through so much together, I can't lose you. You know I can't go back home, not after what I did to get you free. I promised you I'd always be around to help you out and watch over you and I meant that.' Raoul nodded, curling up against Tracks' chest a little more.

Ratchet returned a few minutes later, handing Tracks an energon cube and laying another three on the table beside Frost.  
'You should finish your meal Raoul; you'll feel better once you've eaten your fill.' Frost coaxed, smiling softly at the pair as Tracks refuelled.  
'I've already eaten what TC gave me. I ate it while you were in talking with Ratchet.' Raoul replied, holding up the empty container.  
'Can I get you some more then?' she asked, taking the rubbish and hanging onto it for the time being.  
'That would be great, thanks Frost. Any chance I can get a drink too?' he grinned, settling back again.  
'Of course Raoul, coke alright?' she nodded, getting to her feet.  
'That would be fantastic. You're a legend Frost.' Raoul chuckled, stretching out comfortably.  
'Just doing my job Raoul. Sit tight, I won't be long.' she replied, vanishing out the door.

Striding across the grass, Frost's thoughts turned to Tracks and the way she felt towards him. Everything about him drew her in a little more and as it was, she wasn't sure she would be able to free herself from his effect. He was a captivating presence and she didn't ever want to let that slip away where it could be lost forever.  
'Could this be true love?' she mused, slipping through the gate and wandering through the park proper. Even this far away from him, she could feel his touch on her hand still and that sent a silent thrill through her. That definitely sealed the deal for her and she knew it was true love.

Inferno looked up from his usual just after lunch clean up and grinned as she leaned lightly against the van.  
'Let me guess, Raoul's still hungry.' he grinned, chuckling softly.  
'That boy is a bottomless pit. He ate his last one while sitting watch over Tracks; I must have only been gone for five minutes.' Frost shrugged, shaking her head in wonder at the boy.  
'I'm not surprised; he probably didn't get a lot to eat while they were running for the park. Best guess, they did the trip without stopping for any longer than was necessary to refuel Tracks before tearing out of there without paying.' Thundercracker added; working on whipping up some fresh chips as Inferno prepared a couple of his famous firehouse burgers.  
'Unfortunately that kind of behaviour doesn't shock me. It would also go a long way to explaining Tracks' condition. His fuel pumps were pretty clogged up, so I'm guessing he had a pretty rough diet while they were running. Then there's Raoul, he reeks of a thousand rotten smells and his clothes are practically falling apart. It's been rough for them both but they're here now and it's our job to make them feel at home. It's going to take time but they'll soon be an integral part of the team.' Frost nodded, wondering just how much they had suffered on the run.  
'I hope so, I really do. No one deserves to be treated like that.' Red agreed, restocking the van before taking his lunch break.  
'Whatever happened to him, it must have been pretty bad. He won't talk about it and neither will Raoul.' Frost sighed, taking the box Inferno handed her and checking the contents. 'Oh, I'll grab a couple cokes too.' she added, nodding slowly.  
'Sure, and I think the others have something else to offer.' Inferno grinned, handing over three cokes and getting back to work. Chuckling, Frost made short work of gathering up the offerings from the rest of the food vans before heading back to MedBay.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By late afternoon, Ratchet was convinced Tracks had made enough headway in his recovery to see his new home for the first time. Of course, knowing Frost was going to stick close to him helped the burly medic make his choice.  
'You ready Tracks?' she asked, supporting him gently.  
'I'm ready.' he nodded, leaning into her strength as they headed for the door.  
"Frost, the apartment for Raoul is ready." Johnny commed, laughing softly.  
"I'll pass the message on Johnny, thanks for that." She replied with a grin as they strode from MedBay and headed towards the staff accommodation.  
'Why are we going this way?' Raoul asked, perched on her shoulder.  
'We've got something to show you Raoul.' she grinned, leading them over to the smaller houses and the happy family gathered outside the last house.

Frost set Raoul on the ground and took a step back, letting Tracks look around a little.  
'Raoul, welcome to your new home. This is your place; within these walls you can do whatever you desire to make it feel more homely.' Sally smiled warmly, placing her hand on his shoulder lightly.  
'Thanks, I've never had a place all of my own before. This is really awesome.' Raoul returned the smile, admiring his new home.  
'Why don't you go have a shower and get cleaned up, there's a few things we need to talk about.' Johnny added, glad to see Frost was taking such good care of Tracks.  
'I don't have anything else to wear though.' Raoul uttered, hanging his head.  
'Already taken care of Raoul. You're about the same size as Peter and James and they have stocked your wardrobe with a few things until you can get into town and pick up some clothes.' Claire soothed, handing over the keys to the house.  
'Wow, that's so nice, thank you all so much. I'll catch up with you later Tracks, I really need a shower.' Raoul grinned, holding the keys tight as he looked up at his friend.  
'I am well aware of your need to shower Raoul, believe me. Frost will take care of me; you just relax and enjoy your shower.' Tracks nodded, heading for the gate with Frost right beside him. Raoul couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he headed inside to clean up.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As Frost and Tracks slowly made their way around the park, everyone stopped what they were doing to welcome Tracks to the park.  
'Welcome to paradise Tracks!' Cliffjumper called, waving to the blue mech.  
'Good to see you again Tracks!' Smokescreen grinned, looking up from his repairs to the giant slide.  
'Nice to see you up and about Tracks!' Starscream added, helping Wheeljack scrub off the face painting tent.  
'Decepticons? Why are they here?' Tracks asked, turning his focus to Frost.  
'This place is a home for all Cybertronians, no matter which side they fought on. Here we have peace and have learnt to live as one big happy family. Stephie always pushed us to learn to live together and work as one team towards the goal of bringing joy to millions of people.' Frost explained with a grin, casting her gaze around the park.  
'Aunty Frost!' Shadow called, running towards them. Frost eased Tracks down to the ground before scooping the giggling young femme up.  
'What are you up to Shadow?' she asked, crouching beside Tracks.  
'Firebrand and I are playing chase, you wanna play too?' she grinned, waving to her twin sister.  
'I can't play now girls, I've got to keep an optic on Tracks.' Frost sighed, sweeping the other youngling into her arms and settling them both on her lap.  
'Who do we have here?' Tracks asked, smiling warmly at the younglings.  
'These are Prowl and Jazz's twins, Firebrand and Shadow. Girls, say hello to Tracks.' Frost explained, releasing the girls. They walked over and hugged Tracks gently, heads resting against his chest.  
'Hello Uncle Tracks.' Firebrand grinned, looking up at him.  
'Hello little ones. Aren't you both beautiful little angels?' he replied, hugging them gently.  
'Thank you Uncle Tracks.' Shadow smiled warmly, snuggling in a little closer.  
'Firebrand and Shadow are just two of the younglings that call this park home. There are thirteen youngsters here, filling the park with life and laughter.' Frost added, looking up at the sound of approaching jet engines and running feet.

Tracks watched in wonder as the rest of the younglings gathered around, warm smiles on their faces.  
'This is even more amazing than I thought. I'd heard the stories of this place but never imagined there was so much here. It's going to take some getting used to working along side Decepticons but I'll manage.' he remarked, admiring the children as they walked over and settled around him.   
'Hey, my daddy is a Dethepticon.' a blue and white mech complained, folding his arms.  
'So is mine.' the red and black femme beside him added, clearly not happy.  
'Tracks, meet Shortstop and Snapstop. These two are the twins of Skyfire and Skywarp. I wouldn't advise saying anything against the Decepticons; they have become a huge part of our lives here. Cassias and Cassandra are the children of Soundwave and Blaster, and were the first younglings to be born into our ranks. Apart from that, there are a few blossoming romances between different mechs, further fading that line.' Frost explained, chuckling softly as Flare climbed up into her lap.  
'I do apologise young ones, I didn't mean to upset you.' Tracks nodded, smiling faintly as the angry faces relaxed.  
'Roller, where are you?' Optimus called, walking towards the small group.  
'Right here dad.' he replied, moving away from the group.  
'What have you found here?' Optimus grinned, sweeping his son up onto his shoulders.  
'Optimus, look who's come to join the fun.' Frost called, easing Tracks back to his feet and guiding him back into the sunshine.  
'Tracks, it's good to see you. How are you finding things here?' he asked, smiling warmly.  
'Frost, what's with the new look Prime?' Tracks uttered, staring at the red and blue semi.  
'Long story short, there was a remodel before he got here. That's why Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet all look different too but they remember those times before the remodel. It's okay Tracks, this sort of stuff happens around here.' she soothed, holding him up when he's legs buckled.  
'Frost, I think you might need to take Tracks back to his quarters to rest. It's been a rough day for him.' Optimus suggested, lending Frost a hand to stabilise her grip.  
'That's probably not a bad idea. Whoa, easy Tracks. Come on, I've got you.' she agreed, catching Tracks as he stumbled again. Adjusting her hold, she lifted the blue mech up and held him close. Tracks groaned faintly as she held him, lightly stroking his shoulder.  
'Go on, I'll cover your shift.' Optimus added, waving them off.  
'Thanks, owe ya one.' Frost grinned, singing softly to calm Tracks as she headed for home.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Slipping into her own house, Frost carried Tracks into the bedroom and lay him down tenderly. He groaned and brought his optics online slowly.  
'Where?' he asked weakly, looking around a little.  
'My quarters, it's okay. Hush now, just lay back and get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up.' she soothed, taking a seat on the edge of the berth and lightly stroking his shoulder again.  
'Raoul?' Frost smiled softly, realising what Tracks was trying to do. He wanted to know everything was okay before he slept; a common issue with displaced mechs.  
'Still in his meeting with Johnny and Sally. I'll go pick him up when he's finished and bring him over to be with you. Just relax Tracks, everything is fine. I'll watch over you always, it's okay. Sleep, you've had a massive day.' she smiled, moving her hand up to stroke his helm. Tracks nodded slowly, optics dimming before flickering out. Frost stayed right where she was until his systems eased into recharge mode.

With Tracks deep in recharge, Frost got to her feet and pulled a light cloth over him before leaving the house. She headed straight across the compound to the housing of the human staff and transformed. Reaching into her systems, Frost pushed out her newly created hologram. 

Smiling softly, she walked over and rapped on the door as she swept her long hair back over her shoulder. From beyond the door, she could hear the sound of someone approaching. The door swung open and Raoul stared, brushing his wet hair out of his face.  
'Can I help you?' he asked, smiling warmly at her.  
'I promised Tracks I'd come find you when he'd fallen asleep. He's showing the classic signs of disruption and I'm fairly sure you're the only one that will be able to calm him.' she explained, averting her gaze from his naked chest.  
'Thanks, I'll head over to his place as soon as I'm dressed.' Raoul nodded, taking a step back.  
'You won't find him there, he's at my place.' she corrected, chuckling softly.  
'Huh? How's that work? Wait a minute…Frost?' he stammered, shaking his head slowly.  
'Yeah, it's me. This is my holoform, Fiona. Everyone here has one and when Tracks is feeling up to it, he'll have to make one too. Its for the security of the park, to keep up with the story that we're giant robotic costumes with a human inside.' she explained, the holoform flickering out before Frost transformed and eased back to one knee.  
'Makes sense to protect the truth. Give me a minute and I'll be out.' Raoul nodded, vanishing back inside.

True to his word, he emerged a couple minutes later dressed and ready to go. Even in second-hand clothes, he had managed to find his own style and that was the most important thing. He climbed up onto Frost's hand and held on as she jogged back across the compound.

Reaching her quarters, Frost stopped and listened to the harsh panting from inside. Without thinking, she threw the door open and raced inside, charging through to the bedroom. Tracks was writhing and thrashing around on the berth, tangled up in the sheet. Moving quickly, Frost set Raoul up on the high walkway that the family used before grabbing Tracks' hand and sitting beside him. She used her brute strength to rip the sheet free of his body before swinging around and lifting him up.

Raoul watched on in wonder as she sat on the berth with Tracks held tenderly in her arms.  
'I'm here Tracks, it's okay. Easy now, you're safe here.' she soothed, stroking his helm lightly as she sat there with him. Slowly, Tracks started to calm down and relax, leaning into the contact. Frost smiled tenderly as she rocked the frightened blue mech gently, singing softly in their native tongue. Tracks relaxed more, optics flickering a little until he finally drifted back into a fitful sleep. Frost smiled fondly and continued to sing, easing to her feet. Turning slowly, she lay Tracks back down and took a half step back, lifting her voice. Tracks slept peacefully, not stirring when Frost fell silent.

She reached up and collected Raoul before returning to the berth and sitting on the edge.  
'He's suffered a lot, I just wish there was more I could do for him.' she sighed, stroking his helm tenderly again.  
'You're doing more for him than anyone else has ever done for him. I did what I could for him but there's a limit to what I can do. I can't sooth his sleep like you can and often had no choice but to take cover when he got like that.' Raoul replied, watching Tracks sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.  
'Now that he's here, we can start the healing process. It will take time and a lot of effort but if Tracks is willing, we can help him get over this. Everyone here has a story to tell and few of them are happy stories. We all help each other heal, that's part of the magic of this place.' Frost grinned, settling more firmly on the berth and taking Tracks' hand between her own.  
'I know you'll take care of him Frost but I still worry. I'm not sure Tracks is ready to take on the job Johnny wants him to do. He'll try and do it to keep his place here but I don't want him to get hurt.' Raoul sighed, leaning lightly against the small protrusion on Frost's shoulder.  
'What's Johnny want him to do?' she asked, soothing Tracks again when he threatened to wake.  
'He wants to one up those parks offering helicopter rides by offering flying car rides. I'm not sure Tracks is going to take that the wrong way or take it on just so he can stay here. All trip, he was telling me how nervous he was about coming here, on the off chance he'd be kicked out again. I want to protect him from that pain but I don't know if I can.' Raoul explained, fighting back tears of helplessness as he thought about it again.  
'Johnny trusts me, I'll talk to him. I should be able to get Tracks into something more relaxed until he finds his feet and then we'll see how he feels about it. If Tracks wants to do that, we can manage it but if he's not interested, we will find something better suited. You will not be kicked out of this place, I won't ever let that happen and I know no one else here will stand for that kind of thing either. You've got my word Raoul; I will protect and look after you both.' Frost replied, lifting her voice in a quiet song again to calm Tracks.  
'Thank you Frost, I know I can trust you. You're the only one that really understands the connection I have with Tracks and I know you've always got our best interests at heart.' Raoul grinned, starting to relax a little.  
'That's because I have a very special understanding of the connection between humans and Cybertronians. You see, I wasn't given life on Cybertron; I have never seen it and probably never will. Underneath this metal skin lives the soul of a woman, a woman who spent most of her adult life working and living with Autobots and Decepticons. You see, Stephie Anderson didn't truly die; she sacrificed her human body to become Frost. Paul, her husband, was to become Hauler the big black Mack but he died during the transfer and both were lost. I know it's hard to believe Raoul, but this was once me.' Frost explained, bringing up her left wrist and activating the holo-generator there.

Raoul stared in amazement at the hologram before him, turning slowly in the air. Around her, the mini-Autobots smiled warmly and circled around her head, proving just how much they cared about her. The image changed, showing Stephie on her wedding day, Paul right beside her. Raoul watched them dance, seeing the true love between them even if he couldn't hear what was said when Paul leant in to whisper in Stephie's ear. The image shifted again, showing the happy couple with their children, laughing and joking as they had a wonderful time together. Before his very eyes, Raoul watched Stephie take charge and bring the park to life, sharing the ups and downs with her dearest friends and supporting them all constantly. He watched the family age and grow, welcoming Sally into the family and then the three children. He saw Paul's health fail and his daily struggle before standing silent witness to the transition from Stephie to Frost and the painful and tragic loss of Paul.

The images cycled again as Raoul wiped his eyes, understanding Frost so much better now he knew the truth.  
'Thank you for trusting me with the truth.' he uttered, smiling softly.  
'It would have come out eventually Raoul but no one outside the park can know. I must lie to protect the park.' Frost grinned, cutting the display and rising.  
'I'll protect your secret Frost, you can trust me.' he promised, jumping down onto her hand.  
'I know you will Raoul; I can sense you want nothing more than to watch out for Tracks. Take this to Johnny, he'll know what to do with it.' she nodded, handing him a tiny laptop. Raoul took it carefully and nodded before turning and bolting from sight.


	26. Six Months Later

Emerging from her quarters, Frost stretched in the warm morning sun. Her spirit lifted as she gazed across the area, watching her friends emerge from their homes.  
'Morning my dearest.' Tracks uttered, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly.  
'Good morning to you as well my darling.' Frost grinned, reaching back to lightly stroke his shoulder. Tracks chuckled softly as he came around from behind his lover, taking her hand tenderly. Smiling warmly, Frost and Tracks made their way towards the main hall for breakfast before getting to work.

Entering the massive building, they grabbed a cube each and headed for their usual table.  
'You ready for today?' she asked, looping her arm around his waist.  
'Ready as I'll ever be but I'm still nervous. You'll be close, won't you?' he sighed, leaning lightly against his lover as he thought about the upcoming day.  
'Of course I'll be close Tracks. I don't start my shift until after lunch. I can't promise anything after I start my shift but I'll do my best to keep an optic on you.' Frost soothed, stroking his helm lightly.  
'Thank you my sweet, I just hope I can make you proud.' Tracks grinned, offlining his optics as he relaxed.  
'You be fine Tracks, don't worry about it so much. Whatever happens out there, you will always be my sweet darling. You're getting out there and having a go, nothing could make me prouder of you.' Frost replied, leaning in to steal a kiss. They weren't usually so public with their romance but today was worth it.

Mirage spotted them from across the room and grinned.  
'You go Tracks!' he called, lifting his cube.  
'Raj, be nice.' Smokescreen hissed, elbowing him sharply. Mirage winced and went back to his cube but jumped out of his seat when a silver flash shot past his head.  
'Damn, missed.' Frost called, getting to her feet. Both mechs turned to look, staring at the quivering blade imbedded in the wooden pillar behind them.  
'What were you aiming at?' Smokescreen asked, shaking his head in wonder.  
'you'll find out when I hit it.' she replied, yanking the knife out of the wood and returning it to her subspace compartment before heading back to her table.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Tracks fought his nerves back down again as he headed for his operating area out beyond the roller coaster. Frost smiled softly as she slid her arm around his shoulders, holding him close.  
'Be calm Tracks, it's going to be fine. You've been preparing for this for six months, you can do this. Ratchet's had you on a high energy diet since you accepted this task to make sure you could manage. You've got enough energon on hand to get you through and a strict number of flights.' she soothed, pressing a light kiss to his helm.  
'I know but this will be my first flight for over ten years. I'm not sure I can do this. Promise me you'll stay close for a while, just in case.' Tracks admitted, unable to look at his beloved.  
'I swear to you Tracks, I'll run every circuit with you until I have to go on shift. I know the circuit you'll be using and can stay with you without too much trouble. You're going to be fine Tracks, you're worrying for no reason.' she grinned, stopping and forcing the slightly smaller mech to look at her. Tracks managed a smile as he embraced his beloved, holding tight.  
'Thank you Frost, I need your support now more than ever.' he whispered, breaking away and heading for his position.

Raoul couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he checked the safety harnesses for the first four lucky passengers and secured the doors.  
'Alright man, you're good to go.' he called, moving back quickly.  
"Hold on tight." Tracks added, heading down his short runway before taking off into the sky. As he soared away, Frost transformed and fell in behind him.  
"I'm right here Tracks, you're not alone. Fly well my love, I've got you." She commed, sticking in close as he soared over the park and drifted over the rest of his friends.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By lunch time, Tracks and Frost were both exhausted but still managed to smile.  
'What a morning.' Raoul grinned, chuckling softly as he pulled his lunch out of his cool box.  
'Feeling more confident now love?' Frost asked, sipping her cube.  
'Much better, thanks for being here for me.' he smiled softly, reaching back to lightly stroke one glistening black doorwing.  
'Anytime Tracks, and you know that. It's been fun but now I've got to get down to the more serious business of my shift.' Frost replied, leaning into the touch a little more.  
'Would the following personnel please report to the amphitheatre: Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Silverbolt, Red Alert, Bluestreak, Starscream, Blackout, Dead End, Frost, Tracks, Barricade and Devcon?' Sally radioed, calling up the troops for the midday paintball fight.  
'Oh boy, I can finally have some fun with this frame.' Frost beamed, getting to her feet.  
'Let's go, this should be fun.' Tracks agreed, getting up and taking her hand. 'You coming Raoul?' he added, offering his hand.  
'Wouldn't miss this for the world.' Raoul grinned, climbing up and hanging on tight as they ran towards the amphitheatre.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Entering the preparation area, Frost spun out her variable round launcher. Moving quickly, she loaded the twelve canisters before grabbing up her rifle. The rest of the combat teams grinned as she joined the line, slotting in between Devcon and Tracks. Taking aim carefully, she fired with everyone and the teams were revealed. With that all sorted, the teams spilt and lined up, waiting to be called.

Out in the arena, Sally took up the microphone and welcomed the crowd, going through her usual spiel.  
'Now, without further ado, the combatants for today. On the red team we have Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Bluestreak, Starscream, Blackout and Barricade. On the blue team we've got Ironhide, Red Alert, Devcon, Frost, Tracks and Dead End. Put your hands together for our combatants.' the crowd went nuts as they strode out and took up positions on either side of Sally's podium.

Looking over the crowd, Frost triggered her visor and mask, shielding her face completely.  
'Whoa, that is definitely cool.' Dead End uttered, smiling faintly at her.  
'I'm only warming up Dead End, I've got a lot more tricks up my armour.' she replied, settling her visor on the best setting for this kind of game. With everything settled, she led her team down to the far end of the field and out of sight before giving them the brief on her plan.

The crowd was on edge as the two teams shot from their positions with a cry, running towards each other. Frost was right in the middle of the group, leading her team flawlessly into battle. Ultra Magnus charged for her, only to fall victim to her launcher, the paint bomb splattering across his chest. Over further, Starscream made short work of Devcon, covering him in paint and sending him straight back to the ground. Tracks didn't let that go unpunished and opened fire, catching Starscream on the wing and grounding him.

Pressing their advantage, Dead End charged Barricade, firing hard. Both dropped at the same time, Barricade hit in the neck and chest and Dead End in the back of the head. Tracks was next to go, taken out by Bluestreak from up in his hiding place. Frost roared and opened fire, slamming three grenades into the roof space and slaughtering him. Silverbolt saw that and shot in towards her, opening fire. Red Alert spun quickly, peppering Silverbolt with paint until he crashed out beside Devcon. Blackout moved in again, his paint rocket catching Red in the back. He tumbled and landed heavily, down for the count.

The four remaining mechs fell back, taking cover again.  
'Ironhide, can you give me some cover?' Frost asked, chuckling softly.  
'Yeah, I can manage that. What are you planning Frost?' he nodded, poking his head around the corner to see where the other two were.  
'A little bit of smoke and mirrors. Now you see me…now you don't.' she replied, winking out of sight. Ironhide stared at the last place she had been, not sure he understood.  
'This is one of my little tricks; I can display the images around me on the opposite side of my armour, effectively making me invisible. You cover me and we'll take the win.' she explained, brushing past him and moving off towards the enemy lines. Ironhide shrugged and let out a battle cry before charging into the fray again.

The first shot came out of nowhere, slamming into Blackout's main rotor and grounding him too. The two flyers swapped nervous looks as they turned, scanning the area to find where the attacker was hiding. Ironhide appeared from behind a nearby building and opened fire, catching Starscream in the shoulder. Blackout whipped his weapon up and opened fire, getting Ironhide in the side as he tried to escape.  
'Catch me if you can.' Frost taunted, firing on Starscream. Her shot got him in the back, putting him out of the fight. He collapsed, kicking up the dust as he landed heavily.  
'Fight like a mech!' Blackout cried, turning around again. Ironhide tried to move in again but Blackout spotted him and fired, nailing him in the chest. Growling, Ironhide fell back against the wall behind him and slid down.

Frost snarled and moved in again, peppering Blackout with her rifle to annoy him.  
'Come on, put in an effort.' she called, appearing for a second before fading out again. Growling, Blackout gave chase, firing hard as he chased her down. Frost led him through the battlefield, keeping him interested with little glimpses of her frame as they ran.

Entering the open section in the middle of the battle ground, she whirled around and opened fire, slamming three shots into the bulky bot. He tumbled backwards and landed heavily, weapon clattering from his hand.  
'I do believe the victory goes to the blue team.' Sally called, chuckling softly. Frost nodded and revealed herself, her reflective capability fading away slowly.  
'How'd she do that?' Barricade uttered, staring at Frost.  
'It's one of Wheeljack's latest ideas, mirror technology. Anything behind her is reflected on her front and vice versa.' Tracks explained with a grin.  
'This is just as good as Mirage's little trick; no one can pick me up when my mirror is active.' Frost added with a small shrug, mask and visor slotting back out of sight.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As Frost went about her new role, she would often cast her gaze skyward and smile, waving to Tracks as he soared overhead. In return, he would dip his wings, making Frost smile every single time. No one else had ever made her this happy and she knew that falling in love with Tracks had been the right thing for her to do. 

Forcing her mind back on task, she knelt and picked up something shiny. Examining it carefully, she found two names engraved inside.  
'Mrs T Johnson, lost and found has your diamond ring.' she announced, tucking the ring carefully onto a wooden box she carried before walking on. She didn't get far before something else caught her attention down on the ground. Sinking down, Frost delicately picked up the little gold medal and turned it over, searching for a name.  
'W Brown, lost and found has your gold Saint Christopher medal.' she called before tucking it safely away and moving on. She didn't get more than a couple steps before a young woman jogged over to her, looking really quite relieved.  
'I'm Mrs Tiffany Johnson, you have my ring?' she asked, smiling warmly at Frost.  
'Can I see some ID please?' Frost nodded, crouching and drawing out the ring carefully.  
'But of course, here.' Tiffany agreed, pulling out her wallet and offering up her licence. Frost examined the card closely before nodding and passing it back, then handing over the ring.  
'You'd better be more careful with that ring, someone else might find it.' Frost warned with a grin.  
'I will, thank you very much Frost.' Tiffany promised before walking off, reaching up to hang her ring on the gold chain she was wearing.

An older man soon appeared next to her, a young boy on his shoulders.  
'I'm Mr William Brown, you have my medallion?' he grinned, looking up at her.  
'Can I see your ID please?' Frost nodded, taking a knee beside him. William chuckled and dug his wallet out handing her his drivers licence. Frost looked at it carefully before nodding and handing over the medallion and the card.  
'Thank you very much.' William added, tucking his wallet away and securing the medallion around his neck again.  
'Just be more careful, I might not be the one the find it next time.' Frost nodded before walking off again.


	27. Three Months Later

Johnny smiled warmly as he entered the main hall and looked around the group.  
'What's on the agenda for today Johnny?' Wildrider asked, leaning back against the wall.  
'We're heading out for another fundraising event. This one has been in the works since before Tracks and Raoul joined us and we're finally ready to pull this one off.' Johnny replied with a grin as he triggered the screen behind him.  
'What kind of fundraiser?' Ramjet asked, suddenly slightly nervous. Johnny chuckled and brought up a map on the screen, a red line running right across the country.  
'We're going to do the very first New York to Los Angeles marathon. Now, I'm not expecting anyone to be able to do this in a single day so we're breaking it down into smaller sections with overnight rest stops.' he explained, blue markers lighting up to show the rest stops.  
'I could fly that in a couple hours.' Starscream remarked with a shrug.  
'No cheating Starscream. All those who can fly will find themselves temporarily grounded for the duration of the marathon. We'll start in New York, run through New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, California and finish in Los Angeles four days later.' Johnny grinned, the four legs flashing different colours.  
'You're asking us to run over 600 miles a day, that's a fair run.' Ratchet added, working the calculations quickly.  
'I can't run that far in a day. I'm a minibot, not a speedster.' Cliffjumper complained, blinking stupidly as he looked up at the map again.  
'You can do it Cliffjumper, we'll be right there to support you. That goes for anyone who doesn't think they can make the distance. We're a team, it's up to us to support each other and carry them through to the end.' Frost soothed, smiling warmly as she set her hand on his shoulder, placing her other hand lightly on Windcharger's back.  
'What about the younglings? Surely you're not expecting them to make those kinds of distances.' Hot Rod broke in, gazing down at his loving daughter, curled up against his side.  
'Of course not, we'll take care of them. They can stick with us and we'll take them to the rest stops each day. If the parents so choose though, you're welcome to take them along with you and carry them when they get tired.' Johnny nodded, looking the team over as several smaller conversations started up.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Over the next few days, the massed team started training for the long run and Ratchet found himself quite busy disabling flight capabilities to remove temptation. Johnny had given the team six weeks to prepare for the marathon and get up to standards so they were feeling confident about finishing the race. Many of the younglings were also giving it their all, desperate to at least try and join in with the race.

Out on the training track, Frost and Tracks ran laps of the entire park, feet falling in perfect rhythm as they ran. Not too far in front of them, Ironhide and Ratchet were pounding the pavement; Duke perched safely on Ironhide's shoulders. Coming up behind Ratchet again, Ironhide lifted Duke up and set him on Ratchet's shoulder before swinging out again. Duke laughed and hung on, doorwings flittering in the wind as they ran together. Up further, Roller was secure in the harness on Optimus' broad back, gazing over one shoulder as they ran on, totally relaxed and looking forward to the real race. 

Around on the far side of the track, Wheeljack and Perceptor kept their pace steady as Ariel hovered overhead, keeping pace with her parents as they ran.  
'You okay up there sweetie?' Wheeljack asked, glancing up at her quickly.  
'Yes daddy.' she replied, giggling softly as they moved forward together. Ariel had decided she wanted to do as much of the race as she could on her own so her parents were carrying extra energon for her so she could refuel without stopping and had promised to only carry her when she was refuelling or really, really tired.

Blaster and Soundwave didn't push their two as the family made another lap together, pounding out a beautiful harmony as they ran and supported each other. Whenever one stumbled, someone was there to catch them and get them back on their feet. Cassandra and Cassias wanted to prove they could keep up but mostly, they wanted to stand beside their creators as a family and work as a team when needed.


	28. Six Weeks Later

The racers all looked along the marked track through the city, slightly nervous about the idea.  
'Okay, so not only do we have to watch out for anyone at ground level but we've got to watch for powerlines, trains and traffic lights. This is going to be carnage.' Ratchet uttered, making sure Duke was settled comfortably on Ironhide's shoulders.  
'Wouldn't be any fun if the track was easy.' Ironhide replied with a grin.  
'Says the bot with a twisted idea of fun.' Breakdown added; ducking back behind Motormaster quickly as Ratchet went for his subspace compartment.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, it is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the first New York to Los Angeles marathon. Once the runners have left this great city, they'll run the 2700 miles to Los Angeles via Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada. The cameras will be right with them every step of the way, putting you in the thick of the race. Now, without further ado, let's get this race started!' Johnny called, his voice reaching out and touching people from across the world thanks to the news crews overhead and on the ground. The last of the racers took their places and made ready, strung out along a good section of the road so as to prevent pile ups. First off the blocks were the minibots, along with several others of a smaller stature. They were all tense, waiting for the gun and the moment it went off, they shot from the start line and powered away down the streets. 

Johnny held the next group back until he received the message from Simon that the minibots were safely out of the city. Red Alert glanced back at Inferno as he took to the line, optics trained down the road and the map laid out in his mind. The gun went off again and they burst from the line, thundering down the bitumen and spreading out a little as they turned the first corner and vanished from sight. Johnny released the rest of the second division as soon as Claire reported the passage of the first half. The rest of the second division shot from the line and vanished quickly, leaving the street none the worse for wear.

Frost took her place on the line next, doorwings folded back out of the way. She knew Tracks was somewhere up ahead of her and purposefully moving slow so she could catch up. Beside her, Ironhide and Ratchet made sure everything was ready and Duke was comfortable. On her other side, Hound and Springer were also ready to catch their mates, somewhere well ahead of them. They were both holding their younglings close, secured to their chests in harnesses. The gun went off and they shot forward, thundering along the pavement and spreading out. Frost took the early lead into the corner and brought her doorwings up as she ran, leaving the pack to catch her up.

Back at the start line, Optimus made sure Roller was comfortable on his back and grinned, mask snapping into place.  
'You ready to eat my dust Optimus?' Ultra Magnus taunted, lining up beside him.  
'The start doesn't matter, only the finish.' Optimus replied softly, every tensor line and muscle cable taut in readiness for a surge off the line.  
'Don't listen to him dad.' Roller added, snuggled up tight in the harness on Optimus' back. It was designed with their comfort in mind but also safety. Six wide straps kept it secured to his back and reduced the bounce from his strides to almost nothing. Several smaller straps kept Roller secure in the fibreglass and metal construction. Inside the nest, Roller had a few books and toys, all tucked securely into a cargo net along one side. The entire thing was lined with thick padding and safety straps for the rough sections. Optimus chuckled softly and reached back, making sure the lid of the nest was securely closed and couldn't bounce open.  
'You got everything you need Roller?' he asked, glancing over his shoulder as Roller pressed a light kiss to his hand.  
'I'm find dad, don't worry so much. If I get bored, I'll take a nap or something.' Roller replied with a soft sigh, settling back in the nest.  
'Okay, but let me know if that lid starts coming open.' Optimus agreed, nodding slowly.  
'I will dad, don't worry about it.' Roller grinned, picking up his drawing tools and looking out through the webbing holding him securely inside.

The gun went off and the fourth division shot from the line, feet beating out a booming rhythm as they ran down the streets. Optimus kept his gaze locked on the obstacles ahead and powered on. Ducking fast, he slipped under the first rail bridge and kept going, not even looking back when someone tripped over and scrambled back to his feet.  
'Go dad, I believe in you!' Roller cheered, smiling warmly as he listened to the steady beat of his father's feet far below.

The last group left the blocks as soon as the way ahead was clear. They spread out a lot more from the start and powered forward at the signal. Thundering along at the head of the last pack, Blitzwing swept low under the first bridge and charged away into the distance, ducking and weaving through the city buildings.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Optimus cursed inwardly as he ran, spotting the intersection and quickly calculating his speed and the distances involved. The answer was of great concern to him and he knew he had to do something drastic. Swinging out wide, he turned side on to the building and dug his feet in quickly. His momentum changed quickly and he was able to half slide and half run around the corner. Looking up, he saw a lot of amazed people standing in the windows. Waving to them, he ran on towards the edge of the city and the open ground out there.

Behind him, Ultra Magnus tried to make the same corner but forgot one important thing. As he turned, he missed the powerlines across the road and contacted with them. A mighty shock went through him and he stumbled backwards, looking down at the scorch marks on his chest.  
'Magnus, you okay?' Motormaster asked, running up to him.  
'Yeah, I'll be fine. Didn't see the powerlines.' he replied, turning to his friend and revealing the marks on his chest.  
'Never mind Magnus, you can get it checked later. Come on, we've got a marathon to run.' Motormaster grinned, ducking under the wires and heading off again, Ultra Magnus giving chase quickly.

The aerial contingent soon came racing into the same area, ducking low and skidding under the lines as they took the corner. Skyfire knew he wouldn't be able to make the corner but he had a plan. Yanking something from subspace, he dropped it to the ground and jumped on. He'd been taking lessons from Sideswipe and found it easy enough to drop low and slide under the wires, his wings narrowly missing the powerlines above and bitumen below as he skated around the corner. Pulling straight again, he kicked the board up and stashed it away before running off again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Racing out of the city, Frost engaged her GPS and map as she ran, catching up with Tracks and falling into step with him.  
'I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to catch up.' he teased, picking up the pace just a little. Frost chuckled softly and kept pace, sipping from one of the energon canisters she was carrying just in case.  
'Oh be quiet you, it's easy for you smaller mechs to get through.' she shot back with a grin.

Nearby, Jazz and Prowl ran with confidence and power, their twins settled comfortably on their shoulders. Both girls were laughing happily, doorwings flittering like butterfly wings.  
'You girls having fun?' Jazz asked, looking up at his girls proudly.  
'Yeah, this is great.' Shadow replied, hanging onto the adorable little harness around Prowl's head.  
'That's the way darling, now you hold on nice and tight up there.' Prowl added, doorwings held up to make sure his little angel couldn't possibly fall.  
'Can we go faster daddy?' Firebrand asked, bounding a little.  
'Just for a little while sweetie, we've still got a long way to go.' Jazz agreed, picking up the pace and kicking up the dust as they ran on together, following the map Johnny had carefully laid out.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Cliffjumper and Windcharger pushed on right up in the front pack, holding their own against the bigger guys as they ran forward through the lines. Listening to the footsteps behind them, they both leapt to the side as Kup and Hot Rod charged through, Misty nestled in a carry kit between them.  
'Hey, watch it!' Cliffjumper called, getting up and helping Windcharger on before running on again.  
'Sorry guys; didn't mean to run you down.' Kup apologised, glancing back at them.  
'We'll forgive you, this time.' Windcharger nodded, waving them on and taking Cliffjumper's hand as they ran.

Up ahead, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe powered forward together but Sunny knew his altered brother was holding back.  
'For Primus' sake Sides, go on. I'll be okay, you can do so much better than this.' he sighed, tripping and falling over a in a pothole. Sideswipe sighed and turned back to him, helping his brother up and grinning slightly.  
'I'm not going to abandon you Sunny, no matter what. Now come on, suck it up and run.' he retorted, not releasing his grip on Sunstreaker's arm as he moved off again, forcing his brother to run to keep up. Sunstreaker kept up for a little while then stopped, yanking his twin off balance and sending him sprawling in the dust.  
'I know I don't have the speed on foot to take this victory, you have a chance. Don't squander that by sticking with me, go on.' he growled, taking a step back.  
'Sunny, when we were separated by the cruel hand of fate, I swore I wouldn't let you out of my sight again. I miss the way things used to be, red and yellow running together. Six times I've asked Ratchet if he can put me right but he can't do anything. I'm stuck with this, and you have no idea how much I hate that. If I could have one thing in life, I'd ask for real feet, not this fragged up idea.' Sideswipe shot back, moving clear of the track and sitting down. Sunstreaker hustled over to him, crouching beside his brother.   
'Why didn't you say something Sides? How am I supposed to know what's troubling you if you don't tell me?' he asked, holding the silver mech close.  
'I guess I was a little ashamed of what I've become. I remember those great times but I just don't care anymore.' Sideswipe shrugged, refusing to look at his brother.  
'We'll get you back on track Sides, now come on. We've got a marathon to run, together always.' Sunstreaker grinned, hauling him up and back onto the track. Sideswipe couldn't do anything as Sunny started running, dragging him along by one hand.  
'On dirt I'm useless with these things, but on smooth ground, I'm unstoppable. We can do this, if we work together.' he nodded, balancing his weight and dropping a little, reducing his drag as Sunny pulled him along.  
'That's the way Sides, you're coming back to me!' Sunny cheered, charging ahead with his brother right with him always.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage kept his chin up as he ran, seeing the overnight rest stop another couple miles ahead of him. Digging deep, he found another reserve of strength and pushed on, stumbling but regaining his footing again. Looking up again, he searched for Smokescreen but there was no sign of the doorwinger, he was lost in the darkness. Shoving those thoughts aside brutally, Mirage locked his gaze on the rest stop and ran towards it, pushing everything else aside.

With just half a mile to go, he tripped again and fell, landing hard on the road surface. Groaning softly, he started to rise, only to feel a shooting pain race up his leg. Roaring in agony, he dropped back to the ground and waited, knowing there had to be someone coming up behind him. Sure enough, he felt the vibrations of running feet and lifted one arm, waving to get their attention.

The vibrations eased as the approaching runners saw him.  
'Raj, what happened?' Barricade asked, kneeling beside him.  
'I tripped and did some damage to my right leg. I can't get up, hurts so bad.' he replied, trying to rise again. Barricade caught him quickly and gently lowered him back to the ground.  
'No matter what I do, this is going to hurt like slag.' Barricade warned, reaching down to lightly wrap his left hand under Mirage's badly mangled knee.  
'Just do it, I'll manage.' Mirage groaned, gritting his teeth. Nodding, Barricade supported the injury and flipped him over before picking him up. Mirage screamed again as he was moved, arms automatically going around Barricade's neck.  
'Sorry Raj, but we're over the worst of it now. Come on; let's get you to the infirmary.' Barricade sighed, slowly making his way off the road and paying no attention to the racers running past them.

Hound and Bluestreak raced by a few minutes later and stopped dead, turning back to the slow moving pair.  
'What happened?' Bluestreak asked, rocking Stephen lightly as he slept.  
'Raj tripped and tore his knee badly. Run ahead and let Ratchet and First Aid know that we're coming in. I daren't go any faster; he's in a lot of pain.' Barricade replied, sinking slowly to the ground and adjusting his grip.  
'Blue, you're faster than me. I'll help Barri and Raj.' Hound nodded, crouching beside the pair. Bluestreak nodded and adjusted his grip on the sleeping child before racing off.

Mirage whimpered as Hound and Barricade picked him up between them. Hound did his best to keep his touch light but it seemed that every little bump was pure agony. Barricade smiled sadly and checked the distance to camp before turning his focus back to Mirage.  
'Just hang on there Raj, we'll have you settled soon.' he soothed, his grip strong and sure as they walked. Mirage nodded weakly, clinging to his friends as they made their way slowly to camp.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet was waiting at the checkpoint for them, Bluestreak and First Aid right beside him.  
'We made it Raj; you're going to be okay.' Barricade uttered, easing Mirage over the stretcher and laying him down.  
'Thanks Barri, you too Hound.' Mirage uttered, optics flickering.  
'You just lay back and rest Mirage; we'll have you back together in no time.' Ratchet smiled softly, waving First Aid over. They picked the stretcher and walked away, slipping into one of the bigger tents set up for the runners.

Barricade sighed and looked around the camp, trying to figure out where exactly Smokescreen had disappeared too. He spotted the missing doorwinger as he emerged from another tent - Drag Strip's tent. Growling softly, he stalked over and grabbed Smokescreen roughly, shoving him out behind the tents so they could have a private chat.

Smokescreen knew he was in trouble and tried to get away until Barricade grabbed him by both doorwings and shoved him up against a tree.  
'Where's Mirage?' Barricade growled, squeezing slightly.  
'I don't know. I left him behind at about seventeen hundred hours. He told me to go on ahead, said he'd be fine.' Smokescreen replied; starting to panic as Barricade leaned closer.  
'You abandoned him, pure and simple. No one else with someone that close ran on ahead, no matter how much their friends said they should. Sunstreaker towed Sideswipe through the rough terrain all day, because his brother couldn't make it alone. Skyfire carried Hot Spot fifty miles when he tripped and damaged his ankle but you left Mirage behind. A real mech would have stayed and made sure he made it safely to camp.' Barricade snarled, glaring right through the blue doorwinger.  
'He told me to leave him, what was I supposed to do?' Smokescreen shot back, yelping in pain as Barricade's grip tightened again.  
'Refused, told him you didn't care, you could have thrown a tantrum for all I care. As it is, there's a chance Raj won't finish this race because no one was there to catch him when he fell, a mere half mile from camp. I don't know how long he was laying there until I found him. I'm the one who carried him to camp, with help from Hound. It was Bluestreak who ran in and told Ratchet and First Aid he'd been hurt. You weren't even there when we carried him in; you were too busy getting 'faced by Drag Strip. I saw you come out of his tent! You can't deny it!' Barricade roared, shoving Smokescreen again.  
'I wasn't doing anything like that Barricade; get your facts straight before you go accusing me of anything!' Smokescreen yelled, starting to push back against the cop car.

Frost heard the fight and ran to investigate, waving everyone else back. The sight behind the tents had her hesitating before she waded into the fight and pulled the pair apart. The tossed Barricade over to slam into a tree and pinned Smokescreen to the ground quickly.  
'What the frag is going on out here?' she demanded, glaring at them both.  
'Smokescreen abandoned Mirage during the run so he could make it back and get a little private time with Drag Strip.' Barricade accused, sitting up slowly.  
'I was talking to him, nothing more. Raj told me to run ahead; I just did what I was asked.' Smokescreen added, struggling briefly before laying still, realising he wasn't going to shift Frost from his back.  
"Drag Strip, get out here." She commed, shaking her head slowly.  
"Be right there Frost." He replied, sounding a little frightened.

When Drag Strip joined the group, Frost had to forcibly restrain Barricade as well, pinning him down and planting her knee firmly between his shoulders.  
'Tell me the truth Drag Strip, why was Smokescreen in your tent?' she asked, handing Smokescreen off to Ironhide as Drag Strip looked around slowly.  
'Tell her we were just talking Drag Strip, this is all lies.' Smokescreen cut in, glaring at Barricade.  
'Would someone get this pair out of here?' Frost called, glaring at the two mechs again. Devcon quickly moved in, grabbing Barricade and dragging him away, Ironhide controlling Smokescreen.

Frost waited until they were gone before approaching Drag Strip.  
'The best thing you can do is tell me the truth. What happened in your tent with Smokescreen?' she sighed softly, guiding him away from the tents a little more.  
'Barricade's got it right. Smokescreen's been sneaking around behind Mirage's back for six months now. I told him to come clean to Raj and Smoke promised he would, just as soon as the marathon was over.' Drag Strip confessed, suddenly finding the ground fascinating.  
'Oh Drag Strip, why? Mirage was so close to asking Smokescreen to bond with him, this is going to destroy him. You knew they were together, why did you get involved?' Frost asked softly, moving away a little.  
'I don't know, he caught my attention. He never told me he was with anyone and it's not like I have a lot of time to watch the team, I've got my own shifts and stuff to worry about.' Drag Strip sighed, sinking to the ground and refusing to look at her.  
'Wonderful, absolutely fragging wonderful. Come on, you're coming with me for the time being.' Frost sighed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage managed a small smile when Frost walked over to sit beside him.  
'Hey, how you holding up?' she asked softly, taking his hand lightly.  
'Ratchet said I won't be finishing the race. I've trashed my knee, and he doesn't have the right parts to get me running again.' he replied, hanging his head.  
'Hey now, it's okay. You might not be able to finish this race but I know someone who is running it on your behalf. It's going to be okay Raj, we'll get through this together.' she offered, smiling softly at him as he sat up a little more.  
'Where is Smokescreen? I thought he would have been here already.' Mirage sighed, trembling faintly.  
'I had to make a choice to protect you Raj; Smokescreen won't be coming to see you. There's another reason why he ran ahead and left you and it's not pretty.' Frost tried, not wanting to heap too much on him in one go but knowing she couldn't be too gentle either.  
'What's going on Frost? Come on; don't leave me hanging like this.' Mirage uttered, sitting up a little more.  
'Before I tell you what I know, I want you to promise me that you'll stay calm and look at this logically and calmly.' Frost nodded, perching lightly on the edge of the bed and holding his hands tenderly.  
'I promise Frost, no matter what. What's going on? Is Smoke okay?' he agreed, gazing up at Frost with fear in his optics.  
'Smokescreen is fine Raj, don't worry about him. There isn't any easy way to say this so I'll just come out and say what needs to be said. Please try and stay calm Raj, you know what Ratchet's like and I don't want anything like that to happen to you.' Frost sighed, forcing her gaze to stay locked on Mirage's face. 'After Barricade dropped you off in Ratchet's tender care, he went in search of Smokescreen. He found Smokescreen emerging from Drag Strip's tent and confronted him. That's when I got involved and broke up the fight before getting the story from them both. I had Ironhide and Devcon remove Barricade and Smokescreen from the area so I could talk to Drag Strip alone. Drag Strip confessed to an illicit affair with Smokescreen, an affair that has been running behind your back for six months.' she explained, setting his hand down and cupping his cheek lightly.  
'He was sleeping with Drag Strip behind my back? How could he do that to me?' Mirage uttered, starting to tremble as he sat there.  
'Some guys are like that and there's just no changing them. I don't pretend to know what you're going through now but I want you to know I'm here for you. Even if you just want to talk, I'm always willing to listen.' she shrugged slightly, stroking his cheek tenderly as he sobbed quietly.  
'What am I going to do now?' he ground out, whimpering softly as Frost held him close and stroked his back tenderly.  
'You're going to get back up and survive. Just because Smokescreen let you down doesn't mean everyone will. You'll find that one perfect mate that will never let you down; you just need to keep an open mind. He's out there, and he'll find you when you're ready.' she offered, rocking slowly as she tried to calm him down again.  
'But how will I know where to look?' he asked, squeezing her lightly around the waist.  
'Don't search; your perfect match will come to you. Don't push it and don't expect anything too quickly, but one day it will happen. I always believed that true love would never find me. But when I stopped looking and accepted I would be alone for the rest of my natural life, love found me. Give it time Raj, love always finds a way.' she grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Early the next morning, Frost went to check on Mirage again before taking her place on the line for the second leg of the run. Entering the tent, she saw Barricade sitting beside Mirage with a soft smile on his face.  
'What are you doing here Barricade?' she asked, hanging back as he got to his feet.  
'I just wanted to make sure Raj was okay.' he shrugged, glancing back at the sleeping mech.  
'I'm worried about him too Barri. There's always a chance he won't bounce back from that betrayal.' Frost sighed, wondering if Mirage would ever learn to love again.  
'With a little gentle guidance, I believe he can Frost.' Barricade replied, smiling faintly.  
'I hope so, I really do. Raj deserves to be happy.' Frost nodded, walking over to gently stroke his arm before leaving the tent again.

The scene outside was one of organised chaos as the team prepared for the second leg and made sure they had everything they would need. Optimus was just locking Roller's nest into position, sorting out the straps and pulling them tight. Ultra Magnus picked Roller up and settled him inside before closing the lid and locking it down tight.  
'You comfortable in there Roller?' Optimus asked, shuffling the nest around a little more.  
'Yeah dad, I'm fine. Oh, forgot my lunch.' he replied, checking the nets quickly.  
'Where is it?' Optimus sighed, looking around.  
'Here it is; you left it on the ground.' Ultra Magnus grinned, picking it up and releasing the lid.  
'Thanks Ultra Magnus.' Roller grinned, tucking his lunch away safely.  
'Anytime Roller, just don't make a habit out of forgetting things.' Ultra Magnus nodded, securing the lid again and walking away.

The Stunticons were gathered together, looking the map over for the next section of the race.  
'Shouldn't we wait for Wildrider?' Breakdown asked, looking around for their missing brother.  
'Nope, said he had something else to do.' Motormaster replied with a shrug.  
'What's more important than saving the park?' Dead End asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Supporting our friends.' Wildrider explained as he jogged past.  
'What are you talking about?' Drag Strip called after him.  
'You should know, you were involved.' Wildrider shot back before vanishing into the medical tent.  
'What'd he mean by that?' Motormaster asked, turning his gaze to Drag Strip.  
'He's going to help Mirage. I screwed up, got involved with a taken mech and put Mirage in danger, that's why I've been getting a lot of dirty looks today.' Drag Strip explained with a shrug.  
'And why we've been told to keep you away from Smokescreen and Barricade, I'll bet.' Dead End added, nodding slowly.

Mirage was just starting to stir when Wildrider approached his berth and sighed softly.  
'Come on Wildrider, if we're going to beat the others to the overnight rest stop, we've got to get going.' First Aid called, transforming and waiting for Wildrider to bring Mirage out.  
'Keep your paint on First Aid, he's just waking up.' Wildrider replied, smiling sadly.  
'What do you want Wildrider?' Mirage asked softly, locking optics with him.  
'I'm here to help you get to the finish line. Up you come, your chariot awaits.' Wildrider grinned, gently scooping Mirage up and heading for the door.  
'Haven't I suffered enough at your hands? Put me down!' Mirage snapped, fighting against the tender hold.  
'I get it, you're judging me by what my brother did. Please don't do that, I'm not like him.' Wildrider sighed, stepping outside and approaching First Aid.  
'You're serious about this aren't you Wildrider?' Frost cut in, smiling softly as Wildrider carefully lay Mirage down on the table and moving back as First Aid pulled him inside.  
'Yeah, I'm totally serious about this Frost. I'm pulling out of the race to spend my time helping Mirage.' he nodded, easing Mirage around until he was comfortable.  
'Why would you do that?' Mirage asked, sitting up a little.  
'It's the right thing to do, I want to get to know you and I hate to see you suffer.' Wildrider replied, smiling softly at the wounded noble.  
'Thank you Wildrider.' Mirage nodded, returning the smile.  
'Come on Wildrider, let's hit the road.' First Aid called, securing the doors and pulling out.  
'Right behind you Aid.' Wildrider grinned, transforming and joining the support convoy.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Starscream couldn't believe what he was seeing as he approached the fist serious obstacle for the day. He slid to a stop and looked around for an answer before realising that he had to go right through the middle and hope he came out the other side. Looking around one last time, he plunged into the river and struck out for the far bank as best he could.

Devcon was next to hit the river and he plunged right in, using old lessons to his advantage.  
'Need some help Starscream?' he asked, pulling level with the struggling jet.  
'Primus yes. This isn't my idea of fun.' Starscream replied, nodding quickly. Devcon eased in close and grabbed him around the chest before swimming on towards the other bank with Starscream kicking with him.

They crawled out and took a minute to clear their thrusters before running off together.  
'Just so you know, there are still another few rivers to cross.' Devcon warned, glancing at the seeker.  
'How many more?' Starscream asked, finding his stride again and running smoother.  
'Far as I know, two more today and at least one tomorrow. There could be more, I didn't have a real good look.' Devcon shrugged, checking his internal map and changing course slightly.  
'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.' Starscream growled, looking back at the river they'd just crossed before turning his gaze back towards the challenges ahead.  
'Don't panic, I'll give you a hand.' Devcon grinned, totally unfazed by the idea of getting wet.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Cliffjumper and Windcharger reached the river and slid to a stop, staring in disbelief.  
'There's no way we can make that.' Windcharger uttered, shaking his head slowly.  
'There's always hope. If we wait here long enough, someone will give us a helping hand to get across the river.' Cliffjumper replied, moving aside to clear the path for the rest of the team.

Bluestreak and Hound came up next, swapped a worried look then plunged in, holding Stephen high as they paddled across, closely followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Shockwave and Trailblazer struggled through too, supporting each other as they swam through.

Cliffjumper started to lose hope as the team just plunged into the rived and swam on, battling the current and making it across.  
'I thought we were supposed to support and help each other.' Beachcomber groused, joining them on the sidelines.  
'Someone's got to help us. They wouldn't abandon us here.' Windcharger sighed, slumping to the ground and hanging his head.  
'I don't believe this, won't anyone help us?' Cliffjumper groaned, watching Optimus and Roller run into the river and paddle across.

Silverbolt saw the three minibots and eased up, stopping beside them.  
'You guys okay?' he asked, crouching down.  
'We're fine, just stuck. There's no way we can cross that on our own, we've seen how much trouble the others have been having.' Cliffjumper replied with a shrug.  
'Help is at hand guys. Air Raid, you take Windcharger. Fireflight, you help Cliffjumper. I'll take Beachcomber.' Silverbolt grinned, offering his hand.  
'Come on Jumper, up you come.' Fireflight grinned, crouching and helping Cliffjumper onto his back before wading into the river and waiting for the others.  
'Up you get Charger, I've got you.' Air Raid nodded, settling the smaller mech on his back and wading in.  
'Hold on tight Comber and off we go.' Silverbolt added, joining his wing in the river. They swam together, battling the current and supporting the minibots until they climbed out the other side and shook off the water before running on, the minibots sticking close in case there were any more rivers to cross.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Blaster and Soundwave froze as they reached the river before forming a plan. They recalled their cassettes and leapt in, fighting the current but they were swept away. Cassias reached up and managed to snag an overhanging tree branch, stopping them from going any further downriver.  
'Help! Someone help us!' Cassandra called, clinging to the branch desperately.  
'Hang on everyone, I'm coming!' Skyfire shouted, wading into the river and down to where they were hanging from the branch. Soundwave slipped, vanishing under the water again before Skyfire grabbed him and hauled him up, coughing and spluttering.  
'I can't hold on much longer.' Cassandra whimpered, her hands sliding.  
'It's okay, I've got you.' Skyfire nodded, setting Soundwave over his shoulder and turning. 'Grab my wings, I'll get you over.' he added, crouching a little more. Cassandra slipped off the branch and grabbed hold, climbing up to sit on the narrow edge. Certain Skyfire could hold the weight, Blaster let go and snagged a hold, climbing up onto one shoulder and hauling Cassias up beside him.  
'We're ready Skyfire.' Soundwave nodded, holding onto Cassandra's hand.  
'Okay, just keep holding on, I've got to grab Skywarp and the kids.' Skyfire nodded, wading back upriver to where Skywarp was waiting with Shortstop and Snapstop.

There was a little reshuffling required but Skyfire soon had everyone loaded up and ready to go. Blaster and Cassias were settled on his right wing, perfectly balanced by Cassandra and Soundwave on the left. Skywarp had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and the kids were safe in his arms.  
'Okay, here we go. Everyone hold on tight.' Skyfire grinned, stepping into the water again. He kept his stride through the current and emerged safely on the other side, setting everyone safely on the ground.  
'Come on, there's still a lot of ground to cover.' Blaster grinned, getting back on the track.  
'Don't get too excited Blaster, there's more rivers to cross.' Skywarp warned, shaking off and making sure the kids were relatively dry.  
'We'll wait for you, I'd rather avoid getting swept away.' Soundwave replied with a nod.  
'Why don't we just stick together? You won't gain anything by running ahead then having to wait for us to catch up.' Skywarp suggested with a shrug.  
'I can live with that. Let's go, there's a long way to go.' Blaster agreed, leading the group off down the track again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The streets were packed with people as the racers hit St Louis and thundered over the bridge across the mighty Mississippi river. They acknowledged the crowd as they ran, listening to the cheers and support of thousands of people.  
'Wow, it's beautiful here.' Wheeljack uttered, waving to the crowds as Ariel flew overhead.  
'It truly is Jack.' Perceptor agreed, catching Ariel and offering her lunch.

Ratchet smiled as he felt Ironhide come in behind him.  
'the people love us, this is amazing.' he remarked, never breaking his stride as Ironhide set Duke on his shoulders and came back along side him.  
'Yeah, I didn't realise we were so popular.' Ironhide agreed, taking Ratchet's hand as they waved to the crowds.

Johnny smiled with pride as he stood on the viewing platform at the top of the Gateway Arch.  
'And as the competitors run through St Louis, it's Inferno, Red Alert and their daughter Flare leading the pack. Close behind them we have the Stunticons, led by Drag Strip but missing Wildrider due to injury. …Here comes Starscream and Devcon with Megatron and Thundercracker hot on their tails. Oh no, Springer's tripped…wait, he's getting back up. He's okay and running on with his beloved Arcee and their daughter Sandra. …Optimus and Ultra Magnus are neck and neck, pushing each other on as they charge on towards the second rest stop. The aerialbots are still sticking close and what's this…Windcharger, Cliffjumper and Beachcomber are with them, keeping pace and looking quite relaxed. …Hound's leading the next pack with Bluestreak and Stephen and right behind them comes Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ariel and Ratchet, Ironhide and Duke. …Barricade shoots past Bumblebee but he doesn't seen worried. …it's Prowl and Jazz with their twins Firebrand and Shadow, just in front of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Smokescreen is trailing them but he's refusing to let them get too far ahead of him. …Skywarp and Skyfire and their children Shortstop and Snapstop and next to run under the bridge…I don't believe what I'm seeing, Blaster, Soundwave, Cassias and Cassandra are right with them, keeping pace and running as one family with all their cassettes. …Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Blackout are fighting hard as they keep going, narrowly staying ahead of Kup, Hot Rod and their daughter Misty. Hard on their heels comes Frost and Tracks. …And it's Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet next, waving to the crowd as they keep Trailbreaker and Shockwave at bay behind them. …bringing up the rear we have the Protectobots, keeping their trained optics on the runners ahead and always ready to pick up those who fall.' he announced, watching the racers closely as they powered on.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wildrider smiled softly as he carried Mirage out into the sun and set him down on a specially prepared berth.  
'I do apologise for inconveniencing you.' Mirage offered, settling back and enjoying the sun.  
'You're not Mirage, don't worry about it. If you need anything, you let me know.' Wildrider grinned, squeezing his wrist lightly before walking over to help assemble the tents for the runners.  
'Pit forsaken glitches!' Sally cried, finding a large tear in one of the tents.  
'Whose is it?' Peter asked, walking over to help.  
'Sunny and Sides. It's going to take hours to get that stitched up and we don't have the time to spare.' Sally grumbled, looking at the large tear in one side of the tent.  
'I've got some patches and contact adhesive but that's still going to take time.' First Aid offered, working with Wildrider to unfold the medical tent.  
'Can I be of assistance?' Mirage asked, sitting up a little more.  
'Yeah, just be careful.' First Aid nodded, flicking the canvas over the frame before digging out the patch set and passing it to Mirage.  
'Thanks Raj.' Sally added, handing the canvas to Wildrider.

Mirage spread it out across his lap and looked the tear over before getting to work on the repairs.  
'The twins are going to freak when they saw the repair but there was nothing that can be done.' he remarked, falling into a rhythm as he patched up the rip.  
'Maybe they'll learn to take better care of their camping gear after this.' First Aid shrugged, securing the medical tent down and moving on.  
'Doubt it but we can hope.' Mirage replied with a grin, never taking his optics off the careful work.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Frost grinned as she climbed out of the river again and hauled Tracks up before they ran off, shaking off as they ran so they didn't lose too much time.  
'Hey, what's that?' Tracks asked, spotting something on the side of the track up ahead.  
'I can't tell, but I think it's one of the team.' Frost replied, throwing on a burst of speed as concern filled her.  
'I thought everyone had agreed to watch out for anyone around them and that someone was supposed to stay with any downed runner.' Tracks shrugged, keeping pace with Frost as they ran towards the fallen runner.

The lone mech sighed softly as he sat there, nursing a nasty wound to one wing. He looked up at the approaching runners and smiled sadly. He'd seen a few other runners but had forced himself back into the sky when he realised they were Decepticons. He recognised one of the approaching runners and relaxed slightly, happy in the knowledge he was finally safe.

Barricade spotted Tracks and Frost and smiled faintly, hobbling towards them. He'd misjudged the last river and ripped one of his ankle struts loose. It was holding for now but he knew he wouldn't be able to make the last 300 miles without assistance.  
'Frost, I need help!' he called, limping along until his ankle gave completely and he crashed to the ground.

Frost heard the call and spun, spotting Barricade as he fell.  
'You deal with him, I'll get Barricade.' she instructed before running back towards the wounded Saleen. She reached his side just as Barricade was wiping the dirt from his face.  
'I did the best I could Frost.' he uttered, wincing as he shifted his ankle again.  
'Don't worry Barri, I've got you now. Can you stand?' Frost soothed, pulling her field kit out of subspace and securing his ankle as best she could.  
'Yeah but it hurts like slag.' he replied, setting his good foot and letting Frost help him up.  
'Don't worry about that too much. Come on, up you get.' she soothed, crouching a little and hauling Barricade up onto her back. He held on tight, arms wrapped around her chest as she held his thighs gently and headed back to Tracks and the mystery mech.

Tracks landed beside the battered fighter and smiled despite his confusion.  
'Tracks, it's good to see you again.' he uttered, smiling warmly at the blue mech.  
'You too Powerglide. How long have you been waiting here?' Tracks asked, looking the injury over after offering Powerglide a cube.  
'A little while. I had to keep hiding from Decepticons and that made my injuries worse.' Powerglide shrugged, taking the cube gratefully.  
'You don't have to hide from anyone anymore. We're famous, people love us and by extension, they love you. Decepticon and Autobot alike, working and living in peace, raising families and working together to run the park that is our home. You were lucky to find us here, we're on a fundraiser at the moment.' Tracks explained, taking a seat beside the jet.  
'I don't believe you. Decepticons and Autobots working together. You've been out in the sun too long.' Powerglide scoffed, finishing the cube and looking around.  
'What's taking so long Tracks? We've got three hundred miles to cover and Barricade needs a lift too.' Frost called, joining the group with Barricade.  
'Come on Powerglide, let's get moving.' Tracks nodded, getting to his feet and offering Powerglide his hand.  
'Why are we walking?' Powerglide asked, getting to his feet slowly.  
'We're in a marathon, going from one side of the country to the other. Everyone has to walk or run it, fliers have had turbines disabled and those of us with ground modes have had certain abilities disabled so we can't break the rules. Anyone caught breaching the rules will get an enforced four hour sit down before being allowed to run on.' Frost explained, adjusting her hold and making sure Barricade was secure. 'You let me know the minute you start hurting Barricade, I'm serious.' she added, grinning at Tracks as Barricade grumbled softly.  
'Relax Frost, I will. We haven't had a lot of new arrivals lately, it's nice to see someone else in the ranks. As you heard, I'm Barricade.' Barricade replied, smiling warmly at the jet.  
'I'm Powerglide, nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around before, where were you stationed?' Powerglide nodded, resting his hand on Barricade's shoulder for a moment.  
'Don't panic Powerglide but I'm a Decepticon. We were welcomed freely into the park and although it took a little while, we work along side the Autobots happily, each and every day.' Barricade replied, shuffling around a little and resting his head against Frost's doorwing.

As they walked, Tracks and Frost brought Powerglide up to speed on the situation back at home.  
'Clear the path, wounded mech coming through!' Groove bellowed, thundering up behind them. The smaller group leapt to the side, leaving the path open as the Protectobots ran through, Smokescreen looking the worse for wear as Hot Spot held him close.  
'Groove, what happened?' Frost asked, wincing at the damage she could see.  
'Accident in the river. He missed his footing and wound up getting swept down river. We fished him out unconscious, a good five miles downstream.' Groove replied, skidding to a stop beside the small group.  
'Oh Primus, Smokescreen.' Tracks uttered, watching the Protectobots run him towards help.  
'Groove, come on!' Discharge called, turning back to him.  
'There's more wounded here - Barricade.' Groove shot back, instantly assessing the damage.  
'I'm okay Groove, you've already got your hands full.' Frost replied, adjusting her grip again.  
'You're a registered racer, we aren't. It doesn't matter if we're hours late, we have a responsibility to make sure everyone gets home. The next leg won't start until we're in position and ready to go.' Groove explained as Discharge came back and lifted Barricade from Frost's back.  
'I'll see you at camp Frost, thanks for you help.' Barricade grinned, hanging on tight as Discharge and Groove hustled after Hot Spot.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

First Aid spotted the team and slid to a stop, transforming and assessing both wounded mechs.  
'I don't have room for both. Barricade, I should be able to get you running again.' he nodded, turning his focus to Barricade and getting to work on straightening out his ankle.  
'Take it easy Aid; that hurts.' Barricade yelped, tensing up as First Aid worked the bent struts into place.  
'I'm trying to be gentle Barricade. Hot Spot, any word from Blades yet?' First Aid offered, not looking up from his work.  
'Last report had him close by…there he is!' Hot Spot replied, spotting the last Protectobot as he approached.  
'Need any help down here guys?' he asked, touching down nearby.  
'Did you get the part?' First Aid enquired, restabilising Barricade's ankle.  
'Of course I did. It's all ready and waiting for installation.' Blades replied, sounding a little hurt that First Aid even had to ask.  
'Good, thanks for going back to get it. Can you take Barricade back to the rest stop or do you need to recharge first?' First Aid nodded, shooting his brother an apologetic smile.  
'I can take him, so long as you don't mind the aerial view Barricade. There's no chance I'd fit you inside.' Blades replied, chuckling softly.  
'I'll be fine Blades, just so long as you don't expect me to put too much strain on my foot.' Barricade nodded, easing to his feet with help from Discharge.  
'Don't stress Barricade, I'll make sure to keep that in mind.' Blades soothed, taking off and moving into position. Discharge crouched and looped his arms around Barricade's waist and lifted, holding him there until the black and white secured his grip and nodded. 'See you back at camp First Aid.' Blades added before heading off towards the campsite.  
'Alright, load him up. I've got a lot to get done and I'm on my own.' First Aid instructed, transforming and opening the doors. Hot Spot nodded and gently lay Smokescreen down before leading the team back down the track.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage and Wildrider both stared as Blades approached camp, Barricade clinging to his skids.  
'Would ya look at that, a flying cop car.' Wildrider remarked, earning a laugh from Mirage.  
'I'm more interested in the landing.' Mirage grinned, watching the pair as Blades eased lower and lower until Barricade jumped off and rolled before sitting up. Blades transformed and landed next to him, helping the battered Saleen back to his feet and into the medical tent.  
'Eh, I give it a four out of ten.' Wildrider shrugged, chuckling softly.  
'Had to be at least a five, he was able to walk away, in a manner of speaking.' Mirage grinned, thoroughly enjoying Wildrider's company.

First Aid charged in a few minutes later, swinging around and backing up. Nodding once to Mirage, Wildrider ran to assist Blades to haul Smokescreen out and carry him inside.  
'You'll be able to run tomorrow Mirage, Blades found the parts we needed.' First Aid called before running inside to deal with the situation.

Wildrider emerged a few minutes later and settled beside Mirage, grinning warmly.  
'I heard what First Aid said. I'll run with you, every step of the way. You and me, we'll make it to Los Angeles together. You with me?' he asked, offering his hand.  
'I'm with you Wildrider but that doesn't mean I'll go near Drag Strip.' Mirage nodded, taking the offered hand and squeezing gently.  
'I'm not asking you to run with him, or any of my brothers. I'm asking you to run with me, just me.' Wildrider replied, bringing his other hand up and, giving Mirage plenty of time to stop him, stroked one cheek lightly.  
'Thank you Wildrider, for everything.' Mirage sighed softly, leaning into the gentle touch and relaxing.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Frost was surprised to see the camp on the horizon and checked her map.  
'We're almost there guys, there's the camp.' she grinned, pushing onwards.  
'Good, I don't think I could have made it much further.' Powerglide uttered, locking his gaze on the campsite.  
'You don't have to Powerglide, we're less than half a mile from camp. Here, drink this.' Frost grinned, handing him another cube. Powerglide nodded and eased back to a light jog as he drank, giving the energon time to work into his systems before he pressed on.  
'Together, we cross the line together.' Tracks called, grabbing Frost's hand.  
'Just as it should be.' Frost nodded, tacking Powerglide by the hand and urging him on.

Feet pounding in sync, they approached the last turn and bolted, drawing each other along.  
'Come on, we can do this!' Powerglide called, surging ahead.  
'We're so close!' Tracks agreed, throwing on the speed as they raced up the final few yards.

Everyone stared in shock as Frost and Tracks approached with a third runner.  
'It's Powerglide!' Windcharger called, watching the trio run for all they were worth.  
'Where did he spring from?' Cliffjumper asked, jogging back to the finish line.  
'Who cares, he's here and that's all that matters.' Beachcomber added, moving to stand beside Cliffjumper.  
'Bring it home Powerglide!' Air Raid cried, punching the air.  
'You can make it Powerglide!' Starscream agreed, joining the group at the finish line with a fresh cube for Powerglide.

Frost grinned as they ran, releasing Powerglide's hand and easing back a little.  
'See Powerglide, you're wanted and welcomed here. Everyone wants you to be part of the team, Decepticon and Autobot alike. Look, Starscream's holding up a cube for you and Ratchet's there to patch you up. Our home is your home, all you have to do is reach out. We'll be there to catch you always. Go, they're waiting for you.' she nodded, waving him away.  
'Okay, if you insist.' he nodded, throwing everything he had at the challenge and shooting towards the finish line.

Nothing could have destroyed the moment as Powerglide crossed the line, sliding a little on the loose gravel. Thundercracker was right there though, catching the smaller jet and supporting him lightly against one wing.  
'Here, you've more than earned this.' Starscream smiled, handing over the cube.  
'Thank you, all of you.' Powerglide nodded, leaning back against Thundercracker as he drank and tried to ignore the trembling in his legs.  
'You're one of us Powerglide, there's nothing we wouldn't do for you.' Thrust replied, wrapping a cooling blanket around him lightly.  
'Where've you been Powerglide?' Beachcomber asked, pushing through the group.  
'Hiding and trying to survive. I was at some airbase for a long time, surrounded by forgotten relics and wrecks. I was lucky to survive that place.' Powerglide shrugged, not really feeling like talking about those times.  
'You going to run again tomorrow?' Dirge asked as Powerglide eased to the ground and looked around in awe.  
'I'd like to but I'm not a registered runner.' he replied, leaning back against Dirge's legs.  
'Here, you can share my registration.' Starscream offered, holding out a small device.  
'I can't do that Starscream but thank you.' Powerglide replied, optics dimming slightly as he relaxed and let friendship surround him.  
'Is it true? Is Powerglide really here now?' Fireflight called, having been roused from his sleep by the noisy celebrations.  
'Fireflight, is that you?' Powerglide asked, lifting his head.  
'Yeah Powerglide, I'm here. Skyfire, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive and Slingshot are all here too, they're sleeping at the moment.' Fireflight replied, easing the smaller flier to his feet and grinning warmly at him.  
'Fireflight, get back to bed, we've got another long day tomorrow and we're first off the line.' Silverbolt called, poking his head out of one of the tents.  
'Coming Silverbolt.' Fireflight sighed, releasing Powerglide's hands and returning to the tent he was sharing with his brothers.  
'Speaking of bed, all of you get going. If Powerglide wants to run tomorrow, he'll need a decent recharge, plenty of energon and repairs.' Ratchet broke in, making his way through the group.  
'Ratchet's right guys and I really do want to run tomorrow. I'll find one of you tomorrow and we can run together, okay.' Powerglide agreed, looking the gathered jets over for a few moments before following Ratchet away from the group.  
'I'm one of the last off the start line - I ended up being rescued by the Protectobots after I had an unfortunate accident in the river.' Thundercracker replied, waving to the younger flier before heading for his tent, the rest of the group heading their separate ways too.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Powerglide's amazing return was the hot topic the next morning as everyone prepared for another day on the track.  
'If Powerglide is here, just mow many more of us are out there still?' Arcee asked, looking up at Springer with a faint smile.  
'I wish I knew Arcee, I really do. There are still many faces missing but I doubt we'll ever find them, even if they do still live.' Springer shrugged, watching the children playing happily for a few minutes before they had to get down to the hard work again.

In the medical tent, Mirage was nervous as Ratchet gave him a clean bill of health and released him to the track again.  
'Come on Raj, let's go and see if you're ready.' Wildrider grinned, heading for the door.  
'Right behind you Rider.' Mirage chuckled, darting after Wildrider. Ratchet sighed as they left, shaking his head in wonder before turning his focus back to Smokescreen.

Mirage and Wildrider ran throughout the camp happily, testing Mirage's new knee to the limits and only slowing when there was nothing more they could do.  
'You running with us today Wildrider?' Motormaster asked, walking over to them with the rest of the Stunticons. Mirage froze and backed off, trembling faintly until Wildrider stepped up and pushed him back lightly.  
'Take a hike Drag Strip, before you end up in deep slag.' he warned, glaring at his brother.  
'So much for trying to apologise. I'll wait for you guys near the start line.' Drag Strip sighed, turning and walking off.  
'In response to your question Motormaster, no. I promised Raj I'd run with him today and that means I can't run with you guys.' Wildrider shrugged, smiling softly when Mirage relaxed behind him and started giving of an air of confidence.  
'When did Mirage become more important than us?' Breakdown asked, staring at the pair.  
'When I decided Raj was worth befriending.' Wildrider shot back, turning back to Mirage. 'Come on, we'd better see when we're taking off.' he added, wandering over to the marshalling area with Mirage right behind him.

Johnny smiled softly as Mirage and Wildrider walked over to him, totally relaxed.  
'Good to see you up and about again Mirage. First Aid has already informed me you're cleared to run and I've slotted you into the third wave to leave. You'll be taking off in an hour and a half.' he grinned, checking the list in his hand.  
'Thanks Johnny, we'll be ready.' Wildrider nodded, looking the massed team over again.  
'Don't mention it Wildrider, I'm just glad to have almost everyone running again. Word is that our last downed runner won't be taking to the track again any time soon.' Johnny replied, glancing towards the medical tent in time to see First Aid and Ratchet carrying Smokescreen out and loading him up onto his transport for the day.  
'Better him than me.' Mirage uttered, turning his back to the scene.  
'Couldn't have said it better myself Raj.' Wildrider agreed as they walked off to grab their supplies for the run and one last cube before the gear was loaded up and shipped out.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The moment Frost saw the truck pull out, Smokescreen secured among the tents and other supplies, she knew they were in for a rough day.  
'Hey, why isn't First Aid taking Smokescreen to the next stop?' Dirge asked, jogging up beside them as the convoy left.  
'The Protectobots have all been posted to the track today.' Ratchet replied, wandering over to the group with Duke on his shoulders.  
'That bad today. Any idea what we can look forward to?' Frost sighed, turning her gaze in the direction they had to run.  
'The rest of Kansas shouldn't be too bad, a couple river crossings but mostly flat ground. Colorado is going to be the hard part. We'll have to contend with soaring temperatures, little shade from the searing sun and most importantly - mountains. Tonight's camp is about four or five thousand meters above sea level.' Ratchet shrugged, checking everyone's coolant levels with a glance.  
'We're really going to need to pull together guys. Come on, we'd better make sure we've got everything we need. We're heading out in half an hour.' Silverbolt called, waving the aerialbots over to him.  
'Jumper, Charger, Comber, you running with anyone today?' Tracks asked, turning to the minibots gathered nearby.  
'Yeah, Ultra Magnus said he'd run with us today since Motormaster is sticking with the Stunticons. What's the problem if we do run alone, just the three of us?' Cliffjumper replied with a nod, spotting the blue and white truck as he approached the group.  
'Rivers this morning and mountains in the afternoon. It's going to be a long climb up to camp too, considering it's between four and five thousand meters above sea level.' Frost explained with a sigh, not looking forward to the challenges before them.  
'Don't remind me Frost, this is going to be the hardest day so far but tomorrow is another day. I'll see that my team makes it through, you can count on that.' Ultra Magnus promised, joining the gathering.  
'I don't doubt you will Magnus. Just be careful, all of you.' Frost nodded, turning and walking off.

Powerglide was reclining in the shade, just finishing his last cube for the morning when Thundercracker settled beside him.  
'So, you cleared to run today?' he asked, smiling down at the smaller jet.  
'Yep, had a real good recharge, plenty of energon and a clean bill of health. Ratchet even disabled my flight capabilities so I meet the rules of the run.' Powerglide replied, finishing his cube and tossing it into the receptacle nearby.  
'Can't argue with that logic. We've been moved up the roster, we're running in the second wave so we've got some time to wait yet.' Thundercracker nodded, getting to his feet and heading for the marshalling area with Powerglide.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Reaching the river, Ultra Magnus waded out to the middle of the river and turned back to the three minibots.  
'Jump, I'll catch you.' he called, motioning them forward. Hesitating for a moment, Cliffjumper ran up and leapt, soaring out over the river. Ultra Magnus grabbed his hands and turned, tossing him safely onto the other bank before turning back. Cliffjumper rolled a couple times before getting to his feet. Beachcomber was next over the river, his landing a little less graceful but no less effective. Nodding once, Windcharger ran up and jumped, landing safely in Ultra Magnus arms. Chuckling softly, Ultra Magnus waded out of the river before setting Windcharger down and moving off again, the other three right beside him.  
'That's one way to cross a river.' Windcharger grinned, totally relaxed as they ran.  
'Next time, you're going first.' Beachcomber added, glancing back at the river.  
'No problem, I wasn't sure what Magnus was planning, that's why I hesitated.' Windcharger agreed, looking up at the bigger mech supporting them on this leg.  
'Yeah, I probably should have explained things better.' Ultra Magnus nodded, leading the charge onward, ever onward.

Silverbolt and his wing were next to hit the river but they had their own plan for tackling it. Linking arms, they plunged in and slowly made their way across.  
'Guys, can you bridge it for us?' Soundwave called, stopping on the far bank.  
'Hang on, we'll see what we can do.' Silverbolt replied, turning slowly. Air Raid and Slingshot reached for the far back as Fireflight and Skydive returned to the bank they had just left. Stretching out a little more, they were able to bridge the gap and provide a safer passage for Blaster and his family. One by one they stepped into the water, trusting in the aerialbots to keep them safe, even as others plunged in without thought and struck out for the far bank.

Soundwave was last into the water, struggling and finally climbing back out as the aerialbots passed the cassettes along the line until they were all safe on the other side again.  
'Thanks guys, we'd never have made it safely across without help.' Blaster offered as the five jets climbed out of the river and headed back onto the track.  
'No problem Blaster. I know there's another river crossing about 150 miles further along the course for today. You're welcome to run with us until that crossing, or whoever gets there first can wait for the other.' Silverbolt offered, grinning at his teammates as they slowed to the pace of the family and shook themselves off a little more.  
'It's okay, you run on at your pace and we'll handle this at ours. The next river is a lot smaller than that one, we should be okay.' Soundwave replied, waving them away.  
'Well, alright. Just be careful.' Silverbolt nodded, leading the aerialbots away down the track.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Kup swore softly when he first saw the mountains in front of them and the track leading up into the range before them.  
'Watch your language Kup.' Hot Rod hissed, also looking at the track.  
'This is going to kill me.' Kup sighed, making sure Misty was secure on Hot Rod's back before heading into the rough terrain.

A couple miles ahead, Wheeljack and Perceptor struggled upwards, Ariel complaining bitterly from her place on Wheeljack's back.  
'It's getting dark sweetie and this is dangerous terrain. Now please be quiet, we need to concentrate.' Wheeljack sighed, hauling his bulk up onto another ledge and reaching back for Perceptor. They rested for a few minutes before continuing on, charging along a stretch of flatter ground before starting to climb again.

Near West Spanish Peak, Red Alert and Inferno took a breather and checked their maps, trying to work out the best course to take. They were tired and cold but refused to stop, despite the snow trying to slow them all down.  
'Guys, can we get a little help here!' Jazz called, reaching up towards them. Inferno got to his feet and hurried to the last little climb before reaching down and grabbing Jazz's hand. Red Alert came over a moment later, taking Firebrand and Shadow and setting them safely down beside Flare before helping haul Prowl up and over the edge. They sunk to the ground in relief, staring across the valley to the next mountain range they had to face.  
'Heck of a way to end day three, climbing mountains and battling snow.' Prowl remarked, hanging his head for a few moments as he recovered from the first climb.  
'Once we get down from here, there's a wide valley where we can take it easy before hitting the last leg. At least the path is well lit for us.' Red Alert replied, pointing towards the lights burning bright along the track to the third rest stop.  
'I just hope tomorrow isn't as hard as this.' Inferno uttered, getting to his feet and scooping Flare up before handing her to Red Alert. She was soon tucked up safely on Inferno's back, and the family made their way slowly back down the mountains, following the glittering lights towards camp.

Down in the San Luis Valley, Thundercracker, Starscream and Powerglide couldn't believe they'd caught up to Ultra Magnus and the minibots.  
'Hey, wait up guys!' Powerglide called, jumping the last few feet and heading towards them.  
'Where'd you two spring from?' Ultra Magnus asked, turning as Thundercracker joined the group.  
'We found a few shortcuts and things that allowed us to gain time.' Starscream grinned, shaking out his legs before pushing onwards, the rest of the small group right behind him.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Digging deep, Optimus powered up another incline, Roller clinging on tight in his nest.  
'How much further dad?' Roller asked, drawing the protective straps tighter around his frame.  
'I'm…not sure Roller.' Optimus ground out, slipping on the soft snow. For a moment he was worried they'd both fall until Hot Spot appeared and grabbed his hands, hauling him up onto safe ground.  
'You both okay?' he asked, peering into the nest.  
'Yeah, I'm okay.' Roller nodded, releasing the straps and sitting up.  
'Tired but otherwise fine.' Optimus added, sinking down on a nearby rock to rest.  
'That is only to be expected Optimus but don't worry. Camp is just there, you're so close.' Hot Spot replied, pointing to the bright lights visible fifteen miles away.  
'Can you make it dad?' Roller asked, genuinely concerned for his father.  
'I can make that Roller, it'll be rough going but I can make another fifteen miles.' Optimus nodded, fishing out a cube and draining it before rising and heading on. 'Thanks again Hot Spot.' he called over his shoulder before hitting his stride.

Skywarp was next up the slope, Skywarp right behind him with the kids.  
'Whoa!' Skywarp cried, feet slipping out from under him. He slid back down the slope and into Skyfire. The bigger jet wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance and looking down at his bondmate.  
'You okay Warp?' he asked, smiling warmly as Skywarp carefully got back to his feet.  
'A little wet but I'm okay. I'm grateful you weren't in front though.' Skywarp replied, looking up the path again as Hot Spot offered his hand down to them, other arm hanging onto a rope securely screwed to the ground.  
'You're not the first to have trouble here, Optimus slipped too.' Hot Spot called, inching closer.  
'Thanks Hot Spot, that's a real dangerous area.' Skywarp nodded, taking Shortstop in one arm and grabbing Hot Spot's offered hand in the other.  
'I know but we were told not to disturb the track. These problems and obstacles are here naturally so we have to deal with them.' Hot Spot shrugged, retrieving Snapstop once Skywarp was safe on top of the ridge. Now that he had his hands free, Skyfire made short work of the snowy patch, compacting it and brushing away the extra snow before scrambling up.  
'There, anyone tells you off you can tell 'em I had a little trouble.' he grinned, spotting the camp and nodding.  
'Thanks Skyfire. Well done too, you're fifteen miles from camp, keep going.' Hot Spot replied, pointing out the camp in the distance.  
'Fifteen miles, that's not so bad. We can take a few minutes here then push right through to the finish.' Skywarp nodded, taking a seat and digging out a cube.  
'Sounds like a plan Warp.' Skyfire agreed, settling beside his bondmate.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ironhide and Ratchet scrambled up the gravely slope, Duke clinging on around Ironhide's neck.  
'You're almost there guys!' Blades cheered, offering down his hand. Ratchet ignored it and scrabbled the last few yards to the top.  
'Hang on Duke!' Ironhide bellowed and Ratchet heard the sound of sliding feet. Whirling back to his family, he could only watch in horror as Ironhide and Duke slid down the slope, Ironhide scrabbling desperately for a handhold before they hit the corner below them.  
'I'm coming!' Blades called, transforming and taking off after them. Thinking quick, Ironhide half turned and pulled Duke into his arms as they slid down towards the corner and the drop beyond that.

Blades swooped in over them meters before the cliff and Ironhide latched on, letting out a relieved sigh as Blades lifted them up and carried them back up to the top.  
'Are you both okay?' Ratchet asked, taking Duke and drawing Ironhide into a one armed hug.  
'Let's do that again dad!' Duke grinned, clapping his hands.  
'My child is a lunatic.' Ironhide uttered, staring in disbelief at the black and white mech.  
'That's it, no more spending time with Sunny and Sides for you.' Ratchet sighed before handing Duke to Blades and checking Ironhide over.

Apart from some scuffs, scratches and minor water damage, Ironhide had come through the incident unscathed although he was still staring at Duke like the kid was insane.  
'Never mind guys, you're not too far from camp now. You've only got ten miles left and then you can rest.' Blades grinned, pointing out the way even though the lights were still burning bright.  
'We can make ten miles, it's not that far.' Ratchet nodded, smiling faintly.  
'Yeah, we…' Ironhide was cut off by another alarmed scream from the slope.

Quick as a flash, Blades transformed and took off, snatching Wheeljack, Ariel and Perceptor from the slope and depositing them safely near Ratchet.  
'Everyone okay?' Ratchet asked, thinking about how to make the climb safer.  
'Scratched, dented and cold but we're okay.' Wheeljack replied, checking Ariel and making sure to keep a firm hold on her.  
'Anyone carrying any good strong rope?' Ironhide asked, looking around the small group.  
'Uh, yeah I am.' Wheeljack nodded, resecuring Ariel and digging around in subspace.  
'I've got some too. What are you planning Ironhide?' Ratchet nodded, settling Duke on his shoulders and pulling out a neat coil of rope.

Ironhide grinned and tied the ropes around a nearby tree, pulling them tight and making sure they were strong enough to take the weight. That done, he tied large knots and loops all along both ropes before calmly walking to the edge and turning back to the group.  
'It's not that I don't trust your gear guys but would you mind taking up a covering position again Blades?' he asked, one rope in each hand.  
'Uh sure, give me a moment to get into place.' Blades shrugged and took to the air, hovering out near the corner.  
'What are you doing Ironhide?' Ratchet asked, suddenly quite worried.  
'Making sure no one else can slip off the edge like we all nearly did.' Ironhide replied, turning back to the slope.  
'Well, rather than run the risk of them snapping on the way down, I propose one small change.' Ratchet grinned, crouching and digging up two smallish rocks. He carefully drilled a hole through each before taking one of the ropes and tying the rock to the end.  
'Ah, makes sense Ratchet. By all means, step up to the plate.' Ironhide nodded, taking a step to the side and lifting Duke off Ratchet's shoulders.

Chuckling softly, Ratchet organised the ropes beside him before hurling the weights over the edge. They soared, trailing the ropes until falling and pulling the lines out straight.  
'Now for the real test, see ya on the other side.' Ironhide nodded, setting Duke down and stepping over the edge.

The rest of the small group stared in shock as Ironhide slid down the slope before snagging the longer rope and snapping to a stop.  
'So far so good. Now for the fun part.' Ironhide grinned, getting his feet under his bulk and rising, using the ropes to help climb the slope again.  
'You still need me here Ironhide?' Blades asked, sounding a little tired.  
'Nope, you can head back up now. I'll be there in a moment.' Ironhide replied, putting his full weight on each rope in turn as he climbed.

Returning to the top, Ironhide couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  
'That should prevent any more nasty falls. Come on guys, ten miles to go.' he nodded, taking a few moments to gulp down another cube before leading the group down the track again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Mirage grinned as he ran on, leaving Groove to guard the five mile marker and wait for the rest of the runners.  
'We're so close. I'm so proud of you.' Wildrider nodded, still holding his hand.  
'I just want to finish this leg. I was so close the first day, half a mile from the finish line.' Mirage replied, keeping his gaze on the track ahead.  
'I'll make sure you finish, even if I have to carry you these last three miles then set you down. You will finish and still be fit to run tomorrow.' Wildrider promised in all seriousness.  
'Thank you Wildrider, for everything. I believe you would but that won't be necessary.' Mirage chuckled softly, absolutely certain Wildrider would do exactly as he said he would.

Just behind them, Devcon had a nice rhythm going as he ran, keeping his speed up and temperature down with practised ease. He'd lost Starscream when they hit the mountains, the seeker falling in beside Thundercracker and Powerglide with ease.  
'Born on the wild side, I hit the ground running. Life's hard when everyone looks down on you. Alone before long, I kept on going. Never looking back, never turning round.' he sang to pass the time and keep his stride, never distracted by anything as his feet ate the distance and kept asking for more.

He soon caught up with Wildrider and Mirage and gave them a wave before powering on easily, his step never altering as he moved.  
'Where'd he come from?' Wildrider asked, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'I have no idea but it doesn't matter. We're still doing well.' Mirage replied, smiling as the tents of the camp started to appear before his optics.  
'Good point. Come on, we're so close.' Wildrider agreed, speeding up a little more.

Devcon heard the duo approaching but he wasn't concerned and continued with his song.  
'Oh I've been running all my life, hated and haunted. Always on the move, refusing to be daunted. I wasn't built for joy and fun. I was built to hunt and run.' chuckling to himself when he heard their steps falter, he pushed on, opening the gap again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Stumbling slightly, Motormaster led his brothers across the finish line and collapsed, absolutely exhausted from the hard day on the track.  
'Oh come on Motormaster, it wasn't that bad.' Devcon teased, looking like he could easily run right back to New York right now.  
'Shove off Devcon.' Motormaster growled, easing back to his feet and heading for the energon stand with his brothers.

Mirage tensed as they approached, then made his choice and relaxed, releasing his anger towards Drag Strip. Getting up, he filled a cube and walked over to Motormaster, pressing it into his hand.  
'Drink and recover your strength. You've had a tiring day, we all have.' he soothed, smiling warmly up at the black and purple mech.  
'Thank you Mirage.' Motormaster uttered, sinking to the ground and draining the cube quickly. Breakdown and Dead End didn't need any coaxing, they settled on the ground and gratefully took the cubes Mirage offered them.  
'Come now Drag Strip, it's alright. I forgive you and really, I should be thanking you. I was blind to the benefits you and your brothers brought to our home and community. Thank you for making me see that you are truly worth knowing and sharing this world with.' Mirage grinned, holding out the cube. Drag Strip hesitated, looking around slowly. When he was satisfied, he stepped forward and accepted the cube graciously.  
'Thank you Mirage, I'm sorry for the pain I caused.' he replied, sinking down beside his brothers.  
'We were both fooled by that snake. Forget about it and move on.' Mirage grinned, settling down beside Wildrider and waiting for the rest of the racers to arrive.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Kup spotted the camp and grinned, digging deeper to find enough strength to finish the run.  
'So close, we can make it.' Hot Rod grinned, taking Kup's hand as they ran on.  
'I don't know Hot Rod, but I'll try.' Kup replied, shaking his head to try and clear his swimming vision and aching processors.  
'Don't talk like that Kup, we can do this.' Hot Rod coaxed, slowing down so Kup didn't have to fight so hard for every step.  
'I wasn't built for mountain climbing but I refuse to give up!' Kup called, finding a strength no one knew he possessed and charging forward. Hot Rod was stunned but stuck close, drawn along by Kup's fierce determination to reach the finish.

Ultra Magnus glanced back moments before crossing the finish line, only to see Kup and Hot Rod thundering towards them. Kup spotted him and nodded, waving him away. Understanding what Kup wanted, Ultra Magnus led the minibots across the line and waited beside them as Kup and Hot Rod charged towards the finish line.

Then disaster struck. Kup tripped and dropped to the ground, dragging Hot Rod down with him.  
'Come on Kup! Get up, you're so close!' Ultra Magnus called, watching the pair closely.  
'You can make it!' Powerglide added, wishing he could go out and lend assistance but the rules said once you were in camp you had to stay there.  
'We're with you Kup, just keep going.' Thundercracker cried, leaning forward just slightly.

Optimus came up the track behind Kup and knew instantly what had happened. Sliding to a stop, he knelt beside the fallen runner and eased him up.  
'Up you get Kup, you're almost there.' he coaxed, sitting Kup down beside him and handing over a cube. Kup took it gratefully, never taking his gaze off the finish line as he drank.  
'Here he comes dad!' Misty called, pointing behind them. Kup glanced back and grinned, draining the cube quickly and nodding.  
'Just like we talked about Hot Rod.' he uttered, totally relaxed as they waited for whatever was going to happen.

Suddenly he moved, shooting off the ground and blazing down the track with Hot Rod and Misty. They shot across the line and turned, smiling warmly as their names were written up on the finisher's board.  
'We did it Kup, we finally did it.' Hot Rod cheered, setting Misty down and wrapping Kup up in his arms.  
'I told you it could be done Hot Rod.' Kup grinned, spinning Hot Rod around as they celebrated.

Optimus and Megatron charged in next, and slid to a stop, optics locked on the tally board. It took a few minutes but finally their names appeared and Optimus just blinked.  
'I…don't believe it.' he uttered, staring at the board.  
'Well run Optimus, very well run.' Megatron nodded, turning to the stunned Autobot.  
'I told you I could beat you Megatron! It's taken me three days but I finally beat you to camp!' Kup crowed, walking over to them.  
'And on the hardest leg too, you have done well Kup.' Megatron replied, looking back along the track. 'I have no shame in coming in behind you, either of you. Come Optimus, drink and rest.' he added, releasing the lid of the nest and lifting the sleeping Roller out. Feeling the weight shift, Optimus released the straps and lowered the setup to the ground before taking his son.  
'Just let me put Roller in our tent and I'll be back.' he nodded, heading towards one of the tents.  
'I'm awake dad. Where are we?' Roller uttered, optics brightening as he spoke.  
'We made it through my son, we're finished for the day.' Optimus grinned, turning back to the rest of the runners just as Ratchet, Ironhide, Duke, Wheeljack, Ariel and Perceptor crossed the line and slid to a stop.  
'Don't worry about me dad, you need to refuel.' Roller added, waving to Duke and Ariel as they were set on the ground.  
'Don't go too far Roller, we've got another long day tomorrow and we're in the first group to leave.' Optimus nodded, setting Roller down and joining the refuelling group.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Frost smiled softly as she approached camp, struggling under the weight of Trailbreaker. Beside them, Tracks supported Shockwave, relieved that the battered purple mech was still on his feet. They'd come off second best on another climb area and fallen from the track. Unfortunately, they'd fallen in an area outside the protection of the Protectobots so Frost and Tracks had decided to carry them the last few miles to camp.

Ratchet saw them approaching and swung into action, hauling out a gurney and moving forward, Wheeljack at his side to assist.  
'What happened?' he called, desperate for information.  
'They fell on an unguarded climb. Trailbreaker was in the rear, Shockwave landed on him at the bottom of the valley.' Frost replied, crossing the line and gently easing Trailbreaker down.  
'We'll take care of them Frost, thanks.' Ratchet nodded, taking both wounded mechs away quickly but Frost seriously doubted they would be finishing the marathon after that fall.  
'Do you need another set of hands Ratchet?' she asked, bolting down a refreshing cube and shaking off her exhaustion.  
'I should be okay. Rest and refuel, I'll call if I need help.' Ratchet replied over his shoulder.  
'You got it Ratchet.' she nodded, turning and walking away.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the hours ticked by, the runners slowly arrived at camp, battered and exhausted. Silverbolt wasn't sure how he'd managed it but somehow he'd brought his brothers home, keeping them together and moving despite the pain he was in. Blaster and Soundwave kept their family moving and together, only to end up carrying everyone the last two miles. Prowl and Jazz were an absolute mess when they arrived, Jazz taking the girls and Prowl heading into the medical tent to see if Ratchet could straighten out his doorwings again.  
'Frost, I'll take that extra pair of hands now!' Ratchet bellowed the moment Prowl walked in.

Jogging into the tent, Frost took one look at the situation before walking over to where Prowl was sitting, looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
'Let me guess, you slipped and fell.' she uttered, checking the damage carefully.  
'It's hard to climb with a child on your shoulders.' Prowl replied with a shrug.  
'I don't doubt that, it's almost impossible with Trailbreaker on your back and Shockwave walking wounded. Make yourself comfortable and I'll do what I can to straighten this mess out.' Frost sighed, laying Prowl back and walking off to find Ratchet.

He was up to his elbows in Trailbreaker, working to sort out the mess from the fall.  
'What's Prowl in for?' Wheeljack asked, looking up quickly from where he was assisting Ratchet.  
'He fell and damaged his doorwings. I can fix it, I just need to know the best way.' Frost replied, picking up a cloth and wiping away the energon splashed on Ratchet's face, all without ever getting in his way.  
'Put him in stasis and just pull, pry and shove them back into shape. Don't forget to make sure all the sensors and relays are switched off before you start or he'll wake up and start getting aggressive. There's tools out there already, you'll find them easily enough.' Ratchet explained, giving her a grateful smile.  
'Right; knock him out, kill the sensors and muscle the doorwings back into shape. I can manage that.' Frost grinned, leaving the room and hustling back to where Prowl was patiently waiting for her to ease his pain.

Returning to the main area, she smirked when she saw the toolboxes neatly lined up against one wall. Reading the lists on the tops quickly, she grabbed what tools she would need and returned to Prowl, a plan quickly forming in her mind.  
'Prowl, into stasis now! This is going to hurt like frag and I would prefer if you didn't flinch during this.' she ordered, keeping the tools out of his line of sight.  
'You sound as bad as Ratchet.' he muttered before doing as he was told. Satisfied Prowl wouldn't feel anything, she reached in and deactivated the sensors before mapping out where the different pieces were.

Sighing faintly, Frost climbed up onto the berth and got to work on the least damaged doorwing first. Some of it unfolded easily enough, but some needed a little extra persuasion to untangle and flatten out.  
'Come on you little bastard, let go!' she growled, straining to pull out the last of the folds in the left doorwing.  
"Having trouble out there Frost?" Wheeljack commed, chuckling faintly.  
"Shut up Wheeljack, I'm managing." She replied, finally starting to unbend the last area.  
"For those really hard areas, use a jimmy bar. I use one when I need to…better than a wrench when it comes to making helms ring." Ratchet added with a soft laugh.  
"I'll keep that in mind but seriously, I've got this under control." Frost sighed, pulling hard to get the last bend sorted out.

It finally straightened but such was the force that Frost was placing on it that the sudden movement toppled her to the floor.  
'Frost! You okay?' Wheeljack called, poking his head through the flap separating the main room from the theatre.  
'I'm fine Wheeljack, just lost my balance.' she replied, getting up and checking on the now straightened doorwing. Wheeljack chuckled but said nothing and vanished from sight, leaving Frost to work on the other doorwing in peace.

Climbing up again, Frost looked the tangled mess over and sighed before getting to work again.  
'What's the news Prowler?' Jazz asked, walking in to check.  
'Jazz, get out!' Frost barked, jumping down quickly.  
'I just wanted to check on Prowler.' he reiterated, turning his gaze to the black and white mech.  
'He's fine, just in stasis while I work. I'm not going to say it again Jazz, get out!' Frost snapped, pointing to the door.  
'Jazz, Frost is my acting second. Now get!' Ratchet barked, appearing in the doorway behind Frost. Jazz turned and left, glancing back at Prowl before the flap closed.  
'Thanks Ratchet.' Frost grinned, returning to her patient.  
'I meant what I said Frost. We need to sit down and have a talk when we're finished here.' Ratchet replied before heading back to his patients as well.

Pushing everything else to the back of her processors, Frost returned to her stance over Prowl and got back to work again. Despite the appearance of the right doorwing, the damage was actually fairly minor and Frost found that it unfolded quite easily when she found the right places to apply force and worked out the order of the folds.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet watched in silence as Frost finished up the repairs, gentle hands replacing glass panels and upholstery before repainting the doorwings and making sure the details were prefect, right down to the smallest detail on his insignias and lettering.  
'There ya go Prowl, all done.' Frost nodded, stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
'Thank you Frost, you truly have a gift with your hands.' Prowl replied, admiring what parts he could see and liking what he saw.  
'Just doing my job Prowl. Go on, Jazz is worried about ya.' Frost grinned, making a final adjustment here and there before waving him out. Prowl nodded and left, repaired doorwings held high - almost as if he was proud of Frost's work.

Frost smiled faintly as she cleaned up and returned the tools to the toolboxes. She was almost done when she was called for - by three different people.  
'Frost, I've got a message for you.' Raoul called, appearing in the human sized entrance.  
'Frost, we need to talk.' Ratchet requested, standing in the middle doorway.  
'Frost, Sides took a tumble.' Sunstreaker exclaimed, hustling in through the main entrance.

Thinking quickly, Frost prioritised the trio.  
'Sideswipe, get on the berth. Sunstreaker, get lost. Give me five minutes Ratchet, I'll assess Sideswipe first. Raoul, sorry but you'll have to wait.' she replied, turning to the twins. Sunstreaker ignored her instructions and stayed close to his brother until she grabbed his arm and forced him back towards the door. 'I said get lost. You aren't injured so get out!' she snapped, shoving him out the door and turning back to Sideswipe.

Ratchet watched in fascination as Sunstreaker kept pushing his luck and Frost kept telling him off and refusing to treat Sideswipe until he left.  
'Sunstreaker, I'm not going to tell you again!' she roared, spotting him in the doorway again.  
'I'm okay Sunny, go refuel.' Sideswipe added, waving him away.  
'I'm not leaving you Sides, no matter what.' Sunstreaker replied, folding his arms and refusing to move from his place just inside the door.  
'That's it! Sideswipe, get the frag out. You can survive with a few dents. You wanted to see me Ratchet?' Frost snapped, hauling Sideswipe off the berth and shoving him towards the door before walking off.  
'I'm sorry Frost, I'll behave.' Sunstreaker called, turning and bolting from the tent.  
'Thought that would work. Sit down Sideswipe.' Frost grinned, walking back over to him as he returned to the berth.

Absolutely amazed now, Ratchet hung back and waited to see if Sunstreaker would come back. Frost kept a sharp audio out for his return as she worked, pulling dents out and smoothing everything out.  
'Why'd you chase Sunny out? He's just watching out for me.' Sideswipe asked softly, watching her work away at his armour.  
'I chased Jazz out when I was working on straightening Prowl's doorwings out and will do the same to anyone who comes in here looking for help. Extra people watching means extra stress for me and I really don't appreciate that.' Frost replied, smoothing out the last dent before grabbing out her painting gear and getting back to work.  
'Makes sense to me and I'll keep that in mind for any time Sunny ends up hurt.' Sideswipe smiled softly, keeping absolutely still as Frost painted over the damage.

She smiled warmly as she stepped back, admiring her handiwork.  
'There ya go Sideswipe, you're all done.' she nodded, putting everything away and washing her hands carefully.  
'Thanks Frost, owe ya one.' Sideswipe grinned, looking the work over and finding absolutely no flaws in it anywhere.  
'I'll keep that in mind Sideswipe. Go on, get out of here.' Frost chuckled softly, chasing him from the tent.

That done, she turned to Ratchet only for him to turn away.  
"Deal with Raoul, he looks tired." He commed, heading through to check on Trailbreaker and Shockwave. Nodding slowly, she walked over and crouched beside Raoul, scooping him up tenderly. He smiled and sat down, stretching out comfortably.  
'It's late Raoul, you should be asleep.' she uttered, heading for the door.  
'I was planning on it but Tracks asked me to pass on a message first and Johnny wanted me to give you and Ratchet these.' Raoul replied, holding up the two chips for the GPS units.  
'Ah, tomorrow's course. I'll make sure Ratchet get's his, don't worry. What's the message?' Frost nodded, taking the two chips and holding them carefully.  
'He's headed to bed and will see you bright and early in the morning - ready to run in the second wave.' Raoul grinned, fighting exhaustion.  
'Thanks Raoul, I'll be ready. Off you go, it's late and you've got a lot of work to do in the morning. Sleep well Raoul.' Frost replied, setting him down on the floor again.  
'You too Frost.' he added before leaving the tent and heading for his own tent.

Sighing softly, Frost took one of the chips and inserted it into her GPS unit as she walked, the map coming up on her HUD and the track lighting up.  
'Right, follow the river until there, then up past Boulder City, through Las Vegas, the tail end of Death Valley, Mojave Desert and finally Los Angeles. Man, that's going to be a testing run, for all of us.' she muttered, putting in her own markers before closing the map.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet smiled softly as Frost walked up beside him.  
'Raoul dropped these off. We're going to have a rough day tomorrow.' she remarked, handing over the second chip.  
'We'll manage Frost, we always do.' Ratchet replied, taking the chip and slotting it into his GPS unit. Looking the map over, he whistled softly and shook his head. 'You weren't kidding, this is insane. We'd better make sure everyone is replenished with coolant and carrying extra just in case.' he added, closing the map and turning to the femme fully.  
'What was it you wanted to talk to me about Ratchet?' she asked, taking a seat on one of the berths nearby, Ratchet joining her a few moments later.  
'I'd like to train you to be our third medic. Back at the park, First Aid doesn't have anyone to take over at the carousel and I've only got Astrotrain but I really hate asking him to take on extra shifts. It would be better if there was another option, someone who wasn't so busy.' Ratchet explained, watching her closely.  
'Me, a medic? I don't know Ratchet, I'm not sure I'm cut out for the medical trade.' Frost uttered, interested but concerned.  
'You're better suited for the medical trade than you know. I've stopped trying to boot Sunny and Sides out when the other is wounded. You managed that and kept your cool. You handled Prowl's injuries with care and precision and always seen to know exactly what to do in any situation. You kept Mirage calm when you dumped a heavy burden on him, supported Barricade when he was hurt and hauled Trailbreaker four miles without a second thought.' Ratchet nodded, smiling warmly at her.  
'I just did what needed to be done. I hate people looking over my shoulder when I'm working and I take great pride in any work I do. I knew you'd hit me with that wrench of yours if Mirage freaked out and as for Barricade and Trailbreaker, I just did what anyone would have done.' Frost shrugged, still not sure she wanted the extra stress.  
'I get that Frost, I really do. We all have moments of uncertainty, even I still have them occasionally. You have the mark of a medic, even if you can't see it. It takes a special kind to be a medic. You have to care but you also have to avoid playing favourites at all costs. You have to be able to prioritise in an instant and react to chaos in an orderly manner.' Ratchet replied, glancing up when someone else entered.  
'See everyone as equal, regardless of whether they be your superior, your bondmate or someone you don't normally have anything to do with, or even hate. You need to be able to calm even the most terrified patients, soothe the pained and comfort the saddened. It's often a thankless job but someone will stop every now and then to thank you and praise your skills. You can't just be a doctor though, you need to be able to listen and lend assistance in a variety of situations - from psychiatry to physio and everything in between.' First Aid added, taking a seat on Frost's other side and nodding slowly.  
'When did you get in Aid?' Frost asked, trying to shift the attention away from her.  
'Just now, all five Protectobots accounted for and in bed.' First Aid replied, letting Frost have her way for a moment.  
'Everyone made it back safely?' Frost nodded, relaxing slightly.  
'The track is clear, we all made it through.' First Aid grinned, catching the slight nod Ratchet gave.  
'Like I said Frost, you've got the mark of a medic.' Ratchet commented, chuckling softly.  
'Leave off Ratchet, I haven't said I'm interested yet.' Frost snapped, spinning back to face him.  
'You don't have to say anything Frost. You ask the same questions I do, in your own way. I always make sure everyone is home and safe before turning in and I can see you're doing the same thing.' Ratchet grinned, leaning back on his hands.

Frost sighed and stood, walking away from them.  
'I can't handle this, I'm not built to be a medic.' she uttered, hanging her head.  
'All medics get that feeling when they start off. I know I suffered from it badly but I got past that stage and moved on.' First Aid soothed, returning to her side and placing his hand on her shoulder tenderly. Frost tensed and whirled to him, growling softly.  
'Don't even start trying to comfort me, I will make my choice alone.' she warned, pushing him back and storming away.  
'What'd I do wrong Ratchet?' First Aid asked, watching Frost leave.  
'Nothing First Aid, nothing. We've given Frost a lot to think about but you didn't need to get involved. I almost had her agreeing, but she doesn't want to step on your feet.' Ratchet sighed, getting up and heading for the door.  
'Shoulda seen that one coming. I'm going to head for bed Ratchet, it's been a long day and we've got another big day tomorrow.' First Aid nodded, squeezing one shoulder lightly before walking away.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

At first, Frost wasn't sure what had awoken her and considered going back to sleep again until she heard running feet.  
'Ratchet, wake up!' Soundwave called, running past.  
'Eject! Wake up!' Blaster cried, following right after Soundwave. Shooting from the tent, Frost ran up to Blaster and grabbed his shoulders.  
'What's happened?' she asked, gently taking the limp cassette and holding him close.  
'I don't know Frost. One minute everything was fine, then he convulsed and went still. We have to get him to Ratchet.' Blaster replied, moving to take Eject back.  
'Ratchet will take too long, I can handle this.' Frost soothed, turning and running for the medical tent, Blaster right behind her.

Charging through the doorway, she lay the cassette down lightly and looked him over, using the tricks Wheeljack had given her to show her the delicate circuits inside the small frame.  
'Can you help him Frost?' Blaster asked softly, standing frozen in the door.  
'Have faith Blaster, I'll do everything I can for him.' she replied, running every check she could but nothing was coming up as unusual or problematic.

Ratchet ran in a few minutes later, looking as though he was still asleep. He snapped to full alertness when Eject writhed and Frost quickly rolled him and leant him over the side of the berth seconds before he purged all over the floor.  
'I got you Eject, it's okay. Let it all out, you'll feel better afterwards.' Frost whispered, stroking his back tenderly.  
'Hurts so bad.' Eject ground out between bouts of purging.  
'Hush now, don't talk. I'll take care of you, just relax.' Frost soothed, easing him back onto the berth properly. Eject nodded weakly and lay back, groaning faintly as he lay there.

Loathe to let the youngster suffer, Frost coaxed him into stasis before turning to Blaster and Soundwave.  
'Did anything happen today? It might not have seemed important when it happened.' she asked, walking over to stand before them.  
'Not that…wait, the river.' Soundwave replied, voice conveying a little thread of fear.  
'What happened at the river?' Frost asked, hustling back to Eject the second he snapped from stasis. She only just managed to roll him again before he purged, covering her in half processed energon and something else.  
'When we reached the second river for today, no one was around to help us cross like every other time. Eject refused to return to my chest so he would be safe, saying he wanted to try and cross the river for himself. We got about half way across and he went under. Cassias went after him and hauled him up coughing and spluttering. He seemed fine so I didn't think anything of it.' Blaster explained, looking torn between guilt and worry.  
'Water in the system, it's the only thing that makes sense.' Frost uttered, holding Eject tenderly as he purged, curling up slightly.  
'Soundwave, go back to your family, they'll need you soon. Blaster, you're welcome to stay here but give us space.' Ratchet added, walking over to crouch beside Frost.  
'Be strong Blaster, Eject is tough.' Soundwave whispered, leaning in to steal a soft kiss before leaving the tent.

Frost gently handed Eject to Ratchet and stood, following him into the back room. Blaster followed a few steps behind and waited in the door, shaking just slightly as Ratchet and Frost hooked the youngster up to a complex looking thing and lay him on his side, propped over the edge of the berth just in case.  
'We're going to be here a while.' Ratchet sighed, setting the machine and activating it.  
'I can handle this Ratchet, it's okay. Go back to bed, you're still exhausted.' Frost grinned, watching the screens closely.  
'Nice try Frost but a medic has to be present while the machine is in operation, just in case something goes wrong.' Ratchet replied, putting Frost in an impossible position.  
'You're a sneaky glitch Ratchet. You know I can't stand to see anyone suffer and I won't walk away from anyone who needs help.' Frost grumbled, turning away slowly.  
'Yet more proof you have the mark of a medic. So, what'd you say?' Ratchet grinned faintly, totally relaxed and certain he'd made the right call.  
'I don't want to force First Aid aside, you know that. He was here first, and you've already got enough to handle between his training and your family.' Frost added, hanging her head.  
'First Aid is well qualified, he's a senior surgeon and really, not that far from advancing to senior medical officer. He doesn't need much from me anymore, I can devote most of my spare time to training you. Ironhide and Duke know me and understand why I have to devote so much time to keeping the team in top condition. Please Frost, grant me the honour of taking your raw talent and turning you into a great medic.' Ratchet nodded, offering his right hand to her.  
'Frost, you in here?' Tracks called, entering the tent.  
'Just a moment babe.' she replied, never taking her optics off Ratchet, 'it is you who grants me a great honour. It would be a privilege to study under you Ratchet.' she added, grasping his hand firmly her right hand.  
'I can see you will make a fine medic and a wonderful addition to my team.' Ratchet smiled, cupping their clasped hands in his left and stepping closer.  
'I will strive to never fail our team, the medical profession and you, Boss.' Frost replied, laying her left over their hands.  
'Learn well Frost, the road ahead of you is long and dangerous.' Ratchet finished, releasing her hands and stepping back.  
'I am ready Ratchet.' she nodded, waiting for him to allow her to leave.  
'Go on, Tracks is waiting. Be quick, you have much to learn.' he allowed, waving her out.

Tracks was sitting on one of the berths when Frost emerged. She walked over to him and smiled faintly, sitting beside him.  
'What are you doing awake babe?' she asked softly, holding him close.  
'Got tired of waiting for you to come back to bed.' he replied, snuggling in against her and relaxing, optics dimming.  
'Sorry Tracks, duty called.' she offered, kissing his helm softly.  
'What do you mean? You're not a medic.' he asked, looking up slightly.  
'Actually, I am. Ratchet's taken me on as his new apprentice. I've got raw talent and he's going to turn me into a real medic. Go back to bed, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, I'll still run tomorrow.' she explained, stroking his shoulder lightly.  
'We don't have all night Frost.' Ratchet called, poking his head out into the main room.  
'Be right there Ratchet.' she replied, getting to her feet.  
'I'm staying here.' Tracks uttered, stretching out on the berth.  
'No, go back to our tent. I can't afford distractions while I'm working and knowing you're here will distract me. Go on, I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here.' Frost instructed, sitting him up and dragging him to his feet.  
'Fine, but I probably won't get a lot of sleep.' he sighed, kissing her softly before leaving.

Sighing faintly, Frost returned to the back room and took up her position beside and behind Ratchet, watching over Eject as he slept.  
'I'll keep watch Ratchet, go get some sleep.' she suggested softly, watching the monitors closely.  
'I'm okay Frost, I'm used to this.' Ratchet replied, turning to her. Activating her visor again, Frost looked him over and grinned.  
'Systems running at 86.39 percent. Fuel levels at 89.17 percent. Batteries at 87.44 percent of full charge. Temperature running 2.1 degrees above normal.' she reported, snapping her visor up as Ratchet stared at her. 'Oh, didn't Wheeljack tell you about those little additions to my systems?'   
'I knew all about those diagnostic systems, after all, I'm the one that suggested they be installed. I just wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end of your skills.' Ratchet grinned, chuckling softly as he stepped closer and ran a scan. 'Systems running at 87.01 percent. Fuel levels at 88.95 percent. Batteries at 88.32 percent of full capacity. Temperature running 3.4 degrees above normal.' he added before turning his focus back to Eject.  
'Remember, my systems naturally run hotter than others. I'm actually running 1.2 degrees below my normal level.' she uttered, nodding slowly.  
'Forgot about that one. Never the less, your fuel levels are lower so you're going to refuel first.' Ratchet nodded, smiling softly.  
'I know, I'll bring you back a cube.' Frost grinned, turning and leaving the tent.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Soundwave and the rest of his family were all waiting outside the medical tent when Blaster emerged, Eject held lightly in his arms.  
'He's going to be fine.' he grinned, releasing Eject.  
'No lasting effects?' Cassandra asked, crouching and hugging Eject tenderly.  
'Nope, the water is all cleared out.' Blaster replied, barely hiding a yawn.  
'Did you learn your lesson Eject?' Soundwave grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaster's shoulders gently.  
'Yeah, no more rivers for me.' Eject nodded, back to his usual self.  
'Good boy. Go get some rest Blaster, we've got some time before we leave.' Soundwave nodded, guiding Blaster away.

Inside, Frost and Ratchet cleaned up and packed the delicate machinery back into it's crates before emerging into the sun.  
'Gah, it's bright out here.' Frost gasped, one hand coming up.  
'It's about time you two emerged.' Ironhide called, walking over to them with Duke and Tracks.  
'What time is it?' Ratchet groaned, looking around slowly.  
'A quarter past seven and you leave at nine.' Tracks replied, shaking his head slowly as Frost sunk to the ground and hung her head.  
'Ah frag, I'm never going to be ready in time. There's so much to do; the medical tent needs to be pulled down, the wounded loaded, the gear packed and that's not even thinking about my own needs - fuel, recharge, coolant and a wash.' Ratchet groused, looking back at the tent behind them.  
'Don't worry about it Ratchet, we've got the tent and wounded under control. You go get cleaned up and refuelled, but avoid the recharge or you'll miss your start.' Wheeljack grinned, jogging past them with Springer, Arcee, Skywarp and Skyfire.  
'I've got coolant already organised for you both but wake up and refuel first.' Perceptor added, joining the work group.  
'Go on, before the temporary wash racks are disassembled.' Ironhide nodded, hauling Frost up and shoving them lightly in the right direction.  
'Thanks guys, for everything.' Frost grinned, taking the cube Prowl handed her and draining it quickly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Looking around, Ratchet actually felt more awake but still tired and stressed. The medical tent was down and packed up, the medical tools stacked safely on the trucks and the wounded loaded up securely. He felt better with a full load of coolant in his tanks and a spare couple containers in his subspace compartment.  
'See, I told you we could get you ready to go.' Wheeljack grinned, taking a seat beside him.  
'I had no doubt we could get the tent, equipment and wounded loaded up. My doubts are still in my own ability to run these last seven hundred and some miles. The last day, the longest day and I got almost no sleep.' Ratchet replied, draining another cube.  
'Don't sweat it Ratchet, you'll get to the finishing line. Take the leg one section at a time and keep going.' Wheeljack chuckled softly, clapping him on the shoulder and rising.  
'Second wave to the line!' Johnny called, waving them over.  
'Here we go.' Ratchet groaned, getting to his feet and joining the group waiting at the start line.

Frost ran up quickly and pressed one last cube into Ratchet's hands.  
'You're still only at 94.18 percent fuel loading.' she uttered before running off.  
'Cheeky young thing.' Ironhide grinned, watching her leave.  
'Leave her be 'Hide, she's just looking out for me.' Ratchet nodded, gulping the cube down and focusing on the track.  
'You asked her, didn't you?' Wheeljack chuckled softly, releasing Ariel and making sure she was ready for the course.  
'Yeah, last night. The medical team now has a new member in the ranks.' Ratchet grinned, checking his levels and relaxing slightly.  
'Awesome.' Wheeljack nodded, bursting from the line when the gun went off.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Fireflight gasped in awe as he led the aerialbots along the edge of the Grand Canyon.  
'Whoa, look at that guys, it's incredible.' Air Raid uttered, voicing his thoughts.  
'There's nothing like that back home.' Slingshot agreed, pausing for a moment to edge closer to the abyss and peer down.  
'Be careful Slingshot, it's a long way to the bottom.' Silverbolt warned, staying well back from the edge, but ready to leap into action if one of his brothers did happen to slip.  
'We have to come back here one day when we can fly and take a real close look.' Skydive added, returning to the track.  
'If we're lucky, we might be able to do it on the way home. We're spending tonight somewhere near where we finish and heading home tomorrow - less strain on everyone that way.' Silverbolt nodded, taking the time to drain another cube and check his coolant levels.  
'Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on so we can have plenty of time to recover before we come back here.' Fireflight called, returning to the track, impatient to get moving.  
'Yeah, let's go!' Air Raid agreed, leading the group off down the track again.

As they ran, Silverbolt connected to the internet and did a little research on the canyon, his curiosity perked.  
'Hey guys, listen to this. The Grand Canyon is about 227 miles long, 5 to 18 miles wide, and more than 1 mile deep. The entire canyon is extremely beautiful, containing towering buttes, mesas, and valleys within its main gorge.' he grinned, admiring the pictures he was finding.  
'Whoa, there's no way we'd be able to see all that in one day.' Air Raid uttered, staggered by the size of such a natural wonder.  
'Sure we can, we're jets. If we spread out and record everything we see, we can get everything in the main gorge.' Fireflight replied, nodding slowly.  
'Guys, it's not like seeing the Grand Canyon in a one time thing. If we don't see it all on the first visit, we can come back and see more.' Silverbolt chuckled softly, saving some of the images and sharing them around.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Just on the outskirts of Las Vegas, the runners came into a specially laid out rest stop and prepared for the city run. Each racer had their own station with everything they would need to make the run. Fresh rations of energon and coolant were all laid out and the rubber pads designed to save city streets were cleaned and ready for action. For the jets, florescent orange and yellow flags were flapping slightly in the breeze, ready to be secured to their wings so anyone watching could avoid them easily.

Optimus made short work of his stop, yanking the rubber pads tight over his feet and chugging down a cube within seconds and giving Roller another cube before running out, cutting ahead of Megatron again. The Stunticons flew through the stop too, working as a perfect team and running out again with ease and precision. Devcon took a moment to top up on coolant before running off, easily rounding up the other competitors and pushing onwards. Everyone handled the stop with ease, considering they'd been through it three times already and would have to do the same thing twice more.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Johnny was once again watching the racers, ignoring the cameras all around him as the racers charged up the Strip, pounding out a steady rhythm. They kept to the course as they entered the city and made sure to avoid clipping any of the expensive buildings.  
'Wow, look at this place.' Cliffjumper uttered, gazing up at the buildings around them.  
'It's kinda like Cybertron, back in the Golden Ages.' Windcharger added, smiling softly as he ran.  
'We are so lucky to be allowed to run through here.' Beachcomber nodded, looking around in awe at the buildings and bright lights of Vegas.

Everyone was moved by the beautiful city around them, staring at the buildings and waving to the crowds.  
'Of all the places I thought I'd see, this wasn't one.' Starscream uttered, admiring the Luxor and Excalibur hotels.  
'Tell me about it, this is incredible.' Powerglide agreed, pausing to look at the Tropicana and the MGM Grand.  
'It's almost like home.' Thundercracker added, gazing at the Showcase Mall.  
'These places are just as beautiful on the inside, believe me. Stephie went to Bally's a few times as well as Barbary Coast and Caesars Palace.' Frost grinned, totally relaxed in the city but she could see the attraction of the bright lights for the rest of the team.

From his perch on the roof of one of the greatest landmarks, Johnny watched the racers through a set of binoculars, microphone clipped to his shirt collar.  
'As the racers pass the Bellagio, it's Devcon in the lead by quite a margin. Megatron and Optimus are fighting for the lead of the first big pack and as they cross the marker, it's Optimus in second and Megatron third. Kup, Misty and Hot Rod, along with Wildrider and Mirage take fourth with the rest of the Stunticons just behind them in fifth. … Leading the third wave, it's Silverbolt and the Aerialbots together, closely followed by Starscream, Thundercracker and Powerglide, along with Frost and Tracks. … Here comes Ultra Magnus, Beachcomber, Cliffjumper and Windcharger still right beside him. Right behind them come the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and I've never seen anything like this. Sideswipe is actually carrying his brother as they make up time. … Leading the next pack, we have Ironhide, Ratchet, Duke, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ariel. They narrowly lead Springer, Arcee and Sandra with Bluestreak, Hound and Stephen right behind them. … Astrotrain tripped, but wait, he's back up and charging on, narrowly coming in behind Blitzwing and here's Blackout, head up and a smile on his face as he runs on. … Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet are still together, pounding the pavement together with Bumblebee and Barricade right behind them despite a mishap yesterday for Barri. … Blaster and Soundwave lead their family across the marker, waving to the crowds as they move as one unit. Inferno, Flare and Red Alert are pushing on, refusing to be daunted and here comes Prowl, Firebrand, Jazz and Shadow, pushing on after their accident last night. Bringing up the rear of the registered racers, Skywarp, Snapstop, Shortstop and Skyfire are still going and saving themselves for the sprint to the end. As always, our track patrol is bringing up the rear, ready to scoop up any wounded and help them get back on their feet.' he announced, swept up in the atmosphere of the day as the runners pushed on through the city and out towards the changeover.

Drag Strip was first to spot the name of one of the hotels and chuckled softly, pointing it out to Breakdown.  
'Look Raj, you've got your own place here.' Motormaster teased, catching onto the gag. Mirage looked up and stared, absolutely stunned by the vista before him.  
'Now that I wasn't expecting. What an honour.' Mirage grinned, blinking stupidly for a moment before running on.  
'I always said you were special Mirage.' Wildrider grinned, taking his hand and running on out of the city. 

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

As the racers got closer to Los Angeles, something else became painfully apparent, something they'd forgotten all about during the run - caught up in the tricks and dangers of the course.  
'You've got to be kidding me! More snow.' Wheeljack grumbled, slipping slightly.  
'What'd ya expect, a clear run home?' Ratchet sighed, scanning the area slowly and trying to work out the best way down the slope.

Frost and Tracks saw them and grinned, powering through the snow together.  
'We'll show you how it's done!' Tracks called, perking his wings up high and picking up the pace.  
'Don't even try it Frost.' Ratchet warned, jumping clear as they charged the slope.  
'Too late Ratchet, we're going down hard and fast!' Frost called as she hurled a sheet of metal to the ground and jumped on, Tracks landing lightly behind her. Pushing off quickly, Frost navigated down the slope, moving like she'd been doing things like that for her entire life.  
'That's one way to do it I guess.' Ironhide shrugged, watching the younger pair shoot down the slope and past the crowds who had braved the cold to see them.  
'Well, what are we waiting for?' Wheeljack asked, looking around for anything to use.  
'Don't even try it Wheeljack, we'll find our own way down.' Ratchet sighed, tentatively picking his way down the slope with Duke clinging on around his neck.  
'Don't be such a stiff Ratchet.' Ironhide called, running up and jumping over the edge. Rolling quickly, he landed on his back and shot down the slope. Sighing softly, Ratchet wrapped one arm around Duke and jumped, following Ironhide and dropping.

Frost screamed with joy as they rocketed down the slope, swinging wide around the gathered people and any other obstacles in their path.  
'One question Frost. How do we stop this thing?' Tracks asked, arms wrapped tight around her waist as they raced down the slope.  
'There's only one way. Don't worry, we'll be quite safe.' she grinned, spotting the perfect target and swinging towards it. Tracks peered over her shoulder and saw the approaching snow drift.  
'You're not serious!' he cried, looking around for another option.  
'Don't worry Tracks, I'll protect you. I've done this before, we'll be okay.' Frost soothed, turning slightly.

The crowds gasped as Frost and Tracks ploughed into the snow drift at high speed. Nothing happened for a moment then Frost emerged, shaking the snow off before turning and digging Tracks out too.  
'See, I told you we'd be fine.' she grinned, grabbing the board and resecuring it to her back before charging on.  
'You're absolutely insane Frost.' Tracks sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Chill out Tracks, I've done that so many times before. You know my past.' Frost replied, totally relaxed as they ran.

Ironhide saw the drift and grinned, shifting his weight and aiming towards it.  
'Too slow Ironhide!' Perceptor crowed, shooting past him.  
'You'd better move it, I've got no brakes remember!' Ironhide called after him, looking for anything he could grab into to slow his descent.  
'We survive Ironhide, don't worry about it too much.' Wheeljack replied, overtaking him on the other side.  
'I hope you've got a plan Ironhide.' Ratchet called from a little further up the slope but he was rapidly gaining ground.

Perceptor hit the snow bank and went in deep before Wheeljack collided too. They dug out quickly and stood, jumping clear seconds before Ironhide and Ratchet collided and sat up slowly.  
'I wanna go again!' Duke cried, bouncing slightly in Ratchet's lap.  
'No Duke, we've got to keep going.' Ratchet replied, scooping him up and leaping clear as the Stunticons approached, Mirage right in the middle of the group.  
'Come on, they're all gaining on us.' Wheeljack called, leading the group on down the track as the Stunticons stood and brushed themselves off.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ultra Magnus paused at the top of the slope, the minibots gathered behind him.  
'How are we going to get down there?' Cliffjumper asked, staring down the slope.  
'The same way as everyone else. Come on guys!' Silverbolt called, running past them.  
'Look out below!' Air Raid cried, jumping off the edge and rocketing down with his brothers.  
'That looks a little dangerous.' Windcharger remarked, watching the aerialbots shoot down the slope together.  
'I've got a better idea. Windcharger, you've got the longer arms, grab hold around my shoulders.' Ultra Magnus nodded, making a few quick calculations as he crouched. Shrugged, Windcharger pressed up against his back, locking his arms around that strong chest. Moving quickly, Ultra Magnus grabbed the other two and lifted, holding them close as he stepped over the edge and made his way down. All around them, the team were shooting down on their backs or on random pieces of metal but Ultra Magnus kept his feet, kicking up a wave of snow as he skated down the track with his load.

They were almost to the bottom when Ultra Magnus' foot caught on a rock and sent them all tumbling into the snow. They rolled down the slope before colliding with other obstacles further down the slope. Lifting his head from the snow, Ultra Magnus unwound himself from the trees he'd hit and looked around for the others. Cliffjumper was upside down against another copse of trees, looking not at all comfortable. Windcharger was buried in the snow, feet kicking uselessly in the air. Beachcomber was…nowhere to be found.  
'Hey, anyone see where Beachcomber went?' Ultra Magnus called, looking around slowly.  
'Up here Magnus, in the tree!' Beachcomber shot back, shaking the branches slightly.  
'Are you okay?' Cliffjumper asked, still struggling to get up from his awkward position.  
'Yeah, I'm okay. Hold it there Magnus, put your arms out.' Beachcomber replied, watching Ultra Magnus approach. Wincing inside, Magnus looked up and held his arms out. Beachcomber launching his bulk out of the tree, landing in his safe embrace and sliding to the ground.  
'Hey, whenever you've got a minute!' Cliffjumper snapped, panting harshly.  
'Don't panic Cliffjumper, I'm coming.' Ultra Magnus replied, hustling over and tipping him back over. Cliffjumper sat there a moment before getting to his feet.  
'Stop kicking Windcharger, we'll get you out.' he called, walking over to the trapped mech.

Windcharger must have heard because he went still. Seizing his chance, Ultra Magnus grabbed him around the waist and lifted, dragging him out of the snow and setting him on his feet.  
'You okay Windcharger?' Ultra Magnus asked, looking him over carefully.  
'Slightly frozen and I think I got water in my system but otherwise I'm fine.' Windcharger nodded, spitting up a mouthful of energon and water mixed.  
'We'd better get you to the medical station, just in case you did get water in your system.' Cliffjumper added, looking around slowly.  
'It's at the bottom of the slope. We're not that far.' Beachcomber nodded, pointing to bright orange tent below them.  
'Come on Windcharger, up you come.' Ultra Magnus sighed, scooping him up and heading down the track with Cliffjumper and Beachcomber flanking his every move.  
'I can walk Ultra Magnus.' Windcharger argued, fighting the hold.  
'Yeah, and pump any water around more. You heard what happened to Eject, don't take the risk.' Beachcomber replied, shaking his head slowly. Windcharger nodded and relaxed, accepting the help, knowing the dangers posed by water in the systems.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Darkness surrounded the racers as they made the final push home, supporting each other and refusing to ever give up.  
'There it is guys, we're almost home!' Frost called, her voice carried on the faint breeze to the other racers behind them.  
'One last push!' Ratchet added from somewhere else in the pack.

Right out in front, Devcon spared a look over his shoulder, spotting several racers giving chase. Digging deeper, he pulled ahead a little more and locked his gaze on the finish line.  
'You won't catch me, I was born to run.' he uttered, charging up the track and away.

Behind him, Optimus and Megatron battled it out, pushing and jostling each other as they ran. Kup and Hot Rod were right up there too, pressuring the Stunticons and Aerialbots along the track. Starscream, Powerglide and Thundercracker shocked them all by joining the group, pounding the pavement as they closed the gap to the finishing line.

Everyone stumbled and struggled, delving deep for strength reserves to finish the race. Four days of hard work and suffering all came down to this, a final push to the bright lights of camp.  
'Come on Blackout, you can make it.' Blitzwing coaxed, supporting his friend.  
'I don't think I can Blitzwing, I'm exhausted.' Blackout replied, temperature gauge getting too close to the red for his liking.  
'You're not backing out now Blackout. We do this together.' Astrotrain added, coming up beside them. Before Blackout could even think of an argument, Astrotrain had swept him up and moved off, holding the exhausted helicopter tenderly in his arms.

Mirage stumbled and fell, landing heavily on his hands and knees. Wildrider stopped instantly, crouching beside him.  
'Come on Raj, you're so close. After everything you've been through on this marathon, you're almost to the end.' he uttered, holding Mirage close.  
'I've got nothing left to give Rider. Go on, finish for both of us.' Mirage replied, holding up his counter. Wildrider sighed and eased Mirage up and onto his feet before crouching and drawing the exhausted mech onto his back.  
'We finish this together Raj, just like I promised you. It's going to be okay, I'll never abandon you.' he replied, starting off down the track again.  
'Thank you Rider, for everything.' Mirage nodded, hanging on tight as they moved together.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The crowds cheered as the runners approached, looking tired and haggard as they charged towards the finishing line, the great Hollywood sign.  
'As the racers round the final corner, it's Devcon in the lead with Optimus and Megatron dogging his every step. The Stunticons and Aerialbots are right in the thick of things in the first pack, along with Starscream, Powerglide and Thundercracker.' Johnny announced, watching them closely as they ran.  
'Come on Devcon, bring it home!' Sam cried, punching the air.  
'You can take him Optimus!' Claire grinned, shooting to her feet.

Devcon waved to the crowd as he ran, totally relaxed as he listened for anyone coming up out of the pack behind him. He heard someone making a push and waited, letting them draw close before sprinting off, his stride still free and easy. He didn't bother to look back to see who was so close to him as he charged then blazed across the line.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, it's Devcon in first, closely followed by Starscream with Powerglide and Thundercracker sharing third.' Johnny called, absolutely stunned by the results. Devcon's intakes were going at top speed as he settled, shaking out his legs and grabbing a cube from the stand.  
'Well run Starscream, I didn't think you had it in you.' he nodded, walking over to take a seat nearby.

Face set in grim determination, Kup hurtled forward with Hot Rod and Misty, barely managing to hold their lead over the rest of the lead pack.  
'and it's Megatron across in fourth, Kup, Hot Rod and Misty bringing in fifth together, the Aerialbots in sixth, Optimus seventh and the Stunticons eighth.' Johnny's voice rang out, and he checked the previous lists, only to find a startling revelation.  
'Well, we might not have won but at least we were consistent.' Air Raid mused, pointing to the board as their names and times went up.  
'Sixth again, just like Vegas and St Louis. Not bad guys, not bad at all.' Silverbolt nodded, proud of his brothers - not only for finishing but for never giving up.

Wildrider managed a faint smile as he challenged Astrotrain and Blitzwing, darting past them only to be overtaken by Barricade and Bumblebee.  
'In the next wave, Bumblebee narrowly takes ninth over Barricade. Then comes Wildrider and Mirage in eleventh and Astrotrain, Blackout and Blitzwing in twelfth. Pushing hard, here comes Beachcomber in thirteenth with Windcharger and Cliffjumper in fourteenth and Ultra Magnus bringing up the rear of this wave in fifteenth.' the crowd roared their approval of the runners as they streamed past and sunk to the ground, absolutely exhausted after their run.

Blaster and Soundwave battled for every step, urging the exhausted cassettes and children along.  
'They've had their fair share of problems but Blaster and Soundwave have managed to get their family through for a very gutsy sixteenth. Behind them comes Ratchet, Duke and Ironhide for seventeenth, narrowly beating out Red Alert, Flare and Inferno. Pushing hard, Springer has managed to bring his family in for nineteenth, just slipping in ahead of Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ariel. Oh, we've got a challenge for the line…it's Skywarp, Shortstop, Snapstop and Skyfire just ahead of Prowl, Shadow, Firebrand and Jazz. Here comes Sunny and Sides, pulling off a strong twenty-third with Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet dogging their every step.' Johnny was worried but refused to let it show. Frost and Tracks had always done well but now they were nowhere in sight. 

Ratchet stood and moved back to the finish line, gazing out along the track.  
'There they are!' Optimus called, pointing out into the darkness.  
'You can do it Frost!' Megatron coaxed, wishing he could go out there to help.

Out on the track, Frost heard the call and lifted her head, struggling under the weight on her shoulders and back.  
'Tracks, you have to get Stephen to Ratchet. He won't survive long without medical assistance.' she gasped, taking another lurching step.  
'I'll be back Frost, just keep moving.' Tracks nodded, darting forward with Stephen held tight to his chest.

Charging up the finish line, he slid to a stop just short of the line.  
'Ratchet, there was an accident on the track. They fell through a thin patch of snow and into icy water. You have to save him.' he called, glancing back down the track. Swearing softly, Ratchet handed Duke over and grabbed Stephen, holding him close.  
'Get the others into camp, I'll take care of him.' he nodded, turning and charging for the medical tent where the Protectobots were tending to the exhausted runners. Tracks didn't need any extra instructions and bolted back to Frost, taking Bluestreak over his shoulders and heading for the finish line again.

Johnny didn't need to be told, he knew something was seriously wrong.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the true heroes of this race - Frost and Tracks! During the course of this marathon, they have selflessly put aside their desire to place well to stop and lend assistance to those who couldn't go on. They did not have to do these acts, they could have chosen to run on and leave those unlucky mechs to fend for themselves.' he announced, chest filling with pride as Frost and Tracks crossed the line amid rapturous applause, not only from the people in the stands but from their fellow Cybertronians as well.

Frost stumbled and almost fell but Astrotrain was there, catching her gently and supporting her as Blitzwing carefully lifted Hound from her back and hustled him into the medical tent.  
'You've done well Frost, rest now.' Blitzwing soothed, easing her to the ground. Beside them, Starscream collected Bluestreak and headed off as Dirge supported Tracks and eased him to the ground beside Frost.  
'No, I've still got work to do. Ratchet will need my help.' she replied, trying to stand.  
'It's okay Frost, you don't have to go anywhere. Focus on yourself for once, the lessons can wait.' Wheeljack added, crouching beside her and handing her a cube.  
'But I made a promise, I gave Ratchet my word.' Frost uttered, looking back towards the medical tent again.  
"Rest Frost, you've done well. I'm proud of you, now relax and recover." Ratchet commed, the stress of the latest medical emergency well hidden.  
"Yes Boss." She replied, slumping back against Astrotrain and drinking deep.  
'Will you be okay now Frost? I've got to go help Ratchet.' Wheeljack asked softly, watching her closely as she sat there, faint shakes running through her entire frame.  
'I'll be okay Wheeljack, go help Ratchet. He needs you now, they all do.' Frost nodded, optics dimming as she sat there.  
'Skydive, I want you to stay out here and keep an optic on Tracks and Frost. Perceptor, with me.' Wheeljack added, getting to his feet and jogging towards the tent. Perceptor handed their sleeping daughter to Silverbolt before running after him, mentally preparing for whatever they would find.

Frost managed a weak smile as she snagged Tracks' hand and squeezed lightly. He nodded faintly and returned the pressure, absolutely exhausted.  
'Rest my love.' she uttered, leaning back into the support offered freely.  
'You too.' Tracks replied softly before relaxing and slipping into recharge peacefully. Frost smiled softly as she relaxed, settling back comfortably and slipping towards recharge.  
'The darkness is settling around you, the noises are calming down. Lay back and rest young warrior, your day is done. Shut off your optics and rest, your team is watching over you.' Devcon sang softly, taking a seat beside her. Lulled by his gentle voice, Frost nodded and settled on the ground, curling up around Tracks and holding him close.  
'Relax and let go, the day is over. Rest and recover, there's no more to be done. Let your cares drift away, and rest until morn breaks.' everyone listened in wonder to Devcon's song as Frost drifted into a peaceful recharge, curled up around Tracks.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet smiled softly as he finally emerged from the medical tent and saw the group still sitting on the ground.  
'What are you guys all still doing up?' he asked, walking over to them.  
'Devcon finally got Frost to sleep and we figured we'd stick close, just in case she woke up again or her energy levels plunged into the danger zone.' Astrotrain replied, smiling softly as he looked up at the medic.  
'If we're gentle, we should be able to carry them into the medical tent. At least they'll be protected there and I won't be far away.' Ratchet added, chuckling softly at the small group.  
'Quiet, you'll wake them.' Skydive hissed, watching Frost shift.  
'Drift away, there's nothing to fear. The guns are quiet, the team safe. Hush now young soldier, there's nothing left to do. The medics are resting, the gunners too. Leader and follower alike are sleeping, as should you.' Devcon sang, drawing the light tarp up a little more over the couple.

Ratchet waited until Frost fell back into a deeper recharge before waving the group in and leading the lift. They carried the pair inside carefully and settled them on the floor in the corner, making them comfortable before leaving them to sleep.  
'I'll stay nearby, just in case Frost stirs again.' Devcon offered, settling on an empty berth.  
'Sounds like a good idea, she's exhausted.' Ratchet nodded, chasing everyone else out.  
'Goodnight Ratchet.' Devcon added, rolling over and slipping towards recharge.  
'Recharge well Devcon, see you in the morning.' Ratchet replied before leaving the trio alone and going back to his watch over Stephen.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Frost yawned and stretched wide as she emerged from the medical tent, Tracks right behind her.  
'Amazing, after all this time you still act like a human.' Wheeljack remarked, watching her for a moment before going back to helping Ratchet get everyone organised and ready for the trip home.  
'Watch what you say Wheeljack, you might just find you get bitch-slapped for a comment like that.' Frost warned, heading for the energon stand.  
'That's not a term I've heard before.' Wheeljack replied, chuckling softly.  
'Would you like me to demonstrate?' Frost asked, smirking slightly.  
'Uh-oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.' Ratchet uttered, watching as Wheeljack stood and walked over to stand in front of Frost.  
'Would anyone else like to see the bitch-slap demonstrated?' Frost asked, looking around the team slowly. Quite a few of the guys walked over, gathering in a wide circle around her and Wheeljack.  
'What's this bitch-slap used for?' Bumblebee asked, smiling slightly.  
'Human females use it all the time,' Frost replied, approaching Wheeljack. Before anyone could move, she'd lifted her hand and slapped Wheeljack hard, sending him to the ground. 'Of course, they use it mostly to display disgust and anger.' she added, shaking her hand.  
'I knew it.' Ratchet sighed, pushing through the group.  
'Oww that really hurt.' Wheeljack uttered, getting back to his feet.  
'It's supposed to Wheeljack.' Frost replied, looking at her hand. 'Mental note - don't slap Wheeljack unless his mask is open.' she uttered, admiring the faint lines in her palm.  
'An interesting tactic but I doubt it will ever come in handy.' Optimus mused, shaking his head in wonder at the pair.  
'I've got a load more Optimus, things even Prowl wouldn't have thought of using. Things like the Liverpool kiss, figure four rear choke-hold, wrist holds, knife tricks and various other tricks.' Frost grinned, turning back to the group.  
'How is a kiss dangerous?' Prowl asked, moving back quickly.  
'Ah, the Liverpool kiss is a very specialised technique that can be used to effectively put your opponent on the ground. Properly applied, the attacker should come out unscathed.' Frost grinned, looking around the gathered mechs again.  
'I'll have a go.' Barricade nodded, moving into the circle.  
'Are you sure about this Barri?' Frost asked, approaching him.  
'Sure, what's the worst that can happen.' Barricade grinned, totally relaxed as Frost gripped his shoulders.  
'You're going to regret saying that Barri.' Ratchet remarked but made no move to stop them.

Everyone was on edge as Frost lined up then launched. A loud clang echoed through the air and Barricade dropped, landing in a sprawled heap on the ground. Frost staggered for a moment before joining him, holding her head.  
'Stupid glitch. You just had to go open your mouth.' she uttered, wincing slightly.  
'You both okay?' Ratchet asked, crouching in front of them.  
'I think I rattled something loose, it's not meant to hurt like that.' Frost replied softly, slowly lifting her head.  
'Let me take a look.' Ratchet sighed, taking her wrists lightly.  
'Deal with Barricade first, I'll keep.' Frost replied, glancing at the downed Saleen.  
'Stay there Frost and no more beating yourself up.' Ratchet grinned, switching his focus to Barricade as Wheeljack walked over to crouch by Frost. She smiled softly and let him guide her hands away, revealing the dent in her forehead.  
'Next time, hit someone with a flat forehead.' he teased, easing her to her feet.  
'You volunteering again Wheeljack?' Frost shot back, grinning warmly at her friends all around.  
'Not on your life Frost, I learned my lesson.' Wheeljack replied, backing off quickly.  
'I'm amazed, one hit and Wheeljack's refusing to go again. Where does that logic go when you start experimenting?' Ratchet grinned, helping Barricade up and guiding him towards the medical tent as Wheeljack spluttered in shock.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Silverbolt let out a whoop of joy as he shot into the sky with his brothers, rolling and diving like kids again. They were soon joined by the rest of the aerial mechs, everyone having a wonderful time as they soared and swooped overhead.  
'Feels good to be home.' Air Raid called, soaring high over the camp.  
'Tell me about it. I didn't realise how much I'd miss this after just four days.' Fireflight agreed, chasing Air Raid up into the clouds.  
'This is where we belong, not down there. It was nice but I'm glad for my wings.' Skywarp added, rolling lazily over Starscream.  
'Couldn't have said it better myself Warp.' Thundercracker called, diving past Dirge with a scream of joy.

Down on the ground, the rest of the team relaxed for a few minutes before finishing up the loading and making sure they had everything.  
'Grab your gear guys, we're heading out!' Ultra Magnus called, waving them down.  
'Push off Magnus, we're having fun!' Silverbolt shot back, arcing overhead again before swinging around and chasing Thrust.  
'Come on slackers, move it! We're all tired and ready to go home!' Ratchet barked, waving a wrench threateningly overhead.  
'Ha, you can't get us up here Ratchet!' Ramjet cheered, neatly avoiding Slingshot.  
'No, but I can.' Frost cut in, running up and using Ultra Magnus as a springboard. She shot into the sky and wrapped her arms around Skydive, hanging on tight.  
'Hey, get off!' Skydive yelped, trying everything to throw Frost from his back.  
'You might have the sky but we've got the jet judo.' Frost taunted, her grip tightening around him.  
'You wouldn't.' he uttered, easing back onto a straight flight path.  
'Just try me. We're all exhausted and ready to go home where we can relax, get a decent wash and just lounge around until work starts again. When we get home you can spend as much time flying around as you want but we're not leaving without you.' Frost grinned, sitting up a little and relaxing her grip.  
'Frost has a point guys, we really shouldn't be so preoccupied with our own desires.' Silverbolt added, swinging in beside his brother.  
'Can we still swing over the Grand Canyon again Silver?' Air Raid asked, heading back to the ground and transforming.  
'Of course Air Raid, I promised didn't I?' Silverbolt chuckled, landing beside him.  
'I switched the beacon on before we left so you shouldn't get lost. Take a few extra supplies with you and be careful please.' Johnny grinned, happy to see the Aerialbots taking the initiative on something they wanted to do together.  
'We will Johnny, you can trust us.' Silverbolt replied, grabbing a few extra cubes and tucking them away safely in subspace, his brothers joining him before they took to the air again and raced away together, reinforcing the vital bonds that kept them together.

It didn't take too long to get everyone else loaded and ready and they left Hollywood, making the long journey home again. Everywhere they went, the people would wave and cheer, enchanted by their visit and silently promising to make the effort to go to the park and see the Autobots and Decepticons on their home ground.


	29. Six Months Later

With another busy period over, the team relaxed and fell back into their normal lives, cleaning up and restocking the park before getting don to the serious business of having fun. The kids were soon tearing around together, happily playing hide-and-seek among the rides with Stephen with back in the thick of things since his icy accident. Everyone else was relaxing, reading or catching up on recharge in the sun.

Relaxing on the grass, Frost watched Ironhide working with a barrel, battering it into a new shape and wrapping it in some kind of cloth. This he carefully stitched into place before hefting the creation experimentally.  
'Ratchet, go long!' he called, spotting the bright medic as he emerged from their house. Snapping to look, Ratchet grinned and backed up quickly, bringing his hands up. Ironhide let fly, sending the crude ball rocketing over the team. Backing up a little more, Ratchet jumped and snagged it from the air smoothly. Spinning the ball in his hand, he threw it back to Ironhide quickly. Chuckling softly, Frost got to her feet and moved away from Tracks.  
'Ironhide, throw it to me!' she called, watching him closely. Ironhide smirked and threw the ball across the group to her. Frost didn't even hesitate and grabbed it, turned and threw it to Ratchet smoothly.

Silverbolt sighed softly as he watched the trio play, tossing the ball back and forth with a carefree attitude. Part of him wanted to join in and play too but the bigger part was comfortable where he was - playing pillow for his brothers.  
'Silverbolt!' Frost snapped and he turned to look, spotting the ball coming his way. Knowing he'd never get away from it, he lifted his arm and braced. Fireflight felt him move and sat up just as the ball connected with his arm.  
'You okay Silver?' he asked, grabbing the ball.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' Silverbolt replied, lowering his arm. Grinning faintly, Fireflight pitched the ball back and settled again, head resting on Silverbolt's chest again.

Grumbling faintly, Ironhide walked over and picked up the ball again.  
'Optimus, think fast!' he called, lobbing the ball again. Optimus didn't even move as the ball hurtled towards him and landed on his chest.  
'You know that'll never work 'Hide.' Ratchet smirked as Bumblebee grabbed the ball and kicked it across the clearing to Frost.  
'Go on, you get him moving then.' Frost grinned, passing him the ball. Ratchet nodded and lined up the shot carefully before letting fly. Like a missile, it shot back across the group and dropped, homing in on Optimus.

He sat bolt upright the moment Ratchet's throw bounced off his helm.  
'And that's how it's done.' Ratchet crowed, watching Optimus closely. Optimus growled softly and grabbed the ball as he stood.  
'I was enjoying that snooze Ratchet.' he snapped, letting fly. Ratchet shrugged and backed up, never taking his optics off the ball.  
'Ratchet, behind you!' Frost called but she was too late. With his gaze on the ball, Ratchet missed what was behind him until he tripped over Smokescreen and went sprawling across the grass.  
'That was pure magic Ratchet, absolute magic.' Frost roared with laughter as Ratchet and Smokescreen untangled themselves and stood.  
'Watch it Frost, I'm still your boss.' Ratchet warned, turning his focus to her.  
'You've got to catch me first Ratchet.' she taunted, turning and racing away.  
'That won't be difficult.' Ratchet replied, giving chase even as he dug a wrench out of subspace. Frost knew what to expect though and swung out of his best line, ducking and weaving through the area but still being careful to never back herself into a corner.

Her audios constantly tracked Ratchet and gave her a slight edge but she knew how stubborn Ratchet could be and how hard he'd push things until he finally caught her. She heard the sound of the wrench whistling towards her and ducked, turning as she moved. The wrench sailed past harmlessly as Frost ran on, charging back into the clearing with a smooth easy stride.  
'Wheeljack, like we did in Iacon!' Ratchet barked, thundering out behind her. Wheeljack nodded and moved in, waiting until the last moment before diving at her. Frost was faster though, fending him off with her right hand and driving him into the ground without breaking her stride.  
'You'll have to do better than that.' Frost called, hurdling Barricade easily.  
'You're on your own Ratchet!' Wheeljack called as he lifted his face out of the dirt.

Chuckling softly, Frost reached the clear area right in the middle of the group and turned, spreading her weight out and bringing her hands up.  
'Come on Ratchet, right here right now!' she challenged, beckoning him onward. Figuring she was up to something, Ratchet was caution as he approached, scanning for any signs of a trap as he crossed the distance between them.

Frost smiled faintly as he stopped, watching her closely.  
'We've all come to appreciate your skills Ratchet, both in and out of MedBay. Now it's my turn to show my skills but be warned, I still keep up with the training I had as Stephie.' she grinned, never taking her optics off him.  
'You haven't faced real combat kid, I have.' Ratchet replied, advancing on her quickly.

Smokescreen watched the pair circle and grinned.  
'Three to one for Frost to take the win. Anyone interested?' he called, pulling out a datapad.  
'I'll take those odds.' Optimus nodded, laying his chips in Smokescreen's hand.  
'Don't mind if I do.' Ironhide nodded, joining in with the betting frenzy.

The combatants waited until all the bets were placed before engaging. From that first second, many of the betters started doubting their choice of combatant. Frost controlled the fight easily, using Ratchet's bulk and weight to her advantage. Every attack Ratchet tried, Frost countered and dominated easily - almost as if she could read his moves before he made them. Frost even had a small smile on her face as she moved, working Ratchet easily and scoring direct hits to his few weak points but he refused to go down. Shifting tactics, Frost's black frame became a blur and Ratchet found himself on the ground again and again but his stubborn streak flared and he surged up every single time.

Circling again, Ratchet tried to read Frost's moves but the techniques were unfamiliar and incredibly well hidden. He didn't know how she could read him so easily but he knew he'd figure that out eventually and moved in once more. Frost read him again and moved, grabbing his wrist and moving suddenly. Without a single wasted movement, Frost forced Ratchet down, keeping her grip firm on his wrist and using her other hand to push his head down.  
'Okay, I yield.' he grunted, wincing slightly. The pressure instantly vanished and Frost eased him back up, soothing aching cables tenderly.  
'You might have faced combat but I was trained in various martial arts, along with an enlistment in the United States Marine Corps. I may have been a nurse when you first met me but that was only part of my story.' Frost grinned, looking around the group as Smokescreen tallied up his losses and paid out the bets.  
'Is that where you learned to fend off tackles?' Wheeljack asked, getting to his feet.  
'Nope, I was the middle child of five and the other four were all boys. I learned to defend myself from them and at school; I played a lot of sport - gridiron, hockey, boxing, and a few more.' Frost shrugged, her gaze falling on Powerglide as he blinked stupidly.  
'What are you talking about Frost?' he asked, getting to his feet and backing up a step.  
'Oh sorry Powerglide, I keep forgetting you haven't been with us from the start. Come sit down and I'll explain everything.' Frost sighed, approaching slowly. Powerglide stared for a moment more before transforming and taking to the sky.  
'Powerglide, wait!' Frost cried, watching him leave with a heavy weight inside her armour.  
'It's not your fault Frost. We all forgot to explain things.' Optimus sighed, also watching the frightened mech disappearing to the south.  
'This should never have happened. There's no one else to blame, it's my responsibility to explain the situation since it's my life.' Frost replied, hanging her head.  
'You weren't to know he'd react like that Frost.' Ratchet added, coming up on her other side.  
'It doesn't matter Ratchet, I screwed up and now Powerglide is gone.' Frost snapped before taking off, heading for her secret hiding place up the other end of the park.

No one spoke for a few minutes then Silverbolt stepped forward.  
'Did you want us to go after Powerglide?' he asked, glancing in the direction he'd gone.  
'No, let him go.' Optimus replied, sinking back to the grass.  
'But what if he doesn't come back?' Air Raid asked, deeply worried for the smaller mech.  
'We have to believe he will. Of course, we could always ask Sally to give us his co-ordinates.' Ratchet shrugged, walking over to slump down beside Ironhide.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Miles away, Powerglide landed heavily and crumpled, curling up pitifully in the rain. He'd flown right into the storm, too lost in his shock and confusion to realise what had happened. Everything he'd seen and heard tumbled around in his processor, and all he could do was lay there in a shivering mass. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back to the park but true fear was keeping him from going back to the airbase he'd escaped from.

A few minutes later, someone else landed in the clearing and knelt beside him.  
'It's okay Powerglide, I've got you now. Come on; let's get out of this rain.' Starscream soothed, holding him close.  
'I can't go back, not yet. I don't know if I even can go back.' Powerglide sobbed, looking up at Starscream as the larger jet stood and picked him up.  
'I'm not asking you to come back to the park yet, just get out of the rain.' Starscream uttered, heading for the wooded area nearby. Powerglide hung on tight, burying his face in Starscream's neck as he wept, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Entering the woods, Starscream took shelter under the spreading branches and set Powerglide in his lap, rocking slowly.  
'What's got you so spooked?' Starscream asked gently, wiping away his tears tenderly.  
'Frost, she was saying some really strange things.' Powerglide uttered, snuggling closer and resting his head over Starscream's spark.  
'I know all about that Powerglide, it's nothing to be afraid of. Let me take you right back to the start, before peace replaced war, before the park and before Frost was Frost. Do you remember that virus that spread across Cybertron, claiming many lives?' Starscream nodded, stroking his helm lightly.  
'I remember; I was one of the victims. The children who played with me were rough and were the primary cause for the injuries I sustained before finally making my way to the park. I'd rather forget about what happened next but I can't. I escaped the kids before I was swept up in the growth stage but that's when my troubles really started. I managed to find a place to hide but the humans found me and took me to an airbase where hundreds of aircraft were sitting out in the open. I didn't know what was going on, just that I had to get away. It wasn't easy but I got away before they attacked me like they did to every other plane and helicopter I'd seen. I was lucky to find the marathon; I didn't have the fuel to go any further than where Tracks found me.' Powerglide explained, huddling closer.  
'I saw you there; you took off before I could get close. Well, while you were fighting to survive, we were fighting our war. Please forgive the gaps in this story; I only know what I was told since I wasn't there for most of the early parts. It all started with a young nurse by the name of Stephie. She was oblivious to the truth of our story when she purchased Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz. They opened her eyes to the truth and she went on a mission to find as many Autobots as she could. At the same time, Megatron managed to find us a safe place to hide and worked to pull the Decepticons back together. As both sides reclaimed their identities and found each other again, Stephie showed the Autobots how precious life could be and many of the wonders of earth. By the time we were ready to take on the Autobots, Stephie's team had grown to thirty-seven and they were ready to meet us head on. The Decepticons took a beating that day and were forgotten as Stephie moved forward with the Autobots. She buried us in concrete so she could be certain we wouldn't come back to try again. They lived in peace without us until they night of their growth came and they moved back into their true identities. Stephie continued to stay close to the Autobots, giving them a place to live and continuing to share her life with them. It was her idea to open the park and give the Autobots some semblance of independence. When the patrons asked where the Decepticons were, Stephie came back to the house and dug us up. It was her gentle touch that gave us life and a second chance to live. We joined the team and were accepted gradually, after we got past a few hurdles and learned to get along. The Stunticons came along later; Stephie found them in three wrecking yards and brought them home. She spent weeks repairing them with Ratchet and they were welcomed in with open arms. Then the children came along and the dynamic changed for the better. The line between Bot and Con faded out at that point and we all pulled together to make sure the children were given a proper education and brought up right. Stephie came to love the children as we did and the children lover her right back, she became their Aunty Stephie. Well, Stephie made a choice that would affect us all and her husband at the time followed her into what could be a new future for them. Her mind and everything that made Stephie what she was, was transferred into Frost who at that time was nothing more than a specially constructed Hummer that Stephie used in the driving displays. Paul died during the transfers; he wasn't very well at all. Ratchet didn't handle that loss very well, we'd all come to like Paul but he made his choice and we accepted it was all for the best that he'd gone before he suffered an ugly, painful death. Frost is determined to protect her secret and keep the park safe, no matter what. People don't know the truth about us; they think we're just robotic suits with humans inside. We keep the story to protect ourselves and make sure no one ever comes to harm. Frost gets so wrapped up in the park, she forgets about everything around her. She forgets that not everyone was here from the start, she forgets the hardships Tracks had to endure and she forgets about those around her when she feels like showing us what she knows.' Starscream sighed softly, oblivious to the rain as Powerglide stared at him, understanding dawning on his face.

Neither spoke for a while, both trying to see what the other had gone through. Powerglide still trembled as he sat there, drawing constant support from Starscream.  
'You really shouldn't take off like that Glide, everyone's worried about you.' Starscream uttered, smiling softly down at the other flier.  
'I didn't know what else to do. Thank you for coming after me.' Powerglide replied, returning the smile as he sat up.  
'I wasn't supposed to but I couldn't leave you out here alone. You part of the team but more importantly, you're special to me. I care about you, like I've never felt towards another before.' Starscream shrugged, shifting his hold slightly as Powerglide sighed and snuggled close again, looping his arms around Starscream's waist.  
'I figured that was the case but I wasn't sure if the peace was going to last or if it was some kind of sick joke. I've been out of the loop for so long; I couldn't make heads or tails of anything much. Now that I've had some time, I realise that the peace is going to last for a long time.' Powerglide admitted, totally relaxed as he sat there, safe in Starscream's embrace.  
'Peace was long overdue for us all. Now that we have it, we're not going to let it go so easily. We really should be getting back, before Optimus decides to organise a search party to come after us.' Starscream nodded, tipping Powerglide's face back up.  
'Yeah, I suppose we should. I guess I should apologise to Frost as well, I did kinda run off on her when she wanted to explain.' Powerglide nodded, getting to his feet and looking up at the sky.  
'Probably not a bad idea. Come on; let's get out of here before the rain starts again.' Starscream agreed, getting up and heading back into the clearing. Powerglide grinned as they transformed and shot into the sky, quickly outrunning the storm and heading home.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, Frost snapped awake and groaned, hands coming up to rest over her chest.  
'Tracks, wake up.' she hissed, nudging him gently. Grumbling faintly, Tracks rolled over and looked up at her before sitting up.  
'She's coming?' he asked, looping his arms lightly around Frost's shoulders as she nodded weakly. 'Just lay back, I'll comm Ratchet.' Frost nodded slowly and leant back, Tracks guiding her down and holding her hands tenderly.  
"Ratchet, wake up. You're needed. Ratchet!" Tracks commed, soothing Frost as the pain grew and their daughter let her know she was ready to come out.  
"What's going on?" Ratchet asked muzzily, still trying to wake up properly.  
"Gypsy is ready to come out. Wake up and get over here." Tracks replied, stroking Frost's helm tenderly as she panted and writhed, trying to hold back until Ratchet was there to assist.  
"Gypsy, right. I'll be there in two minutes, just keep Frost calm and cool." Ratchet instructed, snapping awake now that he knew what was going on.  
"I can do that. Are you going to wake Wheeljack or should I?" Tracks asked, suddenly quite nervous about the situation.  
"It's on my way, I'll get him. Just focus on Frost, I'll handle everything." Ratchet replied before cutting the connection. Tracks nodded and settled back beside Frost; doing everything he could to sooth her in the face of her pain.

Wheeljack didn't look quite awake as he charged in with Ratchet and gently lay the midnight blue frame down beside Frost.  
'You're doing fine Frost, just relax.' Ratchet uttered, watching closely as Frost revealed her spark and the tiny life beside her own.  
'I'm okay Ratchet, I can handle this.' she replied, gazing at the child that was soon to be. Ratchet grinned and reached in, carefully grasping the new life and lifting it out before placing it in the tiny body…but nothing happened. Glancing at Wheeljack, Ratchet scooped the child up and ran a quick scan, looking for any signs of trouble.  
'Come on Gypsy, don't do this to me.' Ratchet uttered, working frantically to find and fix the problem with Wheeljack right beside him.

Frost watched on nervously, Tracks clinging to her hand firmly.  
'Gypsy, please don't give up.' Frost uttered, shaking slightly.  
'Please be okay Gypsy.' Tracks added, trying to stay strong for his beloved Frost.  
'Damn it, I can't find the problem. Come on Jack, we've got work to do!' Ratchet cussed before racing from the room, clutching Gypsy to his chest.  
'Come on Tracks, we need to be there for our little girl.' Frost added, charging after them with Tracks.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet and Wheeljack worked frantically through the night until they were finally rewarded with the most beautiful sound in the world - the scream of a new life as the first rays of dawn crossed the park. Frost heard and bolted into the room, sliding to a stop beside Ratchet.  
'Is she going to be okay?' Frost asked softly, desperate to pick her up but wanting to make sure she was safe at last.  
'Nothing to worry about Frost, just a small manufacturing glitch. Go on, Gypsy is waiting for you.' Ratchet nodded, moving back. Frost didn't need any more coaxing and picked her daughter up, bouncing slightly to soothe her into silence.  
'Hey there little darling, I'm your mother.' she whispered, gazing proudly down at the midnight blue femme and taking in every little detail about her. Her little blue doorwings were covered in tiny silver and gold dots, turning them into beautiful star fields and her little red face was graced by a delicate white chevron.  
'Frost? Where are you?' Tracks called groggily from the main ward.  
'Just a second Tracks.' Frost replied, looking to Ratchet again. He nodded and waved her out, letting her know everything was okay. Relaxing, Frost returned to Tracks with Gypsy tucked safely in her arms.

Tracks beamed with pride as Frost walked over and sat beside him, holding their daughter tenderly to her chest.  
'She's going to be okay Tracks.' Frost uttered, laying Gypsy in his arms.  
'Gypsy, my beloved daughter.' Tracks whispered, looking down on her with pure love and adoration for his little girl.  
'Our little miracle child. We did it Tracks; we beat the odds and gave birth to a beautiful little femme.' Frost nodded, wrapping her arms around Tracks and Gypsy.  
'She's absolutely magnificent my love.' Tracks agreed, stroking one doorwing softly as Gypsy cooed up at them both.

Getting to her feet again, Frost walked over to where Ratchet and Wheeljack were talking softly.  
'Everything okay Frost?' Wheeljack asked, turning to her.  
'Yeah, everything's great Wheeljack.' she replied, smiling warmly at the pair.  
'Go on, you've got a world to introduce young Gypsy to and guide her through.' Ratchet added, smiling softly at her.  
'I know Ratchet and I'm ready. There's something I want to say before I go.' Frost nodded, glancing back at Tracks and Gypsy as he stood.  
'You don't have to say anything Frost, I know I screwed up and almost killed your daughter.' Wheeljack sighed, turning away slowly.  
'That doesn't matter anymore Wheeljack; she's going to be okay.' Frost corrected, grabbing his shoulders and turning him back before drawing him into a warm hug. 'Thank you, so very much. Words can never express my gratitude.'  
'You're welcome Frost. I'm sorry I screwed up but I'm glad Gypsy is okay.' Wheeljack replied, resting his head on her shoulder lightly.  
'Forget about it Wheeljack, its okay. I'm just glad she's here at last, even if there were problems.' Frost nodded, releasing Wheeljack and turning to Ratchet. 'Without you, Gypsy would still be a dream. Thank you so much, for everything.' she added, ignoring his back off signal to embrace him warmly too.  
'Don't mention it Frost, you'd have done the same for me.' Ratchet nodded, holding her tenderly as Tracks joined the group.  
'You got that right Ratchet.' Frost agreed, releasing him and taking Gypsy tenderly.  
'Well, we'd better go face the team. They'll be wondering where we all are.' Tracks added, resting his hands on Ratchet and Wheeljack's shoulders lightly.  
'It's still early Tracks, we've got some time but you're right. Thanks again you two, we owe you a great debt of gratitude.' Frost grinned, adjusting her grip slightly and leaving MedBay with Tracks and Gypsy.

Much to their surprise, some of the guys were already awake and going about various things all around the staff area. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were wrestling on the hill, practising the skills they'd picked up while watching Frost's various demonstrations. First Aid was just emerging from his place to take the morning shift, just in case anything came up. Mirage and Wildrider were taking an early morning jog, enjoying the crisp morning air and the quiet that had settled over the park and Beachcomber was relaxing against the wall of his place, watching the sun rise.

Drawing Tracks in tight against her side, Frost wandered across the compound towards their apartment for a much needed rest before they had to face the rest of the team but luck and timing were against them.  
'Morning Frost, morning Tracks.' Hound called, waving to them as he left his house.  
'Morning Hound and what a wonderful morning it is.' Frost replied with a grin, all traces of exhaustion leaving her frame.  
'Oh, someone's in a good mood today.' Hound chuckled softly, suddenly spotting the tiny life in Frost's tender embrace. 'Who do we have here?' he asked, approaching quietly.  
'Hound, meet our beautiful daughter Gypsy.' Tracks grinned, tightening his grip around Frost's waist gently.  
'But I thought…' Hound started, blinking dumbly at the tiny femme.  
'So did I Hound but I'm more than happy to be proven wrong.' Frost cut him off, not wanting to think about her one serious flaw at such a joyous time.  
'Well, I wish you both the very best in the new adventures ahead of you. Raising a child is like nothing you've ever faced before Tracks. At least Frost has some knowledge under her belt, so to speak.' Hound grinned, looking for permission to touch.

When Frost nodded, he reached out and lightly traced one finger down her arm.  
'Welcome to the world little one. You're going to have a bright future ahead, I can see that already.' he uttered, gazing at the sparkling as she slept peacefully.  
'There can be no doubt of that Hound.' Frost agreed, rocking Gypsy when she awoke and started crying. 'Love to stay and chat Hound but someone needs to be cleaned and fed.'  
'I understand completely Frost.' he called after them before walking off.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Word spread quickly about the arrival of Gypsy and with each happy congratulation given to the family; Wheeljack's self-hatred and pain only grew. No matter how many times Frost tried to comfort him, his grief just kept growing until he could take it no longer and took off, leaving Ariel and Perceptor on the hill and screaming for him to come back.  
'Damn it Wheeljack, I don't need this now.' Frost sighed, turning to Tracks apologetically and laying Gypsy in his arms.  
'Frost, where are you going?' Arcee asked, stunned to see Frost was willing to abandon her child at such a critical point.  
'Wheeljack is carrying unnecessary guilt about what happened this morning with Gypsy and I've got to make him see that it wasn't his fault.' Frost replied, transforming and tearing after Wheeljack. Of course, her parting comments had everyone talking and turning their focus to Tracks. Deeply concerned and wanting to spare Wheeljack any more pain, Tracks retreated to the safety of the family home until Frost returned.

Frost chased Wheeljack out of the park and across country until he vanished into a cave that was too small for Frost to enter comfortably. Growling softly, she transformed and wormed her way into the cave carefully.  
"Just leave me alone!" Wheeljack snapped; somewhere up ahead of her.  
"Not on your life Wheeljack. I'm not going to let this go, not until you realise the fault lies with me and not you." Frost replied, wincing when her doorwings caught on the rough ceiling but she kept going.  
"Of course it's my fault Frost; I didn't check the components properly." Wheeljack sighed, and Frost thought she saw him just up ahead.  
"If I'd told you the moment I realised I was carrying, you wouldn't have been so rushed for time. I didn't want to stir up a big fuss, only to lose my daughter before she had a chance to live." Frost corrected, finally squeezing out of the tunnel and into a large cave. Wheeljack was slumped against the far wall, head in his hands and vocal indicators dark.

Crossing the cave quickly, Frost knelt beside him and grabbed his wrists.  
'It's not your fault Wheeljack, none of this. I screwed up and that mistake nearly cost my daughter her life. I made the wrong choices, not you.' Wheeljack didn't even move, trying to ignore her gentle touch on his wrists.  
'I should have checked the parts. I installed a faulty intake system. I put Gypsy's life in danger, not you.' he replied softly, his vocal indicators barely flickering above a dark grey.  
'Wheeljack, stop this insanity. All I want to hear from you is four little words - it wasn't my fault!' Frost barked, tightening her grip a little more.  
'That would be a lie Frost and I hate lying.' Wheeljack uttered, finally lifting his head and looking directly at Frost. She recoiled slightly, frightened by the pain and anguish in his optics. 

Overcome, she lunged forward and threw her arms around him, shifting their positions until she was holding him close as the stunned inventor sat on her lap.  
'We all make mistakes Wheeljack, its part of life. We both made a mistake but my mistake came first, which puts me at fault and you just reacting to my screw-up.' she offered, stroking his helm softly as they sat there.  
'Doesn't change the fact I screwed up.' Wheeljack uttered, trembling faintly as he sat there.  
'Damn it Wheeljack, you didn't screw up!' Frost snapped, shoving him off and getting to her feet before hauling him up too.

Silence fell in the cave again as they stood there, each watching the other.  
'I'm not asking for much Wheeljack, just the truth. It wasn't your fault.' Frost finally uttered, stepping closer.  
'That's a lie and you know it.' Wheeljack snapped, backing away from her.  
'Don't do this Jack, please. Don't throw everything away over one little mistake. You've done everything right, you couldn't have known. I've already told you that I don't care about what happened this morning, I only care that you were able to give me the daughter I longed for - alive and happy. Don't beat yourself up over one little mistake, it happens to the best of us. This fault doesn't lie on your shoulders alone, we both caused this one. Why can't you see that?' she tried, hoping to simply reason with Wheeljack.  
'I've dealt with hundreds of creators, some who gave me even less time than you. I never screwed any of them up, not once. You're one of my closest friends and I nearly cost your daughter her life and that is inexcusable.' Wheeljack scoffed, turning away slowly.  
'What do I have to do to make you see reason Wheeljack? What do you want me to say? I shouldn't be here and you know that, you know how vital those first few days are to forming a permanent family bond. I'm willing to risk that for you, any of you. Why are you so determined to take the blame for yourself?' Frost sighed, catching his hand and holding tight.  
'It's my responsibility to check every sparkling frame before the final transfer. Carriers and genitors expect that of me, they expect me to do my job properly so they can have their child without having to worry about any issues arising from shoddy construction. I let you down Frost and time constraints are no excuse for that. I've handled tighter limits than the one you gave me and still managed perfection.' Wheeljack replied, the walls finally starting to crack.  
'I understand Wheeljack, I really do. I know how hard you work for the team; you're always striving to make everything better for everyone. People forget that you're just one mech, trying to keep up with the demands the team places on your time. I know I'm guilty of that; no one is innocent of demanding your time. You want to make everyone happy and keep striving to do that but there's only so much you can do.' Frost nodded, easing closer and smiling when Wheeljack didn't try and back off again.  
'I don't know how to stop; I just keep trying to make everyone happy. With some it's easy - a few repairs and an upgrade here and there but others demand more from me. I can't do it anymore Frost, I'm pulled in so many directions at once. Please help me; I don't know what to do.' Wheeljack whispered, collapsing suddenly. Frost knelt beside him, drawing him into her arms and holding him close.  
'Let it all go, I've got you. You need to learn to say no and lay down your own boundaries before something really bad happens. When we get home, I want you to grab what you need, take Perceptor and Ariel and get away for a while. We've got two weeks until the park opens again; I want you to take a proper holiday before getting back to work. When you come home, we'll go through your projects and decide which ones are really important then discard the rest by either sharing them out or telling whoever asked where to go. You need to wind down and relax for a while, just get away from everything. Take Ariel to the park, the beach or wherever you all want to go and just let her spent time with her parents, without the stress of work.' Frost nodded, rocking slowly as Wheeljack wept openly on her shoulder.  
'I miss my family, I don't spend enough time with them.' he choked out, curling up a little more.  
'They miss you too Wheeljack, more than you know. It's time to stop trying to hard, Perceptor and Ariel need you more than anyone else. You ready to go home now?' Frost soothed, stroking his helm softly as they sat there. Wheeljack nodded slowly, pulling back and wiping his face before easing to his feet. Frost smiled warmly as she stood and drew him into another hug, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling back.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Perceptor didn't even twitch as Wheeljack and Frost returned, transforming together and running back into the group.  
'Hey, where's Tracks and Gypsy?' Frost asked, looking around again.  
'After you left, Tracks took off home. He's been in there ever since.' Ironhide shrugged, holding Ratchet close tenderly.  
'Makes sense. Remember what I told you Wheeljack and get.' Frost nodded turning and hustling away as Wheeljack crouched behind Perceptor and hugged him tenderly.  
'I don't blame you for being upset with me Percy but I'm trying. I've got a surprise for you, both of you.' he whispered, nuzzling Perceptor's neck lightly.  
'What sort of surprise?' Perceptor asked, leaning into the touch lightly.  
'You, me and Ariel are going on a little trip. I've been neglecting you and I'm sorry for that. I know this won't make up for everything but it's a start.' Wheeljack grinned, drawing Perceptor to his feet and scooping Ariel up.  
'Where are we going dad?' she asked, snuggling in close as Wheeljack draw Perceptor in as well and hugged them both.  
'Wherever we want to go. We can go to the beach, or the park or wherever the road leads us. So long as we're back in time for the next opening, it doesn’t matter where we go.' Wheeljack grinned, relaxing into the loving assault on his processor from the bond and the feeling of arms around his frame.  
'What are we waiting for, let's go.' Perceptor nodded, taking Wheeljack's hand and squeezing gently as Wheeljack led him away.  
'Couldn't have said it better myself Percy.' Wheeljack laughed, vanishing inside happily.

Frost emerged a few moments later, Gypsy tucked up in her right arm and Tracks snuggled in under her left.  
'I don't know what you did Frost, but it worked.' Ratchet offered, smiling softly as he relaxed back against Ironhide again.  
'I didn't have to say much once I managed to crack the walls he's put up.' Frost grinned, settling on the ground and turning her full attention to Gypsy.  
'We're off to…' Wheeljack called, standing back slightly from the group.  
'We don't need to know where Wheeljack. Just go and remember what I told you.' Frost cut him off, not taking her gaze of her daughter.  
'Thanks again Frost, I owe you big for this.' Wheeljack grinned, transforming and opening the doors for his family.  
'No you don't Wheeljack, you don't owe me anything.' she replied, chuckling softly. "I just want you and your family to be happy, I couldn't ask for anything more. Go on, have a great time and I'll see you in two weeks." She added over the comms so no one else would know what was going on with their plan.  
"We'll be back on time and I'll be ready to get to work." He chuckled softly before peeling out, loaded with supplies and his beautiful family.  
"Safe travels Wheeljack. Be safe and look after your family." She signed off and watched him leave from the corner of her optic even as she cared for Gypsy.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

With Gypsy still tucked in against her chest, Frost approached Wheeljack's lab and utilised the pass-card he'd given her to gain entrance to his lab. Stepping through the door, she froze and looked around in disbelief as the lights flared to life.  
'Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon and Radon. Stand down and reveal yourselves!' she called, looking around for the six little drones. They emerged slowly, watching Frost with uncertainty as she held up the pass-card. 'I've got the authority to be here. Wheeljack wants me to go over his workload and sort out the vital projects from the pointless.' she added, moving forward with a steady stride. The six drones beeped and moved back, taking up their recharge positions near the main workbench in the middle of the massive building.

With the drones dealt with, Frost turned her attention to the racks and racks of projects, her jaw dropping at the vast array of things that needed her attention. Steeling herself for the challenge, Frost approached the first shelf and got to work. Settling Gypsy in the sling across her chest, Frost dragged the first project off the shelf and set it on a secondary bench before going over everything and deciding whether it was worth keeping or not. Deciding it wasn't, she returned it to the shelf and stuck a bright red sticker on it before moving on along the shelf, tagging each one red or green, depending on her choice. She didn't give herself any time to double guess or change her mind, each project was tagged before being left behind to await its fate.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Heading home that night, Frost was still reeling from her first day but at least she had made a dent in the pile. Tracks was still up, relaxing on the couch when she entered and walked straight past him to put Gypsy down. He stayed where he was, picking up on the barely restrained anger and frustration from their bond.

Returning to the main room, Frost slumped into one of the armchairs and sighed, absolutely exhausted but not quite ready for sleep.  
'Rough day my love?' Tracks asked, perching on the arm of the chair.  
'Little wonder Wheeljack was cracking. Most of those projects are a complete waste of time, energy and resources. But then, you already knew that, didn't you?' Frost uttered, rubbing her forehead lightly.  
'I have no idea what you're going on about.' Tracks defended, getting to his feet.  
'That's not what the shelves say. Your name came up on three different projects - scratch-resistant paint, increased flight capabilities and an upgraded weapon system.' Frost replied, rising smoothly and turning to face Tracks properly.  
'I asked about that paint not that long after I arrived and the same for the weapons. The flight capabilities came up when I started working properly and it was Wheeljack who actually came up with the idea.' Tracks explained, unable to believe that Wheeljack has actually hung onto the weapons project, even after peace had held for so long.  
'I figured that was the case which is why I agreed with the flight increase but the other two went onto the scrap heap. You're not the only one interested in the scratch-resistant paint and tomorrow, I intend to really have a go at all those stupid and vain enough to want such a thing. This place isn't about perfect finishes and brilliant shines, it's about letting people meet us and have fun.' Frost nodded, her anger quickly being replaced with exhaustion.  
'Next time I get the urge for anything like that, I'll come see you first Frost. Come on, bedtime.' Tracks offered, taking her hands lightly and guiding her to her feet.  
'Sounds like a good idea to me Tracks - on both counts.' she grinned, allowing him to lead her into their berthroom.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

She was still battling through the task a fortnight later when Wheeljack returned, looking completely relaxed and happy, Ariel resting on his shoulders as he held Perceptor close.  
'Frost, you in here?' he called, opening the door.  
'Where else would I be Wheeljack? There's still a lot more work to do but I'm slowly getting through it all.' she replied, slapping a red sticker on another project and lugging it towards the junk heap outside.

Wheeljack stared at the finished shelves, amazed by the severe cull Frost had already managed.  
'All military projects are gone, along with anything purely cosmetic. I did find a couple projects that fitted those categories with your name on them so I left them for the moment. At the moment, I've got all the discarded projects stashed in my private workshop until we figure out what to do with them all.' Frost explained; heaving Ironhide's half-completed cannon upgrades onto a trailer beside an assortment of other crazy ideas.  
'Unless there are any projects here you're interested in, get rid of it all. There's always a chance I'll want to go back to these projects if they're still around.' Wheeljack shrugged, turning his attention to the four projects with his name on them.  
'So far I've only found stuff that we don't need anymore or that serve no real purpose. I've got just the tool for the job if you want to dispose of all this too. There are a couple of things that might have other uses though, uses outside the park.' Frost added, tossing Starscream's newest null rays onto the junk heap.  
'Like what?' Wheeljack asked, tossing all four projects onto the trailer.  
'Well, car companies would go nuts for your scratch-resistant paint. The translation program you wrote for Ariel would go down a hit in the UN. The VR system you created back when we were first thinking of creating me would revolutionise the television, movies and computer gaming industries.' Frost grinned, indicating the three projects she'd left out and sat near the door.  
'I don’t know Frost, how do we explain those sorts of advances if we're just humans in suits?' Wheeljack sighed, looking around his lab again before picking up another project and adding it to the junk pile.  
'Get Peter and James to market them, they're smart boys. So long as you used only human technology, there shouldn't be a problem.' Frost suggested with a shrug, grabbing the trailer and hauling it away.


	30. Six Months Later

Everyone was wondering why Johnny had called a staff meeting during a down period. It was totally out of the blue and had everyone talking.  
'Hey, everyone quiet down!' Johnny called, taking his place on the podium.  
'What's going on Johnny?' Ultra Magnus asked, gaze focusing on the two women behind Johnny.  
'We've been asked to help out with a charity event for the local Red Cross. I'd like you all to meet Mary and Jessie; they've come to see what we can come up with.' Johnny grinned, waving the ladies forward.  
'We desperately need your help. All our other efforts to raise the necessary funds to renovate the hospital have fallen way short of what we need.' Jessie added, her wide green eyes pleading with the group as she looked them over.  
'Ohh, now this is a sticky situation. Come on guys, think. We have to do something.' Frost nodded, settling Gypsy and turning the problem over.  
'What about a charity day at the park? All profits go to the hospital.' Wheeljack suggested, glancing at Perceptor.  
'We barely break even as it is Jack. That would have worked when the park was busy but not now.' Johnny sighed, also trying to come up with a solution.  
'How about another race day?' Kup suggested, actually looking forward to racing again.  
'Again, the costs would eat up too much of the profits. We had presidential support for that.' Claire replied, wishing for a miracle.  
'I've got it. We can turn the rear parking lot into a Driftball field and show people our version of football.' Ratchet crowed, sitting up suddenly.  
'Uhh, one small problem there Ratchet, we've got too many mechs for a game. We only need fifteen mechs a side for Driftball.' Smokescreen corrected, shaking his head slowly.  
'So we play Dragball instead. It's just like Driftball but bigger and busier. Instead of three forwards, you have six a side. There's eight wingers not four, three halfbacks instead of two and two extra goalies. I played when I was younger but the war stopped my pro career in Drift and Drag.' Ironhide grinned, holding up the ball he'd spent so long crafting.  
'That could just work. How long would it take for you guys to be ready to play?' Johnny nodded, perking up slightly.  
'How long do we have?' Frost grinned, not sure such an ambitious plan was even plausible.  
'Can you be done in three months? That's when our time to raise what we need runs out.' Mary replied, smiling warmly at the group.  
'It'll mean a lot of early mornings and late nights but yeah, we can be ready in three months. Depending on how we go, we might even be able to pull it off in two.' Ironhide guessed, looking the group over with a trained optic.  
'Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Thank you all so very much.' Jessie gushed, beaming with pride and hope as she stood there.  
'Well, don't just sit there guys, let's get to work. Ironhide, you'll have to get me a list of everything you'll need to make the pitch a reality.' Johnny called, clapping his hands quickly.  
'You just focus on getting the grandstands and other amenities organised, we'll handle the rest.' Ironhide replied, herding the team out of the building and up towards the rarely used patch of ground.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

True to their word, by the start of the third month, everything was in order. Then came a minor problem in the shape of rain for three days straight leading up to game day. There was no time to reschedule; they were just going to have to play in the wet.

The miserable weather did nothing to keep the crowds at bay and the stands were soon full of screaming fans, all eager to get their first taste of Dragball. Everyone had been provided a rough rundown of the rules, just so they could follow the game and understand the unique scoring system that used four posts and an end zone. Much like its smaller cousin Driftball, points were scored whenever the ball landed in the end zone or passed through the posts - five for the main posts, three for the sides and one point for simply running the ball into the end zone.

In the locker rooms, the two teams made final preparations and went over the plan one last time. Everyone had their name and number painted on their backs in a multitude of colours, each player going with a colour that stood out well against their own armour. Only one mech wasn't playing - First Aid. He was stationed on the sidelines, between the two interchange benches as the field medic for the game since Ratchet was determined to play.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

A hush fell over the crowd as the teams filed out and took their places on the field.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, welcome to the first ever Dragball game to take place on this planet. Thank you all for coming out here in this lousy weather to support the hospital and cheer on your favourite players as they battle it out on a completely different ground. Please make some noise for Frost and her Raiders as they face Trailbreaker and his Battlers. And now, I'd like to ask Miss Jessie Anderson to start the game.' Johnny announced and all eyes turned to the pitch and the woman standing in the middle.

Jessie trembled faintly as she stood and held up a beautifully crafted medallion.  
'Bot or Con?' she asked, crouching slightly.  
'Bot.' Frost replied, nodding slightly to Trailbreaker as the medallion soared. Jessie caught it quickly and revealed the Decepticon insignia facing up.  
'We'll kick.' Trailbreaker challenged, grabbing the ball and heading back down the field as Jessie climbed into the car beside her and was whisked off the field.

Springer positioned the ball carefully and backed up before running in and kicking it as hard as he could. It soared down the pitch, right into Frost's grip. Pulling the ball in close to her chest, she charged forward like a bull, leading with her shoulder. Ironhide and Breakdown moved with her, the trio thundering down the pitch until Frost was tackled hard by Fireflight and pounded into the ground. Fireflight climbed off and backed away, never taking his optics off Frost as she stood and lobbed the ball across the pitch. Silverbolt jumped and snagged it from the air, only to be crash-tackled by Sunstreaker. Shaking his head to clear away the fog, Silverbolt stood and tossed the ball back to Prowl who took off like a shot, weaving between the challenging wingers before laying the boot into the ball and sending it spinning back to Ironhide. Catching it smoothly, Ironhide powered away, fending off several tackles before drop-kicking the ball straight past Bluestreak for a central goal.

Everyone hustled back to their positions and Optimus ran in, letting off a kick that sent the ball shooting like a missile down the pitch. Trailbreaker, Blitzwing and Air Raid all ducked, registering the speed of the ball. Taking the chance, Shockwave jumped for the ball, showing a hidden strength as he stopped the ball cold on the goal line. He passed it to Blitzwing and grinned, quite proud to have made that catch. Blitzwing in turn lobbed the ball to Trailbreaker who caught it and charged; Drag Strip, Kup and Air Raid lending him support. Frost snarled softly as she charged forward, ducking under Air Raid's reaching hand and slamming Trailbreaker to the ground. Scrabbling back, Frost let him pass the ball before chasing Air Raid down and helping to tackle him too. Cliffjumper was next to get the ball and he managed to avoid getting tackled to slam home a side goal.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Second quarter and the scores were locked at 9-7 with the Raiders in the lead. Frost caught the ball again and passed it to Ironhide as they charged, ducking and weaving through the forwards until Ironhide vanished under the combined force of Astrotrain, Groove and Blackout. The trio of wingers all quickly scrambled back and waited for Ironhide to rise. He was clearly quite shaken as he struggled to his feet and stood there for a moment before crashing back to the ground. First Aid blew his whistle and everyone stopped as Ultra Magnus ran onto the field and carried Ironhide off before Slingshot took to the field in his place. Play resumed and he took off, lobbing the ball to Frost and staying with her with Mirage and Tracks also backing them up. Without missing a beat, Frost slowed and let fly, kicking the ball through for another centre goal.

Back and forth the ball went, but the mud made it slippery and there were quite a few missed catches. No one was above scrabbling in the mud for the ball, even Sunstreaker got in and had a go - taking on Mirage and coming out with the ball clutched to his chest. He made a fair run before Silverbolt came out of nowhere and slammed him into the mud brutally. Bucking him off, Sunstreaker tossed the ball to Smokescreen and followed up, shoving Prowl into a large puddle. Smokescreen let fly the moment he was in range, ripping off a kick that near took Ratchet's head clean off his shoulders.

Setting the ball back in the centre square, Springer ran up to kick off again but just as he was about to let fly, he stepped in a wet patch and slipped over, one foot just tapping the ball. Optimus swooped in and grabbed it, pitching it to Devcon and moving up as Springer picked himself up and gave chase. Wheeljack got his hands on the ball and almost flew down the field, the mud on his frame making it that much harder for anyone to get a grip on him until Kup came flying from the right and slammed into him. They hit the ground hard and the ball slipped from Wheeljack's hands to bounce across the boundary line and out.

Skyfire retrieved it and let fly, sending it soaring back down the pitch. He realised his mistake far too late when Megatron snatched the ball from midair and charged, Optimus and Soundwave right with him. Determined to make up for his mistake, Skyfire ran into the fray again, taking Optimus and Soundwave out so Blitzwing could get in there and tackle Megatron. Slingshot fell into place though, taking the ball and diving over the line for another point.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The rain started again in the third quarter but no one cared and play continued - the score 21-19 but now the Battlers were leading. Frost got the ball again and charged; Slingshot at her back and Red Alert never far away either now that he'd replaced Blades on the field. They crossed the centreline and split, Wheeljack and Devcon flanking Frost as they pushed on. Devcon went down first, slammed down by Motormaster as Hound tried to catch Frost. She refused to let him win and pushed on, vaulting over Powerglide and letting fly with a beautiful kick that went through the right side and straight past Arcee.

Kup switched off as the players returned to their places and Skywarp ran on, taking up his place in front of Blitzwing as Sideswipe kicked off for the first time. His kick flew off centre and Perceptor jumped for it, looking slightly shocked when he caught the ball and landed. Slipping a little for a moment, he bolted forward at top speed, relaxing slightly when Wheeljack came up beside him and they charged. Perceptor used his smaller stature to his advantage as he ran and jumped, sending up a muddy wave as he slid across the line for a touch goal and another point. Rising to his feet, Perceptor looked like something out of a B-grade horror movie as he headed back to his position, the heavy rain washing off a fair bit of the mud.

On the sidelines, Ironhide finally stirred and sat up, holding his head gently.  
'Hey, welcome back Ironhide.' First Aid uttered, crouching beside him.  
'What happened?' Ironhide asked, blinking slowly as his optics slowly cam into focus.  
'You were tackled by Astrotrain, Blackout and Groove. Just take it easy, you took a nasty blow to the head.' First Aid grinned slightly, optics back on the game as Ironhide nodded slowly and lay back again.

Barricade lunged and snapped the ball to Trailbreaker before moving up and tackling Wheeljack to the ground again. Trailbreaker ran hard until Optimus caught him and sent him into the mud, the ball slipping from his hands. Bumblebee grabbed it and ran, feinting past the forwards and fending Hound off as he ran. He was almost across the line when Blitzwing caught him and they slammed and skidded across the ground. They stopped and looked up, realising they had come past the goal line.  
'No goal!' Kup cried, double-checking the rules quickly. Bumblebee grumbled softly and stood, kicking the ball to Sideswipe and running back to his place.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The rain was pelting down by the fourth quarter - the scores tied at 31-31. Ultra Magnus backed up and caught the ball before bolting forward with the other halfbacks at his side. Frost came up too and he passed the ball to her before moving up to cover her and tackle Motormaster. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran at Frost and tackled her, sending her down hard on her back. Frost fought until they backed off but she had a plan and tossed the ball to Optimus before charging. Optimus neatly sidestepped most of the players and let fly, sending the ball screaming between the main posts. Bluestreak let out a yelp as the ball shot towards him and ducked, the ball crossing the line at the height his head would have been - five.

Hot Rod subbed Smokescreen off the field as the game reset and the rain just got heavier. Optimus booted the ball hard and slipped, landing heavily on the ground as the ball soared and Hot Rod ran in to snag it. Silverbolt headed for the intercept, only to wind up in the mud as Hot Rod powered down the field. He bombed the ball across to Skywarp just as Prowl came at him. The black and white mech tried to stop but the slippy ground made that impossible and he careened into Hot Rod, sending them both down into the mud again. Skywarp ran up with Skyfire, charging towards the goal line but Bumblebee and Perceptor stopped Skywarp dead in his tracks and dumped him into the mud. Skywarp got back to his feet and flicked the ball to Skyfire before following him through, only to stand witness to Skyfire's crunching between Ultra Magnus and Megatron. The ball slipped from Skyfire's hands and Dirge ran in and grabbed it, kicking it across to Thundercracker. The freshest winger bolted, ducking and diving past the opposing wingers and letting off a stunning airborne kick that whistled through the central goalposts.

Everyone on the field kicked it into high gear as the game clock started to run down. First Aid finally cleared Ironhide to return to the game with five minutes to go and Ironhide made sure to make those last few minutes count. Sideswipe kicked the ball long and hard and Thrust grabbed it before making his charge, passing it to Frost just as Powerglide tackled him. Frost didn't hold it for long, flicking it to Ironhide before she went down to Starscream. Ironhide snarled and charged, belting through Astrotrain, Groove and Blackout before back-pedalling and diving past Skyfire. Frost managed to catch him up, tackling Skywarp and Powerglide to open up the last of the run and Ironhide kicked the ball hard just as the horn went for the end of the game.

The crowd screamed as the Raiders celebrated, running together and jumping over each other with joy. The final score was 46-40, stunning everyone.  
'There you have it folks, the Raiders take the victory. I am also proud to announce that we've raised more than twice what we needed to renovate our hospital.' Johnny called, his voice holding strong against the wind, rain and celebrations all around him.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, the team gathered in the main hall again, everyone still banged up from their day on the field.  
'What a day. I don't think I've had so much fun in years.' Optimus grinned, digging mud out of his shoulder and flicking it out the door.  
'I'll second that Optimus. It was nice to let go of everything for a day.' Prowl agreed, leaning forward slightly as Jazz cleaned the muck out of his doorwing hinges.  
'I think we're all going to need a repaint after this, that surface was murder on paint.' Frost remarked, removing her mask and visor and washing them off carefully.  
'Totally worth it though.' Sideswipe grinned, his arm blades laying off to one side as he carefully cleaning out the mud from between Sunstreaker's armour.


	31. Fifteen Years Later

Everyone knew that the park was starting to really suffer - the crowds had dropped off almost completely but for some reason, no one really cared about that. They were happy and together still and Wheeljack's three projects were giving them a handy income to support their growing numbers and relax until they figured out what to do. No one wanted to think about what would happen to them if the park closed, the idea of being separated again was just too frightening.

Despite their situation, the team had welcomed another nine into their numbers. Optimus and Megatron had welcomed Winger, their son and Roller had taken to him from the first moment. Red Alert and Inferno now had a son Spark, Springer and Arcee decided for another too and now had Harley, a lively young mech who always brought a smile to their faces. Duke took his new responsibilities seriously, never straying far from his baby brother Chieftain. Bluestreak and Hound had also made the choice, welcoming Turbo into the world and giving him the very best start they could. Wheeljack and Perceptor asked Ariel first before having another, a beautiful little mech called Storm. Kup and Hot Rod joined the list too, bringing their son Matador into the world after a minor argument. Then came Swiftwind and Flanker, the twins of Starscream and Powerglide. There had been quite a few shocked faces when Mirage and Wildrider added to the number, welcoming their twins Silverstreak and Speed-Demon into the team with joyful smiles.

Frost and Tracks had tried for another child but Nomad didn't survive and simply winked out of existence one chilly morning. Frost took the loss hard, withdrawing from everyone as she tried to accept her lot and move on. Then one day, the strangest thing happened. As she sat slumped in the living room, tenderly holding the only remaining reminder of the son she never had, someone knocked on the door. Sighing softly, she stood and went to see who it was but got a mighty shock when she opened the door.

Lying on her doorstep, wrapped up tight against the chilly air, lay a screaming sparkling. Choking back a sob, Frost knelt and scooped the child up, holding him close and soothing him into silence.  
'Where did you come from little one?' she whispered, moving back inside when the wind picked up again. The abandoned sparkling just snuggled closer and Frost realised that there was something painfully familiar about this child. Not sure what to think, she lay him on the bed and unwrapped him, gazing down at his frame. He was pure black, with delicate gold pin striping on his doorwings. Staring now, Frost picked him up and held him close, looking at his back and the continuing gold pin striping.  
'No, this can't be. Nomad.' she uttered, wrapping him up again and holding him close and noticing the way her sparkbeat matched his so perfectly. The little black mech snuggled closer, resting his head over her spark and drifting into a peaceful recharge.

Still holding the little one close, she left the house and went in search of the only mech with the time and skills necessary to pull of such a massive undertaking. Tracks spotted her and turned, Gypsy huddled close as he ran over to her.  
'What's going on sweet?' he asked, spotting the bundle in her arms.  
'Primus has granted us a true blessing. Nomad has been granted to us, exactly as we dreamt he would look.' Frost grinned, folding the blankets back to reveal their son. Tracks blinked stupidly for a moment before cracking a huge smile and reaching out to touch the sleeping mech, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.  
'I don't believe this. I'm seeing our son but I don't believe we have him back.' Tracks uttered, setting Gypsy down lightly and taking Nomad gently.  
'We have been blessed Tracks and I think I know just who our guardian spark is.' Frost grinned, sweeping Gypsy up onto her shoulders before looping her arm around Tracks' waist and leading him across the compound.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wheeljack whistled happily as he fed Storm, holding him close. Beside him, Ironhide was totally focused on Chieftain as Ratchet and Perceptor entertained Ariel and Duke.  
'There you are Wheeljack.' Frost grinned, dropping down beside them and settling Nomad in her lap as Tracks held Gypsy close.  
'Whatever it is, I didn't do it.' Wheeljack grinned, never taking his optics off Storm.  
'You can't lie to me Wheeljack; I know you had a hand in this.' Frost replied, shuffling closer as Nomad fed contentedly.  
'Might as well come clean about it Jack, you always were a bad liar.' Ratchet added, watching Frost and Nomad connect properly.  
'I'm not taking the fall for this one alone Ratch, no way known. You admit your role and I'll admit mine.' Wheeljack challenged, shifting his grip and settling back as Megatron joined the group with his family, Winger tucked up safely in his arms.  
'What's going on?' he asked, rocking Winger gently when the youngster threatened to wake.   
'Nomad lives and we're about to get the confessions of those who worked to give Frost the greatest gift.' Hot Rod chuckled softly, stroking Matador's helm lightly.  
'Oh, this should be interesting.' Wildrider grinned, balancing his twins as Mirage dozed on his shoulder comfortably. Frost just stared as Wheeljack and Ratchet explained the plan and told her exactly what they'd done to give Nomad life without anyone else knowing.

All optics turned to Frost when Wheeljack fell silent, half expecting her to go crazy. Blinking dumbly for a moment, Frost shook herself and turned to Wheeljack, still reeling from the deep loyalty Wheeljack and Ratchet had for her.  
'I…thank you. I have nothing else to offer but my undying gratitude, love and thanks.' she uttered, holding Nomad tenderly to her chest as she turned and hugged Wheeljack lovingly.  
'You've done so much for us Frost, the least we could do is give you something precious in return.' Ratchet replied, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder lightly.  
'I've never done anything this extreme. I'm glad you did guys, I've been so down since it happened.' Frost nodded, resting her forehead against Ratchet's for a moment.  
'Don't mention it Frost, you deserve to be happy.' Ratchet nodded, stroking Frost's cheek tenderly for a moment.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Shockwave couldn't believe he'd finally succeeded with his secret plans. Checking the monitors again, he let out a whoop of pure delight before putting the project back into a safe mode and tearing out of his lab.  
'I did it! It works! It actually worked! I finally did it!' he crowed, wrapping his arms around Trailbreaker joyfully.  
'What worked Shockwave?' Barricade asked, watching the pair celebrate.  
'I found us a way home!' Shockwave grinned, dragging Trailbreaker towards the hill where everyone was relaxing.

Everyone snapped to look as Shockwave ran into the middle of the group, still going on about his success, despite the confused looks on every face but one.  
'Are you absolutely sure Shockwave? You actually got the project to work?' Prowl asked, doorwings quivering slightly.  
'Yeah, the connection was established and I retrieved this as proof.' Shockwave nodded, tossing Prowl a small metal box. Prowl sunk to the ground in disbelief, staring at the contents of the box.  
'What's going on Prowl?' Optimus asked, looking around the group slowly.  
'What's in the box?' Motormaster added, suddenly nervous about what was happening.  
'Something that I'll take as unmistakeable proof that the experiment I authorised is finally in operation. Optimus, in response to your question, I asked Shockwave if he would be able to rebuild the space bridge here and reach Cybertron. I wasn't trying to force anyone to make a choice between here and Cybertron; I just wanted the option to be open.' Prowl replied, lifting out a tiny shard of glittering glass.  
'Is that a piece of the Towers?' Mirage asked, leaning forward slightly.  
'It certainly is Raj, and this is a piece of the great fountain outside the Iacon council chambers.' Prowl nodded, lifting out a fragment of golden metal.  
'Cybertron.' Ultra Magnus uttered, staring at the two tiny pieces of home.  
'Even after all this time, Cybertron is still shattered by war?' Bumblebee cut in, reeling from the blow and wondering why Prowl would want to go back to a war torn planet.  
'No, I found these below ground. Cybertron is once again in a golden age and looking amazing. It's full of life and vitality again, ready for our return if we so decide.' Shockwave explained, passing holocubes around the group so everyone could see what he'd seen through the drone he'd sent through.

Frost stared at the beautiful vista laid out before her and simply couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd heard the others talking about Cybertron but to finally see it was simply stunning.  
'Our home, so close yet out of reach.' she whispered, admiring the beauty of the city spreading out before her optics.  
'Frost, try this one. I wrote the program especially for you.' Shockwave called, tossing her a different cube. Catching it, Frost looked it over before turning a questioning gaze to the purple mech.  
'Hook it into your HUD system and you'll see a virtual reality of Cybertron. I know you've never been so I wanted you to see your potential home if you choose to step through the gate.' Shockwave explained, smiling encouragingly at her.

Unable to speak past her amazement, Frost dropped her visor into place and accessed the cube wirelessly. Nothing happened for a moment and then the scene came to life and she found herself in a wondrous new world. Looking around slowly, Frost couldn't believe the beauty of the city all around her and the way the people seemed to never be in a hurry to get anywhere.  
'Where am I?' she asked softly, tilting her head back to look up at one of the towering buildings around her.  
'Mentally ask the program for a guide, whoever appears beside you will tell you everything.' Shockwave replied, thoroughly enjoying her expression of wonder and awe.

Her mental call was answered and Wheeljack appeared beside her, vocal indicators lit up in a brilliant blue.  
'Welcome to Iacon. Please, follow me and I will show you the sights.' he grinned, leading her through the city and telling her all about the different places around them. Frost listened with fascination, losing herself in the history of the buildings and the stories about times gone past.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Everyone gathered in the great hall that evening, still talking about the wonderful news.  
'My friends, it's no secret that this once great park is failing. The crowds never come in such numbers as they one did and the rides have long been silent. This place doesn't ring with the laughter of children and the driving course has cracked by lack of use and no maintenance. It's time for us all to accept that the Transformers Amusement Park is dying.' Johnny announced, holding up his hands.  
'But where will we go if the park closes?' Frenzy asked, curling up against Cassias a little more.  
'Home, where you deserve to be. You're not of this world and if the secret of whom you really are ever gets out; there will be chaos and panic. Better that you return home than run the risks of being destroyed here by a race that really will never understand and accept you as you deserve.' Sally sighed, coming up to stand beside Johnny.  
'We can't just leave, people would get suspicious.' Optimus added, glancing at the expanded team and all the youngsters.  
'We'll have a big closing down celebration and say goodbye before going our separate ways. You've stuck by us through a lot and for that we are thankful but we all knew this day would come eventually.' Claire replied, standing tall beside her brother.  
'This hardly seems right. It's almost as though we're running out on you just as things get really hard.' Prowl sighed, looking up at the family with great sorrow in his optics.  
'No, you're doing the right thing. You can do nothing more here, it's time for you to go back home.' Sam corrected, standing tall among his family even as he wiped his eyes.  
'I don't know if I can do that. I may be Cybertronian now but I still know you as my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.' Frost uttered, torn between her two families.  
'As much as I'd like you to stay mom, this isn't your home anymore. You knew that this choice would eventually need to be made.' James replied; hanging his head as the tears fell freely.  
'It's time for our roads to part Tracks. I've travelled with you this far but I can't walk with you anymore.' Raoul added, drawing Mary into his arms as she wept, overcome with sadness as she thought about losing her friends.  
'I knew this day was coming but that doesn't mean I'm ready to say goodbye.' Tracks nodded, drawing Frost in close and stroking her helm.  
'No one here is ready to say goodbye but there isn't much choice. If the park dies, we lose our income and with that will eventually come our own final hours. If we leave, we'll at least have a chance to live on and perhaps take the magic of this park home with us.' Ultra Magnus sighed, crouching and resting his hand on Thundercracker's shoulder.  
'Talk it over among yourselves. Whatever you decide, we'll stand by your choice. But please, don't think you have to stay out of some sense of loyalty. I want you to be safe and happy, that's all.' Johnny replied, ushering his family out before he broke down and wept along with them all.


	32. One Month Later

Johnny barely managed to keep the tears under control as he climbed up onto the podium in the middle of the battle arena and looked the crowd over.  
'After so many wonderful years of living and working at this park, it is with great sorrow that I announce our final closing. Hundreds of thousands of people have streamed through these gates since we opened fifty-three years ago. Now, as this chapter in family entertainment comes to an end, there is one duty I have yet to perform - the final team role call. Much has changed here since my mother announced the opening of the park. After all this time, the roster of mechs and femmes at the park has expanded greatly and the line that once separated Autobot from Decepticon is long gone and forgotten. Some members of our staff here decided to establish families in a manner that I will not go into. I have strived to keep the smaller groups within the team together for this call but family took precedence where it was deemed necessary.' he sighed softly and nodded, adjusting the microphone quickly.

Waiting in the wings, the team shuffled nervously and tried to act as if today was no different from any other day.  
'The Stunticons, Motormaster, Drag Strip, Breakdown and Dead End. … Wildrider and Mirage and their twins Speed-Demon and Silverstreak. … Powerglide and Starscream with their children Flanker and Swiftwind. … Thundercracker stands alone, quietly supportive of his trine. … Skywarp and Skyfire and their beloved younglings Shortstop and Snapstop. … Blaster and Soundwave with their twins Cassias and Cassandra and their twelve cassettes; Buzzsaw, Eject, Frenzy, Grandslam, Lazerbeak, Raindance, Ramhorn, Ratbat, Ravage, Rewind, Rumble and Steeljaw. … Ratchet and Ironhide and their sons Duke and Chieftain. … Prowl and Jazz and their girls Firebrand and Shadow. … Inferno and Red Alert with their youngsters Flare and Spark. … Hot Rod and Kup with Misty and Matador. … Springer and Arcee carrying their children Sandra and Harley. … Hound and Bluestreak accompanied by their little angels Stephen and Turbo. … Wheeljack and Perceptor bearing Worldsong or Ariel and Storm. … Here comes Frost and Tracks with their little miracles Gypsy and her baby brother Nomad. … Shockwave and Trailbreaker, defying the odds as always. … Cliffjumper and Windcharger, together always and happy to be close. … Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, back as they should be and ready for anything. … The Aerialbots - Silverbolt, Air Raid, Slingshot, Fireflight and Skydive. … The Protectobots - Blades, Discharge, First Aid, Hot Spot and Groove. … The coneheads - Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. … Astrotrain, Barricade, Beachcomber, Blackout, Blitzwing, Bumblebee, Devcon, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus. … Finally, we have Optimus Prime and Megatron and their two boys Roller and Winger.' the crowd roared their approval one last time and jumped to their feet, saying their final goodbyes to a wonderful team that had brought such joy to the facility and given the world a chance to see how another race lived.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Early the next morning, everyone gathered in Shockwave's lab and made sure they had everything they wanted to take with them. They were all carrying their paintball rifles, along with an assortment of other precious memories and things.  
'Is everyone ready?' Shockwave asked, looking the team over and making sure everyone was there and ready to go home.  
'No, Frost is just saying goodbye to Johnny and the family.' Tracks replied, glancing back out the door and over to where Frost was talking to her old family.

She wandered in a few minutes later, wrapping her free arm around Tracks and hiding her face in his neck.  
'That's everyone Shockwave, let's go.' Optimus uttered, shifting his grip on Roller gently.  
'Okay, everyone into the bridge.' Shockwave called, opening the ring and ushering the team inside. No one spoke as they gathered together, hanging onto their luggage and each other as the gate shut and the team was whisked away to Cybertron.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#~#~$~#~+~#~$~#~

Staggering slightly, Frost stepped out of the bridge chamber and looked around, jaw hanging open.  
'Cybertron, the home I never knew.' she whispered, looking around slowly so she didn't miss anything at all.  
'It's even more beautiful than I remember.' Optimus added, setting Roller down and taking his hand gently.  
'I never thought I'd ever make it home.' Trailbreaker uttered, drawing Shockwave in closer.  
'Uh oh, we've got trouble.' Prowl cut in, spotting a large group of Enforcers running their way.  
'Hold it right there!' one called, drawing his sidearm and sighting on the group.  
'We've done nothing wrong. What do you want with us?' Frost asked, stepping forward and pushing the rest of the team back.  
'I see Decepticons in your ranks; that is all the reason we need to take you in.' he replied, waving his team out to surround the team.  
'Daddy, I'm scared.' Silverstreak uttered, pressing in against Mirage's leg.  
'It's going to be okay my child, don't worry.' Mirage soothed, sweeping the youngster up and holding her close.  
'Daddy, do they mean you?' Speed-Demon added, looking up at Wildrider.  
'Don't let them concern you. I'm not going anywhere my son.' Wildrider soothed, picking him up and wrapping his free arm around Mirage's shoulders.  
'I got bad news for you. You're not getting them! For almost forty years we have lived in peace on a distant planet, working as one team under one leader - Frost. You aren't taking any member of this team, unless you really want a fight!' Optimus cut in, standing tall beside Frost.  
'Optimus, you're not helping. Form up everyone, protect those at risk. Captain, if you want this to end peacefully, I would advise you escort us to whoever is in charge. You will not get away with destroying families and friendship that have seen us through a lot.' Frost barked, adjusting her grip on Nomad as the rest of the group moved around, putting the Decepticons and children behind a wall of Autobots.  
'So be it but the result will still be the same.' the Captain scoffed, waving his team in and escorting the massed team away.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Now, standing before the Cybertronian Grand Council, Frost felt a thread of fear trace through her systems and grabbed Tracks' hand before speaking.  
'We returned home so we could experience real peace, not just peace through a necessity to survive. We wanted a place where we could raise our children and show them the home they deserve. We longed to see home again and walk the streets we knew before the wars that ravaged our homeworld. We were prisoners on a world that didn't understand us and did what needed to be done so our dream of one day returning could come true. Why are you so determined to destroy what we have worked so hard and so long for?' she sighed, glancing back at the team behind her and silently apologised to those who had once worn the Decepticon insignia.  
'I want my daddy!' Swiftwind cried, struggling in Powerglide's grasp.  
'Don't you see what you're doing here? You're destroying families with one word and shattering dreams without a thought. How can you do such a thing?' Frost asked, hanging her head as Winger broke away from Optimus and darted across the room to huddle behind Megatron. The exhausted ex-leader gazed sadly down at his son, wishing desperately he could hold him close but the energon bindings around his wrists stopped him cold.  
'Be strong my son, they can never destroy my love for you.' Megatron whispered, shifting slightly on his knees. Whimpering softly, Winger curled up against him, head resting on one silver thigh. Roller was next to move, releasing Optimus' hand and running over to settle beside his brother, drawing comfort from his brother and second father.  
'Everything will be okay my beloved children, you'll see.' Megatron soothed, shifting again and longing to hold the frightened children close.  
'You cannot destroy him without the innocent lives of three more on your heads and hands.' Optimus cut in, joining his children around Megatron. Sagging slowly, Megatron leant back against Optimus and sighed, optics dimming to an inky blackness.  
'Don't let go Optimus, don't ever let go.' Megatron whispered; ignoring his minor pains as Optimus held him close.  
'I'm not going anywhere, its okay. Hush now, we'll get through this together. Optimus soothed, nuzzling his neck lightly.

Frost didn't move as the dynamic suddenly changed again and families that blurred the line came together again, sticking close and offering what comfort they could.  
'What right do you have to say who can and can't bond and raise a family? Look at these families behind me and tell me why they don't deserve happiness like everyone else on this planet? How can you make that choice?' she snapped, finally reaching her limit with these pompous fools.  
'We must make these choices for all Cybertronians. You can stand there preaching about how the Decepticons have changed but that does not change the fact that they killed millions and destroyed our home. How can you defend them when so much innocent energon is on their hands?' one of the council members asked, getting to his feet.  
'For the simple fact they are my friends, I don't need any other reason. You see an insignia that has long since lost all meaning. I see a battered group that longs to live and survive in peace. I see hope and compassion, and a hundred other good things.' Frost countered, walking over and crouching beside Dead End. He leant into her touch as she wiped his face and soothed his fears.

Unable to stand idly by, Kup stepped up onto the platform and looking the Grand Council over.  
'I know you know who I am and all the great things I did for the war effort. I spent most of my life listening to the stories we were told about Megatron and his supposedly evil Decepticons. I look at them now though and all I see are my friends, drawn together by an undying desire to survive and thrive once again. We've seen each other through the roughest parts but also through the absolute best times. I am proud to stand beside Barricade and the other Decepticons.' he added, looking the battered team over slowly and sadly.  
'You want to destroy them but what about us? They are an integral part of our team and to lose them now would surely destroy the dynamic of this team. Without them, everything changes and those changes won't be for the better.' Hot Rod agreed, standing tall beside his bondmate.

Lifting his head slowly, Thrust gazed at the council with dismay and fear on his face.  
'Let us speak! This is our fate you're deciding so let us have our say!' he called, wincing as the energon chains tightened fractionally.  
'Quite right, let them argue their case.' Frost agreed, tenderly rubbing Barricade's neck in an effort to ease his pain a little more.  
'No one is stopping them.' one of the council members replied, indicating the platform in the middle of the room.  
'I've had about enough of your sick humour.' Frost growled, glaring at the council with barely hidden aggression.  
'Don't Frost, just don't. They know we can't do anything.' Thrust sighed, hanging his head.  
'Never give up Thrust!' Barricade added, surging up and gaining his feet. Frost nodded slowly and backed him up, keeping the guards back as Barricade stepped onto the platform as Kup and Hot Rod stepped down but never went far.

Taking a moment to gather his strength, Barricade stared the council down.  
'I admit that the Decepticons made a lot of mistakes when their cause was written. We got things wrong but then, everyone does. I'm not trying to defend the cause, only those left behind. Don't judge us but the cause, we deserve better than that, even if we are nothing more than cold killers in your optics. You might not be willing to admit it but we've thrown aside the cruel harness of the Decepticons and have taken up places in this great team. I know we won't be able to change your mind about us, I'm not that naive but I refuse to go down quietly.' he admitted, the strength of his voice a huge boost to everyone around him.

Ratchet spotted movement out the corner of one optic and looked up, spotting the sniper standing up on the upper level and aiming directly at his friend. Without his wrench, Ratchet did the only thing he could and set Duke down quickly.  
'Sniper!' he bellowed, charging across the room. Time seemed to slow as the team ducked and Ratchet ran right at Barricade and the sniper fired. Ratchet tackled Barricade to the floor and let out a roar as the shot scorched his back.

For a moment nothing happened then Frost lifted her head.  
'Ratchet! Barricade! You two okay?' she called, looking the rest of the team over carefully as they started sorting themselves out and checked everyone for damage.  
'I'm okay but Ratchet got hurt.' Barricade replied, glancing over his shoulder at the wounded medic lying over his back.  
'Aid, give me a hand!' Frost called, settling Nomad in his sling and darting over to kneel beside Ratchet with First Aid darting over a moment later. They carefully lifted Ratchet clear and lay him back before turning their focus to the wound.  
'You're a fool Ratchet but well done.' Frost uttered, cleaning the wound carefully.  
'You know me Frost, can't let anyone get hurt on my watch.' Ratchet groaned, sitting up carefully and looking the group over.  
'Thanks Ratchet, really.' Barricade added, relieved to see the damage was minor.  
'Think nothing of it Barri; just don't expect me to be making a habit of things like that.' Ratchet replied, getting to his feet and scooping Duke up as the young mech ran to him.

Unable to believe just how far things had gone over what was essentially a simple matter, Mirage took to the podium.  
'Is this really what we fought for? We stood on countless battlefields and for what? A chance to listen to pompous fools like you carry on about how unworthy the Decepticons are. I was once like you, living the high life and laughing at those who lived outside the hallowed halls I called home. I wanted the war to end so I could return to my life and rebuild what I'd lost. Times changed though and instead of peace, I was dragged into an entirely new problem - a problem I surmounted with my friends. I stopped dreaming of the Towers and returning to that extravagant life and turned my focus to making the most of what I had. Then Wildrider came into my life and I knew where my true path was. The Towers stopped meaning anything to me and I found true happiness in the simple things. You claim to have the best interests of Cybertron at spark but it is clear you do not!' he snapped, arms spread wide to take in the team behind him.  
'Mirage is right; we didn't put our bodies on the line for this. We fought for freedom, for all sentient beings. As much as you hate to admit it, the Decepticons fall under that title too and as such, deserve their freedom!' Smokescreen agreed, joining the ex-noblemech on the platform.

The councillors were all staring in disbelief at the display before them, watching the way the team worked and moved together. They sat silent as the team supported each other and made sure everyone as okay, without a single thought to anyone around them.  
'Frost, if we do agree to allow the Decepticons to join the civilians here, you will be responsible for them all. You have said that they follow you and so it is you that we will hold responsible.' another of the councillors added, finally drawing Frost's attention away from Thundercracker.  
'While it is true that I take care of this team and balance all their requirements against what we have, I cannot protect and watch over them all constantly. I have plans to get a job and settle down with my family and teach our children how to act with respect and grace.' Frost replied, checking on Nomad quickly as she looked the team over.  
'That is not good enough. Until the Decepticons prove they can be trusted, they will have to stay in a secure compound, well away from the cities and other Cybertronians.' another council member added, leaning back in his chair.  
'Now hang on a minute. Just because I won't be there to watch over them constantly doesn't mean they will misbehave. I know that those bonded across the line will watch for each other and those without someone precious will always stick close to the team and continue to stay true to what I have strived to teach them. We are still growing and changing as a team and as individuals.' Frost countered, refusing to back down over this issue.  
'What about those who have bonded within their own faction?' someone else asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
'There are none on the Decepticon side of things here but if any do appear, I know they will still stay true to the code that this team lives and works by. They will tell me and I will protect them, just as I have for so long already.' Frost replied, looking around the team and seeing nods and smiles all around her.  
'They say that when you are standing with them but will they still say that when you are not standing among them?' someone asked and Frost had to fight the urge to scream.  
'Why don't you ask them yourself? With your permission, I will leave and let you find the truth for yourself.' Frost nodded, totally relaxed as she stepped down from the platform and left the room, guarded by two Enforcers.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

She was starting to worry as the second hour ticked by with still no word from her team.  
'The Cybertronian Grand Council is ready for your return.' one of her guards uttered, heading for the door. Biting back a scathing comment, she followed him back into the council chambers.

Looking around quickly, she made sure everyone was okay before stepping onto the platform once more.  
'After speaking to your friends, we have come to the realisation that they are loyal to you regardless of the situation you must face. We are satisfied that they will continue to respect and follow you here on Cybertron as they have done for so long. We are satisfied that you will continue to watch over your friends and keep them safe to the best of your ability. We welcome you all to Cybertron.' one of the high-councillors announced, easing to his feet.  
'Release the prisoners.' another added, waving one hand towards the Decepticons. The guards responded instantly, moving back quickly as the energon chains were removed.  
'Thank you, we will keep to the laws of Cybertron. You will never have to be concerned that the Decepticons will rise again from these mechs.' Frost nodded, bowing to the council before leading her team out of the room.


	33. Six Months Later

Buried in her work, Frost couldn't have been happier. She had a great job here in the city, a beautiful house and all her friends would come visit occasionally so she was always in the loop about their lives too.  
'Frost, the new chief surgeon has arrived.' her secretary called, poking her head around the door.  
'Thank you Aurora, send him in.' Frost grinned, closing another file and adding it to the pile to be returned to the filing system.

The door opened again and the new surgeon entered, startling Frost badly.  
'Ratchet? What are you doing here?' she asked, blinking stupidly as he crossed the room.  
'I could ask you the same thing Frost. I'm the new surgeon here.' Ratchet replied, sinking into one of the chairs.  
'That can't be right. I know I've got the paperwork here somewhere.' Frost uttered, digging through a pile until she found the right datapad. Clicking it on, she scrolled through the data and frowned, not finding his name anywhere. Where it should have been, she found a seven digit number. Even more confused now, she returned to her computer and typed the number in and to her shock Ratchet's file came up.  
'The sooner we switch systems, the better. Sorry about all this, I'm just covering for Raven at the moment while's he's down sick.' she added, turning her focus back to Ratchet.  
'I understand Frost. So what is your actual role here anyway?' Ratchet asked, leaning back in his seat as Frost dug out another datapad and checked the information.  
'I'm usually in the wards but when things are rough in the ED, I get called in to lend a hand there too. I got picked to cover for Raven since I've got such a head for this chaos. I'll be glad when he gets back though.' Frost replied, handing the datapad over quickly.  
'You've had plenty of practise, that's for sure.' Ratchet teased, signing the documents and laying them on the desk.  
'Laugh it up bit-brain. Just remember, I'm your boss until Raven returns.' Frost grinned, plugging the datapad into her computer and uploading the signed paperwork to the system so everyone who needed it could get the documents. 

With the paperwork under control, Frost transferred Ratchet's roster and surgery lists to a datapad and handed it over.  
'I can live with that Frost. I'm glad you've gotten over the pain of leaving earth, this is where you belong.' Ratchet nodded, checking his roster and smiling slightly.  
'I still think about Johnny and the others every now and then, it's hard not to. Feh, enough worrying about me, let's get you settled into the routine.' Frost shrugged, getting to her feet and leaving her office with Ratchet right behind her.

Ratchet smiled softly as they walked, just thinking about times gone by and getting a feel for the hospital and the staff.  
'Morning Ratchet.' First Aid called, shoving his gear in his locker and clocking on.  
'Good to see you again Aid. Frost treating you well?' Ratchet grinned, looking the younger mech over quickly.  
'Couldn't ask for a better temp boss, she understands what's going on.' First Aid replied, ready to duck if Frost went for her subspace compartment.  
'I do my best Aid but then, dealing with the team has given me the head for this kind of stuff.' Frost agreed with a shrug.  
'True enough. Love to stay and chat but there's always work to be done.' First Aid nodded before heading off to see what needed his attention.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Moving with a quiet tread, Arcee watched over her class as they worked through their maths work in almost silence.  
'Miss Arcee, I need some help.' one called, lifting her hand.  
'What's the problem Crystal?' Arcee asked, crouching beside her desk.  
'I keep getting a different answer to this question.' Crystal replied, pointing out her problem area.  
'I think I see where the problem is. You're getting confused with all this other stuff around the equation.' Arcee grinned, pointing out the rough scrawls all around the page. Crystal smiled shyly and wiped all the stuff away before trying again.  
'Thank you Miss Arcee.' she added, getting stuck into her class work again.

Just down the corridor, Silverbolt was right in the thick of things with his class, thoroughly enjoying art class. He found it really quite relaxing to work in a junior school after so long dealing with combat and his brothers.  
'Oh, this is looking very nice Champion.' he praised, crouching beside the red femme.  
'Thank you Mr Silverbolt.' she replied, adding the finishing touches to her family painting. Many of the children were covered in paint but they didn't mind and Silverbolt really couldn't bring himself to care too much either.

Out on the playground, Kup and his young charges were enjoying a sports class and after a brief argument over what to play had settled on dodge ball. Nodding slowly, Kup set the field up and sorted the class out quickly before tossing the ball into the group. Raider caught it and tossed it across the playground.  
'Not so hard Raider, not all the kids are big and strong like you.' Kup warned, keeping a close watch over his class.   
'Sorry Mr Kup.' he replied, ducking the return shot quickly and chasing it down.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Leaning back against the wall, Ironhide watched his class going through their paces on the track.  
'Shape up Lightning, you'll never make the team if you can't pass basic phys ed!' he barked, watching the bright blue mech in the middle of the group.  
'I'm not built for speed but for strength.' Lightning replied, shooting back down the track.  
'If you wanna play Driftball, you need speed and strength.' Ironhide corrected, waving the class in to gather around him.  
'You don't need the speed to stay out of trouble if you've got the strength to stop the other guy cold.' Lightning added, totally relaxed as he took a knee.  
'You have no idea how wrong you are there boy. Your team won't keep throwing you the ball if you don't have the speed to make it through the course that will be ahead of you. When you're playing quarterback, halfback or fullback, you need the speed to avoid the faster frontliners coming your way.' Ironhide grinned, picking up one of the balls from beside his feet.  
'I don't need anyone telling me how to play my game. Driftball is in my system, all the mechs in my family have played.' Lightning shot back, ignoring the clear advice Ironhide freely gave him.  
'That's why you haven't made the cut yet, you think Driftball is your right. Let me tell ya now, it ain't. I was a nobody when I was going to school here, no one knew my family and because of that I had nothing to lose. I made my own reputation and that is worth a lot more than riding off the reputation of those who came before you. I played for this school for three years and during those years; this school never lost a match. I was drafted to play pro, had six different teams looking at me. You know what I did?' Ironhide explained, looking around the class slowly.  
'You worked hard and went pro?' one of his other students asked, looking up at Ironhide with deep respect.  
'Nope, I went the other way and joined the army when the war started. I turned my back on the one thing I cared about to protect my planet so youngsters like you could have a place to call home. I turned my speed and strength into power and courage so you could all have this chance.' Ironhide replied, pointing to the buildings around them.  
'How does that have anything to do with Driftball?' Lightning asked, missing the point completely.  
'What would you do in my position? Would you have gone pro and wound up going nowhere or would you get into the army and defend your home so the next generation could have a place to call home?' Ironhide grinned, taking a knee amongst his students and waiting for their response.  
'I'd fight, for my home and for the next generation.' Lightning nodded, the message slamming through his processor.  
'Thought that would be the case. Speed and strength are both vital; now go knock that course flat.' Ironhide crowed, waving his class back onto the track and watching with pride as they cut their previous times.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Wandering into the café, Ultra Magnus spotted his friends at their usual table and joined them, the waitress bringing him a cube.  
'Rough morning hey Magnus?' Silverbolt grinned, sipping his cube contentedly.  
'Not that you can say much Bolt. You've got a little something on your face.' Ultra Magnus replied, pointing out a bright orange streak on his forehead.  
'Oh yeah, we had art class just after morning break.' Silverbolt shrugged, scratching at the paint for a moment.  
'You look like frag Magnus, what happened?' Kup asked, looking up as Hot Rod wandered in with Misty and Matador.  
'I never thought Lcomm would be so irritating. We're working on the Junkions at the moment.' Ultra Magnus sighed, sipping gratefully on his cube.  
'Ah, that'll drive anyone insane. Having much luck?' Arcee chuckled softly, waving to Springer as he walked past with Devcon.  
'Some but nothing much. This is going to be a long section of the curriculum.' he groaned, head connecting heavily with the table.  
'Chin up Magnus, you'll get through this. It can always be worse.' Motormaster added, leaning back and relaxing for a little while.

Kup grinned as he looped his arms around his kids and drew them close.  
'You both been behaving?' he asked, leaning in to steal a kiss before returning to the table.  
'Yeah daddy.' the kids chorused, burrowing in closer.  
'Well, as much as these two ever behave when you're not around.' Hot Rod added with a grin, settling Misty on his lap so Kup could finish his cube.  
'I dread to think what I'll have to face if I'm still teaching when the kids reach school age.' Silverbolt uttered, watching the two youngsters relaxing in the safe embrace of their parents.  
'I doubt that's going to be a problem.' Kup replied, smiling down at Matador proudly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Right in the heart of the city, the Iacon Dance Studio was putting the final preparations on their latest show. Tracks smiled warmly as he gently took Mystique's hand and spun her lightly across the floor, her flashy red and silver paint glittering under the lights. Beside them, Skywarp was leading Thunder with grace and dignity, neatly avoiding the other dancers on the floor. Elsewhere in the group, Celestia had complete faith in Breakdown to lead her properly and make sure they both looked as graceful as possible on the big opening night in three days time.  
'Good, nice and gentle. Like leaves floating on the water.' their instructor called, watching the group moving in perfect sync.

Mirage made his entrance in a perfect leap, touching down lightly and taking Diamen's hand.  
'Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.' the instructor praised, clapping his hands as Mirage and Diamen took centre stage. Mirage still couldn't believe he was taking the lead role this time but he accepted the challenge and put everything into the performance.

Maverick smiled proudly as the dancer's finished and relaxed, turning to him.  
'You have all done so well, this show may just be our very best yet.' he praised, looking the group over slowly as they stood there.  
'Mirage certainly has what it takes to lead this studio into the next season and beyond.' Diamen agreed, leaning on his shoulder lightly.  
'As I have told you already Diamen, I'm not interested in you.' Mirage sighed, yanking his arm free and moving away from her.  
'Raj, have you forgotten?' Wildrider called, running into the room with the kids.  
'Oh no, the upgrades. Sorry Maverick, I have to go.' Mirage yelped, grabbing his bag and bolting off the stage.  
'Mirage, how can you be our male lead when you keep running off?' Maverick asked as Mirage ran up to Wildrider and swept Speed-Demon into his arms.  
'Family first Maverick, I told you that on my first day.' Mirage replied before leaving quickly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Megatron and Astrotrain lugged another sheet of steel into the machine and took a moment to rub the grit from their optics before walking around to catch the pieces at the other end and pass them on to Divebomber and Ramjet. It was smelly, dirty, noisy and hot but no one ever complained. They had one of the worst jobs in the place but at least they were working and earning a living again. Megatron actually found he liked the change, but he'd only admit that to Optimus behind closed doors.  
"Next gap, switch to the 37s." Star commed from his place in the line, checking the list of required parts against what had already been moulded and cut.  
"Copy that Star, we're on it." Megatron replied, finding the correct moulds in the box and making sure they were in good condition.

Aside from the dark and dirty conditions down in the factories, many of the older workers were almost completely deaf from the constant loud noise. Everyone kept their audios switched off while they were working but even though they couldn't hear the noise, the damage was still being done to them all.

Waiting for the perfect moment, Megatron switched the cutter off and yanked the old moulds out before locking the new ones into place and firing the cutter up again.  
"The 37s are in place." He commed, helping with the next sheet.  
"Good, I'll let you know when we need the 12s." Star replied, never straying far from the line.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Skyfire smiled softly as he regarded his newest student and her proud parents.  
'I'm Skyfire, you must be Dragon.' he offered, taking one knee as he spoke.  
'Yes Sir and these are my creators Freewind and Cloudracer.' she replied, shaking his hand quickly as he looked her parents over.  
'Don't worry; I'll take good care of your daughter. You don't have to call me Sir; my friends all call me Fire.' Skyfire nodded, straightening up and leading her onto the runway. 'Go on, show me what you've got.' he added, waving her away and watching her take off for any problems. She had a few problems and Skyfire took off after her, working to correct her flight issues and give her greater confidence in the air.

Not that far from them, Blackout had managed to coax a very nervous young mech into the air.  
'There you go; you're up and doing just fine. Just relax and focus on staying level.' he coaxed, gently leading the smaller chopper around in a wide circle.  
'I don't think I can Blackout, I'm scared.' came the timid reply before the smaller chopper stalled and headed for the ground.  
'Reaper, you know as well as I that this is your last chance. Come on, you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself.' Blackout called, chasing after the younger mech. Reaper eased out of his descent and hovered a mere fifteen feet off the ground.  
'You're right Blackout, I have to keep trying.' he agreed, returning to a safer level and falling in beside the older mech again.  
'That's the spirit Reaper. You're doing great, keep it up.' Blackout praised, leading the youngster around the flight grounds again.

High above them, Thundercracker watched his student soar and dive smoothly through the sky. Swinging around, he returned to Thundercracker and transformed, hovering easily.  
'You're coming along nicely Goshawk; I think you might be ready to sit your final test.' Thundercracker grinned, heading for the ground.  
'You really think so Cracker?' Goshawk asked, following him down.  
'I wouldn't say it if I didn't think you were ready. You've done everything I've asked of you and even a few things that mechs your age shouldn't be able to pull off.' Thundercracker nodded, landing lightly and leading the green mech into the office.

In another section of the flight zone, Powerglide fought to keep up with his newest student but the gap kept extending.  
"Skydive; this one is more than a Subsonic. I can't keep up with him." He commed, managing to catch up on a turn and get back beside the sleek silver and blue jet.  
"I see him Glide. Yeah, he's definitely not a Subsonic. I'm on my way." Skydive replied, transforming and taking to the sky.  
"Thanks Dive, he's all yours." Powerglide added, peeling away and opening up the lesson for Skydive.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Face carefully composed, Optimus kept battling through the piles of stuff that needed to be archived. Every time he thought he'd finished with one category, someone else would find more material on the same subject.  
'Is that everything on the Great Wars?' he called, looking around the room again.  
'I think so…oops, just found some more.' Smokescreen replied from one of the storerooms.  
'How much more?' Optimus groaned, working through some more maintenance reports for various important buildings.  
'I count nine boxes but there could be more in here. This place is a mess.' Smokescreen sighed, carrying two of the boxes out and laying them on the big worktable.  
'There's more in here.' Fireflight added, emerging from another storeroom.  
'Okay, let's go through everything and find all the stuff relating to the Great Wars. Once we get through that lot, we should have an idea on what else needs doing.' Optimus instructed, opening the boxes and starting to download all the contents of the datapads into the main system.  
'Uh, I think I just found a heap more.' Wildrider called from somewhere in another storeroom.  
'Asteroid, go help Wildrider. I'll keep an optic on the transfers.' Optimus sighed, shaking his head slowly as the young femme vanished into the biggest storeroom.

As he worked, Optimus thought back to his first time working in the archives and sighed again.  
'It's almost as if no one has been working on this since I left. The war came after me and there's documents everywhere regarding those battles.' he mused, tossing the finished datapads into the format pile and plugging in a new collection. As he waited for the downloads to finish, he started sorting out the documents into different categories within the main topic and filing them away as soon as he had a few in each pile.  
'You have got to be kidding me!' Smokescreen cried, sounding well and truly pissed off.  
'What's the problem now Smoke?' Optimus asked, not taking his gaze of the transfers going on around him.  
'I just found a box labelled To Sort. There's got to be forty datapads here with no index or anything with them.' Smokescreen explained, lugging the box out.  
'Stick it under the desk; we'll get to them last.' Optimus groaned, adding more datapads to the format boxes.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Everything was calm in the labs, the team working on their different projects and trying to meet their various deadlines. Shockwave was working on an unknown chemical that had recently been discovered deep underground and establishing any uses it had. Perceptor was tucked up in a bunker, working on new explosives for the miners out on the various colonies through out Cybertronian space with his assistant, a young mech by the name of Windchaser. Wheeljack was tinkering with a new type of coding for the guardian robots that were in production but would hopefully never be needed. In the biggest lab, Starscream and his assistant Angel were working on the next generation of generators that would be used when the planet entered the dark side of its orbit.

Crouching beside the generator prototype, Starscream was just soldering the last of the circuit boards into place for the main control panels.  
'Okay Angel, pass me the control board.' he called, setting the soldering iron down and looking up. The bright red femme nodded and hustled away, returning a few moments later with the necessary part and handed it over. Grinning slightly, Starscream carefully screwed the panel into place and stood, moving his tools away before firing up the generator.  
'Power levels are at 5%.' Angel reported, watching the screens as Starscream paced around the generator, taking readings here and there.

No one was really sure what happened next, they heard the explosion and felt the labs shake before the alarm sounded.  
'Starscream and Angel!' Wheeljack cried, grabbing an extinguisher and running towards the burning lab. Perceptor caught him and dragged him back, heading for the escape ladders.  
'There's nothing we can do. Emergency personnel are on the way.' Wheeljack kept trying to get back to Starscream until a second explosion rocked the area and sent everyone scrambling well away from the labs.

The fire crew shot onto the scene a few minutes later and headed in, plunging into the thick roiling smoke and heading for the fire.  
'Anything we need to know?' Red Alert asked, looking around the area slowly.  
'Starscream and Angel were working on the new generators for the planet. We're heard two explosions so far but there are three generator prototypes in there.' Shockwave replied; one hand wrapped over a small gash in his shoulder. His lab had been on the far side of Starscream's and to get out, he'd had to run past the danger zone.  
'Okay, that's good to know. Everyone back up, we'll handle this.' Red Alert nodded, waving the scientists back as the medical team powered into the area and made ready.  
'Let me take a look at that Shockwave.' Starburst grinned, walking over to him. Nodded slowly, Shockwave settled on the ground and let her work, never taking his optics off the chaos inside the labs.

Pushing through the smoke, Inferno was first to reach the burning lab and opened up, drowning the fire in foam and constantly moving forward.  
"There's two scientists missing, both are believed to be in that lab. Angel, a bright red femme and Starscream." Red Alert commed from his post up top.  
"Copy that Red, we're in the lab now." Hot Spot replied, still working on containing the fire.  
"I've got Angel here." Discharge added, spotting the femme in the corner, half hidden by some piece of debris.  
"There's Starscream. Oh Primus, this is bad." Inferno called, spotting the battered jet right near one of the destroyed generators. Making his choice quickly, Inferno covered Discharge first until he'd pulled the femme out and was heading back to the surface. Then he turned his focus to the generators and kept them cool until Hot Spot cleared the area with Starscream.  
"We're done down here, returning to the surface." Inferno commed, still spraying down the area as he retreated.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Frost bolted from her office as the report came in about the lab accident. Charging down to the ED, she scrubbed up and made ready just as Blade and Starburst arrived.  
'Thanks guys, we'll handle it from here.' she called, gently lifting Starscream onto another gurney and tearing inside, First Aid right behind her with Angel.  
'There are a few minors coming too.' Blades added before taking off and heading back to the accident site.  
"Ratchet, scrub up! You've got two coming your way before too long." Frost commed, her team falling into their places as they worked to get Starscream cleaned up and cooled off.

In the next triage room over, First Aid was battling to save Angel. She was in bad shape and her spark was weak but First Aid was determined to save her life.  
'Come on Angel, stay with me.' he whispered, working frantically to put her internals back into some semblance of order. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere though, something else went wrong and he wound up back at square one.

As she worked, Frost dedicated part of her main processor to going over the reports that were coming in from the accident scene and sent First Aid the information he'd need without ever slowing her hands.  
'Frost, I need help in here! She's bleeding out faster than I can patch her up!' First Aid cried, still battling to save her life.  
'I'm a little busy here Aid.' Frost replied, cursing her inability to be in both places at once.  
'Perhaps I can be of assistance.' Ratchet cut in, darting in to lend a hand.  
"Ratchet, get back up to the OR. This is our territory not yours." Frost snapped, still working to save Starscream.  
"I go and we lose Angel. I'm not going to accept those odds!" Ratchet shot back, lost in his task.  
"Ratchet, I need you in the OR. I've done all I can for Starscream, he needs surgery now!" Frost replied, starting to lose her patience with Ratchet.  
"Okay, okay. Here, you take over from me and I'll handle Starscream." Ratchet agreed, emerging from the triage room just as Frost and her team hustled Starscream out and headed for the lift. Frost nodded and pulled out, handing over the case to Ratchet and darting in to help with Angel.

Slipping in beside First Aid, Frost looked the scene over and got to work, hands flying as she battled to save the young femme. No one spoke as they worked; tools and parts switching hands in a blur.  
'Come on Angel, just hang in there.' Frost uttered, doing everything she could to seal up her spark chamber again while still working on draining the coolant and energon from within the chamber.  
'Don't give up Angel; you're going to be okay.' First Aid promised softly, soldiering up split lines everywhere.

Then, right when Frost and First Aid thought they were finally making headway against her injuries, Angel's Spark simply gave up and flickered out. Frost sighed softly and hung her head, mentally noting the time and writing it on the datapad sitting by the bed.  
'We did everything we could Aid, her injuries were just too severe.' she soothed, turning to the white mech slowly.  
'Where did we go wrong Frost? Why did Angel have to be different from everyone else we've saved?' First Aid asked, turning away sadly. Frost dismissed the team and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.  
'You can't win them all First Aid, no matter how much you want to. Angel was found further from the epicentre of the blast but that doesn't mean she wasn't right beside Starscream when it happened. Her fuel pump is in pieces, there's nothing that anyone could have done with that sort of damage.' Frost uttered, pulling the sheet up and ushering First Aid from the room. He nodded and left, heading for the staff room to calm down as Frost finished up and contacted Angel's family.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Gathering her courage, Frost walked into the visitors lounge and sat, leaning forwards slightly.  
'You called about our daughter, Angel?' the blue mech asked, drawing the smaller femme in against his side.  
'Yes, that was me. Your daughter was brought in after being involved in an accident at the Iacon Science and Development Labs. I'm sorry to have to tell you but your daughter did not survive her injuries.' Frost replied, wishing there was more she could do.  
'No, not my Angel.' the silver femme wailed, burying her face in his shoulder.  
'We did everything we could to save her.' Frost added, hanging her head.  
'Can we se her?' he asked, holding his bondmate close.  
'Of course, please come with me.' Frost nodded, easing the pair to their feet and guiding them from the room. She escorted them down to where their daughter was and left them alone, asking First Aid to keep an optic on them as she walked away.

Passing the main staffroom, she spotted Ratchet and grinned, heading in and taking a seat beside him. Ratchet looked up and smiled softly before going back to his cube.  
'I heard about Angel.' he uttered, turning to Frost and holding out another cube from his stash.  
'Aid's taking it hard; perhaps you should talk to him. I've done the hard part and told her creators.' Frost sighed, taking the cube gratefully and enjoying a large gulp.  
'If he comes to me, I'll talk to him. There's no point chasing after him, that's when the walls come up.' Ratchet replied, getting up and fixing himself another cube.  
'Thanks Ratchet. How's Starscream?' Frost grinned, forcing her mind away from the pain and onto a better line of thought.  
'He's going to be fine. You did a good job cleaning him up and getting most of his systems back where they needed to be. The scorches are my biggest worry but Starscream is tough, he'll pull through this and be back to work before you know.' Ratchet reported, settling back in the couch and putting his feet up.  
'Good, that's the kind of news I'd wanted to hear.' Frost replied, relaxing a little more as she sat there.  
'I'm surprised Powerglide hasn't arrived yet. Primus knows he'll have felt that one.' Ratchet added, optics dimming a little as he relaxed.  
'He probably had to pick the kids up first. I'll go see if he's arrived yet.' Frost shrugged, finishing her cube and rising.  
'Room 36-15 R.' Ratchet added with a grin before stretching out on the couch and finishing his cube. Frost nodded and left, knowing her work was still far from over.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Starscream groaned softly as he came back online and the pain started ebbing through his systems but it was still at a manageable level.  
'Nice to have you back with us Screamer.' Frost grinned, checking his vitals gently.  
'Don't call me Screamer.' he uttered, optics powering up slowly.  
'Hush Star, don't stir up your carer.' Powerglide chastised gently as he stood.  
'Hey Glide, kids.' Starscream grinned, smiling softly as Frost helped him sit up a little more.  
'Don't worry about it too much Powerglide; I've dealt with patients a lot worse than Starscream. He's lucky to still be in one piece, I've had to remove wings from other jets to keep them alive.' Frost chuckled softly, gently changing the soothing dressings on Starscream's left wing.  
'What happened to Angel? She was standing right behind me when the generator exploded.' Starscream asked, turning his gaze to Frost.  
'We tried Starscream; we all tried so hard to save her. She held on for a little while but there was nothing we could do in the end.' Frost offered softly, placing her hand on his shoulder lightly.  
'I told her to stay back; the generators hadn't been fully tested yet. Primus Frost, what am I going to tell her creators?' Starscream uttered, reeling from he mental blow.  
'Nothing that hasn't already been said Starscream, believe me. You just rest and recover, there's nothing more you can do.' Frost replied, finishing up and turning for the door. Starscream nodded slowly and settled back, taking Swiftwind and holding her close as Powerglide pulled the chair over closer and sat, Flanker sitting on his lap.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Leading his team deeper underground, Bumblebee found where they had left off and transformed, peering into the darkness.  
'Cliffjumper and Windcharger, I want you two to take the west tunnel. Air Raid and Devil, head east and keep an optic out. Beachcomber, I want you to take Trix and go south, reports said something about a rock core down there somewhere. Nebula, you're with me heading north. Remember, we don't know what is down here so be careful.' he instructed, looking at the map of the area and working out which way to take.  
'This time we'll make sure to stay out of radio dead zones.' Cliffjumper grinned, transforming and heading out with Windcharger behind him.  
'And well away from deep holes.' Trix agreed with a laugh before heading off, her bright yellow paint swallowed by the darkness as she headed out with Beachcomber. Chuckling softly, Bumblebee transformed and headed out, the hulking purple and white form of his research buddy right behind him. For a femme, Nebula was on the large side but she never let that worry her and could always be found exploring and learning.  
"Hey Neb, why did you choose to stay on Cybertron instead of heading out to explore among the stars?" he asked, bouncing along in the darkness.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" she sighed, squeezing through a narrower section.  
"You can trust me Neb; I'm not going to laugh at you. It can't be any worse than some of the things I've heard from my friends." Bumblebee soothed, pulling up and starting to map out another underground cavern.  
"I have a real thing against heights, can't stand being too far above the ground. I'd rather work underground than have to fly." Nebula explained, helping plot out the dimensions of the cavern.  
"You sound like Silverbolt. He's got the same problem but he's managed to work through it. One day you'll find that your fear fades away and you can fly well above what used to be comfortable for you." Bumblebee grinned, not looking up from the digital image of the cavern.  
"I don't know Bee. It's possible I guess but I doubt I'll ever feel comfortable flying." Nebula shrugged, taking the last of the measurements and packing their gear up as Bumblebee saved the details of the cave and marked the tunnel as having already been done.  
"Never say never Neb. Come on, we've got a lot of work left to do." Bumblebee replied before heading out, Nebula running along behind him easily.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Perched at his drafting table, Dirge finished his plans for the new city library to be named in honour of Alpha Trion after his untimely passing.  
'There, a building worthy of your name.' he uttered, setting his stylus down and looking the final drawings over once more.  
'Dirge, you're wanted at the building site.' his assistant called, poking her head into his office.  
'What's gone wrong this time Dueller?' Dirge grumbled, getting to his feet and securing the library plans before heading for the door.  
'I don't know, all I know is you are required down there.' she replied with a shrug.  
'Ten credits say it's something ridiculously small.' Dirge added before stepping out onto the balcony and vaulting into the air.  
'You're probably right Dirge.' she called after him before heading back inside.

Landing at the building site, Dirge looked around and gauged the situation before heading for the site office.  
'What's going on here?' he asked, watching the building works.  
'We're having trouble following your plans when it comes to the internal balconies on the upper floors.' the site manager explained, turning her gaze to the plans on the wall.  
'It's really not that hard. Have you got any of the internal balconies started yet?' Dirge sighed, heading for the door.  
'Yes, the north end of the second floor.' Cloudrider replied, following Dirge into the half-constructed building.

Looking up at the works around him, Dirge shot into the air and headed up to where Thrust and Blitzwing were working on the third story balconies.  
'What brings you out of your office Dirge?' Thrust asked; barely hidden scorn in his voice.  
'Don't start that again Thrust. I'm here to explain and help with the construction of the balconies.' Dirge sighed, looking away slightly.  
'Enough you two, you can argue about who did what later. Right now we need to pull together and get this built so we can start on the Alpha Trion Memorial Library.' Blitzwing cut in, securing down the last girder and straightening.  
'Blitzwing is right, we can fight later. These damn internal balconies are holding up building works.' Thrust agreed, easing down to the first of the confusing balconies.

Balancing precariously on the girders, the trio fitted the pieces together and locked it all down using nothing more than the pressure of the parts to keep the balcony together and secure. With one constructed, the rest went together easily and Dirge found he didn't want to leave the site.  
'Hey Cloudrider, mind if I stick around and help with the building works?' he called, taking the harness Thrust handed him and strapping it on.  
'Nah, feel free. After all, this is your first project.' Cloudrider replied; smiling softly as Dirge followed his friends into the higher areas of the building works.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Prowl was almost deafened by the crazy crowd gathered to see Cybertron's hottest new band.  
"Primus, this is insane." Dead End commed, shutting his audios off completely as he took his place in the security line.  
"It's only going to get worse." Groove warned, joining the group.  
"Reminds me of Cybertron." Jazz grinned, sidling past Prowl and stroking his aft before hustling down to his post.  
"Huh? What are you going on about?" One of the newest members of the team, Galaxy, asked, slipping past Hound and glancing at Prowl.  
"It was a band we formed on earth." Prowl explained, remembering those times gone past.  
"Except now we've got Hot Rod leading the band instead of Optimus." Hound chuckled softly, trying to relax as the crowd packed into the venue a little more.  
"I've got a feeling we're not going to be able to control this crowd if they decide to rush the stage." Another new arrival, Trax, warned softly as she fell into place.   
"Don't worry about it Trax. If the crowd surges, we've got a backup plan." Springer replied, taking a place beside the VIP area.

Elsewhere in the arena, Barricade kept watch over his enforcer team and made sure they were where they needed to be.  
"Sideswipe, get over there beside the VIP door and focus!" he barked, spotting the shining terror paying not attention what-so-ever to the VIP doorway he was supposed to be guarding.  
"She cracked onto me." Sideswipe replied but took his post and watched everyone pressing in close for a chance to see the band.  
"Hey, I could use some help here!" Devcon bellowed, fighting to hold the crowd back from the doorway and still check age passes.  
"On my way Devcon." Blitz replied, working through the crowd and coming up behind the smaller blue mech.  
"Can you two handle it or do you need more hands?" Barricade asked, ready to move in and assist if required.  
"We'll need the extra help; the folks waiting are getting mad." Devcon replied, fighting to hold the crowds back.  
"You're going to have to reverse the problem. This place is overcrowded!" Red Alert cut in, holding up his badge and forcing through the crowd.  
"How many do we have to get rid of?" Barricade asked, looking over the crowd.  
"Judging by the look of this crowd, at least a third needs to leave." Red Alert replied, coming up beside Barricade and looking around slowly.  
"Okay, leave it with me. Enforcers get back here and block all entries to the room. We're overloaded and need to clear a third of the crowd. Prowl, head backstage and get the authorisation from Hot Rod to can the show. Explain to him the overload situation and that he will still get to perform." Barricade instructed, helping block the door.  
"You got it Barricade. I hope you're ready for the chaos that is going to ensure from this one." Prowl replied and headed backstage as if receiving a comm from the band.

He returned a few minutes later and held up his hands for quiet.  
'I just received instructions from the band. Due to an unforseen accident backstage, Across Space will not be performing tonight. Please make your way to the exits and your credits will be refunded. Across Space would like me to offer their deepest apologies and a promise that they will perform for you at the next possible opportunity.' He announced, moving quickly to duck the various projectiles lobbed his way.  
'I've been waiting for this gig for too long to leave now!' someone screamed and before anyone knew what was going on, the crowd was surging forward.  
"Red, pull it now!" Barricade snapped, whipping out his stun pistol and moving into the room.  
"All units be advised of a fire drill at the Iacon Convention Center." Red Alert instructed before turning and yanking the fire alarm.

The result was instantaneous and the crowd split, running for the exits.  
"Tally the exits and wait for the right moment before closing the doors and explaining the situation." Red Alert instructed; one hand still on the alarm.  
"That's not going to be easy Red." Springer replied, fighting through the crowd.  
"You'll figure something out." Red Alert grinned and released the alarm when he judged the crowds to be at the right balance. Following his lead, the security team started closing doors and Jazz took to the stage.  
'Congratulations, you're all going to see Across Space perform tonight. The venue was overloaded, we had to clear space. Now let's get this party started!' he called, jumping off the stage and returning to his post.  
'No one can get away with pulling the fire alarm for such a reason!' someone shot back, not moving from his place by the door.  
'Ah, that's where you're wrong. The Fire Chief can get away with pulling the fire alarm to clear a dangerously over packed room.' Red Alert corrected, holding up his badge again.  
'Whoa, that is so cool.' someone else grinned, heading for the stage.  
"You're clear to take the stage Hot Rod. The crowd is reduced and looking for a good time." Barricade commed, helping brace the main door until the second enforcer team outside managed to clear away those who hadn't been completely fooled by the fire alarm trick.  
"You got it Barri. Watch your audios; this place is going to go off." Hot Rod replied with a laugh.

Everyone was on edge as the lights went out and nothing happened. Then, in a burst of light and sound, the curtains flew open and Hot Rod strode forward. It didn't take more than a second for the crowd to start screaming and going absolutely ballistic as the band started up and really cut loose.

Up in the VIP area, Kup couldn't wipe the grin off his face as Hot Rod worked the crowd and kept whipping them into a frenzy. Around him, most of his friends were unwinding and enjoying a few cubes of high grade to start their weekends off.  
"I think we made a mistake back on earth. We should have let Hot Rod take lead vocals for Cybertron." Silverbolt remarked, knocking back his third for the night and sinking back into the soft cushions behind him.  
"Bad idea, then we would have been playing nothing but rock." Arcee replied, leaning on the railing and watching Springer control his section of the crowd.  
"Yeah, I preferred the mix of stuff we did." Ratchet agreed, joining the group at the railing.  
"Ah, enough thinking of the past. We're supposed to be having fun and relaxing, not getting lost in painful memories." Soundwave cut in, resting his head on Blaster's shoulder as they snuggled on one of the chairs.  
"What's the matter Soundwave?" Perceptor asked, letting out a yelp as Wheeljack hauled him onto his lap.  
"First gig tomorrow night and we're not exactly in the best part of town. We've been asked to perform at Acid Rain." Blaster explained, honestly wishing they didn't have to go to that place.  
"Ohh, I've heard about that place. How about we all meet there for a drink." Ultra Magnus suggested, quickly suppressing a wince as he thought about that particular club.  
"We'll manage just fine Ultra Magnus; we don't need the team watching our every move. We're never going to get anywhere if people think they've got to welcome all you guys as well." Soundwave snapped, optics flaring for a moment.  
"Calm down Soundwave, it was just an idea. We didn't ask to be treated like this; Hot Rod went and did it by himself. There's no need to get defensive, we are capable of buying our own drinks." Smokescreen soothed, grabbing another cube from the dispenser on the wall.  
"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking that we have to try and compete with Across Space and the Iacon Dance Studio. We're just a couple DJ's; we can't match anything you could get from either source." Soundwave sighed, allowing Blaster to draw him back again.  
"Don't think like that Soundwave, it's not necessary. I don't know about anyone else at the studio but I'm only planning on getting a family season pass. There might be the occasional team present but there's no way I could afford to do this kind of thing for each show I'm starring in." Mirage added, resting his hand lightly on Soundwave's neck.  
"I've already organised my guest passes for this season. Now that the paperwork is in, I can't change my mind about what I want and being a first year dancer, I can only invite three friends to each opening night." Breakdown nodded, looking to his brothers with a grin.  
"Honestly Soundwave, I wouldn't be offended if you never invited me to one of your gigs. I wouldn't normally be here but since Hot Rod had already sent out the passes and everything, I couldn't refuse. Now if you'll all excuse me, I really have to be getting home. I don't like leaving Megatron home with the kids after he's had a hard week at work." Optimus sighed, finishing his cube and heading down the stairs.  
"We still taking the kids to the park tomorrow?" Ironhide asked, draining his cube.  
"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Optimus chuckled softly and left, slipping out the side door and into the night air.

Bumblebee sighed softly as he leant on the railing, desperately scanning the crowd.  
"Hey, what's got you so down Bee?" Wildrider asked, coming up beside him.  
"I was supposed to meet this girl here tonight but she either didn't show or missed out." Bumblebee replied softly, scanning the crowd again.  
"What's her name and I'll see what I can find out." Wildrider offered, a plan coming to mind.  
"Her name is Nebula, she's a Valkyrie like Skyfire and painted up in a soft purple with silver details." Bumblebee grinned, turning to glance at Wildrider for a moment.

Turning away, Wildrider put his plan into motion.  
"Hey Hot Rod, Bee's looking for his date but he can't see her. Reckon you can ask for her to come forward?" he commed, sipping his cube.  
"Sure, what's her name?" Hot Rod replied, nodding slowly.  
"Nebula, she's a Valkyrie like Fire and painted soft purple and silver." Wildrider chuckled softly, scanning the crowds again.  
"At the end of this song, leave it with me. Oh, better check with Barri too, she might have been one of the unlucky ones." Hot Rod agreed, the audience oblivious to the conversation going on.  
"Yeah, I was thinking that." Wildrider added before switching channels and asking Barricade to see what he could find out.

Holding up his hands for silence, Hot Rod looked the crowd over and smiled.  
'Just before we go on, there's someone looking for a very special friend here in the crowd. Nebula, if you can hear me, please come to the stage.' he called, scanning the crowd. Several femmes headed forward but none of them matched the description Wildrider had provided.

Upstairs, Bumblebee stared in shock as Hot Rod's words sunk in.  
"Wildrider, how could you?" he demanded, glaring at him.  
"I don't like you looking so unhappy. If she's in the crowd or hanging around outside, we'll find her." Wildrider grinned, squeezing one shoulder lightly.

Outside, Devcon spotted a lonely femme that matched the description Barricade had passed around and walked over to her.  
'Excuse me Ma'am, is your name Nebula by any chance?' he asked, crouching beside her. She looked up slowly, wiping her optics and nodding.  
'Yeah, I was supposed to meet Bumblebee here but I left when the fire alarm went off and now I can't get in. I was hoping to catch him out here.' she replied, fresh tears falling as she sat there.  
'Well don't just sit there. He's inside and waiting for you, up in the VIP area. Up you get and let's get you in there with him.' Devcon grinned, offering his hand. "I've found her, she's outside." He added, helping Nebula up and leading her back inside. Chuckling softly, Devcon led Nebula in through the staff entrance and up onto the stage.  
'Nebula! Up here!' Bumblebee called, leaning over the railing.  
'What are you doing up there Bee?' she asked, waving to him. Bumblebee grinned and pushed off the railing, thundered down the stairs and out onto the stage.  
"Hey Prowl, give her a VIP pass. I think Bee's in love." Hot Rod commed, watching the pair for a moment before drawing the crowd back to him as Prowl hustled the pair off stage and handed Nebula a pass.  
"Behave Bee; Hot Rod didn't have to do that for you." He warned before returning to his post. Bumblebee couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he led Nebula up the stairs and onto the balcony with all his friends.  
"This is awesome Bee, thanks." She grinned, staring in wonder at everything.  
"Don't get used to this; I plan on paying for our next date." Bee replied, handing her a cube and leaning on the rail.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Finishing the first set, Hot Rod headed straight for the VIP balcony and sunk into one of the chairs, Drag Strip and the rest of the band landing around him.  
"well, what do you think?" he asked, graciously taking the cube Kup handed him before drawing he older mech into his lap.  
"It's definitely you Hot Rod, no doubt about that. How's the vocaliser?" Wheeljack grinned, nuzzling Perceptor's cheek lightly.  
"Ask me again at the end of the night. It's definitely tingling at the moment though." Hot Rod shrugged, thoroughly enjoying just sitting there and holding Kup close.  
"Well, I'd say you've made Bee's year. They've hardly moved, except for Bee to get them another round or to shuffle closer." Air Raid grinned, glancing at the happy pair as they leant on the railing, lost in a conversation only they knew.  
"Aww ain't young love grand. I've got a feeling this one could last a long time." Ratchet added, snuggling back against Ironhide happily.

Oblivious to the conversation going on beside them, Bumblebee leant in against Nebula a little more and smiled softly, totally relaxed in her presence.  
"So tell me Bee, how'd you manage to score a VIP pass to the hottest gig of the year?" she asked, finishing her cube and letting her gaze drift over the crowd.  
"I'm good friends with Hot Rod and Drag Strip. Don't know Redbolt, Nova or Topaz that well but I'm not complaining." Bee grinned, glancing back towards the others.  
"So, reckon you could pull a few strings and get me into all their gigs? I'd be the most popular femme around if I could get in tight with Across Space." she asked, optics brightening considerably.  
"Is that what this is all about? You're using me to get in close with a band?" Bumblebee snapped, recoiling from her.  
"Well duh! Did you honestly think I was interested in you?" Nebula scoffed, her true colours coming out now that she was in with the hot crowd.

Everyone picked up on the sudden change in the atmosphere but no one was expecting Bumblebee to turn and run off, heading down the stairs as fast as he could as Nebula just laughed and soaked up the VIP side of life.  
"Security, get this femme out of here!" Hot Rod called, glaring at Nebula even as Thundercracker took off after Bumblebee. Springer and Prowl both headed for the stairs, Blitz and Devcon backing them up.

Thundercracker shot from the building and into the sky, looking everywhere for Bumblebee.  
"Bee, where are you? Bee, please talk to me." He called, dropping lower and searching through the covered arcade. Then he spotted a flash of yellow and landed, following Bee into a rather rough bar. Pushing through the crowd, he caught the smaller mech around the shoulders and turned him around.  
"Let me go TC!" Bumblebee roared, starting to fight against the strong grip.  
"Bee, settle down. I just want to talk but not in here." Thundercracker soothed, tightening his hold and looking around quickly. "Please Bee; we have to go now before I get into trouble for grabbing you. The Enforcers still don't trust us completely."   
"Then leave TC, I'm not stopping you." Bumblebee replied but he did allow Thundercracker to lead him from the bar.

Stepping back into the chill night air, Thundercracker crouched and wrapped his arms around Bumblebee gently.  
"Come on; let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk about this." He offered, wiping away his tears softly.  
"Just take me away TC, I don't care where." Bumblebee sobbed, holding on tight. Nodding slowly, Thundercracker held on tight and headed back into the sky, Bumblebee clinging on around his neck.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Opening the door, Optimus was confronted with a loud scream and instantly ran inside. He found Winger sitting in a small puddle, screaming his vocaliser off.  
'Hey now Winger, its okay. Let's get you cleaned up.' Optimus soothed, picking Winger up in one arm and hitting the cleaning cycle before leaving the room. Winger quietened as Optimus carried him into the wash racks and set him in the tub. Optimus didn't understand why Megatron hadn't heard the screaming child but pushed that thought away as he supported Winger in the tub and washed him off before picking him up again and drying him quickly. Winger was almost asleep again as Optimus lay him down on his clean berth and pulled a fresh temperature regulation cloth over him.  
'Hush little winglet, don't you cry. Someday you too will fly.' Optimus sang softly until Winger slipped peacefully back into recharge, thumb firmly stuck in his mouth.

Wandering into the main room, Optimus watched Megatron recharge for a moment before stretching out beside him and lightly stroking his helm. Megatron jerked awake, catching Optimus' hand.  
'Didn't you hear Winger crying?' Optimus asked softly, shuffling closer. Megatron just stared blankly, unable to hear the words of his bonded above the loud ringing in his audios.  
"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Optimus tried again, lightly tracing his fingers over Megatron's helm again.  
"I'm okay, just suffering from the usual problems of mechs working in the factories down below the surface." Megatron sighed, leaning into the contact in this strange new environment.  
"What are you talking about? Please don't tell me you're in danger." Optimus asked, a thrill of fear racing up his back.  
"The factories are hot, smelly, dark and noisy. It's that noise which does the most damage and its damage that there really isn't a lot anyone can do about. The constant rumbling of hundreds of different machines and all the other noises that come with the work damages our audios, despite the precautions we take. We all disable our audios before entering the factory but just because we don't hear the noise doesn't mean we aren't doing damage. Ask anyone who has worked more than a year down there and they'll tell you the same thing - they're completely deaf through their audios. Commlinks and radios still work but audios inevitably burn out." Megatron explained, laying his head on Optimus' shoulder lightly.  
"Lay down and rest, we'll talk to Ratchet and Frost tomorrow. They'll know what needs to be done to repair the damage." Optimus soothed, holding Megatron close and stroking his broad back lightly. Megatron nodded slowly and relaxed, slipping slowly into recharge as Optimus held him close.


	34. Eighteen Years Later

It was another beautiful day, full of life and laughter. In a quiet area of one of the new parklands, the team was gathering for a day fun and friendship as they caught up on the latest news.  
'It's been fifteen years now and I still can't believe TC and Bee got together. They're a beautiful couple with two amazing kids.' Ratchet remarked, shuffling over as said mechs joined the gathering and set their twins on the ground. Simon giggled and walked over to Ratchet, climbing up and looking at him, black doorwings perked up in happiness.  
'Aww, anyone got a camera?' Frost teased, watching Ratchet and Simon playing a simple clapping game together.  
'I could definitely get used to having two more youngsters calling me Uncle.' Ratchet replied, easing Simon onto the ground and holding his hands again.  
'Only because you can give them back at the end of the day.' Ironhide added, smiling softly as Claire climbed up onto his lap and giggled softly. Unable to resist her, Ironhide shifted slightly and started to tickle her, smiling warmly as she laughed helplessly.  
'I dread to think what you're going to be like when Duke and Chieftain grow up and you two become grandparents.' Optimus teased, idly tracing his fingers over Megatron's helm as the bigger mech used his chest for a pillow.  
'Now that is a scary thought.' Silverbolt agreed, buried somewhere under his brothers.  
'Hey, no fair.' Ratchet groused, chuckling softly as Simon climbed up and snuggled in against his chest happily.  
'Its official, your toughmech reputation is trashed.' Starscream chuckled softly, cuddled up against Powerglide happily.  
'Watch it Starscream, I can still make your helm ring.' Ratchet warned but his grin took away the heat behind his words.  
'Now boys, stop antagonising each other.' Frost cut in, moving around to sit between them and drawing Tracks into her lap.  
'Oh leave them be Frost, this is supposed to be a day of relaxation and doing nothing much at all.' Motormaster added, quite happy to play pillow for his brothers and Mirage.  
'I know, guess I'm not as good at taking time off as I used to be.' Frost shrugged, allowing Tracks to push her backwards and stretch out beside her. Shifting a little, Frost settled her doorwings into a more comfortable position and relaxed, right hand tracing idle patterns on his back.  
'I think we're all having that problem. All that time spent doing whatever we wanted within reason and now we're back to working ordinary jobs. It all seems kinda anticlimactic.' Wheeljack agreed, quite content to let Perceptor recharge against him.  
'You ask me, the park was a holiday.' Dirge added, optics drifting towards the memorial library he'd given so much for.  
'Yeah, you're probably right. At least we didn't have to worry about a lot of the dangers we've got here.' Blitzwing nodded, trying to find a comfortable position with all his new scaring from a building accident.  
'You have no idea Blitzwing, believe me.' Optimus sighed, wishing he knew what to do for his beloved but no one had any idea about how to reverse the damage.  
'I haven't forgotten my promise Optimus, don't worry. I'm still working on a solution but work keeps me busy.' Frost replied, hanging her head.  
"Hey, you've got a family and a job to worry about, don't stress too much." Megatron added, startling Frost.  
'Thanks but that's really no excuse.' she grinned, turning the puzzle over in her processor again.  
'Uhhh, I've actually been thinking about the problem and I think I've got an answer.' Starscream offered, sitting up a little more and digging something out of subspace, holding it lightly in one hand.  
"This should be good." Ramjet muttered, much to the amusement of Dirge and Thrust.  
'What have you come up with?' Inferno asked, watching the kids playing happily nearby.  
'It's really quite simple. Clip the control box to your armour, slid the visor over your optics and let the programming take control. It will convert all speech into text that will scroll before your optics. This small switch here on the visor will allow the user to reverse the scrolling text to go over what was said.' Starscream explained, holding up the small system.  
'Not to show any doubts in your abilities Starscream but has it been tested?' Prowl asked, settling Shadow on his lap and handing over her lunch.  
'Yeah, on me. It takes a little getting used to if you're used to having audios but once you get past that and grow accustomed to seeing words on you HUD, it's not so bad.' Powerglide shrugged, catching Swiftwind and Flanker and settling them for lunch.  
"I'll give it a go." Megatron agreed, sitting up and turning to the group.  
'I knew it was a good idea to have a couple of prototypes ready for trial.' Starscream uttered, walking over to crouch beside Megatron.

Everyone waited with a growing sense of nervousness as Starscream fitted the visor into place and secured the box before moving back.  
'Well, is it working?' Optimus asked, automatically shifting around so he was face-to-face with his bondmate, just in case it didn't work.  
'It works; I can see what you just said. By Primus, it works.' Megatron grinned, gaze drifting over the team as they all celebrated.  
'Ha, I knew someone would find a solution.' Frost cheered, punching the air.  
'This is incredible, you can return sound to the deaf. Of course, this device could also be used by those who have never heard before…imagine the possibilities.' Shockwave added, clapping his hands in amazement.  
'Starscream, you've revolutionised the medical treatment of deafness. Well done, this is going to make things better for so many.' Ratchet praised, reaching over to clap him on the shoulder.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

That night, the team gathered at an undisclosed location on Frost's request. All they knew was that she had also asked for them to bring their paintball weaponry and any extra defensive gear they had used in the paintball arena. Of course, that caused some worry within the team but they all trusted Frost and knew she would never lead them into harm.

Only when everyone was gathered did Frost finally join them, carrying her paintball gun over one shoulder and smiling warmly at the group.  
'Just before we head inside, I've got something for each of you. The smaller one goes on your chest, the bigger tag and number goes on your back.' she grinned, moving through the group and handing out the tags.  
'Ramblers? What's this all about?' Optimus asked, taking Megatron's tags and fastening them to his back before turning around.  
'When I've handed out all the tags, I'll explain everything.' Frost replied, sorting out the group as she handed out the tags.

With the last tags in place, she turned back to her friends and nodded, revealing the Drifters tag on her chest.  
'There's something oddly familiar about all this Frost. What's going on?' First Aid asked, looking slightly uncomfortable as he stood there with his brand new paintball gun and a first aid kit.  
'The Iacon Sports Committee heard about a new sport and came to see me when I was on the practise field one day. I told them about paintball and they're interested in knowing more. I told them I could field five teams for a paintball display and they agreed.' Frost grinned, checking her weapon quickly.  
'So why drag Eject in as well?' Blaster asked, looking down at his young charge.  
'To make up the numbers. Without Eject, the Drifters would have been short a player constantly. Don't worry Blaster; I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt.' Frost grinned, looking the group over again before turning and heading for the arena behind them. Everyone else shrugged and followed, looking at the different tags and working out who was on their team.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Voices floated to them as they waited in the tunnels behind their team areas, going over the last details of their plans.  
'Welcome everyone to the first annual Cybertronian Paintball Championship. As this is our first year of competition, we only have five teams but we hope to see more and more entrants as the years pass and this new sport really takes off. Without further ado, put your hands together for the Rovers, the Drifters, the Rebels, the Outlaws and the Ramblers!' the announcer opened and the crowd responded and the five teams emerged, acknowledging the stands as they headed for the central area and the waiting announcer.

The five teams gathered behind their captains, weapons slung casually across shoulders.  
'Just before we begin, I'll ask the captains to introduce their teams.' he called, his mic boom picking up his words and throwing them up to the fans.  
'We're the Rovers. I'm Smokescreen the captain. This is Dirge, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, Skyfire, Skywarp, Slingshot, Wildrider, Windcharger and our team medic Hot Spot.'  
'Meet the Drifters. I'm the team captain Frost. This here is Arcee, Barricade, Beachcomber, Blades, Breakdown, Eject, Perceptor, Springer, Tracks and medic Wheeljack.'  
'Yo, we're the Rebels and I'm the captain Sideswipe. Meet Blitzwing, Bluestreak, Drag Strip, Hound, Inferno, Powerglide, Ramjet, Red Alert, Silverbolt, Starscream and our medic First Aid.'  
'hey there, I'm Ultra Magnus, captain of the Outlaws, comprising of Bumblebee, Devcon, Fireflight, Groove, Ironhide, Motormaster, Shockwave, Thrust, Thundercracker, Trailbreaker and the best medic on the field, Ratchet.'  
'Hey ya'll, we're the Ramblers and I'm team captain Blaster. Make some noise for my buddies - Astrotrain, Blackout, Dead End, Discharge, Hot Rod, Kup, Megatron, Optimus, Soundwave, Sunstreaker and our awesome medic Skydive.'

The screaming reached fever pitch as the teams returned to their places and the five captains shot for positions on the field.  
'First off we've got the Rovers against the Ramblers. Whichever team wins will take on the Outlaws. From that match, the winner plays the Rebels and finally the Drifters. Now I'll hand over to your main referee for the night Stalker.' Frost nodded and left, knowing Smokescreen and Blaster would give the crowd a real show.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By the end of the comp, it was easy to see that the people had taken to paintball with a vengeance. Everyone was screaming for their favoured team and the clear screens put up to protect the crowd were splattered in a rainbow of colour.  
'Now that you've seen the real fun of paintball, let's really up the ante with a five team free-for-all. Last player standing takes the cup for their team.' looking around slowly, Frost nodded and lifted her hand.  
'Before we start, I propose a ten minute break so we can get cleaned up and reload.' she called, knowing the support would come. Sure enough, the other four captains raised their hands in support of her call.  
'Very well, ten minutes.' the main ref agreed, waving the teams away.

Huddled in their bunker, the Outlaws cleaned up and patched up what damage they could. Ratchet slung his rifle over his shoulder and got to work, pulling out dents and patching up all manner of minor wounds.  
"Don't patch everything up guys; we've got to sell our sport to everyone out there." Frost commed from her bunker, laughing softly at something.  
"Wasn't planning on it Frost." Ratchet replied, pulling out the worst dents and leaving the rest to the self repair systems of his friends.  
'It's clear to me that the Drifters have the advantage here since they've got Frost and she knows this sport better than anyone else. So if we're going to have any chance of taking the trophy, we need to eliminate the Drifters first.' Ultra Magnus nodded, laying out his plan in soft whispers.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Someone had actually thought to wipe down the screens so the fans could see the action properly as the teams emerged from their bunkers and spread out slowly. Everyone was on edge as they waited, running the plans over mentally. Then the whistle blew and all hell broke loose.

Smokescreen popped up and opened fire, pinning Optimus down as Cliffjumper and Windcharger bolted from cover and ran hard towards another hiding place. They almost made it before Eject appeared and nailed them both - Cliffjumper in the chest and Windcharger in the head. He skittered back and out of sight just in time to avoid a wave of fire from Hot Rod and Kup. Inferno burst from behind his bunker and rolled across the ground, scrambling out of sight just as Ironhide launched a grenade and sent orange splattering right through the area.  
'Paint check!' Inferno called, holding up his weapon. Stalker hustled over and crouched, checking the area.  
'Play on.' he nodded, retreating again. Inferno grinned and moved, sprinting across the battlefield and jumping. He seemed to hover for a moment as he peppered Optimus and Megatron and moved clear before anyone could get a shot off at him. Ultra Magnus ran, ducked and rolled forward until he was stopped dead in his tracks, a brilliant red bloom shattering across his face. Holding up his weapon, he turned and headed for the end zone.  
'Out!' he called, using his mental map to find his way since his optics were blanked out by paint.

Jazz and Prowl popped up, laying down cover fire for Dirge but Frost wasn't discouraged and broke cover, vaulting around the flying paint and sliding down out of sight again. Now that she had a better position, Frost flicked over to single shot and carefully took aim before squeezing the trigger. Across the field, Blaster suddenly went blue as Frost's shot slammed home, nailing him right between the optics.  
'Out!' he called, wiping one optic clear and leaving the field. Chuckling softly, Frost rolled and lined up her next shot, sending Smokescreen off and then claiming Sideswipe too.

The loss of the captains irritated everyone and Frost found herself outgunned and forced to run. Ducking and weaving, she scrabbled from one bunker to another until someone got her in the back. Reaching under one doorwing, she touched the paint and pulled her hand back, her fingers now painted bright pink.  
'out.' she grinned and left the field, taking a wild shot to the temple as she jogged off the field.  
"Sorry Frost." Skyfire commed, chuckling softly.  
"Forget it Fire, that's the name of the game." She replied with a shrug and settled down beside Smokescreen. She wiped off her mask and visor before disengaging the locks and lifting them free of her helm and checking them over for damage.

Back and forth the players ran, having an absolute blast as they battled for the trophy but never forgot about the friendships that made the team strong. Prowl and Jazz moved as one, splitting up and heading around the field to try and take out Motormaster but they didn't get far and were forced to take cover. Prowl let out a holler of pain and shock as his left doorwing was struck and painted pink.  
"Easy on the doorwings." He grumbled on the open comm, laying down cover fire for Hot Spot.  
"You'll survive Prowl." Sunstreaker replied with a laugh. He soon stopped laughing though when Jazz nailed him twice in the chest and once in the head, turning his paintjob from yellow to green.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

By the start of the second hour, the numbers were well down but no one really minded. Mirage inched closer, weapon sweeping the area until he stilled and lined up his shot. Squeezing the trigger, he nailed Blitzwing and put the Rebels out of the match completely. He didn't have time to celebrate though before he was caught by a combination of pink and blue. Raising his weapon, he turned and left the field.  
'Out!' Air Raid and Astrotrain grinned, moving to new positions and looking for the remaining combatants. Eject made use of his small stature and popped up seemingly out of nowhere to nail Thundercracker in the wings and head before vanishing again. Wildrider broke cover and ran, narrowly avoiding a volley from the far end to drill Air Raid and send him off the field, covered completely in green paint.

On the sidelines, everyone was watching with fascination, waiting to see who would come out victorious for their team.  
'Get them Wildrider, you can do it!' Mirage called, wincing as Ratchet wiped away the last of the paint on his face and found several small dents.  
'Come on Astrotrain, take them down!' Kup cheered, picking at the paint still stuck in seams and small gaps in his armour.  
'Show 'em who's in charge Thrust!' Devcon grinned, actually quite proud of the pink streaked dent in his forehead.  
'You can do it Eject, make 'em all pay!' Frost crowed, doorwings displaying quite a few new dents and paint marks.

Keeping low and out of sight, Eject watched the other three combatants left in play and waited, biding his time. Astrotrain went quickly, shot several times in the face and chest by Wildrider and Thrust. Then Wildrider went down, nailed right in the head before he even knew what was going on. Smiling slightly, Eject burst from cover and ran, putting his love of sports into play and making Thrust work for every sighting of the smaller bot.

Then it all came to a head as Eject leapt and opened fire, emptying his magazine into Thrust before landing lightly and holding up his hands.  
'I don't believe it. Eject takes the victory for the Drifters!' the announcer called as the ref blew his whistle. Frost cheered as she ran out, scooped Eject up and set him on her shoulders.  
'I knew you could do it Eject, I just knew you were the right choice.' she praised, the rest of the Drifters running in to join the celebration.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The team gathered the next day, relaxing in the park again. They were all sporting various dents and damages but no one really seemed to care about their slightly dishevelled look. The kids were playing nearby, Simon and Claire right in the middle of the game.  
'Last night was great Frost; I can see myself making time to take paintball on permanently.' Starscream grinned, wings covered in pockmarks and paint streaks.  
'I'll second that idea Starscream. First though, I'm going to see about some kind of protection for sensitive areas.' Blades agreed, wincing slightly when he shifted his leg.  
'I said I was sorry, what more do you want?' Groove asked, hanging his head slowly.  
'I think the rules need to be adjusted. No shots to wings, winglets or doorwings and definitely no aiming in the general hip area.' Frost added, all too aware of the three dents in Blades' codpiece since he'd asked her for medical help after the game.  
'It's hard to aim on the run.' Inferno shrugged, lightly touching the dent near his left optic.  
'I think we should add no head shots to the rules too.' Blaster chuckled softly, pointing to the perfectly round dent between his optics.  
'Either that or invest in masks.' Optimus replied, picking a piece of projectile from a small gap in his neck.  
'Might work but then again, it might not.' Wheeljack mused, looking up from where he was manually pulling a dent out of his blast mask.  
'Visors are out too, they just don't have the strength to take a direct hit.' Jazz sighed, tossing his broken visor into the middle of the group as he snuggled up against Prowl, optics hidden behind a spare visor.  
'That's interesting. Mine cracked but didn't break.' Frost remarked, reaching out and picking up Jazz's visor even as she drew hers out of subspace.  
'What? That doesn't make any sense. I made yours from what I had available, there's no way it was stronger than anything here.' Wheeljack added, snapping to look at the two visors.  
'Uh, hate to point it out but it makes a lot of sense actually. Jazz, when was the last time you had your visor tested for stress and fatigue?' Ratchet asked, holding out his hand for the visors.  
'Uhh, don't rightly remember. It's been a while, that's for sure.' Jazz shrugged, settling closer and smiling softly as Prowl wrapped one arm around his shoulders.  
'And there's the problem. This visor is riddled with stress fractures and fatigue; I'm honestly surprised it survived this long.' Ratchet shrugged, checking Frost's visor but expecting no serious problems within the structure.  
'Ah, lay off Ratchet. Jazz ordered a new one a few days ago.' Prowl grinned, settling back and coaxing Jazz to lie against him.  
'It's a miracle, Sunny isn't whining about his paint.' Optimus teased, earning a joyful snort from Megatron - something that secretly thrilled the red and blue mech every time.  
'Last night was totally worth the trashed paintjob. Besides, it's not like you guys haven't seen me looking less than my shining best before.' Sunstreaker grinned; his normal pretty-mech behaviour gone as he proudly displayed his dents and pockmarks from the paintball arena.  
'Well that's a point. I still remember our charity football match.' Smokescreen chuckled, leaning back on his hands comfortably.  
'Ah yes, the first ever Dragball match to be played on earth. That was fun, even with the lousy weather we had.' Soundwave agreed, relaxing back against Blaster happily.  
'Nah, the weather made it so much better. The pitch would have been a lot harder on us and our paintjobs if it was dry.' Ironhide added, scratching at a patch of pink paint on his shoulder.  
'Makes sense to me. You said something that day, something that made me think.' Devcon commented, totally relaxed on the grass.  
'Oh, care to share?' Ratchet asked, leaning back contentedly against Ironhide's shoulder.  
'You mentioned a pro career in both Driftball and Dragball. What happened to that?' Devcon shrugged, sitting up a little and turning his gaze to Ironhide.  
'The war happened. I could have gone pro but I figured fighting for Cybertron was a better idea. Why are you so interested in my choices all of a sudden?' Ironhide shrugged, thinking back to those better days when he was a star quarterback.  
'It's kinda hard to miss the way your optics light up when you're deep in competition. It doesn't matter what you're doing, just so long as it's competitive.' Devcon replied, stretching his back a little and grinning when something popped softly.  
'What can I say? I like the competition. I was once a star quarterback, playing for Iacon Central High. We never lost a game during my three years as quarterback and I wound up being looked at by six different teams - Iacon Outlaws, Praxus Firebirds, Vos Rebels, Microlet Guardians, Polyhex Sparks and Vetrasi Avengers. Then war broke out and I had to make a choice. I could either waste my time playing sport and watch my home being destroyed or I could take what I had and turn it into a weapon that could be used to protect my home.' Ironhide explained, shutting off his optics and laying back contentedly.  
'The Vetrasi Avengers? You almost played for the Vetrasi Avengers?' Kup asked in dumb shock, staring at the black mech.  
'Yeah, they seemed real eager to have me around. They weren't my first choice though; I didn't want to go that far from home.' Ironhide sighed, wondering how life might have been different if he'd taken the chance to play professional Driftball for a little while.  
'So who was your first choice Ironhide? The Polyhex Sparks?' Jazz asked, perking up slightly at the mention of home.  
'Polyhex made a nice offer but no. I would have probably gone for the Microlet Guardians; I'd followed them since I was just a kid. The Microlet Sentinels were also interested but I turned them down fast since they ran in the Dragball comp and I've always preferred Driftball.' Ironhide grinned briefly, memory banks pulling up those times easily and laying them all out for him.  
'So why not have a go now? Take what you've learned and go find a tournament to get involved with. You've still got deadly speed and power, we've all seen that.' Frost suggested, never pushing just offering a choice.  
'Don't be a fool Frost; there isn't a team out there that would look seriously at me. I'm too old and riddled with war injuries not to mention a few old Driftball wounds that never truly healed. Besides, it wouldn't be fair on Ratchet and the boys. I'd always be away and I'd be too busy training and practising to spend any time with them when I am home.' Ironhide replied with a soft sigh, still wondering why no one wanted to drop the conversation.  
'If it's what you really want, we'll make it work. You've sacrificed so much for me since we met, if you want this, I'll give up whatever it takes.' Ratchet offered, snuggling up against Ironhide's side comfortably and relaxing.  
'You really want me to have a go, don't you? You truly think this battered old soldier can keep up with the younger mechs on the Driftball field?' Ironhide asked, directing his question to everyone but never taking his gaze off Ratchet.  
'You know me better than that Ironhide; I never say anything I don't believe. I know you can keep up, if you just put your mind to it and work your aft off.' Optimus nodded, reaching over to squeeze one black shoulder lightly.  
'You can do it Ironhide, if you just try. Don't let age and injury stop you from following your dreams. I believe in you Ironhide.' Frost added, nodding slowly.  
'We believe in you Ironhide. Never stop reaching for your goals.' Silverbolt nodded, his brothers all adding their support silently.  
'If anyone is going to change the way people look at Driftball, you will. Stand up and be counted Ironhide, you can achieve anything you set your mind to.' Barricade grinned, his voice ringing clear among so many other well wishes.


	35. Nine Months Later

Ratchet wished there was more he could do as he finished applying Ironhide's new decals. This was Ironhide's big day, his first chance to impress the selectors.  
'Well, how do I look?' Ironhide asked, turning around slowly.  
'Right at home. Don't worry about anything else, just focus on the game.' Ratchet grinned, squeezing his shoulders lightly.  
'I know Ratch and I will. I'm just nervous about this one, what…' Ironhide uttered but Ratchet was quicker and leant in, sealing their lips together.  
"Don't finish that thought 'Hide, you'll be fine. Even if this doesn't work out, I'll still love and support you unconditionally." Ratchet whispered across their bond, stroking his fingers over Ironhide's helm softly.  
"Thank you Ratch, for everything." Ironhide replied, pulling back slowly.  
'I'll be right with you every step of the way. Just focus on the game, nothing else matters.' Ratchet soothed, stroking Ironhide's cheek tenderly.  
'Don't worry about me, I can handle these youngbots.' Ironhide grinned, relaxing into the gentle touch and soothing presence in his mind.  
'Good, now you're thinking straight. Get your gear on and get ready, I've got to go.' Ratchet praised, stealing another kiss before dropping his hands. Ironhide nodded once and yanked his grip mitt on before donning his new helmet and protective visor combination. Satisfied Ironhide was going to be okay, Ratchet gave him a quick hug before leaving the locker room and heading up into the stands.

Now that he was alone, Ironhide couldn't keep his thoughts from turning down bad paths.  
"Ratchet, I'm thinking down that line again." He called desperately through their bond, working to keep the shakes out of his frame. Instantly he was wrapped in love and support and Ratchet wiping away those bad thoughts.  
"Come on, get back on track. I can't run with you but I can make you a promise. No matter what happens on the field, I'll still be there to put you back together again. You're never alone; we're all here for you." Ironhide smiled softly, drawing in the peace Ratchet offered and pushing all negativity out of the way. Ratchet picked up on his efforts and took in the negativity, locking it up and holding it tight for his beloved.

Energised and comforted, Ironhide made sure his helmet was secure and retied his glove before joining his team.  
"Okay, here we go. Primus watch over me." Ironhide uttered, turning his gaze skyward for a moment before forcing his mind back onto the game ahead.  
"Play well 'Hide, you'll always be our champ." Ratchet added before easing back and letting Ironhide focus.

The crowd was subdued as the draft team strode onto the field, Ironhide leading them right into the fray without a trace of fear or concern in his frame. A few small pockets cheered for different mechs in the team but they were mostly family groups. They spread out in the middle of the field, acknowledging the crowd as one of the announcers walked out towards them.  
'Before we welcome the second team to the field, let's take a moment to introduce this year's first wave of hopefuls. In goal we have Tracer from Praxus. Playing halfback, we've got Hardhit of Iacon and Sweeper from Polyhex. Their fullback is Vos created Shadow. The position of quarterback will be played by Ironhide, an older mech hailing from Microlet. On the wings we'll get to see Flip and Twister, both hailing from Vetrasi as well as Malaki from Vos and Panzer of Polyhex. Running in the forwards we have Colt, Grenadier and Avenger, all Iacon natives. Playing centre this time is Swiftwind, hailing from Vetrasi. Starting on the bench we have the Praxus based brothers Turbo and Firebrand.' the cheers started up again, family and friends supporting their preferred players but no one could compete with Ironhide's gathering.  
'Ironhide! Ironhide! Ironhide!' Ratchet led the cheer, the rest of the team soon joining in as they stood and showed the crowd where their allegiance stood.  
'He's rough! He's tough! He's got the right stuff! He's Ironhide!' Frost took the lead, one fist raised. Ironhide grinned and returned the gesture, the last traces of worry and concern falling away in the face of such support.

He was still relaxed as the second team stepped onto the field and instantly spread out and took their positions. Ironhide nodded sharply, waved the draft team back and took his place on the line. His team respected his courage and followed him without question, making ready for the game of their lives as they battled it out for a draft pick. This game was not about the points; it was all about the players showing they had the skills to play professionally. Any goal didn't count for the team, instead it counted against the other goalie and that was bad.

Optics intense, Ironhide watched the other centre run up and kick the ball hard. Without thinking, Ironhide reacted and charged up with Hardhit. He caught the ball and turned, narrowly escaping one tackle before bolting and thundering right through the forwards coming at him. His companion was taken down hard but Ironhide refused to go down and leapt, sliding past the last lines of defense and scoring.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Two hours later, the final siren went as Ironhide let fly a serious throw that shot like a rocket down the pitch until the opposing quarterback jumped and snagged it from the air. Ironhide really didn't care though, he was fairly confident he'd managed to impress the coaches and captains seated around the pitch.  
"I'm so proud of your Ironhide, you did well." Ratchet whispered, the bond flaring back to life between them.  
"There's still the little matter of being selected but it's out of my hands now. Whatever happens, I've done my best." Ironhide replied, nodding slowly as he wandered over to the stage that was just being erected in the middle of the pitch. 

Ratchet looked like he was the one about to flip out, he was leaning forward on the edge of the bench and Frost could clearly see the faint tremble in his hands.  
'Relax Ratchet, getting worked up isn't going to change the outcome.' she uttered, leaning forward and squeezing his shoulders.  
'I can't help it. I want this for Ironhide, but at the same time, I don't.' Ratchet sighed, forcing himself to relax and release the worry coursing through his frame.  
'I get it Ratchet, believe me. Just be there for him, that's all you can do.' Frost nodded, her optics drifting across to the gathered draftees and the coaches and captains that were also standing there. Ratchet nodded and sat back, supporting Ironhide through the bond and ready to jump either way.

Ironhide tried to stay still as one-by-one, the big name captains took to the stage and either called for a player or declined to pick anyone. He tried to be supportive of those who were chosen but with each team that picked or declined, he felt his hopes faded more and more.  
'The Iacon Outlaws have made their choice and will select from this group. We select Malaki and Panzer to join our roster.'  
'The Vetrasi Avengers have made their choice and will select from this group. We select Swiftwind to join our roster.'  
'The Polyhex Sparks have made their choice and will abstain from selecting.'  
'The Praxus Firebirds have made their choice and will abstain from selecting.'  
'The Vos Rebels have made their choice and will abstain from selecting.'   
'The Microlet Guardians have made their choice and will select from this group. We select Ironhide to join our roster.'

Ironhide stared for a moment, processor trying to catch up with what had just been said. Then he moved, unable to suppress a huge grin as he stepped onto the stage and approached the captain of his favourite team - Charger.  
'Welcome to the team Ironhide. You're a master of the field and I look forward to seeing what you can do when it really counts.' Charger nodded, holding out the bright blue and white decals.  
'Thank you Charger, I look forward to showing you what I can do.' Ironhide replied, taking the decals and shaking his hand warmly.  
'If it's anything like what I've seen today, I think you're going to take the Microlet Guardians a long way.' Charger grinned, listening to the wild cheers coming from the stands.  
'I'll do my best Charger.' Ironhide promised before leaving the stage and running over to the stands. 

Ratchet couldn't wipe the proud smile off his face as he vaulted the barrier and wrapped Ironhide up in his arms. Ironhide yanked his mask off and pulled Ratchet is for a kiss, holding his bondmate close.  
'I knew you could do it 'Hide.' Ratchet grinned as Ironhide spun, finally getting to taste the joy he'd missed so long ago.  
'With you right beside me, I can't fail.' Ironhide replied, releasing him and walking over to where Frost was leaning, Duke held firmly in her hands. Ironhide took both boys and held them close, forgetting about everything else as he just enjoyed this precious moment with his family.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

The team gathered at Ironhide's favourite bar that night, talking and laughing as they celebrated.  
'Here's to Ironhide, the newest Microlet Guardian.' Frost grinned, lifting her cube.  
'Ironhide!' everyone was decked out in the team colours as they cheered, all so proud of Ironhide.  
'Come off it guys, I'm still me. Just because I'm playing for a pro team now doesn't mean I'm any different.' Ironhide grinned, drawing Ratchet close as he leant back against he wall.  
'I know that Ironhide. You're still special though, not everyone gets to play pro Driftball.' Optimus replied, grabbing another cube.

Charger spotted the group and grinned before walking over.  
'Ironhide!' he called, resettling his wings quickly. Ironhide looked up and nodded, excusing himself from the group and jogging over to stand beside the taller mech.  
'Aww, we're losing him too quick.' Sunstreaker teased, watching the pair.  
'Stick it Sunny, I've got to get my priorities straight now.' Ironhide shot back before turning his focus back to Charger. 'Sorry about that, my friends' organised this.' he added with a grin.  
'I know what that's like Ironhide, believe me. Although, your behaviour at the draft match made me believe that you've got more than friends here.' Charger nodded, optics scanning the group.  
'Mostly friends but yeah, I'm bonded with two kids.' Ironhide replied, sipping his cube contentedly as he watched his friends celebrate his success.  
'I'd very much like to meet your bondmate. Oh, I was supposed to give you these earlier but you took off before I could.' Charger chuckled softly, handing over three datapads.  
'Oh yeah, sorry about running off like that. This has been a long time coming for me.' Ironhide shrugged, waving Ratchet over.

The chartreuse medic didn't hesitate to slip his arm around Ironhide's waist the moment he was close enough. Ironhide grinned and leant into the touch, his own arm going around Ratchet's shoulders.  
'Charger, meet my bondmate Ratchet. He's been by my side for a long time and we actually played Driftball together in high school. Ratch, meet Charger, the Microlet Guardians captain.' Ironhide offered, laying his head on Ratchet's shoulder.  
'I've heard of you. You're one of the best medics out there.' Charger grinned, offering his hand.  
'Yeah, I've heard whispers along those lines too. I work hard at two jobs and keep an optic on my family at all times.' Ratchet shrugged, shaking his hand warmly.  
'I've got a proposition for you, if you're interested.' Charger added, leading the pair over to a nearby table and taking a seat.  
'What kind of proposition?' Ratchet asked, suddenly nervous.  
'Our team medic recently retired and we can't actually compete until we find his replacement. Are you interested?' Charger offered, signalling for a cube.  
'Well, what do you think 'Hide?' Ratchet sighed, hesitant but interested.  
'It's your choice Ratch; I'm not going to influence your decision. All I'll say is this - Charger speaks true; we can't compete without a medic.' Ironhide replied, leaning back in his chair.  
'I'll need some time to think it over and inform the hospital if I do choose to accept.' Ratchet nodded slowly, appreciating Ironhide's stance and taking every aspect into consideration.  
'But of course. Just make sure to tell us before the last practise session, Ironhide has the team schedule.' Charger agreed, sipping his fine high-grade and nodding slowly. Ironhide dug out the schedule and handed it over, letting Ratchet have a look at the time line.  
'Not a problem, I'll let you know well before that.' Ratchet grinned, handing the schedule back.  
'Excellent, I look forward to hearing from you. Well, I think I've taken up more than enough of your time. Enjoy your celebration and I'll see you on the pitch for practise. Drink up while you can Ironhide, the parties ease off once you join us fully.' Charger chuckled softly, finishing his cube and rising.  
'Don't worry about me Charger; I'm well past the party animal stage. Remember, I'm well past my prime but that's never going to stop me.' Ironhide added, shaking his hand again as he stood. Charger grinned and left, waving to the group over one shoulder as he walked.


	36. Three Months Later

Optics intense, Ironhide pushed all thought aside and charged the pads. Charger stared in shock at the pressure gauge, unable to believe how much force Ironhide could impart during a tackle.  
'All of a sudden I'm real glad you're on our team Ironhide.' he remarked as the smaller mech straightened and moved to the side.  
'Why's that?' Ironhide asked, spotting a bright flash at the main entrance but dismissing it as just another reporter.  
'Look at your gauge reading. You broke the previous record - actually, you've shattered the previous record.' Charger shrugged, pointing to the quivering needle that marked his peak. Ironhide blinked stupidly for a moment, quickly converting the figure to a percentage of his weight then checking the calculations when the answer came out above 100%.  
'Whoa, I knew I packed a punch in the field but I never imagined I tackled with that much power.' he uttered, still staring at the result.  
'Come on, you said you had some new trick to show us.' Charger added, waving the team together.  
'Oh yeah, the boost that I used to great effect back in the day. Let me be perfectly clear, this isn't an entirely safe play but it gets results and gives us an extra option again high kickers. Usually we played this with me giving our secondary fullback the boost but with no one else here that knows the move, I need a volunteer.' Ironhide explained, looking the team over slowly.  
'Don't be so sure about that Ironhide. Look who's arrived.' Charger chuckled, pointing across the field. Ironhide turned; face lighting up as Ratchet ran across to them.

The rest of the team turned away as Ratchet leapt into Ironhide's arms and stole a kiss.  
'What are you doing here Ratch?' Ironhide grinned, setting him down again and holding him close.  
'I took the job. I wanted to surprise you so I asked Charger to keep it a secret.' Ratchet chuckled, leaning back against Ironhide comfortably.  
'Cheeky slagger.' Ironhide muttered, sniggering softly.  
'If you two are quite done.' Charger sighed, turning back to them. Ironhide instantly reacted, releasing Ratchet and taking a step to the side.  
'Sorry Charger. With your permission, I'd like to demonstrate the boost manoeuvre with Ratchet.' Ironhide grinned, nodding slowly.  
'So long as Ratchet has no qualms with doing so, you have my permission.' Charger agreed, taking a half-step backwards.  
'It's been a while 'Hide but I reckon I've still got the skills. You're going to need to give me a target first though 'Hide.' Ratchet nodded, holding out his hand. Ironhide knew what he wanted and drew out his spare grip mitt from subspace and laid it in Ratchet's hand.  
'Rictor, give them one of your best pounders.' Charger instructed, handing over the ball.  
'You got it Charger.' Rictor nodded; turning and running back to the centre line as Ratchet and Ironhide headed for the far end of the pitch.

The rest of the team watched with interest as Ironhide and Ratchet lined up, optics locked on Rictor and the ball at his feet. Rictor nodded once and Ironhide returned the gesture as he planted one hand on the ground and leant forward slightly. Behind him, Ratchet was tensed and ready, watching everything fall into place. Rictor ran up and kicked the ball hard, sending it high and long. Ironhide didn't move for a moment then lunged, optics still locked on the ball as he dropped his knee and levelled his back. Ratchet gave it a moment before running up and jumping, planting his left foot on Ironhide's shoulders and reaching with his right and snagging the ball. He jumped off and charged, Ironhide vaulting after him as they ran down the pitch.

They eased back as they passed the centre line and returned to the team.  
'That was quite impressive. Are you sure you can take my weight though Ironhide?' Charger asked, watching the pair closely.  
'I don't need to take your weight. You're only in contact with my back for a second and if you do it right, you're landing on the strongest part of my back.' Ironhide explained, totally relaxed about trying to teach the team his trick.  
'This is the area you need to hit. Too far back and you'll both get hurt. Too far forward and you could kill Ironhide and hurt yourself.' Ratchet added, turning Ironhide around and marking the location. Charger nodded slowly and made sure to memorise the position before backing up.  
'Ripper, lob me a good one.' he called, making sure his mitt was secured properly. Ironhide grinned and dropped, settling right back into the boost position. Ripper let fly and Charger ran but balked at the last minute and tripped over Ironhide, sending them both crashing to the ground in a tangled heap.  
'You have to have faith in me Charger, to give you the boost you need. Here, you get down and I'll show you how it feels.' Ironhide instructed, getting up and showing Charger how to stand and brace for the jump.

Charger still didn't seem happy with the idea but knew he needed to trust the older mech.  
'Okay Ripper.' Ironhide nodded, watching Ripper, Charger and the ball. Ripper grinned and threw a near perfect shot and Ironhide went straight for it. Charger hardly felt Ironhide's foot on his back and grinned as Ironhide landed and passed the ball back to Ripper.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home had more meaning than ever before as Ironhide proudly led Ratchet into his small rented apartment a few minutes drive from the stadium.  
'I know it's not much but its home while I'm training and playing here.' Ironhide sighed, looking around the place slowly.  
'I don't care where we are Ironhide, so long as we're together.' Ratchet soothed, drawing him into a tight and loving hug.  
'Romantic sap.' Ironhide teased, drawing Ratchet towards the bedroom as exhaustion pulled at him. Ratchet went willingly, seeing first hand just how much Ironhide was sacrificing just to keep up with the younger mechs.

Entering the bedroom, Ironhide didn't even bother to turn on the light. He found the berth by memory alone and crashed down hard, never letting go of Ratchet's wrist.  
'Sleep my love; you've had a big day.' Ratchet whispered, climbing up beside him and settling back. Ironhide rolled over and curled up around him, head resting on his bright chest.  
'Missed you so much Ratch.' he uttered, snuggling closer.  
'Missed you too 'Hide. Hush now, rest. I'm not going anywhere.' Ratchet soothed, stroking his helm lightly until Ironhide fell into recharge.

Ratchet lay awake for a while longer, listening to Ironhide's systems as he recharged and missing their boys dearly. The apartment seemed to quiet and empty without the soft sounds of Duke and Chieftain recharging in their berths nearby. He took comfort in the knowledge that they would be joining them soon, but the question was still how long they would stay for. Frost was bringing the kids down for the team family day as another surprise for Ironhide but Ratchet secretly hoped they would be able to stay on so the family could be together again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

A week later, the stadium threw open the gates for their annual family day. People came from all over the area to meet the players and have a kick around with them. Every single member of the Guardians was on the field, polished up and sporting all their sponsorship decals as well as names and numbers. Ratchet was quite proud to be counted as one of the team, sporting 00 on his back.

Ironhide perked as their friends started arriving, decked out in blue and white in support of the team. Many were also sporting the number 1 as a tribute to Ironhide and all he'd achieved.  
'Dad!' Duke cried, releasing Frost's hand and running across to him.  
'Duke!' Ironhide cheered, crouching and scooping his older son up.  
'Daddy!' Chieftain added, scampering away from Tracks and straight towards his parents.  
'Chieftain!' Ironhide beamed, wrapping the younger child up in his free arm and rising, his boys hanging on tight around his neck.  
'I missed you dad.' Duke uttered, kissing one cheek softly before settling back and laying his head on Ironhide's shoulder.  
'Missed you too, both of you.' Ironhide replied, locking gazes with Ratchet.  
'I thought you'd appreciate seeing the boys after all this time.' Ratchet grinned, walking over to wrap his arms around all three.

Those who only knew Ironhide on the field couldn't believe the transformation the tough black went underwent now that he had his kids back. He was kneeling on the ground, a smaller ball held lightly in one hand.  
'Come on Chieftain, kick the ball.' he nodded, holding his hand tenderly. Chieftain giggled and kicked at the ball, jumping on the spot as it skittered over to Ratchet.  
'Your turn Duke.' Ratchet grinned, setting the ball up again. Duke grinned and kicked it back to his little brother gently.  
'Can I play too Uncle Ironhide?' Simon asked, clinging to Thundercracker's hand as always.  
'And me too?' Shortstop added, coming up beside Simon.  
'Here, why don't you go start a game with the others? I just want to spend some time with my boys at the moment.' Ironhide offered, handing them a second ball.  
'Okay Uncle Ironhide.' Simon grinned, taking the ball and running back to his friends.

It didn't take the kids long to get into the game, running around and laughing as they played together and showed that they were all interested in sport. Some of the adults got involved too, grabbing a ball from Charger and tossing it around happily. Other family and fans joined the gathering, mingling with the team and having a wonderful time.  
'excuse me Ironhide but would you mind having a little kick around with my son when you're finished with that young lad.' a young red and blue mech asked, crouching nearby with a little white winged mech.  
'Sorry but these are my sons and bondmate. It's been three months since I saw my kids last so I intend to spend as much of today as I possibly can with them.' Ironhide replied, catching another kick from Duke.  
'Ironhide, knock that off! This is about meeting our fans and letting them all have a chance to have a kick around with the team.' Charger barked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Back off Charger. I've got a right to spend time with my boys after all this time spent apart.' Ironhide snapped back, holding the ball for Chieftain again.  
'You signed a contract Ironhide. By doing so, you gave up a right to decide on who you get to spend time with on our family days.' Charger growled, stalking towards them.  
'DILLIGAF Charger. I'm sticking with my family; they're always going to be first in my optics.' Ironhide shot back, chuckling softly.

All his friends laughed, applauding Ironhide's choice of words and fully agreeing with them.  
'Well said Ironhide, very well said.' Optimus called, catching a wild kick from across the pitch and tossing it back.  
'You got him there Ironhide.' Starscream added, vaulting up into the air after another erratic kick.  
'Of all the words you picked up, you picked the best one for the situation.' Frost agreed, doubled up with laughter.  
'Ironhide, my office now.' Charger ordered, anger flaring again.  
'Talk to my security team.' Ironhide shrugged, glancing over his shoulder. Barricade nodded and moved forward, placing his bulk between Ironhide and Charger.  
'You wanna talk to Ironhide; you'll talk to me first.' Barricade warned, crossing his arms as the twins came over and flanked the black and white Enforcer Captain.  
'I don't think so. He's my quarterback which means you have no power to say or do anything in his defense.' Charger challenged, completely forgetting about the warning Ironhide had given him some time ago.  
'You know what, I've had about enough of your posturing and demands. I know what game you're trying to play and this is one mech who ain't gonna fall for it. I can see it on your optics, you thought you'd gotten away with that little bit of deception.' Ironhide replied, handing Chieftain off to Ratchet and standing.  
'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Charger scoffed but the way he kept fidgeting discredited his words.  
'Oh really? Rumble, Frenzy, I need you to shake things up in the centre square. Everyone else stand well back.' Ironhide replied, waving his friends back.

Swapping confused looks, Rumble and Frenzy stepped into the centre square and brought their pile drivers to bear on the ground below them. Charger looked decidedly nervous as Megatron knelt beside the two cassettes and started to dig, ripping the ground up until they hit a solid metal floor. Ironhide grinned and waved them back before unfolding his cannon and blasting a hole right through the metal plate.  
'Mirage, you've always been the best spy I've known. Why don't you go have a look at what I found?' Ironhide offered, digging a strong cable from subspace and checking the foot loop in the end was still secure.  
'Thank you Ironhide, just don't drop me.' Mirage grinned, joining him by the breech and carefully climbing in, Ironhide supporting him and lowering him to the ground.  
'Give him some cover Enforcers.' Barricade instructed, drawing a sidearm from subspace and taking up a defensive position.  
'Security team, back them up.' Prowl added, handing Shadow to Optimus and taking up a covering position near the gap.

Mirage landed lightly at the base of the underground complex and activated his lights, looking around slowly.  
"I need more light down here." He commed, trying to find his bearings in the unfamiliar area.  
"Catch." Ratchet replied, dropping something into the room. Mirage turned and caught the bag, opening it to find several lights and power packs. Moving quickly, he set the lights up and spread them out until he could see exactly what Ironhide had discovered.  
"Security, Enforcers, take them all into custody." Mirage instructed, reeling in shock from what he was seeing.  
"What's down there Mirage?" Prowl asked, motioning for his team to wait.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hang on, I'm coming up." Mirage replied, grabbing one of the folders from the table and opening it. Optics blowing wide, he ran over and grabbed the cable again, giving it a tug the moment his foot was in the loop. Ironhide grunted with the effort to haul Mirage back out of the hole.

Charger knew the game was up but that didn't mean he was going to go down quietly.  
'We will turn this mere shadow of a world into a great power! Beings from across the universe will bow down to us as they should have from the start! They will worship us as gods! We are the ultimate creations in this universe, no one is better than us! The universe will fear us! We will reign supreme as is our sacred right. First though, we must destroy the weak and those who do not accept our new way of life!' he cried, drawing a rifle from subspace and sighting on the frightened children gathered near their parents.  
'Enforcers, take them!' Barricade ordered, optics narrowing.  
'Security, assist the Enforcers!' Prowl added, glaring at one mech who dared point a weapon at his children and the children of his friends.  
'Protect the youngsters!' Frost cried, variable launcher folding open as she knelt and put herself between one of the crazed mechs and several children.

The Enforcers and the security team put their own training into practise against the fourteen crazed mechs, but it didn't take a genius to realise that they were outnumbered. Frost saw it too and thought fast, looking the situation over with a critical optic.  
"Thundercracker, take 12. Starscream, go for 2. Skywarp, you nail 8. Smokescreen, 15 is yours. Motormaster, get after 6. Ultra Magnus, you've got 11. Blackout, 10. I've got 13." She instructed, vaulting from her place and charging. The rest of the mechs she'd picked followed her, knowing that Barricade and Prowl were in on the plan.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Charger was still going on about his grand plan as the fourteen mechs were escorted away and the contents of their secret underground bunker were loaded up and shipped to Enforcer HQ for study and analysis.  
'How did you know Ironhide?' Frost asked, holding Nomad close as the youngster trembled in fright and whimpered softly.  
'I figured it out about a week before Ratchet joined me here. It was a full moon and I decided to come out and get in some kicking practise before turning in for the night. I thought everyone else was asleep so I only turned on the centre lights and the ones up there behind the goals. Well, I missed a kick and went to retrieve it and heard voices coming up through that vent over there. I made use of one of Starscream's other little inventions to find out what was going on. When I found out their plans, I knew I needed to bide my time and find out more. Then I remembered about today and figured it was as good a day as any to reveal their secret plans.' Ironhide shrugged, sweeping Chieftain up and grinning softly as Ratchet snuggled under his free arm, Duke resting in his embrace.  
'Ironhide, my boss wants to talk to you.' Barricade called, waving to the black mech. Ironhide sighed and set Chieftain down before walking over to stand before the tall black and white mech beside Barricade.

Barricade smiled softly and squeezed Ironhide's shoulder before he left, waving his team out and back to their duties.  
'I am Chase, the Enforcer Chief in Iacon. We'd been hearing rumours about a small group looking to start another war but had been unable to locate them. I have a proposition for you, if you're interested.' he offered, taking a knee so he didn't tower over the elder mech.  
'What kind of proposition? I don't like the idea of leaving my kids again, not after this.' Ironhide asked, glancing back at his happy family and smiling.  
'I can understand that. Would you consider joining the Enforcers as a member of our counter-terrorism taskforce? You would be tasked with finding out about any individuals or organisations that wish to destroy peace again and infiltrating any organisations that fit our criteria so we can bring them down.' Chase nodded, his green optics never wavering as he watched Ironhide.  
'Uhh, I'd need to talk it over with Ratchet first. It's not fair to leave him home alone with the boys for months at a time.' Ironhide replied, chuckling softly as Chieftain escaped from Ratchet's grasp and ran over to him. Ironhide didn't hesitate and swept him up, setting the youngster on his hip.  
'Of course, there is no rush for you to make your decision. Let me know when you decide.' Chase smiled, handing over a small data card. Ironhide took it and nodded before walking away, still thinking about what to do.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Returning home had never meant so much as it did that afternoon. Ironhide set the boys down the moment they were through the door and headed upstairs. Ratchet chuckled softly and headed for the main room, fixing them both a cube before following his beloved upstairs.

Ironhide was standing in the washroom, gazing at his reflection in the polished panel on the wall.  
'I always preferred you in black anyway.' Ratchet grinned, setting the cubes down on the counter and slipping his arms around Ironhide's waist.  
'I just want to forget about this. I don't know what I'm going to do next but I just want to put this all behind me and move on with my family.' Ironhide sighed, leaning back against Ratchet and hanging his head.  
'And you will 'Hide, don't worry. Here, you just sit down and drink up. I'll take care of everything.' Ratchet soothed, easing Ironhide onto the stool they normally used for touch ups. Ironhide went willingly, totally shattered as he sat and Ratchet pressed a cube into his hands.

Silence filled the room as Ratchet organised his gear and drew a small blade from the drawer. Ironhide sighed softly and slouched, head rolling forward.  
'Nice and still now 'Hide, I'll take care of you.' Ratchet uttered, coming up beside him and running his fingertips over the first of the decals.  
'I know Ratch and thanks.' Ironhide uttered, finishing his cube and relaxing. Ratchet smiled faintly and picked at the decal until he lifted a corner. Then he slipped the blade under the decal and started to very carefully lift it from Ironhide's back.

Ironhide's thoughts turned back towards the offer Chase had laid on the table. He was definitely interested but was still nervous about having to leave his family and risk it all again.  
'I got another job offer at the field Ratch, from the Enforcer Captain of Iacon.' he uttered, shifting slightly so Ratchet could get to the team decal on his chest.  
'Oh, what'd he want from you?' Ratchet asked, quite willing to support Ironhide through another career change.  
'He offered me a position in the Enforcers as part of their counter-terrorism taskforce. I'd be looking for individuals and organisations that are trying to plunge Cybertron into war again and infiltrate such organisations so the Enforcers can bring them down.' Ironhide explained, watching Ratchet's hands as they drifted over his chest and peeled away the blue and white decals tenderly.  
'Sounds promising but you're hesitant. Why don't you want to take the job?' Ratchet nodded, shifting Ironhide around again and trapping his forearm before getting to work on the twisting stripes running down his upper arm.  
'Well, aside from the fact I'd be away from home for undisclosed lengths of time on missions I can't tell you about, you mean? The risks involved are also a big issue for me. I'd be taking my life in my hands every time I went on one of these sorties into an organisation that the Enforcers had tagged for destruction. I'd be going in without backup or support until I'd managed to grab enough intel to satisfy my higher-ups that the organisation was a threat. There's a huge risk that I could be killed during these operations.' Ironhide sighed, free hand coming up to pick at a sponsors tag on his chest before ripping it off and tossing it aside.  
'You're not totally helpless 'Hide. You're got some serious firepower at your disposal, firepower that you are incredibly proud of and always take good care of.' Ratchet grinned, grabbing his other arm and ripping the stripes off before setting his blade aside.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ironhide was still thinking about the offer a week later and turned to the one friend he had that would always tell him exactly what he needed to know about the risks ahead of him. He caught up with Frost while she was on break and sunk down on a bench, shoulders slumped. Frost listened carefully as he explained the situation and listed all his reasons for and against taking the job. When he finished, he turned to Frost and shrugged, looking more lost and worried than she'd ever seen him.  
'It's okay to be scared Ironhide, no one is begrudging you that. Stephie did a few counter-terrorism missions when she was with the Marines and from what she told me, you'd be perfectly suited to the role. You're smart enough to know when you're getting in too deep and strong enough the handle anything such operations can throw your way. By taking the position, you'd be doing something to protect everyone. You'd be helping to keep Cybertron a safe place to raise a family and that is something truly precious. You don't need to worry, we'll all pull together to make sure no harm comes to Ratchet and the kids while you're away.' she replied, wrapping one arm lightly around his shoulders and holding him close.  
'Thanks Frost. I know what I need to do and I'm not scared about doing it anymore.' Ironhide nodded, hugging her for a moment before getting up and walking away.


	37. Seven Years Later

Growling slightly, the heavy-set blue and red mech stormed into the brig and snarled.  
'Who dares call me from my recharge?' he growled, his position within the organisation giving him a fair bit of leeway when speaking with anyone.  
'forgive us Hidalgo but Reaper instructed us to wake you when we returned with a captured Enforcer.' one of the two black mechs replied, shaking like crazy as he held out the chain connected to the stun collar the prisoner was wearing. The red and blue mech grabbed the chain and waved the dark duo out of the room. They scampered away in fear, the door whooshing shut behind them and thankfully cutting off their grating voices. Hauling the prisoner up, Hidalgo marched him through to one of the interrogation rooms and sat him down before closing the door and deactivating the security cameras. No one would think there was going on since this wasn't the first time he'd deactivated a camera. When asked the first time, Hidalgo had simply shrugged and stated that he didn't want anyone learning his secrets.

Now that he was comfortable that he wouldn't be caught out, Hidalgo crouched beside the prisoner and retracted his custom face mask.  
'Slingshot? It's me Ironhide.' he whispered, pulling a cloth from subspace and gently wiping away some of the energon from a nasty gash on Slingshot's helm.  
'Ironhide?' Slingshot uttered, struggling to focus on the blurred figure beside him.  
'Yeah, I'm here Slingshot. Just relax; I'll get you out of here.' Ironhide nodded, taking one hand and laying it on his shoulder.  
'Gotta find Raid.' Slingshot choked out, his hand drifting lightly over Ironhide's shoulder and neck slowly before tracing over his helm.  
'You've found him. The goons who grabbed you grabbed him a few days ago. The boss thought he'd be able to point them towards one of the energon stockpiles underground. So long as he keeps telling them where to look, he won't be harmed.' Ironhide explained, doing what he could to make Slingshot more comfortable.  
'Can I see him?' Slingshot asked softly, taking a second cloth and dabbing at the split in his lip.  
'You'll be doing a lot more than that. I'm in command down here so I can put you in with him and our other friends here.' Ironhide soothed, stroking one cheek lightly.  
'Hidalgo!' someone else called from outside the room.  
'What's going on Ironhide?' Slingshot asked, starting to tremble again.  
'Shhh, don't speak. When I give you the signal, I want you to scream as loud as you can. Make them think I hurt you badly.' Ironhide replied in a whisper, rubbing the cleaning rag over his hands to smear them with energon. Slingshot nodded slowly, watching Ironhide slip his mask back into place.  
'Hidalgo!' Ironhide approached the door and turned back to Slingshot, nodding once. Slingshot managed a weak smile before letting out a scream that had Ironhide blanching for a second. He gave Slingshot a thumbs up before leaving the room and locking the door after him.

Reaper didn't look at all impressed as Hidalgo emerged, splattered with energon.  
'When I told Ripper and Rictor to bring the Enforcer to you, I didn't mean for you to critically injure the prisoner before he could tell us anything.' Reaper snarled, shaking his head slowly.  
'Don't pin what those two did on me. If Ripper and Rictor actually did what they were supposed to do, I wouldn't have to contend with such a mess. I've barely touched him and he screamed like that.' Hidalgo shrugged, picking up a stained cloth and wiping his hands again.  
'What did those two do to him?' Reaper asked, optics widening slightly.  
'I was actually just about to take this one through to the cells since he's in no state to talk at the moment. Hang on and I'll get him.' Hidalgo sighed, returning to the room.

Slingshot whimpered softly as Ironhide returned and crouched beside him.  
'Just keep up the pretence, the boss is here.' he uttered, grabbing the chain and easing Slingshot to his feet. The battered mech nodded and allowed Ironhide to guide him from the interrogation room. Reaper stared in shock as Slingshot collapsed, landing heavily on the ground just outside the door. Hidalgo crouched and picked him up, slinging him gently over his shoulders.  
'You weren't kidding about his state. Is he even going to survive?' Reaper asked, looking the wounded mech over slowly.  
'If I put him in with the other fliers we've got down here, he should be okay. They'll look after him and I'll keep an optic on the monitors to make sure he survives.' Hidalgo replied, heading for the cells arranged along the back wall of the interrogation complex.

The other two fliers in the cell recoiled as Hidalgo opened the door and entered.  
'Slingshot.' one gasped, rising to one knee nervously.  
'He dies and you'd both better have some vital Enforcer-only knowledge for me.' Hidalgo growled, laying Slingshot on the ground in front of the two other fliers.  
'w-we'll do our b-best.' Starscream stammered, moving forward to help Air Raid move and comfort Slingshot.   
'Good, see that it stays that way.' he snarled before leaving and securing the cell again.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Late that night, Ironhide slipped from the underground facility and headed towards the edge of the secure area above the compound. Crossing that invisible line, he sunk down out of sight and pulled out his small external comms unit and flicked it on, fitting the headset into place to keep light to a minimum.  
'Authorisation code 478-368-934-520-706-Hidalgo.' he uttered, adjusting the screen and making sure the light or sound didn't alert anyone to what was going on.  
'Good to hear from you again Ironhide. What is the status of the mission?' Chase asked, appearing on his visor and nodding slowly.  
'My cover is weakening. I can't stay here, there's too much at risk. Transmitting all my findings and a prisoner listing.' Ironhide sighed, bundling all his files and sending them through.

As he sat there, Ironhide got the feeling he was being watched and froze, darkening the screen.  
'Situation 34.' he whispered, yanking the headset off and stowing the gear again. Looking up, Ironhide found himself staring up at Reaper.  
'I knew there was a reason I never trusted you fully.' Reaper growled, weapon coming up. Ironhide jumped and brought his cannon to bear, opening fire on the bigger mech and heading back into the facility. Reaper roared as Ironhide's shot slammed into his shoulder but refused to let anything stop him and gave chase, calling to the rest of the troops to spread out and find Hidalgo or Ironhide or whatever his name was. 

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Chase led the Enforcer combat team as they closed on the compound and burst in, guns up and everyone ready for a big fight for survival. They spread out quickly and headed down, taking every room and corridor by storm as the charged forwards and down. Barricade took his small group and split from the main force, forgoing everything else in their charge for the brig and the battered prisoners hidden there.

Chase shot into the command centre with the second team and skidded to a stop, optics wide in horror. Ironhide was strung up from the roof, feet a good ten feet off the ground as he hung there from his arms.  
'Ah, so nice of you to join us at last Chase. It's a shame your little spy wasn't clever enough to evade capture.' Reaper taunted, rifle poking Ironhide in the side.  
'Ironhide, you okay?' Chase asked, glaring at Reaper. Ironhide groaned and lifted his head, forcing damaged optics to lock onto the tall mech.  
'SNAFU Chase.' he replied before going limp in his bonds again.  
'Just hang in there Ironhide; we'll get you home yet.' Chase nodded, weapon coming up but he knew they were outnumbered.

Then a single shot came out of nowhere, severing the cable suspending Ironhide. He dropped back to the ground hard and lay still, intakes heaving as his main pump tried to regulate the energon flowing through him. All hell broke loose after that and the two forces opened fire and ducked for cover wherever they could find it.

Ironhide slowly lifted his head again, looking around the chaos and growling. Every movement hurt but he turned and brought his cannons to bear on the terrorists, hammering their cover positions until the darkness took him down again and he lapsed into stasis. His efforts gave Chase and the Enforcers the opening they needed and they moved in, capturing many of the mechs and femmes and escorting them away.

Barricade and his team entered the moment the guns fell silent, supporting and carrying the twelve prisoners among them.  
'Primus, Ironhide.' Starscream uttered, walking over to kneel beside the wounded mech as he lay there. He reached out slowly and took one hand, thumb stroking across his knuckles.  
'He's not out yet Starscream. Come on, let's move.' Chase called, crouching beside Ironhide and scooping him up tenderly.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Ratchet sighed softly as he set the boys beside their father and sunk into the chair, lightly taking Ironhide's limp hand between his own again.  
'Please 'Hide, come back to us. We miss you so much.' he whispered, hanging his head as his emotions threatened to spill out again. He'd been doing the same thing every day for the last two weeks. The routine never changed - the boys curling up beside Ironhide, one on each side and Ratch pleading with Ironhide and Primus in turn.

Suddenly, those lax fingers twitched and tightened, wrapping around his properly. Ratchet perked up, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Ironhide's hand.  
'We're all right here 'Hide, come on back to us.' he coaxed, squeezing lightly. Ironhide returned the pressure again, sluggish systems starting to rouse properly at last.  
"'Hide's starting to stir Frost; he just squeezed my hand twice." He commed, getting up and perching lightly on the edge of the berth, fingers tracing over Ironhide's helm.  
"Stay calm Ratchet and keep Ironhide calm too. I'm on my way." Frost replied from her rounds downstairs.

Ironhide felt the light touches and finally managed to bring his optics on line. The sight above him brought a smile to his face as did the two warm bodies beside him.  
'Hey there babe.' he uttered, voice rough and raw from lack of use.  
'Welcome back Ironhide. Long time no see.' Ratchet grinned, tears forming at the corners of his optics and tumbling down his cheeks.  
'Sorry 'bout that.' Ironhide offered, free hand coming up to wipe away Ratchet's tears.  
'It doesn't matter 'Hide, all I care about is that you've finally come home.' Ratchet replied, catching his hand and pressing a soft kiss to the palm before turning his gaze to the boys.  
'Dad?' Chieftain asked, sitting up and laying his hands on Ironhide's chest.  
'I'm here Chieftain. Sorry 'bout missin' so much.' Ironhide grinned, pulling his hand free gently and wrapping Chieftain up in a light hug.  
'It's okay dad, really.' Duke added, snuggling up closer on his other side.  
'Missed you all so much.' Ironhide uttered, nodding his thanks as Ratchet released his other hand and stood, easing him into a seated position as Ironhide held his boys close and wept with joy and relief.

Frost smiled softly as she entered a few minutes later, relieved to see Ironhide finally awake.  
'You gave us a mighty scare Ironhide - try and avoid that in future.' she teased, checking his vital stats out of habit.  
'Wilco Frost. I'm just glad to be back where I belong, with my loved ones.' Ironhide grinned, holding his boys close and gazing up at Ratchet.  
'Chase will be relieved to hear you're finally awake too. He's been bugging me non-stop for the last two weeks for progress updates.' she added, removing the energon line from his arm and pushing the machine away from the berth a little more.  
'Two weeks? I knew I took a beating down there but I didn't realise it was that bad.' Ironhide gaped, blinking dumbly for a moment or two.  
'Ah, he's getting his payback on us. We've all been bugging him for the last seven years for news of your wellbeing.' Ratchet chuckled softly, leaning in and stealing a kiss.  
'It's been hell keeping everyone else out, they've all been standing vigil at one time or another but Ratchet never left.' Frost shrugged, spotting Bumblebee at the window and nodding.  
'What about the prisoners? Starscream? Air Raid? Slingshot?' Ironhide asked, remembering their suffering and shuddering.  
'Most have already gone home. Starscream was released three days ago and Air Raid returned to his brothers yesterday. Slingshot is still here though; he should be strong enough to go home in another few days.' Frost replied, never one to soften the truth.  
'Can I see him?' Ironhide asked softly, guilt seizing his spark along with worry.  
'He's been asking the same thing about you since he came around. Just sit tight and I'll see what can be arranged.' Frost nodded, squeezing his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Slingshot soon appeared in the door, a relieved smile spreading on his face as Silverbolt pushed him across to the berth.  
'It's nice to see you're finally back with us Ironhide. I was worried your great effort to protect us was going to be too much.' he offered, squeezing Ironhide's wrist gently.  
'Didn't do as good a job as I hoped. I screwed up, didn't I?' Ironhide sighed, dropping his gaze.  
'What? No Ironhide, not at all. Both hip joints are scrap and because it's not seen as a priority I'm stuck in this damn chair until the surgical team has an opening or the chief surgeon gets back to work.' Slingshot chuckled softly, turning his gaze to Ratchet and cocking an optic ridge.  
'You mean to tell me you stopped working just so you could sit and watch me in stasis.' Ironhide grinned, shaking his head and chuckling.  
'Eh, I wasn't about to let my work take precedence over my bondmate after all this time spent apart.' Ratchet shrugged, stroking Ironhide's helm tenderly. 'First thing in the morning Slingshot. I'll be awake then and won't take long at all to get you back on your feet.' he added, slotting the surgery in as he spoke.  
'The sooner the better Ratchet, I want out but I can't go anywhere until I get patched up fully.' Slingshot agreed, also making a note of the surgery.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

After a week spent in hospital, Ironhide finally walked out under his own steam, still bearing a few scars but the medical staff was satisfied that would all fade away, leaving Ironhide no worse for wear. Many of his old friends were there to see him leave, smiling proudly as Ironhide held both boys close and crossed the threshold, limping slightly with every step.  
'Good to see you back on your feet Ironhide.' Barricade called, falling in beside Ironhide proudly.  
'Takes more than that to keep me down.' Ironhide grinned, setting his boys down and waving to his friends.  
'He's rough! He's tough! He's got the right stuff! He's Ironhide!' Kup crowed, punching the air as Ironhide chuckled softly and walked on, losing himself in the crowd of well wishers.  
'I'm starting to wish I'd stayed with the Driftball instead of agreeing to this.' Ironhide muttered to Barricade, stopping dead when he spotted Chase at the back of the group.  
'Don't be like that Ironhide, you did a great job. From what we were able to gather, we believe that group were mere days away from attacking.' Barricade grinned, nudging Ironhide lightly to get him moving again.

Ratchet's spark was in his throat as he gazed out the window of his office and caught sight of Ironhide talking to Chase again. Growling softly, he got to his feet and hustled downstairs, refusing to lose Ironhide again to the dangers of undercover work.  
'Where are you going Ratchet?' Raven called, emerging from his office.  
'To make sure my bondmate does the right thing.' Ratchet replied, shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Frost caught him just inside the main entrance, holding him back.  
'You have to trust Ironhide to make the right choice. He loves you and the boys, he's not going to make any decisions that could destroy what you've built together.' she soothed, managing to drag Ratchet away from the doors.  
'How can you know that? You know what 'Hide's like, how can you be so sure that he'll turn that position down?' Ratchet asked, still fighting to get away from Frost's powerful grip.  
'Ironhide came to me for advice again. I told him to follow his spark, and do what he felt was right for everyone. Be at peace Ratchet, he'll make the right choice.' Frost replied, dragging Ratchet away from the doors and into one of the quite rooms.

To his great surprise, Ironhide was sitting quietly there, the boys playing happily in the corner.  
'I've made my choice Ratchet; I'm never leaving your side again.' Ironhide uttered, getting to his feet as Ratchet broke from Frost's hold and ran to his bondmate, holding him close.  
'What have you decided this time Ironhide?' Ratchet asked, sinking onto the couch and snuggling close as Frost left the room, nodding slowly to herself.  
'I'm going back to the school, I've already talked it over with Blade and I'll be welcomed back, whenever I'm ready.' Ironhide grinned, holding Ratchet tenderly as they sat there.  
'But what about your competitive needs? Won't you be bored when you're not working?' Ratchet grinned; relieved he wasn't going to have to watch Ironhide put his body and life on the line once more. Ironhide chuckled softly and adjusted his hold on his bondmate, drawing Ratchet into his lap and holding him close.  
'Thought about that too. I'll probably take on the role of Driftball coach for the school and if that doesn't appease my competitive streak, Starscream said I'm welcome to join the Raiders paintball team. He's the captain and the team is full of our friends.' he grinned, guiding Ratchet to tuck in closer, head under his chin.  
'At least I'll know you're safe. I don't want to lose you Ironhide; those seven years you were working on the taskforce had me running scared. I kept worrying that you weren't going to make it back to us.' Ratchet uttered, snuggling in closer.  
'I'll always come home to you Ratchet; nothing could ever tear me away.' Ironhide soothed, fingers stroking over Ratchet's helm lightly.  
"Ratchet, move your aft! Nasty accident at the docks!" Frost commed, shattering their peaceful moment. Ratchet shot to his feet, still holding Ironhide's hand tenderly.  
'I've got to go Ironhide, we've got patients incoming. I'll see you at home?' he explained, leaning in to steal a kiss before heading for the door.  
'Nope, we'll be right here waiting for you.' Ironhide replied, smiling softly as he relaxed on the couch. Nodding once, Ratchet turned and fled from the room, his spark lighter than he could ever remember it being.


	38. Epilogue

Straightening up, Frost looked this little paradise over and smiled. All around her, her oldest and dearest friends were pulling together to finish their tribute to all they had known and left behind.  
'Well, what do you think Frost?' Optimus asked, looking up from the last of the larger plantings.  
'Johnny would have been proud. They all would have been so proud.' Frost grinned, gently watering in the last of the roses.  
'They gave us a place on their world and now they have a place here on Cybertron. I just wish they could look upon this place and know how much we loved them.' Slingshot sighed, neatly laying out the last of the grass and moving to the path so he didn't damage the work.  
'We don't need them to see what we have built in their honour. Johnny and Sally, Sam, Claire, Peter, James, Mary, Will and Simon, and Raoul - they will all live forever here in the embrace of Cybertron. It doesn't matter than no one else understands our story and how it connects with these humans but that is not important, so long as we always remember.' Tracks added, standing tall beside Frost and looking over this masterpiece.

They had taken a forgotten wasteland, a place that no one dared to tread and turned it into a protected garden for all to enjoy. The destroyed Decepticon War Academy was gone now, replaced with beautiful trees, sweeping grass lands and winding paths. The pain of a war that should never have happened was slowly being washed away by the friendship of ninety-nine mechs and femmes.

#~$~#~+~#~$~#

Gathering at their favoured drinking spot that night, Frost stood and looked at her friends.  
'A toast, to the brave humans who stood by us from the start. Even though they are gone, we will always honour their memories. To Stephie and Paul, Johnny and Sally, Sam, Claire, Peter, James, Mary, Will, Simon and Raoul.' she called, lifting her cube.  
'To the Anderson family.' they chorused, drinking deep as thoughts turned to their friends now long gone.

Their celebrations were cut short by some extremely worrying noises from outside and a short message broadcast across all comm frequencies and holovid channels.  
'People of Cybertron, hear me and fear our power! The revolution has begun!' it announced, face carefully hidden on all screens so the attackers couldn't be identified.  
'Oh slag, here we go again.' Ironhide muttered, downing his cube and unfurling his cannons before vaulting the bench and heading for the door.  
'Cybertron Defence League, with me!' Frost cried, pulling out her rifle and charging from the bar, her team joining the charge.


End file.
